Recomeço
by Hikari-Chans2
Summary: <html><head></head>Minha segunda fic! *-* Essa fic conta sobre o que acontece desde que Harry derrotou Voldemort até o casamento dele com Gina. Tirando a introdução o resto da história é contada do ponto de vista de Harry e Gina algumas vezes</html>
1. Introdução

Oláá pessoas! 8) essa é minha segunda fic, aqui eu conto o que acontece depois que Harry derrotra Voldemort até o casamento entre ele e Gina. Só para lembrar que os personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente xD) e sim a J.K. Rowling. Boa leitura. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Recomeço<strong>

**Introdução**

A batalha finalmente havia terminado e o grande Lorde das Trevas perecido. Harry estava parado no meio do Salão Principal de Hogwarts, onde a batalha ocorrera, com sua varinha em mãos ainda apontando para onde jazia o corpo inerte de Voldemort. Ao seu redor todas as outras batalhas onde alunos, professores e membros da Ordem lutavam contra os Comensais da Morte havia parado e todos agora olhavam para Harry.

Harry caiu sobre os joelhos exausto vendo uma linda ruiva caminhando em sua direção, ela estava ferida, mas nada que as poções de Madame Pomfrey não curassem em uma noite, ele pensou. Ela ajoelhou-se em sua frente e os dois se abraçaram. Gina o ajudou a levantar ao som do grito de vitória dos outros e foram separados pelas pessoas que vinham cumprimentar Harry. Os dois se lançaram um ultimo olhar cheio de saudade enquanto mais pessoas se aglomeravam em torno do rapaz.

Gina então foi procurar sua família e os encontrou juntos em torno de alguns corpos, quando se aproximou pôde reconhecer seu irmão Fred e seus amigos Lupin e Tonks. Com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto ela se ajoelhou e abraçou sua mãe que chorava ao corpo do filho.

Os Comensais que ainda estavam vivos se renderam ao ver a morte de seu mestre e foram levados à Azkaban.

Depois de ser abraçado por quase todos que estavam no Salão, Harry finalmente conseguiu se juntar a família Weasley. Rony e Hermione o abraçaram ao mesmo tempo, os três choravam de alivio por tudo ter acabado e de tristeza pela morte de seus amigos.

Mas mesmo com todas as mortes que ocorreram, todos se sentiam aliviados e felizes, pois aquele era um dia de grande vitória para todos e seria o começo de uma nova vida para muitos.

* * *

><p>Bom, essa foi a introdução para minha historia, espero que tenham gostado. Obs: já vou postar o cap 1 não se preocupem. 8)<p> 


	2. Capitulo 1

Boa leitura pessoas! 8)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**HPoV**

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, ainda me sentia cansado e todos os meus músculos doíam. Eu não queria levantar, não queria nem ter acordado, continuei de olhos fechados tentando me concentrar para dormir novamente, mas não conseguia as imagens da noite anterior já deixaram meus sonhos e invadiam meus pensamentos.

As imagens de vários lampejos verdes e de varias pessoas empunhando varinhas passavam por minha mente naquele instante, os rostos de todos que eu consegui ver naquela batalha estava passando um por um como se eu ainda estivesse na batalha. Então o rosto Dele apareceu e eu o vi caindo no chão e logo após Ela apareceu, me abraçou e eu senti forças para não desmaiar e consegui levantar, mas fomos separados pelas pessoas que vinham comemorar a vitória.

Com a imagem do rosto dela me olhando com paixão e saudade enquanto a multidão nos separava eu abri meus olhos novamente desistindo de dormir e levantei a cabeça para ver se tinha mais alguém no dormitório. Estava tudo vazio, joguei minha cabeça de novo no travesseiro sem a menor vontade de levantar, mas alguma coisa me dizia para eu levantar logo. Acho que a imagem do rosto dela me deu forças.

Lentamente eu levantei e fui até o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e deixei que algumas lágrimas escorressem por meu rosto me lembrando de meus amigos que se foram na noite anterior. Coloquei a roupa que vi dobrada ao lado da minha cama, que eu não faço idéia de como foram parar ali. Peguei minha varinha e me arrastei para fora do dormitório.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava deserta, graças ao bom Merlin, não gosto de toda a atenção que eu sei que vou receber. Fui descendo até o Saguão de Entrada encontrando poucos estudantes pelo caminho que não me deixaram passar despercebido. Nessas horas eu gostaria de estar com minha capa da invisibilidade. Quando cheguei ao saguão vi Gina saindo do Salão Principal e indo para os jardins de Hogwarts, meu coração disparou e meu corpo automaticamente começou a segui-la, mesmo antes da minha mente registrar o que eu estava fazendo. Parei assim que passei pela porta e fiquei apenas observando ela caminhar lentamente e sentar atrás de uma arvore bem grande nas margens do lago.

Não havia ninguém lá fora, literalmente, nem os passarinhos estavam cantando, o silencio chegava a ser insuportável, parece até que ela veio se esconder ou se afundar em solidão. Balancei a cabeça tentando organizar meus pensamentos, afinal eu deveria mesmo estar aqui? E se ela não quiser falar comigo? Pera aí, falar? Eu nem sei o que dizer a ela. _Diga o que o seu coração mandar._ Alguma parte de mim me disse isso, mas meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu não conseguia ouvi-lo. Sim, eu estava nervoso.

Acho que se alguém que não me conhece me visse agora ia rir de mim, o cara que derrotou o maior bruxo da historia com medo de falar com a garota que ama... e que magoou profundamente. Suspirei, ao pensar em como eu a magoei por tê-la deixado, mesmo ela dizendo que entendia, não mudou o fato de ela ter sofrido.

Suspirei novamente, eu queria muito falar com ela, resolver as coisas entre nós, tentar tirar pelo menos uma parte da dor que eu sentia dentro de mim. É isso ai, vou falar com ela, ela vai me dar forças para agüentar todo o resto... mas e se ela não quiser voltar comigo? E se eu a magoei a ponto de ela não querer mais nada comigo? Não foi isso que os olhos dela me demonstraram noite passada.

Um vento gelado soprou em minha pele e eu estremeci, não é hora de ficar pensando negativo eu disse a mim mesmo. Sim, meu pensamento foi irônico. Mas como se o vento me empurrasse eu caminhei de vagar até a árvore onde ela estava sentada abraçando o joelho e chorando.

- Posso me juntar a você? – ela deu um pulo ao ouvir minha voz e quando olhou para mim pude perceber as lagrimas rolando por seu rosto assustado – Desculpe, não queria assustá-la.

- Tudo bem, sente-se. – ela foi um pouco mais para o lado e enxugou as lagrimas do rosto. – Como você esta?

Bem, fisicamente? Acabado. Emocionalmente? Pior ainda. Mas claro que não ia dizer isso a ela.

- Ainda cansado e abalado. – foi o que eu consegui dizer, não quis perguntar a ela, pois sabia como ela estava se sentindo, ficamos um tempo em silencio olhando para o lago, quando olhei para ela de novo percebi que ela estava chorando e senti uma onda de tristeza me invadir, como era difícil vê-la chorar. – Gi... – eu me aproximei para abraçá-la e percebi que o corpo dela relaxou em meus braços, então a abracei mais forte para confortá-la e me espantei ao perceber lagrimas em meu rosto também.

Resolvi não falar nada até que ela se acalmasse em meus braços. Como eu estava com saudade de abraçá-la, de sentir seu perfume, de estar com ela. Quando ela finalmente se acalmou eu me afastei um pouco para olhá-la e passei meus dedos gentilmente por sua bochecha para limpar as lagrimas.

- Harry...

- Shh. – eu a interrompi pondo um dedo em seus lábios – Eu preciso falar primeiro. – fiz uma pequena pausa para ver sua reação, mas como ela não demonstrou nada continuei – Eu sei que não é exatamente o momento perfeito para falar isso, mas... – Eu parei de novo. Por Merlin como é difícil falar isso. Respirei fundo e me concentrei olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. – Gina eu quero que você me perdoe por ter feito você sofrer o tanto que você sofreu. Eu também sofri por não ter-la comigo, mas não podia ficar com você porque seria como te entregar de bandeja para ele. Voldemort te mataria sem pensar duas vezes só para me provocar. – Fiz uma pausa para ver sua reação e percebi que ela ainda olhava para mim, mas não me via. Provavelmente as lembranças do tempo em que sofrera por minha causa estavam lhe voltando à mente e mais lagrimas lhe escorreram pelo rosto.

Respirei fundo para conter as minhas próprias lagrimas e continuei:

- Eu estou cansado de sofrer e de fazer todos ao meu redor sofrerem também, e agora que Ele não pode mais causar destruição eu acho que esta na hora de recomeçar minha vida, de tomar minhas decisões sem me preocupar com um lunático correndo atrás de mim. – ela sorriu ao me ouvir dizer isso, então segurei as mãos dela entre as minhas – Eu te amo Gina, e quero que você faça parte dessa vida que esta começando hoje, eu quero ser feliz com a pessoa que amo e poder ter minha família.

Quando terminei de falar seus olhos brilhavam, ela soltou suas mãos das minhas e jogou os braços em torno do meu pescoço e me beijou. Nosso beijo era cheio de saudade, amor e alegria, suas mãos brincavam com meu cabelo enquanto as minhas acariciavam suas costas. Nos afastamos ofegantes e ela sorrindo me disse:

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com esse dia. – ela riu ainda brincando com meu cabelo e continuou – Eu te perdoou, apesar de nunca ter te culpado por isso. – ela se aproximou e sussurrou no meu ouvido – Eu te amo Harry Potter.

Eu a puxei para mais um beijo tentando demonstrar o quanto eu a amava, depois que nos afastamos em busca de ar, ela me abraçou e apoiou a cabeça em meu peito e ficamos assim por um tempo até que ouvi ao longe alguém me chamando.

Que inferno, será que não se pode ter privacidade nessa escola? Eu me soltei de seus braços, agradecendo que estávamos atrás de uma arvore bem grande e ninguém podia nos ver ali e disse:

- É melhor eu ir, não quero que nos vejam sozinhos aqui, pelo menos enquanto aquele bando de repórteres enxeridos estiverem rondando a escola. – Sim, havia repórteres do Profeta Diário e vários outros jornais e revistas bruxas e eu simplesmente odiava a idéia de ser assediado por eles, que era exatamente o que ia acontecer assim que eu saísse daqui e entrasse no castelo, ainda bem que a Professora McGonagal mandou que eles ficassem apenas no Salão Principal e colocou "guardas" para ficar de olho neles, mas parece que eles já perceberam que eu não estou mais dormindo. Suspirei e olhei para Gina quando ouvi gritarem meu nome de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais perto que antes. – Me encontre depois que todos dormirem na Sala Comunal. – Sussurrei para ela e dei um beijo rápido antes de sair.

* * *

><p>Esse foi o cap.1 da fic, espero que gostem e please, entrem para a campanha faça uma autora feliz e mandem reviews! =D<p> 


	3. Capitulo 2

Oieee pessoas! esse é o segundo capitulo da minha historia! *-* Vou postar os capitulos um por semana, pq se nao, eu nao vou dar conta de escrever oks?

Obrigadaaa pelos reviews! *-* Boa leitura a todos! 8)

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2<strong>

**GPoV **

Eu estava sentada de baixo da árvore ouvindo as vozes que reconheci sendo de Rony e Hermione falando com Harry.

- Ei Harry, procuramos você pela escola inteira, os repórteres já estão deixando todos loucos por querer falar com você. – ouvi Rony dizendo.

- A Professora McGonagal está furiosa com isso e disse que depois que eles falarem com você, irão embora. – dessa vez foi Hermione.

- Eu precisava de ar e de colocar minha cabeça em ordem. – Harry respondeu.

- Bom, você já pegou ar suficiente, é melhor entrarmos logo. – Rony disse e logo emendou – Por acaso você viu minha irmã? – Prendi minha respiração ao ouvir essa pergunta, não fazia idéia de quanto tempo eu já estava aqui antes do Harry chegar e fazia menos idéia ainda de quanto tempo eu e ele ficamos juntos.

- Não Rony, eu não vi a Gina por aqui. – Harry respondeu e logo em seguida ouvi seus passos se afastando.

Soltei a respiração aliviada e encostei a cabeça no tronco da arvore, fechei os olhos e instantaneamente minha conversa com Harry voltou a minha mente como um filme e eu sorri ainda de olhos fechados.

E eu percebi que estava feliz, mas será que eu deveria estar feliz mesmo com a morte de Fred e todas as outras mortes que aconteceram? Ao pensar na morte de Fred senti uma dor no coração, mas vi que não era errado estar feliz por ter meu amor de volta. Fred ia querer que eu continuasse minha vida, não só eu, mas todos nós.

Fiquei mais um longo tempo ali sentada de olhos fechados apenas pensando, algumas vezes lágrimas teimosas ainda escorriam por meu rosto. Uma brisa gelada me fez estremecer e eu resolvi que já estava na hora de entrar, os outros já devem estar preocupados. Levantei lentamente, e segui para o saguão de entrada do castelo, assim que entrei percebi que havia uma movimentação muito grande ali, fora do normal para um dia como esse. Me aproximei um pouco mais e pude ver Harry falando com alguns repórteres e tirando varias fotos. Fiquei observando por um tempo até que seus olhos encontraram o meu, ele parecia exausto e seu olhar me pedia socorro. Parece que já faz tempo que ele esta aqui.

Olhei ao meu redor para poder identificar algum rosto conhecido e logo localizei Hermione e corri até ela.

- Mione há quanto tempo ele esta ali?

- Há quase uma hora. – ela me respondeu com ar de preocupada e percebi que ela também sabia o quanto ele queria sair dali.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, ele precisa descansar. – eu disse com esperanças de que ela pensasse em algo.

- Eu vou tentar falar com a Professora McGonagall, vá procurar seu irmão e sua mãe, eles estavam atrás de você.

E com isso Hermione saiu caminhando pela multidão que estava ali, eu dei uma ultima olhada em Harry, ou no que eu pude ver dele, porque já tinham tantas pessoas na minha frente que eu quase não o enxergava mais. Suspirei e comecei a andar procurando agora meu irmão e minha mãe. O que será que eles querem comigo? Não vou agüentar ver mamãe chorando pelo Fred de novo, não consigo vê-la triste, me dói o coração.

- Gina aqui! – eu ouvi uma voz familiar me chamar e quando olhei vi meu pai acenando para mim. Fui em direção a ele e quando me aproximei pude ver o resto de minha família.

- Onde esteve? Te procurei por toda parte. – Rony já veio me encher com isso. Que droga de irmão protetor que eu tenho.

- Estava andando pelos jardins perto da floresta. – inventei rapidamente para que ele não achasse que eu estava com Harry. – O que você quer?

- Eu pedi para ele te procurar querida, porque assim que o Harry terminar com os repórteres o almoço será servido e logo após terá uma cerimônia para todos... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas nem precisava eu já sabia o que seria e meu estomago revirou, a tarde vai ser difícil. Eu abracei minha mãe contendo minhas próprias lagrimas e pude ouvir McGonagall dizendo qualquer coisa aos repórteres que eu não prestei atenção, provavelmente ela estava mandando todos embora.

- Ei Harry como esta? – ouvi Rony dizendo, provavelmente ele estava aqui, me soltei dos braços de minha mãe me virando e dei de cara com ele. Senti minhas bochechas ficando quentes e dei graças a Merlin que estive chorando a manha inteira, assim ninguém perceberia.

- Cansado, não quero ver esses caras nunca mais. – ele respondeu desviando o olhar do meu.

- Então vamos esquecê-los e comer, a Professora McGonagal fará uma cerimônia depois do almoço. – Hermione disse segurando as mãos de Harry e o puxando para dentro do Salão Principal, eu e minha família os seguimos automaticamente. Pude perceber que todos que entravam no salão faziam questão de passar por onde estávamos sentados e cumprimentar Harry. Por Merlin será que eles não se cansam?

Pelo canto de olho pude ver Harry brincando com a comida, pelo jeito ele também não estava com fome. Baixei a cabeça e olhei para meu prato ainda intacto.

- Querida você tem que comer você não tocou no seu café da manha e agora nem no seu almoço. – meu pai disse com ar preocupado e as palavras saíram automaticamente de minha boca.

- Não estou com fome.

Senti vários pares de olhos em cima de mim, mas não levantei minha cabeça para encarar nenhum deles. Nesse momento o que eu realmente queria era poder abraçar Harry e ficar assim pra sempre, mas tive que me conter e lembrar que de noite nos encontraríamos e o som de seu sussurro me dizendo essas palavras veio claramente em minha mente. Estremeci e um sentimento bom me invadiu, como uma calma.

A voz de McGonagall soou pelo salão, mais alta que o normal, ela pediu para que todos nos dirigíssemos aos jardins de Hogwarts onde seria a cerimônia para os bravos bruxos e bruxas que deram a vida para proteger nosso mundo na noite anterior. Levantei, assim como todos no salão e devagar fomos para os jardins, havia um pequeno altar com algumas velas e fotos dos bruxos que haviam morrido, e varias cadeiras enfileiradas, meus pais e meus irmãos se sentaram na fileira da frente e eu, Harry, Rony e Hermione nos sentamos atrás.

A Professora se pôs a frente e começou a falar, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção por que muitas lágrimas escorriam de meu rosto enquanto eu olhava a foto de Fred no pequeno altar. Senti uma mão macia segurar a minha e nem precisei olhar para saber que Harry estava olhando pra mim, eu apertei a mão dele e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro sem me importar com o que todos pensariam sobre isso.

Quando McGonagall terminou de falar ela abriu espaço para um familiar de cada pessoa falar alguma coisa se quisesse e foi ai que Jorge se levantou com o rosto banhado em lágrimas e aparência abatida. Ele se pôs a frente de todos e disse algumas palavras doces e outras bem típicas dos gêmeos.

Após a cerimônia todos nos levantamos, eu ainda segurava a mão de Harry, mas ele a soltou e me deu um abraço forte, eu me senti segura e relaxada em seus braços e ouvi sua voz dizendo:

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – e depois um sussurro – Eu te amo.

E então ele me soltou e meus irmãos vieram me abraçar também. E com esses abraços a tarde se fora rapidamente. No jantar foi decidido que todos iríamos embora no dia seguinte com o expresso de Hogwarts, então meus pais e todos os outros adultos que estavam no castelo iriam passar mais essa noite aqui. Agora no jantar eu ainda estava envolvida pelas palavras de Harry após a cerimônia e eu consegui comer um pouco, o que percebi deixou meus pais despreocupados.

Eu segui direto para meu dormitório na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, estava ansiosa para que todos dormissem logo para eu ficar com Harry. Parece que demorou uma eternidade, mas todas as meninas do meu dormitório já estavam aqui, e graças a Merlin quase dormindo, só espero que não tenha mais ninguém lá em baixo.

Eu continuei sentada perto da janela observando a noite, fazendo minha melhor cara de garota triste e sem sono para que nenhuma delas me fizesse perguntas e eu deixasse transparecer o quanto eu estava ansiosa. Quando finalmente elas dormiram. Por Merlin, como elas demoraram pra dormir. Eu desci devagar esperando que realmente não tivesse ninguém acordado.

Me deparei com uma Sala Comunal completamente vazia para meu alivio e desespero. Onde ele está? Será que não vem? Será que meu irmão ainda esta acordado? Eu andei para perto da lareira e me sentei para tentar me acalmar, respirei fundo e disse a mim mesma: Ele já esta vindo.

Estava respirando devagar me concentrando para não pirar com o fato de ele não estar ali quando senti algo em meu ombro e dei um pulo para ver quem me tocara. E então seu sorriso lindo me atingiu, eu imediatamente me joguei em seus braços e o beijei.

Ele me segurou com seus braços fortes e me puxou pra mais junto de si. Quando nos separamos por falta de ar e eu abri os olhos e pude ver seus lindos olhos esmeralda me olhando com saudade e mais uma vez o sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Não consegui me conter e o beijei mais uma vez com urgência, como se aquilo fosse um sonho e eu fosse acordar a qualquer minuto.

- Ei calma, eu não vou fugir. – ele riu baixinho quando nos separamos apenas para buscar ar.

- Me diga que não estou sonhando. – eu brincava com seus cabelos rebeldes enquanto fitava seus olhos esmeralda.

- Você não esta sonhando. – ele riu novamente, me deu um beijo rápido e continuou – E eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- Surpresa? – eu perguntei curiosa e com cara feia, odeio surpresas.

- Sim vem. – ele disse rindo da minha cara e me puxou pela mão, pegou uma capa na poltrona e se aproximou de mim novamente, jogando a capa sobre a gente.

- Pra que a Capa da Invisibilidade? Você vai me seqüestrar? – eu ri sendo guiada por ele retrato a fora.

- É preciso para chegar até a surpresa. – ele continuava me guiando segurando minha mão, depois de virar mais alguns corredores nós paramos em frente a uma sala que eu logo reconheci.

- A Sala Precisa? – eu perguntei meio confusa.

- Sim. – foi o que ele respondeu antes de sorrir e passar três vezes em frente a sala e essa se abrir. Quando entramos eu vi o lugar mais lindo do mundo, havia velas por toda parte, uma lareira e vários pufes daqueles bem grandes e fofos. Na frente da lareira tinha uma cesta tipo de piquenique. Ele me guiou e me sentou em um pufe ao lado dessa cesta, ele puxou outro pufe para ficar pertinho de mim e disse:

- Que tal?

- Esse lugar está lindo Harry e romântico. – eu sorri vendo seu sorriso se espalhar em seus lábios.

- Que bom que gostou, mas ainda tenho uma surpresa.

- Mais uma? – perguntei e o vi abrindo a cesta de piquenique e tirar uma tigela de morangos bem vermelhos e outra com uma calda de chocolate. Eu abri a boca, mas não consegui emitir som nenhum. Eu simplesmente amava morango com chocolate.

Ele sorriu vendo minha reação pôs a mão no meu queixo delicadamente e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Depois ele pegou um dos morangos, mergulhou a ponta no chocolate e disse:

- Experimente, eu sei que você adora isso.

Eu abri a boca e mordi um pedaço do morango que ele me oferecera. Estava realmente maravilhoso, ele pegou o que sobrou do morango na mão dele, mergulhou mais uma vez no chocolate e colocou na boca, depois ele me beijou. O chocolate ainda estava em sua boca o que tornou o beijo mais doce e mais gostoso. E eu entrei na brincadeira.

Peguei outro morango, passei no chocolate e mordi um pedaço, mas não mastiguei, segurei o pedaço entre os dentes e ele entendeu o recado, veio me beijar para pegar o morango de minha boca.

Nossas brincadeiras continuaram cada vez mais ousadas e quando percebi, nós não estávamos mais comendo morangos, nos beijávamos com desejo, eu estava deitada com ele sobre mim, minhas mãos passeavam por suas costas até que atrevidamente entraram debaixo da camiseta que ele usava, eu sentia seus músculos, minhas mãos passeavam livremente por sua barriga, peito e costas. Ele facilitou muito o trabalho de minhas mãos quando se afastou um pouco e tirou a camiseta, logo em seguida tomando meus lábios de novo.

Suas mãos também passeavam por meu corpo, explorava cada centímetro, me fazendo querê-lo cada vez mais, seus lábios faziam um caminho por meu pescoço, ombros, peito e barriga. Suas mãos ágeis já tinham tirado a blusinha que eu usava e agora acompanhavam o caminho de beijos que ele fazia.

Me perdi em desejos e caricias e quando me dei conta novamente já estávamos completamente nus e nos movimentando sincronizados, ele me completava, nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Eu arranhava levemente suas costas enquanto sentia todo seu desejo dentro de mim. E então nós dois chegamos juntos ao ápice, seu corpo caiu cansado sobre o meu, ele me olhou nos olhos e eu pude ver todo o amor dele ali, naquele olhar, ele passou a mão por meu rosto tirando o cabelo grudado devido ao suor e sussurrou no meu ouvido, como ele já havia feito outras vezes hoje:

- Eu te amo.

Eu o beijei com ternura e repeti em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado! até semana q vem e lembrem-se: Mandem Reviews! *-* beijinhos<p> 


	4. Capitulo 3

Olá pessoal, voltei com mais um capitulo da fic, espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**HPoV**

Quando voltamos para nossos dormitórios eu me sentia completo. Eu estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto, meu corpo estava cansado, mas eu não conseguia dormir, minha noite com a Gina foi simplesmente perfeita. Eu nunca imaginei que isso poderia ser tão bom. Graças a Merlin o Rony está dormindo, se não eu teria que explicar a cara de bobo que estou fazendo desde que entrei aqui e isso não seria uma cena legal.

Eu suspirei, ele vai simplesmente me matar quando souber. Porque ele tem que ser um irmão tão ciumento? Ah tanto faz, ele me mataria de qualquer forma esta no sangue Weasley. A Gina também não fica tão atrás dele quando se trata de ciúmes.

Eu sorri me lembrando de quando ela provocava o Rony por ficar se agarrando com Lilá pelos corredores, mas eu devo concordar com ela que realmente foi nojento. Eu segurei uma risada e resolvi mudar o rumo dos meus pensamentos antes que eu acordasse alguém e tivesse que explicar o porquê ainda estou acordado.

Meus pensamentos automaticamente voltaram para minha ruiva, mais especificamente para alguns minutos atrás enquanto estávamos na Sala Precisa. O cheiro de seu perfume me invadiu e era como se eu estivesse lá novamente sentindo o corpo dela sob o meu. Opa é melhor eu não pensar nisso, se não eu nunca vou conseguir dormir.

Quando eu finalmente consegui dormir, eu já queria acordar, meus sonhos foram invadidos não por quem eu queria, mas sim por quem me perturbava há muitos anos. Esse sonho não era como os outros, minha cicatriz não doía, mas eu me remexia na cama do mesmo jeito. Parecia mais um filme do que um sonho na minha cabeça, Ele matando meus pais, depois me atacando aqui em Hogwarts no meu primeiro ano através do professor Quirrel, depois ele estava com a Gina na câmara secreta no meu segundo ano, dessa vez era através de um diário que eu fui descobrir mais pra frente que se tratava de uma horcrux.

Agora eu estava no cemitério onde vi Cedrico morrer e onde Ele retornou com a ajuda de Rabicho, eu lutei com ele em meu sonho exatamente como acontecera no meu quarto ano e quando consegui retornar a Hogwarts, a cena já tinha mudado de novo, agora eu estava no Ministério da Magia deitado no chão me contorcendo enquanto lutava internamente para que ele não me dominasse. E então me vi ajoelhado sobre o corpo de Dumbledore e pude ouvir a risada malévola de Voldemort ao longe, quase pude ver sua cara de felicidade e logo em seguida a cena da noite passada invadiu meu sonho, exatamente como acontecera até os mínimos detalhes e quando o lampejo verde ricocheteou e o atingiu eu acordei.

Estava suado e ofegante, mas graças a Merlin todos ainda dormiam, eu me levantei e desci pro salão comunal ainda de pijama. Estava vazio, provavelmente por ainda ser muito cedo, me sentei em uma poltrona e fiquei observando à lareira.

Quando me dei conta o salão já estava movimentado, os poucos alunos que vieram há Hogwarts esse ano já estavam descendo para o café, mas duas vozes me tiraram de meus pensamentos.

- Harry o que esta fazendo aqui? – essa era a voz de Gina, eu percebi que soou um pouco preocupada.

- Por que ainda esta de pijamas? Nós vamos sair em uma hora. – e essa foi Hermione, autoritária como sempre.

Me virei para olhá-las e vi que não era só a voz de Gina que soava preocupada, seu olhar dizia a mesma coisa.

- Eu tive um sonho meio perturbador, acordei mais cedo e vim aqui pensar.

- Sonho perturbador? – as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, eu suspirei, não devia ter tocado no assunto.

- Não se preocupem, não foi nada. – eu disse e rapidamente emendei – Eu vou acordar o Rony e me trocar, a gente se vê lá em baixo.

Eu me levantei e praticamente corri para o dormitório sem dar tempo para elas responderem alguma coisa, quando entrei dei de cara com Rony.

- Onde você estava Harry?

- Lá embaixo, eu acordei cedo e não conseguia mais dormir. – eu disse enquanto pegava uma roupa qualquer no meu malão e acenava com a varinha para que o resto de minhas coisas entrasse nele.

- Okay, a gente se vê no Salão?

- Sim, eu já estou indo.

E assim ele saiu e eu terminei de me trocar. Droga. Eu disse a mim mesmo enquanto descia a escada do dormitório lentamente, elas vão ficar me enchendo até eu contar meu sonho e conhecendo as duas como eu conheço, elas vão ficar preocupadas com isso achando que possa ter algum significado fora do normal. Como se meus sonhos fossem normais nos últimos quatro anos. Mas esse foi diferente, eu sei.

Finalmente eu cheguei ao Salão Principal, depois de tentar enrolar o máximo que pude para descer. Me sentei junto com meus amigos esperando que eu não fosse visto por ninguém no salão, mas como isso era impossível todos que entravam no salão faziam questão de passar por mim e me cumprimentar. Que droga, tudo o que eu queria era tomar meu café da manha em paz com meus amigos.

- Harry querido, você vai voltar para casa conosco não vai? – a Sra. Weasley me perguntou com um sorriso gentil nos lábios, apesar de sua aparência cansada.

- Você sabe que é sempre bem vindo lá na Toca. – Sr. Weasley completou.

- A não ser que você queira voltar para seus tios trouxas. – Rony disse fazendo uma careta que me fez sorrir.

- Tudo bem Sra. Weasley, eu vou, mas não quero incomodar.

- Você nunca incomoda querido.

- Você pode ficar até se ajeitar Harry, não se preocupe.

Eu apenas sorri para os dois Weasley mais velhos, eles realmente eram uma família para mim e eu não consigo me imaginar sem eles fazendo parte da minha vida.

Depois de terminado o café todos nós subimos para pegar nossas coisas e nos preparamos para pegar as carruagens carregadas pelos testralhos que meus amigos ficaram surpresos em ver. Mesmo depois do nosso quinto ano que nós voamos com os testralhos para o Ministério da Magia, era diferente vê-los como eles realmente eram. Nada bonitos.

O Expresso de Hogwarts estava bem vazio, podíamos escolher nossos lugares à vontade, já que não havia muitos estudantes na escola. Eu, Rony, Mione e Gina procuramos uma cabine mais isolada para podermos ter privacidade e um pouco de paz, sem ninguém nos cumprimentar a medida que passava.

Assim que sentamos a bomba que eu tentei evitar explodiu.

- Harry, você vai nos contar qual foi o seu sonho? – Hermione perguntou autoritária e Gina apenas me lançou um olhar bem parecido com o de Mione naquele momento.

- Sonho? – Rony perguntou, ele era o único que não sabia disso e eu apenas suspirei, não tinha jeito, ou eu contava ou elas me matariam com o olhar.

- Não foi nada, eu já disse. – fiz uma pausa, mas a expressão delas me mandava continuar e foi o que fiz – Eu sonhei com todos os momentos em que enfrentei Voldemort, desde a morte de meus pais até a noite anterior onde finalmente tudo acabou. – fiz mais uma pausa me lembrando do sonho e completei – Mas dessa vez minha cicatriz não doeu.

Ninguém respondeu provavelmente todos estavam se lembrando dos mesmos momentos e eu suspirei mais uma vez.

- Bom, se sua cicatriz não doeu pode ser um bom sinal, mas é melhor não deixarmos esse sonho de lado. – Hermione usava seu lado racional como sempre.

- Eu acho que é normal ele ter esse tipo de sonho. – Gina disse depois de um tempo pensativa – Afinal os últimos acontecimentos são recentes.

Eu sorria para ela e agradecia mentalmente por ela não ter ficado preocupada e sim compreendido meu sonho de uma forma diferente que a Mione. Nosso caminho até a estação em Londres foi longo e eu estava cansado. Alias, todos estávamos ninguém conseguiu descansar o suficiente em apenas um dia.

Quando finalmente chegamos o Sr e a Sra Weasley convenceram Hermione de passar a noite na Toca antes de ir procurar seus pais na Autrália. E eu não via a hora de me deitar e dormir, estava realmente um caco, meu sonho não me permitiu dormir direito as poucas horas da noite que me restaram depois que voltei com Gina da Sala Precisa.

Eu nem jantei com a família, simplesmente ajudei o Rony a arrumar o quarto e me joguei na cama, disse que estava cansado e sem fome. Percebi que Gina ficou um pouco preocupada, mas amanha eu poderei conversar com ela e também pensar no que irei fazer com minha vida daqui em diante.

* * *

><p>Obrigada pelos reviews. Até semana q vem. ^^ beijinhos<p> 


	5. Capitulo 4

Soryyy galeraaaa, eu demorei pra postar pq minha vida anda mega corrida, provavelmente vou demorar um pouco pra postar o cap 5 também, mas não se preocupem que nao vou abandonar vcs! ^^ Boa Leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**HPoV**

Na manhã seguinte, alias na tarde seguinte porque acordei já eram 3 horas da tarde. Eu me sentia renovado e com uma vontade imensa de estar ao lado da minha ruiva favorita. Sem sonhos perturbadores, mas sim com sonhos que eu adoro me lembrar, principalmente porque vi meus pais, Dumbledore e Sirius, eles pareciam muito bem e felizes e o que me deixou mais feliz foi poder abraçá-los e ouvir todos eles me parabenizando por ter trazido a paz a todos.

Desci as escadas e me deparei com Gina sentada no sofá e abri um sorriso enorme, ela me olhou e sorriu de volta.

- Parece que você dormiu bem.

- Sim, eu dormi feito um bebe. – nós rimos da minha colocação e ela se aproximou para me abraçar e sem hesitar me beijou. Quando nos separamos em busca de ar ela comentou que não havia ninguém em casa. – Como assim não tem ninguém em casa?

Ela riu do meu espanto e me respondeu:

- Hermione já foi procurar os pais, mamãe mandou Rony ajudar Jorge na loja, disse que eles precisavam se distrair e Carlinhos, ela e papai foram visitar Gui, Fleur e o bebe. – ela me beijou mais uma vez antes de continuar – E eu fiquei para quando você acordasse.

Eu sorri e a beijei, colando ainda mais nossos corpos, um beijo urgente... Mérlim, acho que nunca vou matar toda a saudade que senti no tempo em que ficamos separados. Amaldiçoando nossa falta de ar, nos separamos e olhamos um nos olhos do outro e tentei demonstrar todo o amor que sentia por ela. Mas meu estomago infelizmente interrompeu nosso momento, eu estava realmente com fome e ela riu do protesto de meu estomago e me puxou pela mão até a cozinha onde tinha um lugar na mesa com algumas coisas muito apetitosas para comer.

Me sentei e ela se sentou de frente pra mim, não falamos nada enquanto eu comia, nós apenas nos observávamos com sorrisos no rosto, quando terminei de comer me levantei, fiz um aceno rápido de varinha para que todas as coisas da mesa fossem guardadas e a louça lavada e a puxei de volta pra sala, sentando no sofá e abraçando ela. Assim contei meu sonho pra ela e nós ficamos mais um tempo conversando sobre algumas coisas.

No jantar essa noite todos tentavam o máximo não transparecer sua tristeza, tentavam se acostumar a ausência de Fred, ainda que seja muito cedo para isso. Mas mesmo assim o jantar foi silencioso em grande parte, tinha um lugar vazio ao lado de Jorge o que não deixava o ruivo com uma cara muito boa e a Sra Weasley também não parava de olhar para esse lugar vazio.

- Bem garotos, o que vocês estão pensando em fazer de agora em diante? – Sr Weasley perguntou olhando de mim para Rony, tentando quebrar o silencio desconfortante que estava presente.

- Eu não tenho certeza Senhor, mas pretendo ser Auror. – eu fui o primeiro a responder, mas antes que Rony pudesse dizer algo a Sra Weasley nos interrompeu.

- Vocês deveriam conversar com a professora McGonagall e voltar esse ano para Hogwarts e terminar o estudo de vocês.

Meu olhar automaticamente pousou em Gina, se eu voltar para Hogwarts terei mais tempo para ficar com ela, mas também não terei paz, mas pensando bem no Ministério eu também não terei paz, e terão mais jornalistas querendo falar comigo do que em Hogwarts. Aaaah não sei o que fazer. Como eu queria que a Hermione estivesse aqui nesse momento nos dizendo o que era o melhor a ser feito. Suspirei.

- Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. – respondi finalmente.

- Eu também não. – Rony disse e logo emendou – Mas nós ainda temos tempo para pensar, afinal a escola ainda terá de ser reconstruída.

Eles concordaram e o silencio dominou novamente. Os dias foram passando rapidamente e eu não tive mais oportunidades de ficar a sós com Gina e nem de conversar com ela, Rony continuou indo ajudar Jorge na loja e eu às vezes acabava indo junto para ocupar minha cabeça. Hermione voltou da Austrália depois de alguns dias com seus pais, ela desfez o feitiço e contou tudo o que ocorrera e claro que os dois ficaram chocados, mas entenderam o ato dela.

Algumas noites ela vinha jantar na casa dos Weasley e nós podíamos conversar um pouco. Uma noite em particular, enquanto Rony e Gina ajudavam a Sra Weasley a tirar a mesa do jantar eu e Mione nos sentamos na sala, que depois do acontecido ficava vazia após o jantar, já que Jorge que ainda estava muito abalado com a morte de Fred se trancava no quarto e não tinha quem o tirasse de lá.

- Então Harry, já decidiu se quer ou não voltar para Hogwarts?

- Ainda não Mione, eu realmente não sei o que fazer. – eu suspirei olhando para minha melhor amiga – Voltar para Hogwarts é bem tentador às vezes, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele castelo me trás muitas lembranças que eu não gosto de lembrar.

- Sim, mas porque você não pesa apenas os lados positivos? Todos nós vivemos muitas coisas boas lá. E você também terá a Gina, eu e o Rony para te dar apoio. – eu olhei para ela confuso e ela sorriu – Você acha que eu não percebi que você e a Gina já se entenderam?

- Esta tão na cara assim? – eu perguntei sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Pelo menos para mim sim, eu conheço vocês dois, vocês são meus melhores amigos e também eu já andei tendo umas conversinhas com a Gina. – Hermione riu e eu fiquei mais vermelho, quase como um Weasley.

- Já que você tocou no assunto, e você e o Rony, quando irão se entender? – sorri vitorioso ao ver Hermione ficar vermelha como um pimentão.

- Vocês estão falando de mim? – Rony interrompe nossa conversa e eu apenas olhei para Hermione querendo dizer que nossa conversa ainda não tinha acabado, apenas sido adiada.

- Estou tentando convencer o Harry de voltar a Hogwarts. – Hermione respondeu rapidamente.

- E o que eu tenho com esse assunto?

- Você tem haver com o assunto, porque voltara para Hogwarts também.

- Eu não dei minha resposta ainda.

Suspirei, eles sempre acabam brigando, acho que os dois nunca vão mudar. Gina também suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado. Seu perfume me invadiu e eu esqueci momentaneamente onde estava e que estava presenciando mais uma briga típica entre meus melhores amigos. Eu só conseguia vê-la em minha frente, ela sorria e me olhava nos olhos assim como eu fazia também. Mas algo na briga dos dois me tirou do meu mundinho particular.

- Você é um idiota Rony, não sei por que gosto tanto de você. – e dizendo isso Hermione sai da sala rapidamente sendo seguida por Gina e eu fiquei olhando para o ruivo sentado a minha frente com cara de bobo.

- Qual é a dificuldade de vocês dois em admitir de vez que se gostam e pararem de brigar? – eu disse um pouco irritado, pois mesmo depois dos dois terem se beijado eles ainda não conseguiam se ajeitar.

- Parabéns Rony, você fez Hermione ir embora. – Gina apareceu na porta da sala com a cara fechada e logo subiu para seu quarto.

Rony continuava sem reação, eu suspirei frustrado pensando no meu relacionamento com Gina, nós não tínhamos tempo para ficar juntos porque não contamos ainda que voltamos a namorar, mas se contássemos... Me levantei deixando Rony ali sentado e subi em direção ao quarto da minha ruiva, bati na porta e ela abriu parecendo um pouco surpresa em me ver ali.

- Onde esta meu irmão? – ela me perguntou dando passagem para que eu entrasse no aposento. Ele estava igual ao dia do meu aniversario em que entrei aqui e ela me beijou como presente.

- Ainda esta lá em baixo sentado sem reação.

Ela suspirou e disse.

- Ele é um idiota.

- Eu concordo, mas vim aqui porque fiquei pensando algumas coisas. – ela me olhou curioso, mas não disse nada até que eu continuei – Eu fiquei pensando, nós quase não temos tempo para ficarmos juntos, alias desde que voltamos a Toca só conseguimos ficar juntos um dia. E acho que já esta na hora de admitirmos nosso namoro.

Ela apenas sorriu, se aproximou e me beijou. Após vários longos beijos cheios de saudade nós estávamos ofegantes e cheios de desejo, mas ela se afastou um pouco e finalmente disse.

- Eu acho que você esta coberto de razão.

Me aproximei dela e a beijei mais uma vez, me contendo para que o beijo fosse calmo, mas ela não colaborou com minha concentração e logo nosso beijo se tornou urgente. Suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo me impedindo de pensar racionalmente, quando dei por mim estávamos deitados na cama e eu me obriguei a parar.

- Não podemos alguém pode aparecer aqui. – eu disse ofegante tentando lutar contra meu desejo de tê-la agora mesmo.

- Ninguém vai aparecer. – ela disse, mas parecia não se convencer disso – O perigo deixa tudo mais gostoso. – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer e ceder para mais um beijo.

Não contive minhas mãos e elas acariciavam a pele macia por debaixo da blusinha que Gina usava. Eu podia sentir também suas unhas arranhando levemente minhas costas. Eu precisava dela, eu queria continuar aquilo, mas a pequena parte racional que ainda funcionava no meu cérebro me dizia para não continuar que Rony podia aparecer e para piorar a situação nós começamos a ouvir passos.

- Está vindo alguém. – eu disse um pouco assustado.

- Se esconda rápido. – ela disse me empurrando para baixo da cama e correndo para apagar a luz e deitar novamente na cama.

Ouvi alguém bater na porta, abrir devagar e alguns segundos depois fechar, logo em seguida ouvi a voz de Rony no corredor.

- Você viu o Harry mãe?

- Não querido, ele deve estar no quarto ou no banho. – Sra. Weasley respondeu e continuou subindo as escadas, em seguida ouvi os passos de Rony passarem pela porta do quarto e tudo ficou silencioso novamente.

Sai debaixo da cama e encontrei Gina sentada me olhando, estava escuro, mas eu conseguia enxergá-la a ponto de reconhecer um sorriso em seus lábios. Fiquei ajoelhado no chão e me aproximei da cama, ela passou as mãos em meu rosto e senti suas pernas encostarem na lateral de meu corpo, uma de cada lado e nos beijamos mais uma vez. Terminamos o beijo e eu encostei minha testa na dela.

- Eu preciso ir ruiva, mas amanha no jantar contaremos a todos sobre nosso namoro. – beijei a testa dela e me levantei, ela permaneceu sentada na cama apenas me observando ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

Abri a porta devagar e para minha sorte não havia ninguém ali, agora eu só precisava inventar uma boa explicação para Rony ou ter muita sorte de chegar ao quarto e ele estar dormindo. Espero que eu tenha muita sorte. Dei uma ultima olhada para Gina, sorri e fechei a porta devagar. Suspirei e comecei a subir as escadas lentamente.

O que eu direi a Rony? Que fui conversar com Gina e depois desci e fui para o jardim sem que ele e a Sra. Weasley me vissem? Ele não vai acreditar. Também não posso dizer que estava no banho, pois estou com a mesma roupa de antes. E se eu falar a verdade acabo azarado na melhor das hipóteses.

Suspirei quando cheguei à porta do quarto, torcendo para que ele esteja dormindo abri a porta devagar e um borrão ruivo apareceu em minha frente me puxando para dentro.

- Finalmente você apareceu. Onde esteve? – ele nem me deixou respirar para responder e já emendou – Ah deixa pra lá, você precisa me ajudar Harry. Você acha mesmo que a Hermione gosta de mim? Ah eu sou um idiota mesmo...

Eu estava confuso, Rony falava rápido demais e não me deixava pensar para responder nenhuma das mil perguntas que estava fazendo. Respirei e tentei fazê-lo parar de falar, mas ele não me ouvia e continuava a fazer um turbilhão de perguntas que eu mesmo não estava entendendo. Irritado eu o segurei pelos braços e o chacoalhei para que ficasse quieto conseguindo assim a atenção dele para mim.

- Rony, calma, respira. – eu disse e continuei vendo ele se acalmar – Ótimo, agora vamos às respostas. Sim, você é um idiota e sim a Hermione gosta muito de você, só você que não enxerga isso.

Eu o soltei e ele sentou na cama e colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

- O que eu faço Harry? Eu não sei como agir quando estou com ela, mas eu a amo cara.

- E porque não diz isso a ela? – vendo a cara de espanto que ele me lançou eu completei – Não é fácil eu sei, mas você tem que primeiro pedir desculpas a ela e depois abrir seu coração.

- Abrir meu coração?

- Sim, seja você e diga tudo o que sente quando está com ela. – eu o olhava nos olhos enquanto falava.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou assim por alguns segundos, depois me olhou decidido e disse que iria falar com ela amanha no jantar.

- Vou pedir a Gina que chame Hermione para jantar amanha de novo e vou falar com ela.

Amanha o jantar vai ser bem agitado. Estremeci ao pensar isso. Nós conversamos mais algumas coisas e finalmente fomos dormir, ou pelo menos tentar, no meu caso. Não tive sonhos com o cara de cobra, mas não parava de pensar em Gina, na nossa noite em Hogwarts, no primeiro dia de volta a Toca, na noite de hoje e finalmente em como eu escaparia vivo do jantar de amanha.

O dia começou aparentemente normal, pelo menos até eu descer para o café e Rony e Gina começarem a brigar porque ele pediu que ela convidasse Hermione e ela disse que ele deveria fazer isso, já que foi ele quem brigou com ela. Suspirei, essa discussão ia longe. Na hora do almoço os dois finalmente tinham entrado em um acordo, claro que Gina o chantageou antes de aceitar mandar a carta para Hermione.

E eu tentava não transparecer todo o meu nervosismo de ter que contar no jantar sobre Gina e eu, Rony vai me matar. Suspirei. Depois do almoço Gina enviou a carta para Hermione.

- Gina, você ainda não falou o que quer por ter mandado a carta pra Mione por mim. – Rony dizia para a irmã enquanto jogávamos xadrez de bruxo na sala.

- Vou falar quando for conveniente para mim maninho. – ela respondeu sentando-se ao meu lado com um copo de suco nas mãos e um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela vai aprontar alguma com ele, esse sorrisinho não me engana. Eu olhei de um para o outro e sorri, imaginando o que ela aprontaria. O resto do dia passou rapidamente e eu cada vez mais nervoso, pra variar não tive a oportunidade de falar a sós com ela.

Um pouco antes do jantar Hermione apareceu e eu tentei incentivar Rony de falar com ela, mas ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu. Se eu falar primeiro ele vai me matar e não vai falar com ela, se ele falar primeiro ela ficara do meu lado e poderá fazê-lo se acalmar. Que Mérlin me ajude, olhei para Gina sentada no sofá com Hermione e ela me lançou um olhar de segurança, ela também deve estar nervosa.

Respirei fundo quando ouvi a Sra. Weasley chamar todos para jantar, nós nos olhamos mais uma vez e quando ela passou por mim, apertou minha mão discretamente e depois foi se sentar junto de Hermione a mesa. Eu me dirigi para a cozinha também e me sentei ao lado de Rony.

Eu ainda não sabia como começar a falar, senti borboletas em meu estomago e minhas mãos suavam, eu esfreguei uma na outra e senti um par de olhos em cima de mim, quando olhei vi Gina me olhando, ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e eu tive forças para me levantar e começar a falar.

- Eu queria a atenção de vocês por um momento. – todos me olharam com pura curiosidade no olhar eu respirei fundo e voltei a falar – Eu gostaria de dizer que eu e Gina decidimos oficializar nosso namoro.

Gina se levantou e se postou ao meu lado segurando minha mão com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, mas eu ainda estava nervoso, todos estavam muito quietos apenas nos olhando. O Sr. Weasley foi o primeiro a dizer algo.

- Eu fico muito feliz por vocês dois meu rapaz.

- Finalmente vocês dois resolveram fazer isso, já estava ficando chato todas aquelas trocas de olhares. – Jorge brincou e sorriu pela primeira vez desde a noite da luta. Gina me abraçou feliz pela reação de todos, mas ainda tinha alguma coisa me incomodando. Rony, ele não falou nada até agora, olhei para o lado e ele estava vermelho, engoli em seco sabendo que ele explodiria a qualquer minuto.

- Seu canalha. – ele se levantou e me segurou pela gola da camiseta que eu usava – Então era com ela que você estava ontem a noite não é? Como eu fui burro. – ele me deu um soco e todos correram para segura-lo enquanto ele ainda gritava comigo. – Eu não quero você se agarrando com minha irmã.

- Pare com isso, eu amo a Gina. – eu tentava falar, mas ele não queria me ouvir, tentava se soltar dos braços de Jorge e do Sr. Weasley para avançar sobre mim mais uma vez.

A Sra. Weasley e Hermione tentavam acalmar Rony, mas sem muito sucesso. Ele continuava gritando e me xingando, Gina me segurou pela mão e me puxou para fora da cozinha.

- Fique calmo. – foi o que ela me disse quando chegamos ao quintal da Toca – Ele vai ter que se acostumar. – ela passou a mão em meu rosto e eu não disse nada.

Hermione e Sr. Weasley saíram um tempo depois atrás de nós, eles nos pediram desculpas pela reação de Rony e Hermione logo se despediu dizendo que voltaria no dia seguinte. Sr. Weasley logo pediu para que Gina entrasse para poder conversar comigo e assim ela o fez.

- Então vocês dois estão namorando? – ele me perguntou olhando para o campo a nossa frente.

- Sim. – foi o que eu respondi também olhando para o campo, eu ainda estava perturbado com a reação de Rony.

- Isso é muito bom. – ele me olhou e sorriu – Eu quero que vocês sejam muito felizes, os dois já sofreram muito chegou a hora de serem felizes.

Ele me abraçou e eu sorri de volta.

-Obrigado Sr. Weasley.

- Vamos entrar Rony já esta mais calmo, vocês precisam conversar.

Mas como eu sabia que aconteceria, Rony não quis falar comigo, nem olhou na minha cara quando entrei seguindo o Sr Weasley. A Sra. Weasley veio conversar comigo também, me parabenizar e desejar felicidade. Quando fui me deitar esta noite Rony estava fingindo que dormia para não falar comigo. Eu suspirei e apenas me deitei para tentar dormir.

* * *

><p>Bom, espero que tenham gostado! =] Beijinhos galerinha! ^^<p> 


	6. Capitulo 5

Nhaiii me perdoem pela demoraaa, eh que a falta de criatividade e a falta de tempo me assolaram esses tempos... mas aki esta o cap 5 finalmente! espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**GPoV**

Apesar da noite turbulenta que tivemos ontem graças ao idiota do meu irmão, eu ainda me sentia feliz, por agora eu e Harry termos oficializado nosso namoro e eu finalmente poder ficar com ele sem receio algum. Me levantei e logo desci para tomar o café da manhã, mas o clima lá não estava tão feliz quanto eu me sentia.

Rony estava sentado a mesa de cara amarrada e resmungou alguma coisa quando me viu entrar. Harry estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, de costas pra mim, ignorei meu irmão e fui dar um beijo em Harry e sentei ao lado dele. Rony resmungou mais alto dessa vez e quando olhei, ele havia se levantado e estava saindo da cozinha.

Harry suspirou e eu automaticamente me virei para ele passando a mão em seu rosto. Ele estava muito chateado, dava pra perceber em seus olhos e isso me cortava o coração. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. O Rony é um idiota mesmo.

Depois do café fui procurar meu irmão, iria conversar com ele sobre tudo isso, mas mamãe me disse que ele havia saído pra ajudar o Jorge na loja. Suspirei e fui procurar Harry que estava no jardim. Me sentei ao seu lado debaixo da macieira, ele segurou minha mão e me olhou por instantes sem dizer nada.

- Me desculpe pelo meu irmão. – eu comecei a dizer, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu já esperava essa reação dele. – ele voltou a olhar para o horizonte e eu continuei olhando-o.

- Isso não muda o fato de ele ser um idiota. – eu resmunguei por vê-lo chateado. Ele me olhou novamente, sorriu e disse:

- Eu até que entendo um pouco o lado dele. – Harry riu quando viu minha cara de espanto e continuou – Eu fico irritado por ver como ele já fez Hermione sofrer. Ela é uma irmã pra mim. Então eu entendo o fato de ele ficar irritado comigo por já tê-la feito sofrer, eu sei que ele não quer que isso aconteça de novo, mas ele exagera no ciúme.

Eu não disse nada, apenas fiquei pensando no que ele falou, realmente Harry já me fez sofrer muitas vezes, não que eu me importe afinal foi escolha minha esperar por ele. Percebi que Harry me olhava, provavelmente se perguntando porque eu não falei nada, mas eu apenas sorri e dei um beijo nele. Hoje a noite eu vou falar com Rony.

O dia passou rapidamente, Harry e eu fomos passear por Londres a tarde e quando voltamos para casa todos já estavam reunidos para o jantar. Sentamos na mesa e Rony nem nos olhou. Suspirei. Depois do jantar fui com Harry falar com ele.

- Rony, precisamos conversar. – eu disse entrando no quarto dele com Harry logo atrás de mim.

- Não tenho o que conversar com vocês. – ele respondeu grosso o que me fez ficar irritada.

- Mas eu tenho o que conversar com você. – eu disse me controlando para não gritar com ele – Você esta sendo muito infantil com esse ciúme todo Rony. – ele me olhou irritado e eu continuei – Harry é seu melhor amigo, você não acha que deveria confiar um pouco mais nele?

- E você continua sendo minha irmãzinha...

- E por causa disso eu não posso ter vida própria? – o interrompi praticamente explodindo, senti a mão de Harry segurando meu braço e tentei me acalmar e Harry tomou a palavra.

- Rony, eu sei que ela é sua irmã e que eu já a fiz sofrer antes, mas eu amo ela cara. Eu quero ser feliz ao lado dela, mas você tem que entender isso. – Rony não disse nada, só ficou nos olhando e abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpem, acho que passei dos limites. – ele fez uma pausa e então continuou ainda de cabeça baixa – É que eu já estava nervoso por que queria falar com a Mione e depois que você falou imaginei o que estavam fazendo juntos na noite anterior e acabei explodindo.

- Espera ai, você disse que ia falar com a Mione? – eu interrompi.

- Sim. – ele disse agora olhando para mim.

- Por que não me disse isso antes?

- O Harry sabia e você iria contar pra ela. – Rony respondeu me olhando desconfiado.

- Eu não ia contar pra ela. – respondi fazendo minha melhor cara de inocente. Claro que eu não ia contar detalhes para ela, mas ele não precisa saber disso.

- Sei. – odeio quando ele é irônico.

- Ok deixa isso pra lá, eu tenho uma idéia. – eu disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ai meu bom Mérlin, suas idéias me dão medo. – Rony disse com uma cara de medo o que fez Harry rir. Eu sorri e então contei minha idéia.

- É uma boa idéia Gi. – Harry disse quando terminei de contar.

- Não sei não. – disse Rony, eu revirei os olhos pra ele.

- Deixa de ser medroso Ronald Weasley. – ele fez uma careta e eu continuei. – Amanha vou encontrá-la e convidar para jantar em algum restaurante trouxa, e o resto é com vocês dois.

- Ei como assim, você não vai ajudar? – Harry perguntou me olhando curioso.

- Não. – eu disse com um sorriso no rosto – Vocês são melhores amigos, devem se ajudar. – fiz uma pequena pausa e olhei para ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – E você aproveita para fazer uma surpresa pra mim também.

Ri com a cara que os dois fizeram e sai do quarto os deixando a sós. Eles vão ter muito o que pensar para poder nos agradar.

No dia seguinte levantei e fui encontrar Hermione como o combinado. Nos encontramos no Beco Diagonal e fomos fazer algumas comprar em Londres, Mione se saiu uma bela guia, já que eu não conhecia muitos lugares em Londres. Passamos por uma loja de vestidos e eu resolvi entrar, já pensando na noite de hoje.

Olhamos alguns vestidos e eu encontrei um vestido perfeito para ela usar hoje a noite, só tinha que arranjar uma desculpa para fazê-la usar o vestido.

- Olha Mione, esse vestido é a sua cara. – eu disse o mais inocente que pude. Ela pegou o vestido para olhar.

- Realmente é muito bonito Gi. – ela disse colocando o vestido na frente do corpo.

- Ei porque você não experimenta?

-Melhor não.

-Por quê?

- Não tenho onde usar um vestido desse, então não vou levar. – droga, pensa Gina, pensa.

- Experimentar não custa nada, e se ele ficar tão bom quanto imagino, a gente arruma um programinha para usar ele. – nós rimos e ela foi experimentar o vestido.

- O que acha? – ela me perguntou saindo do provador. Eu a olhei deslumbrada, o vestido caiu certinho como eu imaginei, ela estava linda. O Rony vai babar.

- Ficou maravilhoso Mione. Vamos levar.

- Mas Gi eu não tenho onde usar um vestido desse.

- Isso não vai ser problema, vem me ajude a encontrar um pra mim. – ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Gina o que você esta aprontando?

- Nada Mione, eu só estava pensando em jantarmos em algum restaurante trouxa hoje a noite e usarmos nossos vestidos novos.

- Jantarmos? Quem? - ela me perguntou desconfiada, Mérlim como é difícil enrolar a Hermione.

- Eu e você claro. – eu disse respondi me virando para procurar um vestido pra mim.

- Você quer jantar em um restaurante trouxa sem o Harry e logo agora que vocês voltaram a namorar? – droga e agora o que eu falo? Ah já sei.

- Sim, pra compensar as duas vezes que você foi jantar em casa e o idiota do meu irmão estragou nosso jantar com as bobeiras dele. – cruzei os dedos mentalmente esperando que isso colasse.

- Isso está estranho, ainda mais vindo de você. Mas vou aceitar seu convite só pra ver o que esta aprontando.

- Ei por que eu tenho que estar aprontando algo? Querer se divertir com a melhor amiga agora é crime? – fiz minha melhor cara de inocente e ela riu.

- Claro que não, vou tirar meu vestido e já te ajudo a procurar o seu.

Nós nos divertimos fazendo compras. Almoçamos por ali mesmo e voltamos a olhar lojas, mas não compramos muita coisa, apenas os vestidos e sandálias para combinar, resolvemos em qual restaurante iríamos comer a noite e combinamos o horário de nos encontrar. Quando cheguei em casa não encontrei Harry e nem Rony por ali, achei estranho, mas deixei um recado no quarto deles dizendo o horário e o restaurante que iríamos, espero que dê certo.

Fui para meu quarto separar a roupa que usaria, escolhi uma maquiagem e finalmente fui tomar banho. Quando saí do banho eu ouvi a voz de Rony na cozinha, então fui me trocar rapidamente e desci para falar com eles.

- Onde estavam? – perguntei assim que os vi.

- Oi pra você também maninha. – Rony resmungou e eu fui até eles dei um beijo rápido em Harry e um oi pro meu irmão.

- Onde estavam? – perguntei de novo.

- É surpresa, você não pode saber. – Harry riu ao ver minha cara e cruzei os braços – Ei você que pediu para eu fazer uma surpresa pra você também.

- Eu sei. – suspirei – Bom, eu deixei um bilhete com o restaurante e o horário que vou me encontrar com a Mione. Espero que a surpresa de vocês esteja pronta antes disso.

- Onde esta o bilhete? – Rony perguntou.

- No seu quarto, agora é bom os dois se apressarem. – dizendo isso eu me virei e voltei para o quarto me arrumar, estava entusiasmada e ansiosa com a surpresa que eles irão fazer.

* * *

><p>Me perdoem mais uma vez pela demora, vou tentar nao demorar tanto pra postar o cap 6 ok? beijinhos! =*<p> 


	7. Capitulo 6

Obrigado pelos reviews.=D Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

**GPoV**

Terminando de me arrumar eu dei uma ultima olhada no espelho do meu quarto para ter certeza de que não faltava nada. Meu vestido novo me caia muito bem, era preto com gola em v e alças. Fiz uma maquiagem leve, não queria nada muito extravagante. Sorri para minha imagem no espelho imaginando a cara do Harry quando me vir.

Peguei minha bolsa e desci me despedi dos meus pais e aparatei no lugar combinado. Hermione já estava lá me esperando.

- Faz tempo que esta aqui? – perguntei.

- Não, acabei de chegar. – ela sorriu para mim – Você está linda Gi, o vestido realmente ficou muito bom.

- Obrigada Mione, você também esta muito bem. – eu disse sorrindo, meu irmão vai ficar louco quando vê-la neste vestido.

- Obrigada. Então vamos?

- Sim vamos.

Nós caminhamos um pouco até chegarmos ao restaurante, a entrada é bem bonita em um estilo rústico. Assim que entramos, paramos em frente a um tipo de balcão onde tinha um homem sentado atrás e uma espécie de livro bem grande a sua frente.

- Boa noite senhoritas, seus nomes, por favor.

Eu olhei para Hermione por instantes e ela sorriu e falou.

- Hermione Granger e está e Gina Weasley. – o homem anotou alguma coisa naquele livro que eu não faço idéia de pra que serve, tenho que me lembrar de perguntar para Hermione depois.

- Srta Granger, Srta Weasley me acompanhem, por favor.

E assim o fizemos, seguimos o homem até uma mesa em um local reservado, o local era muito bonito, nas grandes janelas pendiam lindas cortinas cor de creme, entre uma janela e outra havia grandes enfeites de flores, cada uma diferente da outra e todas brancas e vermelhas. As mesas todas com toalhas brancas bem arrumadas, na nossa mesa em especial havia um lindo vaso de cristal que continha apenas duas rosas vermelhas. Da nossa mesa também, nós tínhamos uma visão privilegiada do palco que tinha no salão, apesar de estarmos bem distantes de lá.

- O garçom já vira atende-las. – o homem nos disse com um sorriso gentil nos lábios e se retirou.

- Esse lugar é lindo Mione. – eu disse deslumbrada – Bem melhor que os restaurantes bruxos.

- Sim, eu costumava vir aqui com meus pais antigamente. – ela fez uma pausa e olhou ao redor – Só esta um pouco diferente do que eu me lembro.

- Porque tem um palco ali Mione? – eu perguntei realmente curiosa e Hermione riu.

- Porque tem musica ao vivo aqui. Ta vendo aquele espaço grande na frente do palco onde não tem nenhuma cadeira? – ela aprontou para o local e eu balancei a cabeça afirmando – Ali é a pista de dança. As pessoas podem ir dançar se quiserem.

- Mas uma pista de dança em um restaurante chique assim? Isso é estranho. – Hermione riu mais uma vez do meu comentário.

- Sim Gi, normalmente em datas comemorativas como natal vem bastante gente aqui comemorar com os amigos ou família, então a pista fica cheia, é bem divertido.

- Entendi, será que hoje vai ter alguma coisa? – eu perguntei olhando para o palco.

- Talvez, normalmente de final de semana sempre tem alguma banda tocando. – ela disse sorrindo, mas seu sorriso logo sumiu dos lábios quando ouvimos uma voz muito familiar soando pelas caixas de som do local, nossos olhos se arregalaram e se voltaram para o palco.

Rony apareceu vestido em um belo smoking preto, ele parecia bem nervoso e sua voz soou um pouco tremula quando ele falou.

- Eu gostaria de pedir a atenção de vocês um minuto. – seus olhos já estavam em nossa direção, olhei de canto de olho para Mione e ela estava completamente sem reação apenas olhando fixamente para o palco onde Rony estava. – Eu gostaria de falar uma coisa antes da banda entrar. Hermione Granger, por favor, fique de pé.

Ele pediu e eu pude ver todas as pessoas do restaurante olhando de um lado para o outro procurando saber quem era a garota que ele estava chamando. Eu olhei para Mione e ela continuava sentada apenas observando.

- Vai Mione, levanta. – eu disse dando um cutucão nela, ela me olhou apreensiva, mas levantou e todos do salão se viraram para ela. Nunca vi Hermione tão nervosa quanto agora, ela parecia a ponto de explodir de vergonha. Os olhos de Rony continuavam fixos em nós.

- Hermione Granger estou aqui para lhe pedir desculpas por ser um idiota muitas vezes e principalmente por não ter tido coragem de lhe dizer antes o que vou dizer agora. – ele fez uma pausa, pelo que eu conheço do meu irmão ele deve estar mais apavorado e com vergonha do que a Mione parece estar – Eu te amo. Hermione eu te amo, namora comigo?

O silencio reinou no lugar, todos viraram para olhar Hermione, até eu olhei para ela. Ela estava de cabeça baixa parecia ter lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Sim. – pude ouvir ela sussurrar, então ela levantou a cabeça, um sorriso lindo nos lábios e lagrimas rolando pela bochecha e ela repetiu mais alto dessa vez – Sim.

Um "oun" coletivo foi ouvido no salão e todos começaram a bater palmas, vi Rony sair do palco rapidamente pela lateral e caminhar na nossa direção com um buque de rosas vermelhas lindas nas mãos, ainda com o aplauso de todos, ele se aproximou de Hermione e ela se jogou em seus braços encurtando a distancia entre eles e finalmente se beijaram. Eu apenas sorria com a cena, mas algo me incomodava, onde está o Harry?

- Elas estarão sempre vivas, enquanto nosso amor estiver. – ouvi Rony sussurrar essas palavras para Hermione quando lhe entregou o buque e entendi que as rosas eram mágicas. Os dois se beijaram novamente e logo se juntaram a mim na mesa.

- Você sabia disso o tempo todo não é? – Hermione me perguntou sentada ao lado de Rony, segurando a mão dele.

- Sabia que ele viria falar com você, mas não imaginei que faria tudo isso. – eu disse impressionada com a surpresa que ele fez e sorri – Parabéns Roniquinho.

Ele fez uma careta quando disse o apelido que ele odiava, mas não deu muita importância, seus olhos brilhavam, ele olhou para Hermione e a beijou novamente e eu me mexi inquieta na cadeira. Onde ele está?

Hermione percebendo que eu estava inquieta perguntou.

- Onde está o Harry?

- Logo você vai ver. – ele respondeu e me lançou um olhar zombeteiro que eu tentei evitar olhando para o palco novamente onde a banda começava a se arrumar para tocar.

* * *

><p>Eu vou deixar a surpresa do Harry para o prox capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. Beijinhos =*<p> 


	8. Capitulo 7

Oie pessoal, aqui vai o cap 7 e junto com ele a surpresa do Harry *-* espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**HPoV**

De onde eu estava podia ver Rony e Hermione sentados a mesa com Gina, percebi que ela estava inquieta provavelmente se perguntando onde eu estou. Sorri. O olhar de Rony alcançou o meu e mesmo de longe pude ver o brilho em seus olhos, ele estava realmente feliz e Hermione parecia bem feliz também.

Continuei esperando até que a banda se ajeitasse no palco e tivesse a atenção de todos.

- Boa noite. – o vocalista da banda se pronunciou – Para começarmos esta noite, temos um pedido especial, tocaremos essa musica dedicando-a a Srta Gina Weasley.

Sorri ao vê-la dar um pulo da cadeira quando ouviu seu nome. E quando a banda começou a tocar a melodia a vi olhando para todos os lados do salão do restaurante me procurando.

_**My love,**_

_(Meu amor,)__**  
>There's only you in my life<strong>_

_(Há somente você em minha vida)__**  
>The only thing that's right<strong>_

_(A única coisa que é certa)_

_**My first love,**_

_(Meu primeiro amor)__**  
>You're every breath that I take<strong>_

_(Você é "tudo que respiro")__**  
>You're every step I make<strong>_

_(Você é cada passo que dou)_

___**And I**_

_(E eu)_

_**I want to share**_

_(Eu quero divider)  
><em>_**All my love with you**_

_(Todo meu amor com você)__**  
>No one else will do...<strong>_

_(Ninguém mais o fará)  
><em>

_**And your eyes**_

_(E seus olhos)__**  
>They tell me how much you care<strong>_

_(Eles me dizem o quanto você se importa)__**  
>Ooh yes, you will always be<strong>_

_(Oh sim, você sempre será)__**  
>My endless Love<strong>_

_(Meu amor sem fim)_

Sai de onde eu estava caminhando lentamente em direção a ela. Parei atrás dela e toquei levemente em seu ombro, ela me olhou com olhos arregalados e depois sorriu os olhos brilhando com as lagrimas. Rony e Hermione me olharam sorrindo e eu estiquei a mão oferecendo para que Gina pegasse.

Ela se levantou e segurou minha mão, eu a guiei até a pista de dança e começamos a dançar lentamente enquanto ouvíamos a linda canção que falava perfeitamente sobre nós dois.

Nenhum de nós falou, nós apenas dançávamos olhando um nos olhos do outro e sentindo a musica adentrando nossos corações e nossas almas.

Quando a musica acabou todos começaram a aplaudir, mas nós continuamos ali no meio da pista apenas nos olhando como se só existíssemos nós ali. Eu passei minha mão gentilmente em seu rosto limpando as lagrimas e me aproximei para beijá-la.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou encostando a testa a minha quando paramos de nos beijar.

- Eu te amo. – eu disse sorrindo e guiando-a de volta para a mesa.

- Que lindo Harry. – Hermione comentou quando chegamos à mesa e eu apenas sorri.

- Muito obrigada amor, foi realmente muito lindo. – Gina falou me abraçando e me dando mais um beijo.

- Ainda tenho mais uma coisa. – eu disse após nos separarmos e peguei uma caixa aveludada dentro de meu paletó, abri e mostrei o conteúdo para ela. Um lindo colar de ouro e um pingente com as letras H e G entrelaçadas.

- Que lindo. – ela disse e mais algumas lagrimas escorreram por suas bochechas. Eu peguei o colar e ela segurou o cabelo para que eu prendesse ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela passou os dedos pelas pequenas letras entrelaçadas, sorriu e se jogou em meus braços. – Obrigada. – e nos beijamos.

O resto da noite foi bem divertido, nós pedimos nosso jantar e comemos enquanto conversávamos e riamos. No final da noite eu e Rony dividimos a conta e ele aparatou com Hermione para a casa dela e eu e Gina voltamos para A'Toca.

- A noite foi maravilhosa amor. – Gina disse me abraçando e nos beijamos, nosso beijo começou calmo e cheio de amor, mas aos poucos foi se tornando urgente e cheio de desejo.

Paramos de nos beijar praguejando a necessidade de respirar e Gina me puxou para trás da grande macieira do jardim, nos encostamos ao tronco da arvore e voltamos a nos beijar. Nossas mãos passeando urgentes pelo corpo um do outro. Estremeci ao sentir o toque da mão dela em minha pele, ela passeava livremente por dentro de minha camisa delineando cada músculo do meu tórax.

Nos separamos em busca de ar mais uma vez e eu a peguei no colo encostando suas costas no tronco da arvore e subindo a barra de seu vestido com a mão esquerda, sentindo a pele macia de sua coxa, ela gemeu baixinho em meu ouvido e colocou suas pernas ao redor do meu corpo. Voltamos a nos beijar e minhas mãos continuaram seguindo seu caminho por debaixo do vestido dela até que ouvimos o barulho de alguém aparatando a alguns metros de nós. Rony.

- Se vocês dois ainda estiverem aqui é melhor entrarem. – nós o ouvimos dizer e logo em seguida ouvimos seus passos se afastando em direção a casa. Nós suspiramos e Gina disse:

- É melhor entrarmos mesmo, não quero meu irmão dando show depois da noite linda que tivemos.

Eu a coloquei no chão novamente e ambos demos um aceno de varinha para ficarmos apresentáveis. Entramos em casa e encontramos Percy sentado no sofá conversando com Rony e Jorge, nos sentamos com eles e conversamos por um tempo até que resolvemos todos irmos dormir. Parei com Gina na porta do quarto dela e nos despedimos com um longo beijo.

- Boa noite. – nós dissemos juntos e com um sorriso ela fechou a porta e eu subi para o quarto de Rony.

* * *

><p>Obrigada a todos que acompanham esta fic! ^^<p>

beijinhos! =*


	9. Capitulo 8

Desculpem a demora para postar esse capitulo, eu não estava muito bem emocionalmente esses dias, então não estava com cabeça pra escrever, mas aqui esta o capitulo. espero que gostem... Boa leitura! =D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Hoje o dia começou normal até a chegada de duas corujas, uma pertencente ao Ministério e a outra de Hogwarts.

Nós estávamos todos tomando café da manhã quando a primeira coruja chegou trazendo três cartas, uma para mim, outra para Rony e a ultima para Gina. Rony pegou as três cartas e nos entregou, na minha e na de Rony o conteúdo era o mesmo.

_Caro Sr Potter,_

_Estou lhe enviando esta carta como um agradecimento pelos últimos acontecimentos e também para informá-lo que não é necessário seu retorno à Hogwarts este ano, mas fique claro que se o senhor quiser retornar será sempre bem vindo a nossa escola._

_Caso o senhor escolha não retornar basta apenas nos enviar uma coruja que lhe enviaremos seu certificado de conclusão de curso._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Diretora Minerva McGonagall._

- Esta dizendo que não preciso voltar a Hogwarts se não quiser. – eu disse vendo o olhar de Gina.

- A minha também. – Rony disse colocando a carta dele em cima da mesa – E a sua Gi?

- Ela me mandou a lista de materiais para esse ano. – ela respondeu desanimada – O que vocês vão fazer? Voltar para Hogwarts?

Eu não respondi, apenas abaixei a cabeça. Eu amo Hogwarts, mas acho que não estou preparado para voltar lá, são tantas lembranças que não sei se agüento. Mas só de pensar em ficar longe de Gina por um ano me dói o coração. Suspirei. Eu tenho que pensar com calma.

Percebi que Gina não gostou do meu silencio, ela ficou inquieta a manhã inteira, e quando eu perguntava alguma coisa ela dizia que estava tudo bem, mas tudo piorou quando a segunda coruja chegou após o almoço. Essa trazia apenas duas cartas uma para mim e outra para o Rony que também diziam a mesma coisa.

_Caro Sr Potter,_

_Eu ouvi falar de seu desejo em se tornar um auror, então resolvi lhe enviar esta carta o convidando a participar de nosso treinamento para aurores que começara em três semanas. Se acaso resolver aceitar meu convite, basta ir ao Ministério até o final da semana que vem._

_Agradecido,_

_Kingsley Shackebolt – Ministro da Magia._

Eu e Rony nos olhamos e então meus olhos se voltaram para Gina que acabara de pegar a carta de minha mão e começara a ler. Percebi seu rosto perder a cor ao terminar de ler a carta, ela olhou para mim olhando em meus olhos e não disse nada, apenas se virou e saiu para os jardins.

- É, acho que você vai ter algum trabalho agora. – Rony disse observando Gina sair.

Eu me levantei e sai atrás dela, a encontrei sentada perto a margem do lago abraçando os joelhos. Respirei fundo e fui até ela, sentando ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei, olhando para frente, esperando por sua resposta.

- Você não vai voltar para Hogwarts não é? – ela me perguntou e eu a olhei, seus olhos brilhantes por causa das lagrimas.

Eu não sabia como responder a essa pergunta, eu mesmo estava muito confuso sobre o que eu faria, respirei fundo e desviei meu olhar para o lago.

- Eu não tenho certeza.

- Eu sabia. – ela disse agora sem conter as lagrimas que marcavam suas bochechas – Você não vai voltar vai me deixar de novo. – ela se levanta e entra correndo.

Droga, não era pra ser assim. Porque os Weasley têm que ser tão temperamentais? Suspirei frustrado com e encostei as costas no tronco da arvore, é melhor deixá-la sozinha, se eu for tentar conversar com ela de novo as coisas só vão piorar. Droga, eu sei que vai ser difícil pra ela, pra mim também não vai ser fácil, mas acho que ela esta exagerando.

- Ei cara, o que aconteceu? – ouvi Rony perguntar e se aproximar de mim, mas não o olhei, mantive meu olhar no lago.

- Sua irmã é muito cabeça-dura Rony, ela nem me deixou explicar.

- Acho melhor você dar um tempo então, mais tarde ou amanhã você fala com ela. – ele disse sentando-se ao meu lado – Mas e ai, o que você esta pensando em fazer?

- Sinceramente ainda não sei, mas essa proposta do Shackebolt foi muito tentadora. – eu disse a verdade – E você?

- Eu também achei a proposta dele muito boa, mas acho que vou conversar com a Mione. – Rony respondeu e eu o olhei, acho que conversar com a Hermione é uma boa idéia, ela sempre tem algo inteligente pra dizer – Acho que você deveria falar com ela também Harry, ela pode te ajudar principalmente com a minha irmã. – eu o olhei confuso e ele emendou – Você sabe garotas sempre sabem como outras garotas pensam.

O Rony ganhou mais um ponto nessa, a Hermione pode me ajudar a resolver meus dois problemas. Sorri.

- Vamos falar com ela então. – eu disse me virando para meu melhor amigo.

- Eu vou mandar uma coruja para ela e ver se podemos ir mais tarde. – ele disse e se levantou e caminhou até a casa.

Meus olhos o seguiram e automaticamente se postaram na janela do quarto de Gina, meu coração apertou lembrando do olhar dela e suas ultimas palavras ecoaram na minha mente _"vai me deixar de novo"_. Suspirei. Eu tenho que resolver isso rápido.

Algum tempo depois eu resolvi entrar atrás de Rony e saber se ele já tinha enviado a coruja pra Mione, o encontrei na sala sentado no sofá, me sentei ao seu lado e perguntei se ele já havia mandado a coruja, ele me respondeu que sim e que só estava esperando a resposta dela.

Ficamos lá sentados em silencio, ele parecia absorto em pensamentos, e pela expressão em seu rosto ele devia estar a duas noites atrás quando fizemos a surpresa para as meninas e ele e Hermione finalmente se entenderam. Eu queria poder estar com o mesmo sorriso bobo que ele estava, mas infelizmente minha ruiva não me permitiu.

Ouvi alguém descendo os degraus da escada e automaticamente meus olhos foram para lá e vi Gina descendo. Ela me olhou, seu rosto estava vermelho e os olhos inchados, provavelmente esteve chorando até agora. Nossos olhares se encontraram e ela logo desviou e continuou seu caminho até a cozinha. Bufei irritado, mas nem tive tempo de pensar a respeito, Pichi, a coruja de Rony acabara de chegar trazendo uma carta, provavelmente a resposta de Hermione.

Rony pegou a carta e fez carinho na cabeça de Pichi que logo em seguida voou em círculos sobre a cabeça de Rony. Ele abriu a carta e leu, vi um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios e ele se virou para mim.

- Ela nos chamou para jantar na casa dela, disse que os pais não vão estar e poderemos conversar a vontade.

Senti certo alivio na voz dele quando disse que os pais dela não estariam, imagino quando ele for conversar com os pais dela pra dizer que estão namorando. Mordi o lábio inferior para não rir do meu pensamento e da breve imagem da cena que de Rony morrendo de medo dos pais da Mione.

- Ótimo. – foi o que consegui dizer – Que horas vamos?

- Vou avisar minha mãe e umas seis horas a gente sai. – ele me respondeu e foi até a cozinha atrás de Molly.

Resolvi então subir e tomar um banho, depois fui para o quarto que dividia com Rony e me joguei na cama, fechei os olhos e imagens de Hogwarts apareceram na minha mente. A primeira vez que cheguei lá, quando conheci Rony e Hermione, quando entramos no corredor proibido e encontramos Fofo guardando o alçapão que mais tarde nos levou até a pedra filosofal.

No segundo ano, quando eu e Rony chegamos com o carro encantado do Sr Weasley, Dobby, minha luta contra o Basilisco, Gina presa na câmara secreta e o diário de Tom Riddle.

- Ei cara, vamos? – Rony me chamou e eu praticamente dei um pulo da cama – Desculpa, não quis te assustar.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse me levantando.

Nossa nem vi à hora passar, parece que eu fiquei deitado aqui apenas alguns minutos e, no entanto se passaram duas horas. Eu desci as escadas com Rony e caminhamos até a porta da cozinha para nos despedirmos. Vi Gina sentada em uma cadeira, ela não se virou e parecia que estava brincando com a comida. Eu e Rony saímos da Toca e aparatamos em um beco próximo a casa de Hermione, andamos até a casa em silencio e tocamos a campainha quando chegamos.

- Oi pessoal. – Hermione abriu a porta com um sorriso, deu um beijo em Rony e depois um beijo em minha bochecha e nos deu passagem para entrarmos.

* * *

><p>Eu vou tentar postar o prox capitulo logo, mas não garanto muita coisa... Por favor, mandem reviews pra eu saber se estão gostando ou nao.. (isso me da animo para escrever xD)<p> 


	10. Capitulo 9

Boom, resolvi postar esse capitulo beeem antes do que eu previa, mas só pq eu ja terminei de escrever e pq eu fiquei bastante tempo antes de postar o anterior e claro, pq gosto de vcs meus leitores queridos... o capitulo 10 ja esta sendo escrito, mas talvez antes de postar ele eu faça um capitulo bonus. Claro, vai depende da minha criatividade essa semana.

**feehweasleypotter: **obrigada pela review (foi oq me motivo a postar esse cap hj haha), mas o problema em relação ao abandono não é nada perto do que vira mais pra frente. *suspense*

**Boa leitura a todos =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Entramos na casa e Hermione nos disse para ficarmos a vontade, sentamos no sofá na sala de estar e ela disse que o jantar estaria pronto em dez minutos. Conversamos sobre qualquer coisa por um tempo e então ela foi até a cozinha verificar o jantar. Alguns minutos depois nos chamou dizendo que estava pronto.

Fomos para a cozinha e nos sentamos a mesa, Hermione acenou a varinha e as panelas que estavam em cima do fogão flutuaram sobre a mesa e com outro aceno de varinha nossos pratos se encheram com o conteúdo da panela, a aparência era boa e o cheiro também.

Enquanto comemos nós contamos sobre as cartas que recebemos e sobre o conteúdo delas, Hermione nos disse que também recebeu cartas do Ministério e de Hogwarts.

- A de Hogwarts dizia a mesma coisa, que não preciso voltar para lá esse ano. – ela disse – Já a do Ministério me convidava para trabalhar no Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

Quando terminamos de comer fomos nos sentar no sofá novamente, Rony sentou ao lado de Hermione e esta se aconchegou nos braços dele.

- O que você pretende fazer Mione? – Rony perguntou.

- Estou pensando, esse convite do ministério é muito bom e eu posso levar em frente o F.A.L.E.- ela respondeu – Mas ao mesmo tempo eu gostaria muito de voltar para Hogwarts.

- Parece que estamos os três no mesmo impasse. – eu disse pensativo e um pouco desanimado.

- E agora? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu acho que devemos pensar com calma, pesar os lados positivos de ambas as escolhas. – Hermione começou.

- Ok. – Rony disse – O lado positivo de voltar para Hogwarts é recuperar a matéria que perdemos no ano passado, e...

Ele parou de falar, pela expressão pensando em mais algum argumento, vi Hermione com a mesma expressão e percebi uma sombra passando pelo olhar de ambos. Minha mente logo se voltou para o ano que tivemos, não foi nada agradável e as lembranças de Hogwarts destruída com a batalha, nossos amigos morrendo. Estremeci com o pensamento e chacoalhei a cabeça.

- Acho que as lembranças são demais, mesmo que encontremos algo positivo em voltar para lá. – eu disse finalmente despertando os dois de seus devaneios.

- Acho que sim. – Hermione concordou e suspirou, Rony apertou os braços ao redor dela confortando-a – Mas também não podemos fugir delas o resto da vida.

- Nós não vamos fugir. – disse Rony – Mas acho que precisamos de um pouco mais de tempo para poder voltar lá.

- Odeio ter que concordar com isso. – ela disse, abaixou a cabeça e pude notar uma lagrima solitária escorrer por sua bochecha que ela logo limpou.

Me remexi e meu pensamento se voltou para Gina, como vou dizer isso a ela? Ela vai ficar mais brava ainda, tenho certeza. E se ela quiser terminar comigo? Não, não posso pensar nisso, eu também vou estar longe dela, também vou sentir falta. _"Mas você já a deixou uma vez",_ uma voz dentro da minha cabeça disse, suspirei. Ela deve estar sofrendo.

- O que foi Harry? – perguntou Hermione, provavelmente minha expressão devia estar acompanhando meus pensamentos.

- Gina. – foi o que disse e vi que ela entendeu o que se passava.

- Ela deve estar chateada. – ela falou.

- Chateada? Ela acha que quero deixá-la. – eu disse passando uma mão pelo meu cabelo, como se assim eu pudesse acabar com meu problema.

- Você tem que dar tempo a ela Harry, ela passou ano passado inteiro sem noticias suas, achando que estava morto. É normal ela pensar que irá deixá-la de novo. – Hermione disse – Mas tenha um pouco de paciência e converse com ela, você vera que as coisas vão melhorar, ela vai entender.

- Mas ela ainda vai ficar chateada. – Rony começou e eu o olhei com um olhar de que ele não estava ajudando muito e ele continuou – Com nós três, já que nenhum de nós vai voltar e tínhamos falado que íamos principalmente você Mione.

Mais um ponto pra ele, acho que começar a namorar a Mione o deixou um pouco mais rápido. Segurei o riso, se ele souber que pensei isso ele me lança uma Crucio sem dó.

- Eu sei, mas a situação mudou, nós não tínhamos recebido essas cartas antes, e eu achava que conseguiria voltar. – ela suspirou e continuou – Mas tudo o que aconteceu ainda esta muito recente para voltar lá pensando apenas nas lembranças boas.

- Concordo. – foi o que Rony disse dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Hermione e percebi que o olhar dele estava longe.

Dois dias se passaram desde que eu e Rony conversamos com Hermione, Gina ainda me evitava, tentei falar com ela nesses dois dias e ela simplesmente me ignorou. Isso estava me deixando angustiado.

Eu e Rony decidimos ontem a noite que iríamos aceitar o convite do ministério e combinamos de contar para a família hoje à noite no jantar. Hermione também estará aqui, só espero que isso não complique ainda mais minha vida com Gina. Suspirei e me revirei na cama.

Rony ainda estava dormindo, alias acho que todos ainda estavam dormindo, a casa estava muito silenciosa, afinal ainda era muito cedo. Me revirei de novo, estava angustiado e não sei porque.

Resolvi levantar, tentei o máximo não fazer barulho e sai do quarto. Desci as escadas devagar, fiz uma careta quando um dos degraus rangeu, mas como não houve nenhum sinal de que alguém tenha ouvido continuei descendo. Fiz meu caminho até o jardim e sentei encostado na grande macieira.

Fiquei lá até que amanheceu o dia, ouvi a movimentação na Toca indicando que todos já estavam levantando, mas continuei ali sentando, observando o céu passando de um azul escuro, quase preto para um tom cinza e aos poucos clareando conforme o sol ia aparecendo.

Ouvi a Sra. Weasley chamando todos para tomar café da manhã e ouvi meu estomago protestando, nossa estou tão perdido nos pensamentos que nem percebi que estou com fome. Resolvi então entrar, chegando na cozinha me deparei com Gina sentada a mesa, Jorge e o Sr Weasley também sentados e Rony entrando na cozinha, ele me olhou.

- Onde estava? – ele me perguntou indo se sentar ao lado de sua irmã.

- Acordei muito cedo e não conseguia mais dormir. – eu respondi e por um breve momento meu olhar e o de Gina se cruzaram, mas ela logo desviou. Ô ruiva difícil – Então vim sentar no jardim e colocar minha cabeça em ordem.

- Entendi. – foi o que ele respondeu olhando em meus olhos.

Me sentei ao lado dele e a Sra. Weasley me serviu o café da manha.

- Rony você vai comigo para a loja hoje? – perguntou Jorge – Tem bastante coisa pra fazer lá.

- Claro. – Rony respondeu antes de colocar outra garfada da torta que Molly o serviu – Hermione vem jantar hoje mamãe.

- Que bom, fico feliz em ver que vocês dois se entenderam. – ela disse com um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

Após o café Rony saiu com Jorge para a loja, eles me chamaram para ir, mas eu tenho que falar com a Gina antes do jantar e Rony entendeu o porquê e disse que explicaria para Jorge quando chegassem à loja. O Sr Weasley foi para o ministério e a Sra. Weasley ficou limpando a cozinha.

Procurei Gina para conversar com ela, mas parece que a garota fugiu porque não a achei em nenhum lugar da casa. Estranho. Fui para os jardins e ouvi um barulho, caminhei tentando identificar de onde vinha o barulho e conforme fui me aproximando pude perceber que era uma vassoura. Olhei para cima e vi Gina montada na vassoura, voando em uma velocidade incrível.

Ela deu um mergulho e desviou do chão quando já estava bem próxima. Ela é muito boa, não é a toa que me substituirá como capitã do time esse ano. Continuei observando-a enquanto fazia várias manobras e dava loopings no ar.

Gina ficou voando por horas, ela só parou quando finalmente me viu ali sentado olhando-a. Ela fechou a cara e voou em direção a casa, tentei correr atrás dela, mas quando cheguei, ela já havia entrado. Mas que droga. Subi e me joguei na minha cama no quarto de Rony, emburrado olhando para o teto e só levantei quando Molly nos chamou para almoçar.

Não preciso dizer que ela nem me olhou enquanto almoçávamos não é? Percebi que a Sra. Weasley achou estranho nosso comportamento, mas não perguntou nada. Durante a tarde eu tentei falar com Gina de novo, mas ela se trancou no quarto e não abriu a porta quando eu bati.

Completamente frustrado com isso eu resolvi fazer o que Gina fazia durante a manhã, desci e peguei uma vassoura qualquer no armário. Espero que ninguém fique bravo com isso. Fui para os jardins e montei na vassoura dando impulso para subir no ar.

Sentir o vento em meu rosto é a melhor sensação do mundo, fiquei um bom tempo voando em alta velocidade. O zunido do vento em meus ouvidos me impedia de pensar em Gina. Eu simplesmente voava sem pensar em nada, apenas sentindo a sensação boa que voar me proporcionava.

Só parei de voar quando começou a escurecer, desci da vassoura, guardei e fui tomar banho. Saindo do banho eu ouvi a voz de Rony e Jorge na sala, me troquei e logo desci. Nós três ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas até que Hermione chegou, ela nos cumprimentou e se juntou a nós na conversa até a Sra. Weasley nos chamar para o jantar.

O jantar foi tranqüilo, ninguém falou muito, o que acontecia desde que a guerra acabou.

- Ei, podemos falar com vocês? – Rony perguntou depois que terminamos de jantar, vendo que o Sr. Weasley já estava se levantando da mesa.

- Sim, algum problema? – Sr. Weasley perguntou.

- Não. – Rony fez uma pausa e continuou – Mas eu e Harry estivemos pensando muito desde que recebemos aquelas cartas, e decidimos que vamos aceitar o convite do Shackebolt de nos tornarmos auror.

Rony mal terminou de falar e Gina se levantou bruscamente e saiu da cozinha, pude ver lagrimas em seu rosto. Todos se espantaram com a atitude dela e eu suspirei mais uma vez. Vou falar com ela, já chega disso. Me levantei e sem dizer nada a ninguém subi atrás dela parando em frente a porta de seu quarto.


	11. Capitulo Bônus

E num é que minha criatividade funcionou? hahaha ja escrevi tres capitulos domingo e vou posta-los no decorrer dessa semana, começando com o capitulo bonus que disse que faria, nesse capitulo nós vamos entender um pouco o lado da Gina em relação ao Harry não voltar para Hogwarts.

eu gostaria de agradecer (mais uma vez) a** feehweasleypotter **e a** Anny WP **pelos reviews

**Boa leitura a todos! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Bônus<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Eu estava arrasada, antes mesmo de eles receberem a carta do ministério eu já estava imaginando que Harry não voltaria para Hogwarts, o silencio dele me deixou inquieta a manhã inteira, e para estragar tudo a coruja do ministério tinha que chegar os convidando a entrar no treinamento de auror.

Me sentei perto do lago, encostada em uma arvore, quando percebi passos, eu sabia que era o Harry atrás de mim, mas sinceramente não queria falar com ele. Harry se sentou ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem? – ele me perguntou. Mas que pergunta mais idiota, por acaso parece que estou bem? Suspirei.

- Você não vai voltar para Hogwarts não é? – resolvi perguntar logo de cara, não estava com muita paciência pra conversa barata e meu emocional estava um lixo.

- Eu não tenho certeza. – ele me respondeu depois de um tempo olhando para o lago. E essa foi a gota d'água para eu explodir.

- Eu sabia. – eu disse sem conter as lagrimas que eu tentava segurar – Você não vai voltar vai me deixar de novo. – dizendo isso me levantei e sem olhar para trás corri para a casa.

Quando entrei ouvi minha mãe perguntando o que tinha acontecido, mas não respondi, eu realmente não estava a fim de conversar com ninguém agora. Simplesmente passei reto e fui para as escadas, entrei no meu quarto e bati a porta, me joguei em minha cama, as lagrimas escorrendo por meu rosto.

Instantaneamente lembranças de um ano atrás invadiram minha mente, eu estava na estação nove três quartos, dentro do expresso de Hogwarts, eu observava as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam se despedindo de seus pais, todos muito apreensivos já que uma guerra estava começando. E eu me sentia sozinha, meu namorado havia sumido com minha melhor amiga e meu irmão sem dar nenhuma noticia de onde iriam.

Já em Hogwarts, depois do discurso de Snape como diretor o pessoal da Sonserina ficaram simplesmente insuportáveis e muitos comensais vagavam pelo castelo. Nós não podíamos fazer nada que eles achassem que era contra as regras que nos lançavam uma Crucio como castigo, mas isso deixou de ser um castigo e passou a ser diversão para eles, principalmente quando se tratava do pessoal da Grifinória e que estava do lado do Harry na guerra. Logo eu e mais alguns alunos passamos a ser os brinquedinhos particulares dos comensais e de alguns caras da Sonserina.

Eu evitava o máximo caminhar pelo castelo depois do jantar para não levar uma maldição proibida de graça, mas às vezes durante as trocas de aulas se os Comensais estavam entediados eles atacavam quem vissem pela frente. Isso me deixava muito angustiada e irritada e também tinha o fato de não ter noticias de Harry e nem de meu irmão durante o ano inteiro.

Enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro. Não queria mais pensar nisso, não quero ter que reviver tudo isso sozinha em Hogwarts de novo. Eu tinha esperanças de que ele voltasse para lá, assim eu conseguiria me concentrar em outra coisa e não em tudo isso que passei lá e ainda por cima na morte de meu irmão e amigos.

Depois de muito tempo chorando me decidi que não queria mais isso, não vou mais chorar por ele, não quero mais sofrer, estava confusa com meus sentimentos, era uma mistura de raiva, medo, dor e não sei mais que milhões de coisas eu estava sentindo. Eu precisava me distrair, limpei minhas lagrimas e sai do meu quarto, desci as escadas e infelizmente encontrei Harry no sofá, ele me olhava e percebi seu semblante triste quando me viu. Desviei o olhar e me dirigi até a cozinha, não quero falar com ele, não por enquanto.

Cheguei à cozinha e vi minha mãe preparando uma torta e resolvi ajudá-la.

- Querida o que aconteceu? – ela me perguntou preocupada vendo meu rosto provavelmente vermelho e meus olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

- Eu e Harry brigamos, mas não quero falar sobre isso. – eu disse séria e minha mãe não perguntou mais nada, graças a Mérlin minha mãe me entende e sabe não me encher de perguntas quando estou irritada – Em que posso ajudar mamãe?

Ela foi me dizendo o que fazer e graças a Mérlin consegui esquecer um pouco de Harry, mas isso não durou muito tempo, logo Rony apareceu aqui dizendo que eles iriam jantar na casa da Hermione. Se bem os conheço iriam conversar sobre as cartas e tentar decidir o que fazer.

Droga, porque pensar nele dói tanto? Enxuguei uma lagrima teimosa que escorreu pelo meu roso e continuei fazendo o que estava fazendo. Terminando a torta eu resolvi tomar um banho, fiquei muito tempo no chuveiro querendo que a água que escorria por meu corpo levasse minha dor embora.

Sai do banho, me troquei e desci para o jantar, me servi, mas apenas brinquei com a comida, eu não estava com um pingo de fome, ouvi Rony vir se despedir e eu não virei, porque sabia que se virasse veria Harry e não quero. Quando os ouvi aparatando no jardim eu simplesmente me levantei e fui para o quarto. Me deitei e apaguei, estava tão exausta.

Mais dois dias se passaram e eu não tinha falado com Harry ainda, Hermione havia me mandado uma coruja dizendo para eu pensar direito e dar uma chance para o Harry me explicar. Mas eu sinceramente não queria ouvir desculpa nenhuma.

Me troquei e desci para o café da manhã quando ouvi minha mãe chamar e não o encontrei lá. Comecei a comer e infelizmente o vi entrando pela cozinha, ele tinha uma leve mancha roxa em baixo de cada olho, provavelmente não dormiu direito.

- Onde estava? – ouvi Rony perguntar para ele enquanto entrava na cozinha e se sentava ao meu lado.

- Acordei muito cedo e não conseguia mais dormir. – ele respondeu e eu o olhei, nossos olhares se cruzaram, e eu desviei – Então vim sentar no jardim e colocar minha cabeça em ordem.

Colocar em ordem ou inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada para me dar? Olhei para meu prato de comida tentando tirar esse pensamento da minha cabeça.

- Entendi. – ouvi meu irmão responder e nem prestei atenção em mais nada.

Até ouvi a conversa que se seguiu entre meus irmãos, mas realmente não dei importância nenhuma, só consegui ouvir quando meu Rony disse que Hermione viria jantar. Ótimo o trio maravilha vai estar aqui. Ok, Rony e Mione não tem nada a ver com eu estar brava com o Harry, mas eu as vezes tenho ciúme deles, quando os três estão juntos é como se eu não existisse.

Já sei o que preciso fazer para me esquecer disso tudo pelo menos por um tempo, assim que terminei de comer eu sai e fui pegar minha vassoura. Fui para os jardins e comecei a voar em alta velocidade apenas sentindo o vento em meu rosto. Isso é realmente muito bom, é a segunda melhor sensação do mundo, bem a primeira não vem ao caso e eu também não quero pensar nela. Chacoalhei a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos e mergulhei, quando estava bem próxima ao chão me desviei e voltei a subir em alta velocidade. Fiquei fazendo manobras e nem me dei conta do tempo em que fiquei voando. Resolvi parar e quando o fiz meus olhos encontraram Harry sentado me observando. Droga porque ele tem que fazer isso. Voei de volta para a Toca e corri para meu quarto, eu realmente não quero falar com ele.

No almoço eu percebi que minha mãe nos olhava preocupada, vendo que não tínhamos nos entendido ainda, mas nem dei bola, terminei de comer, ajudei ela com a louça e me tranquei no quarto. Ocasionalmente ouvia batidas na porta e sabia que era o Harry, então não abri e fiquei na minha cama tentei pegar algum livro para ler, mas não conseguia me concentrar até que desisti e abracei meu urso de pelúcia e escorei na parede olhando para o nada.

Desci quando ouvi mamãe gritar que o jantar estava pronto, cumprimentei Hermione e me sentei a mesa, o jantar foi tranqüilo, ocasionalmente mamãe perguntava algo para Mione e ela respondia, nada fora do normal desde que terminou a guerra.

Quando terminamos de comer vi papai se levantando, mas Rony o interrompeu.

- Ei, podemos falar com vocês? – vi meu pai o olhar preocupado.

- Sim, algum problema? – papai perguntou.

- Não. – Rony fez uma pausa e continuou – Mas eu e Harry estivemos pensando muito desde que recebemos aquelas cartas, e decidimos que vamos aceitar o convite do Shackebolt de nos tornarmos auror.

Ele não disse isso, não pode ser verdade. Não consegui segurar minhas lagrimas e me levantei correndo para meu quarto, me joguei em minha cama abraçando meu urso de pelúcia e chorei como há muito não chorava.

Eu não consigo acreditar que eles não voltaram para Hogwarts, e tenho certeza que Hermione também não vai. Tudo bem que era de se esperar que isso acontecesse, mas eu ainda tinha esperanças. Estremeci lembrando novamente de todas as vezes que recebi a Crucio nos corredores do castelo e de todas as vezes que estava na minha cama à noite me preocupando com os três e me sentindo sozinha.

Ouvi batidas na porta e as ignorei, com certeza era Harry querendo falar comigo, mas eu estou cansada de ficar em segundo plano, estou cansada dos outros fazendo coisas que acham ser o melhor para mim. Eu sei me virar sozinha, não sou mais criança. Porque eles não entendem isso? Porque _ele_ não entende isso?

* * *

><p>Como puderam ver, esse capitulo se passou entre o capitulo 8 e o capitulo 9, espero que tenham gostado!<p>

e por favor, continuem mandando **review**! *autora com cara de pidona* rsrs obrigado a todos que acompanham essa fic! até o prox cap.


	12. Capitulo 10

Boom, aqui vai o capitulo da tão esperada conversa dos dois haha espero que gostem!

Um pequeno aviso, o prox capitulo irei postar somente segunda-feira. Motivo: eu comecei a escrever o cap 12 hoje, e quero ver se consigo pelo menos até o 15 nesse find, pq ai eu fico tranquila na semana que vem.

obrigadaa a** fermalaquias ** e a** Anny WP **pelos reviews. =D

**Boa leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Bati na porta do quarto e ela não respondeu, eu podia ouvir o som de seus soluços. Meu coração apertou.

- Gi, por favor, nós precisamos conversar. – eu pedi batendo mais uma vez na porta e recebi apenas silencio como resposta, isso já me cansou.

Peguei minha varinha e com um aceno abri a porta do quarto dela, entrei e a vi deitada na cama, abraçada a um urso de pelúcia e chorando.

- Vai embora. – ela disse entre soluços enquanto me olhava.

- Não vou até você me ouvir. – eu disse firme.

- Ótimo, fique ai então. – ela disse emburrada e se virou para a parede.

Suspirei, porque ela tem que ser tão teimosa? Me aproximei da cama devagar e sentei na beirada.

- O que esta fazendo? – ela perguntou irritada, as lagrimas ainda escorrendo por sua bochecha.

- Eu disse que não vou sair até você me ouvir. – ela estreitou os olhos, se sentou de frente para mim e limpou as lagrimas.

- Ouvir o que? Que você vai me deixar de novo? Que isso é o melhor para os dois? Eu já ouvi isso antes Harry, não quero ouvir de novo. – ela despejou tudo de uma vez e voltou a soluçar com as lagrimas voltando a rolar por seu rosto – Então se é isso que veio me falar pode sair.

Meu coração apertou mais do que já estava, minha memória voltou para o dia do enterro de Dumbledore nos jardins da escola onde eu terminei meu namoro com ela, dizendo que seria o melhor para nós dois. E logo em seguida para o dia do casamento do Gui, quando ela me chamou em seu quarto e me deu meu presente de aniversario e logo em seguida eu, Rony e Hermione fomos embora, sem dizer nada a ela.

Eu sabia que ela sofreu com nossa partida, que não foi fácil ficar em Hogwarts sem noticias, mas não imaginei que isso a tinha machucado tanto a esse ponto. Olhei-a me sentindo culpado pela dor dela. E eu realmente era culpado por ela agir assim agora, mas ela tem que entender que dessa vez é diferente.

- Não é nada disso que quero dizer a você Gi. – eu disse, minha voz saindo mais fraca do que eu esperava, respirei fundo e continuei – Escute, foi muito difícil para eu tomar a decisão que tomei, eu realmente não queria ficar longe de você esse ano Gi, mas eu simplesmente não consigo pensar em Hogwarts sem lembrar da batalha.

- Você acha que eu também não tenho recordações ruins de Hogwarts? Você não sabe o que eu passei lá trancada naquele castelo enquanto vocês três estavam por ai caçando horcrux. – ela me interrompeu – Você não foi torturado quase todos os dias sem ter feito nada, você não ficou pensando que seu namorado estava morto por não ter noticias dele.

Sua voz morreu e seu choro se intensificou, eu realmente não tinha pensado por esse lado, nunca parei pra pensar como estava sendo o ano de Gina na escola, mesmo pensando nela todos os dias da minha viagem, eu sempre achei que ela estava segura lá.

- Desculpe. – sussurrei antes de abraçá-la o mais forte que pude, queria tirar toda essa dor de dentro dela, toda a dor que eu causei a ela. Senti os braços dela ao meu redor, me apertando, ela enterrou o rosto em meu peito e seu corpo sacudia com os soluços - Desculpe, eu realmente não sabia como você sofreu lá. – eu disse depois de um tempo separando um pouco nossos corpos, mas mantendo meus braços ao redor dela.

- Não é justo. – ela disse com uma voz fraca, mas sem olhar para mim – Não é justo vocês três fugirem de suas lembranças e eu ser obrigada a voltar lá, sozinha.

Agora ela pegou pesado, mas o pior de tudo é que tem razão. Eu, Rony e Hermione resolvemos aceitar os convites do ministério para fugir de nossas lembranças, por mais que falemos o contrario, essa é a verdade. Vendo meu silencio ela me olhou, seus olhos com um misto de sentimentos que não consegui decifrar, fechou os olhos, se desvencilhou de meus braços e se levantou indo para o outro lado do quarto.

- Gi por favor, me perdoa. – eu disse me levantando e indo atrás dela – Eu sei que você tem razão. – fiz uma pausa colocando a mão no ombro dela e fazendo com que se virasse para mim – Mas agora sera diferente, eu vou te ver em todos os finais de semana de Hogsmead, te mandar cartas, ir em seus jogos de Quadribol.

- Isso não é o suficiente Harry. – ela disse séria olhando em meus olhos, respirei fundo, ela esta certa.

- Escuta. – eu disse pondo uma mão em seu rosto fazendo carinho – Eu aceitar essa proposta do ministério é uma maneira de começar a viver minha vida Gi. Eu sinto que se voltar para Hogwarts agora vai ser como se estivesse voltando a viver na época da guerra e não é isso que eu quero, eu quero seguir em frente e realmente viver minha vida em paz, e garantir um futuro para nós dois. - seus olhos se arregalaram com o que eu disse por ultimo, mas logo se estreitaram de novo com desconfiança, - Eu te amo Gina, não quero e não posso mais viver sem você, mas nós dois vamos ter que agüentar mais esse ano para podermos começar realmente nossas vidas.

Ela continuou me olhando, seus olhos começaram a brilhar, novamente lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Como me dói vê-la chorar. Eu fui me aproximando ainda mais, levei a mão que estava no rosto dela lentamente até sua nuca e a outra mão coloquei em sua cintura. Como ela não fez nenhuma objeção continuei me aproximando até meus lábios encontrarem o dela e lhe dei um beijo que ela logo aceitou.

Nos beijamos com carinho e amor, parei o beijo e encostei minha testa na dela e senti seus braços me envolvendo o pescoço e logo ela encurtou a distancia entre nós com mais um beijo um pouco mais urgente, enquanto nos beijávamos pude sentir o gosto salgado de suas lagrimas.

- Te amo. – eu disse quando nos separamos, ela não disse nada, mas seus olhos demonstravam seu amor, ficamos apenas abraçados até que ouvimos batidas na porta.

- Gina, Harry esta tudo bem? – ouvimos a voz da Sra. Weasley do outro lado da porta.

- Não pense que isso é uma reconciliação oficial. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de se soltar do abraço, pegou minha mão me puxando até a porta e abriu.

- Sim, esta tudo bem. – ela disse vendo a expressão de preocupação no rosto da mãe – Vamos descer.

* * *

><p>É isso ai, estou adorando os reviews de vocês pessoal! *-* continuem mandando!<p>

Até semana que vem, e um bom final de semana para todos! =D beijinhos =*


	13. Capitulo 11

Como prometido aqui está o cap 11 =D, mas infelizmente eu não consegui escrever até o cap 15 nesse find =/ houveram muitos imprevistos, mas não se preocupem q eu vou tentar escrever essa semana, o 12 ja esta pronto e quarta venho posta-lo! =D

****feehweasleypotter - ****obrigada pela review *-*

******Anny WP -****** hauhau ela até vai tentar dar mais algum gelo nele, mas num vai dar muito certo.. e qnto a outra compania dela, não vou revelar nada =D

**Boa leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Eu estava sentado na beira do lago observando Gina nadar, mas meus pensamentos estavam na noite anterior, mais especificamente quando a Sra. Weasley bateu na porta do quarto de Gina perguntando se estávamos bem e ela sussurrou em meu ouvido _"Não pense que isso é uma reconciliação oficial."_ E então descemos junto com Molly, todos estavam com olhares preocupados lá em baixo, mas ninguém perguntou nada e pude ver os olhos aliviados de Rony e Hermione quando nos viu descendo de mãos dadas e depois sentando no sofá abraçados. Mas o que será que ela quis dizer com não é uma reconciliação oficial?

Olhei para ela que estava boiando na água do lago, os olhos fechados e o semblante calmo. Como eu gostaria de ler seus pensamentos. Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que eu a olhava então se levantou e me olhou.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou se aproximando da margem do lago.

- Eu estava pensando. – respondi simplesmente.

- Em que? – ela perguntou me olhando desconfiada.

- No que você quis dizer com reconciliação oficial? – eu realmente não entendia como nós não tínhamos nos reconciliado se desde que descemos ontem a noite ela estava agindo normalmente comigo, carinhosa como antes.

- Eu quis dizer que ainda estou chateada. – ela me respondeu com um semblante sério e se virando pra dar outro mergulho no lago.

Eu suspirei. Como ela consegue mudar de humor tão rápido assim?

- E o que posso fazer pra tentar melhorar isso? – perguntei quando a vi emergir próximo a outra margem do lago.

- Ainda não me decidi se pode. – ela disse simplesmente, o colar que dei a ela pendia em seu pescoço e brilhava com a luz do sol.

Me perdi em pensamentos observando o brilho do colar, porque ela tem que ser tão difícil? Mas pensando bem, ela nunca foi fácil. Suspirei. O que posso fazer para melhorar isso? Não gosto dessa situação.

Voltei a mim quando ouvi a movimentação na água e a vi sentando na outra margem do lago, de frente para mim, sua expressão não demonstrava sentimento algum e ela olhava a água do lago ondulando com o movimento de seus pés que ainda estavam na água.

Meus olhos automaticamente percorreram seu corpo, as únicas peças de roupa que usava era o biquíni, muito pequeno por sinal. Como os irmãos dela a deixavam usar uma coisa dessas? Pensei, mas logo deixei esse pensamento de lado, afinal ela estava linda, não, ela é linda.

Logo minhas memórias voltaram para aquela noite em Hogwarts, logo após a guerra, quando nos encontramos na Sala Precisa e onde nos entregamos completamente um para o outro. Senti meu corpo esquentar com as lembranças do corpo dela grudado ao meu, das nossas caricias, dos beijos... E então eu me lembrei de uma coisa e resolvi arriscar.

- Te levar para comer morangos com chocolate ajudaria? – perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios e pude ver um sorriso brincando nos lábios dela também.

- A proposta é tentadora. – ela disse e seu rosto corou um pouco, provavelmente se lembrando daquela noite especial para ambos, mas logo seu rosto voltou ao normal e disse – Mas não é suficiente.

Percebi que o sorriso não deixou seu rosto, e me senti com sorte, talvez eu tenha alguma chance se pensar em algo a mais.

- Harry, Gina venham almoçar. – ouvimos a Sra. Weasley gritando e vi Gina entrando no lago novamente para voltar para essa margem.

Ajudei-a sair da água, ela pegou sua varinha e com um aceno já estava totalmente seca, colocou sua roupa novamente que ela havia deixado ali do lado e me olhou.

- É melhor pensar em algo melhor que morangos com chocolate e talvez eu te perdoe. – ela disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo rápido. Logo em seguida se dirigiu para dentro da casa e eu a segui.

Um dia essa ruiva vai me deixar louco, como assim talvez me perdoe? Acho que isso será mais difícil do que pensei. Tudo bem que ela até tem razão em agir assim afinal nós não vamos estar juntos em Hogwarts de novo, mas ela podia pegar um pouco mais leve poxa.

Após o almoço Gina ficou ajudando a Sra. Weasley e eu fui para os jardins, me deitei na sombra de uma arvore e fechei os olhos. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa, mas o que? Eu estava completamente sem idéias e não queria correr para pedir ajuda a Hermione, apesar de que ela iria me ajudar muito agora, mas não, eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho.

Não sei exatamente quando meus pensamentos viraram sonhos, mas meus sonhos não tinham nexo algum. Primeiro eu vi meus pais, eles sorriam gentilmente para mim, logo em seguida uma musica suave começou a tocar e eu me vi na casa em que eles moravam em Godric's Hollow, mas ela não estava destruída, ela estava bem bonita, arrumada com moveis claros, então vi uma criança de aparentemente uns três anos correndo pela sala da casa e me surpreendi quando vi que essa criança se parecia muito comigo. Mas não podia ser eu, podia? Impossível porque meus pais morreram e eu tinha apenas um ano de idade. Estranho.

Depois disso, meu sonho mudou e eu me via em um... Baile? Não sei dizer ao certo, mas havia muitas pessoas que eu não conseguia identificar os rostos, todos dançavam animadamente e logo a imagem mudou novamente, eu estava em uma praia, parecia uma ilha, muito linda o sol brilhava forte no céu, o mar verde onde as ondas brincavam indo e vindo na praia, tinha também uma cabana que parecia bem simples, mas não havia ninguém ali, como se o lugar fosse desabitado.

Eu continuava nessa mesma ilha, mas agora era noite, as estrelas e a lua brilhavam no céu, o mar refletia o brilho, deixando o lugar mais lindo do que já era. As luzes da cabana estavam acesas, percebi movimentação lá dentro e quando tentei me aproximar vi uma pessoa saindo de dentro e me surpreendi. Era Gina. Ela se aproximou devagar de mim e quando encostou sua mão em meu rosto eu acordei.

Abri os olhos um pouco assustado e percebi que Gina estava com a mão em meu rosto e um sorriso gentil nos lábios, também percebi que o sol já havia se posto dando lugar a lua que timidamente ia subindo o céu.

- Desculpe não quis te assustar. – ela disse ainda sorrindo e eu tive a melhor idéia de todas.

- Tudo bem. – sorri de volta e me levantei dando um beijo nela.

- Seu sonho estava tão bom assim? – ela me perguntou terminando o beijo, eu a olhei confuso e ela riu – Você estava sorrindo antes de eu acordar você, e continua com o mesmo sorriso bobo.

- Sim, meu sonho foi muito bom. – só o ultimo, os outros foram estranhos, mas ela não precisa saber disso.

- E posso saber com o que sonhava? – ela me perguntou me abraçando e se aconchegando com a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Não por enquanto. – eu disse e ela me olhou com olhos estreitos e eu sorri – Não me olhe assim, eu não disse que não vou te contar.

- Mas não quer me contar agora, por quê? – ela me perguntou desconfiada.

- Porque eu vou contar quando for à hora. – eu disse, mas o olhar dela não mudou e eu continuei – Você me pediu para pensar em algo melhor que morango com chocolate, e eu pensei.

- E no que você pensou? – ela me perguntou com olhos arregalados.

- Ei porque o espanto? Achou que eu não fosse pensar em nada? – eu disse e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – Não responda. – eu emendei rapidamente, acho que eu realmente não ia querer ouvir a resposta dela.

- No que pensou? – ela insistiu na pergunta.

- Você descobrira. – eu respondi sorrindo e lhe beijei antes que ela continuasse perguntando sobre isso.

Agora eu tenho que pensar em como colocar meu plano em pratica.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado e continuem comentando!<p>

**eu queria agradecer também a todos que acompanham a fic e não comentam, e a todos que colocaram ela nos favoritos! Muito Obrigada mesmo pessoal! =D**

Beijinhos e até quarta!


	14. Capitulo 12

Pessoasss cá estou eu colocando o cap 12! *-*

**feehweasleypotter - **ahuahua sou má =D detalhe, vc vai qrer me matar depois desse capitulo xD

**Anny WP - **A surpresa dele será sim antes dela voltar para Hogwarts... ambos terão companias novas (mas a dele causara mais problemas) =X

No final desse cap, colocarei alguns recadinhos...

**Boa leitura =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Os acontecimentos dos dois últimos dias me deixaram bem perturbada, mas depois que eu e Harry conversamos as coisas se acalmaram um pouco. Mas claro, isso não significa que eu ainda não esteja chateada e que não fique pensando um monte de coisas antes de dormir. Droga.

Mas o que mais me tira o sono no momento é descobrir o que Harry pensou. Confesso que realmente fiquei surpresa antes do jantar quando conversei com ele no jardim e ele me disse que teve uma idéia. Depois do jantar, com minha curiosidade mais aguçada eu dava um jeito de voltar sempre nesse assunto, mas ele ou apenas ria, ou me beijava.

E agora aqui estou eu, rolando em minha cama por não conseguir dormir. Depois de quase uma hora deitada sem conseguir dormir, me irritei e resolvi descer e fazer um chá. Me levantei e comecei a descer as escadas devagar para não fazer barulho, quando cheguei na sala encontrei Harry com a varinha acesa olhando alguma coisa em suas mãos que não consegui identificar.

Quando ele me viu guardou rapidamente o que tinha na mão. Eu o olhei desconfiada e ele apenas sorriu.

- O que estava fazendo? – perguntei, enquanto ele caminhava em minha direção.

- Nada de mais, só estava sem sono – foi o que ele me respondeu. – Mas já vou subir.

Ele me deu um beijo rápido e se virou para subir as escadas, mas eu o segurei pelo braço.

- O que esta escondendo de mim? – perguntei minha voz nitidamente desconfiada.

Mais uma vez ele sorriu. Se aproximou de mim, seus braços em torno da minha cintura. Pude sentir seu hálito quente em meu pescoço, o que me fez arrepiar.

- Você esta muito curiosa Srta. Weasley – ele disse, em meu ouvido dando uma leve mordida em seguida. – Quando chegar à hora você saberá – ele sussurrou, e depositou alguns beijos em meu pescoço.

Droga, ele sabia como me fazer esquecer alguma coisa. Com essas caricias eu já nem lembrava mais o porquê eu estava desconfiada, quase não lembrava nem o porquê eu havia descido. Seus beijos continuaram e foram descendo até a gola da minha camisola. Por ultimo ele depositou um beijo entre meus seios, se desvencilhou de mim e subiu as escadas desaparecendo no escuro.

Espera ai, ele me deixou aqui assim? Como ele pôde fazer isso? Me fazer toda essa vontade e simplesmente ir embora. Ah eu mato você Sr. Potter. E com esses pensamentos eu marchei até a cozinha, fiz meu chá ainda o xingando mentalmente e voltei para o meu quarto.

O resto da semana se arrastou para mim. Harry continuava misterioso e eu até tentei dar um gelo nele pela noite que ele me deixou sem mais e nem menos, mas ele apenas ria e eu resolvi deixar quieto. O tempo que eu ainda tinha com ele estava ficando menor conforme os dias iam se passando e Setembro chegando, fora que ainda não sabemos quando o treinamento dele começara – já que ele e Rony não tinham ido ao Ministério ainda.

Hoje, a Toca estava bem silenciosa por ser um sábado de manhã. Desci e encontrei Rony, Harry e minha mãe na cozinha tomando café. Me sentei depois de dar um beijo rápido em Harry e dizer um _"bom dia"_ ao meu irmão e minha mãe. Comi em completo silencio. Estava com uma sensação estranha e o sorrisinho de Harry quando me viu me deixou um pouco incomodada. Ele esta aprontando alguma coisa.

- Vai se vestir, nós vamos dar um passeio – Harry disse, após terminarmos de comer.

- Onde vamos?

- Deixe de ser desconfiada – ele riu. – Você vai gostar, eu prometo.

Fitei o verde de seus olhos por instantes e resolvi fazer o que ele disse. Subi até meu quarto e procurei alguma roupa para vestir. Alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia que tinha que ser algo especial, confortável, mas nada extravagante. Que difícil.

Me decidi finalmente por um short branco, um top branco e uma camisa quadriculada que eu abotoei até a metade. Passei uma escova no cabelo e fiz um rabo de cavalo bem alto. Por fim eu coloquei o tênis, dei uma ultima olhada no espelho, o colar que Harry havia me dado – que eu não tirava pra nada – em meu pescoço. Sorri para meu reflexo e desci encontrando-o sentado no sofá conversando algo com Rony.

- Como estou? – perguntei, para chamar a atenção de ambos.

- Linda.

Harry e eu nos despedimos de minha mãe e meu irmão – que pareciam saber o que Harry estava aprontando – que apenas disseram um _"divirtam-se"_. Quando saímos de casa ele me estendeu a mão e nós aparatamos. Como eu odeio aparatar. Respirei fundo quando finalmente senti o chão sob meus pés.

Quando finalmente percebi onde estávamos eu fiquei paralisada, o lugar estava bem movimentado por ser tão cedo. Havia muitas pessoas e crianças correndo para lá e para cá. O gramado bem verdinho e cuidado, um lago bem grande com água cristalina onde as crianças se divertiam vendo os peixes e jogando pequenos pedaços de pão para eles.

- Gostou? – ouvi a voz de Harry.

- Sim – eu disse, sorrindo e me virando para ele – Que lugar é este?

- Um parque trouxa que eu vi uma vez na televisão e sempre tive vontade de visitar – ele disse, e pude ver que estava tão encantado quanto eu. Ele me deu um beijo rápido e continuou. – Vamos dar uma volta.

Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas pelo parque, havia vários casais com seus filhos sentados em toalhas com cestas de piquenique. Outros andando de bicicleta, fazendo exercícios. Depois de algum tempo caminhando, nos sentamos à sombra de uma arvore e ficamos abraçados por um tempo sem falar nada, apenas ouvindo o som dos passarinhos cantando e os risos gostosos das criancinhas brincando.

- Era por isso que estava tão misterioso a semana inteira? – perguntei, sorrindo.

- Não, essa foi uma idéia que tive de ultima hora – ele sorriu, e depois me beijou. – A verdadeira surpresa você verá mais tarde.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas ri ao ver a empolgação dele. Seu sorriso chegava a seus olhos brilhantes. Ele parecia uma criança que espera ansiosamente pela manhã de natal para abrir seus presentes. Nós ficamos assim por alguns segundos, apenas perdidos um nos olhos do outro até que ele eliminou qualquer espaço entre nossos lábios.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente por um tempo e nos separamos apenas por falta de ar. Eu sorri e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. Fechei os olhos sentindo o subir e descer de seu peito causado pela respiração. Ele encostou o queixo levemente em minha cabeça e ficamos assim por longos minutos.

Assim nossa manhã passou rapidamente, trocando sorrisos e caricias. Nos levantamos apenas quando nossos estômagos começaram a reclamar, exigindo alguma comida. Caminhamos para fora do parque até um beco sem movimentação alguma. Olhei para ele confusa e ele sorriu.

- Agora vem a surpresa.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado!<p>

o primeiro recado que tenho para dar é o seguinte: minha semana esta mais agitada do que eu esperava, então acabei não escrevendo mais nenhum capitulo, esse foi o ultimo q eu tinha escrito...

segundo: semana que vem mamadi está querendo tirar férias e passar uma semana na praia, significa que não terei internet durante uma semana.

terceiro: tentarei escrever a surpresa dele entre hoje e amanha e postar o capitulo nesse find antes que eu fique sem net... mas não garanto nada =/

Vou ver se consigo levar meu note pra praia e tentar escrever mais lá, mas tb não garanto, pq normalmente qndo estou na praia não gosto de usar o note...

boom é isso, espero realmente que tenham gostado e quero reviews (só por favor não me matem por terminar o cap assim) hauhauh

beijinhos a todos! =D


	15. Capitulo 13

Ieiii, aqui está a tão esperada surpresa *-* ficou bem fofa e vcs podem perceber que eu mudei um pouco o estilo de escrita. Estou lendo muitas coisas sobre isso ultimamente e estou tentando aplicar as regrinhas nas minhas historias... espero que gostem!

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter** - Obrigada pela review *-*

**Boa leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

**Gina PoV**

O sol forte do começo da tarde batia em meus olhos e eu precisei de alguns segundos para me acostumar. O barulho das ondas quebrando encheu meus ouvidos. Gaivotas voavam enfeitando o céu azul sem nuvens.

Me virei e vi lindos olhos verdes me fitando, me perdi por um tempo naquele olhar. Nós sorriamos um para o outro e palavras realmente não eram necessárias. Ele pegou minha mão e me guiou pela areia branca e fofa da praia. Formando a orla da praia havia uma imensidão de coqueiros.

- Onde estamos? – perguntei, quando paramos próximos a uma cabana de madeira.

- Uma ilha.

Dei mais uma olhada ao meu redor, não havia mais ninguém ali, apenas nós e a natureza. No horizonte o azul do céu mesclado com o verde do mar era infinitamente bonito. Parece que estamos em outro mundo, nunca vi algo tão lindo assim.

- Como descobriu esta ilha?

- Eu tive um pouco de trabalho – ele respondeu, com brilho no olhar e um lindo sorriso nos lábios. – Principalmente em conseguir esconder de você.

Eu fiz uma careta e ele riu. Depois me guiou para dentro da cabana. Assim que entramos pude ver um pequeno sofá e cortinas brancas com pequenas flores amarelas penduradas nas janelas. As paredes de madeira aparentavam o desgaste causado pela maresia, mas isso dava um ar charmoso para a pequena cabana.

Passamos por uma das três portas que tinha ali e chegamos à pequena cozinha. Uma mesa de madeira com apenas dois lugares estava localizada no centro da cozinha. Tinha também um pequeno fogão ao lado da pia que estava com o fogo aceso e algumas panelas em cima. Aquilo emanava um cheiro muito gostoso. Do lado oposto da pia tinha uma pequena geladeira branca.

- Quando você fez tudo isso? – perguntei realmente espantada, já que ele esteve comigo a semana inteira.

- Depois que encontrei essa ilha eu vim de noite para dar um jeito nesse lugar que estava realmente caindo aos pedaços.

- Você não me respondeu como descobriu este lugar?

- Eu procurei em alguns folhetos trouxas de viagens.

- Foi o papel que você olhava naquela noite?

- Sim.

- Mas como você encontrou esse lugar lindo olhando apenas um pedaço de papel e em tão pouco tempo?

- Não achei.

Ótimo, agora eu estava realmente confusa. Ele provavelmente percebeu isso em minhas feições, porque ele começou a rir.

- Porque esta rindo? – perguntei emburrada. – Não entendi nada.

- Vamos comer e eu te explico.

Ele me puxou e me fez sentar em um dos lugares na mesa e sentou-se a minha frente. Com um aceno de varinha o conteúdo da panela que estava no fogão apareceu em nossos pratos. Arroz ao curry com uvas passas e salmão assado com molho madeira. A aparência estava muito boa e o cheiro também. O olhei duvidando de sua habilidade culinária e ele apenas sorriu. Com certeza minha mãe deu uma ajudazinha nessa parte.

Nós comemos trocando olhares, eu estava realmente encantada com tudo aquilo. Seus olhos verdes me olhavam intensamente. Parecia até que ele podia ver através de mim o que me deixou um pouco envergonhada. Ele nunca me olhou dessa maneira tão intensa.

Terminando de comer, nós fomos andar pela praia, as ondas molhando nossos pés descalços, nossas mãos entrelaçadas e sorrisos de orelha a orelha estampado em nossos olhos. Nos sentamos na areia, me sentei de lado entre as pernas dele encostando as costas em sua perna dobrada e o olhei.

- Agora me explique tudo.

- Você é muito curiosa sabia – ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido. – Você se lembra do meu sonho?

- Que você não me contou? – eu disse, e ele riu. – É claro que me lembro, foi por culpa dele que não conseguia dormir aquela noite.

- Então, eu sonhei com essa ilha, mas eu não sabia disso até eu encontrá-la.

- Como assim?

- Eu achava que tinha sido apenas um sonho qualquer – ele disse, me olhando nos olhos. – E eu pensei em apenas te levar para uma praia bem bonita.

- E então?

- E então depois de procurar por vários folhetos de viagens eu desisti. Não achava nada que pudesse se comparar ao meu sonho – ele fez uma pausa e olhou para o mar. – Então eu tive uma idéia maluca durante uma noite.

- Qual idéia?

- Resolvi aparatar para o lugar que eu havia sonhado – eu arregalei os olhos ao ouvir isso. – Eu sei, foi perigoso o que fiz, mas eu tinha uma sensação de que aquilo não fora apenas um sonho comum. E quando aparatei me deparei com aquela cabana e essa praia linda, exatamente igual ao meu sonho.

- Isso é impossível.

- Eu também pensei que fosse, mas aqui estamos nós – ele me lançou um olhar sapeca. – Esta sendo melhor que meu sonho.

Seus lábios partiram para meu pescoço me deixando completamente arrepiada, suas mãos em minha cintura me puxando para mais perto. Nossos lábios se encontraram e um beijo cheio de desejos se iniciou. O empurrei até ficarmos deitados na areia, continuamos nos beijando, nossas mãos passeando livremente pelo corpo um do outro.

Nos separamos em busca de ar e eu me sentei em cima dele. Lancei um sorriso sapeca e fui passando minha mão lentamente pelo tórax dele. Suas mãos passeavam em minhas coxas. Me abaixei devagar e fui subindo sua camiseta lentamente com as mão enquanto depositava beijos em seu abdômen.

É hora de uma pequena vingança. Ele me deu passe livre para tirar sua camiseta. Meus beijos continuavam subindo, dei leves mordidas em seu pescoço e ouvi um gemido baixo. Sorri.

- Agora eu vou dar o troco – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ri ao ver sua cara de confuso.

Sai de cima dele e me levantei rapidamente. Quando ele entendeu uma chama se ascendeu em seu olhar. Ele se levantou rapidamente e eu comecei a correr pela praia rindo. Corri para o mar e joguei água nele quando se aproximou, iniciamos uma pequena guerra bem refrescante. Harry se aproximou mais tentando me agarrar pela cintura e eu voltei a correr pela areia.

Ele finalmente me alcançou quando estávamos sob a sombra dos coqueiros. Agarrando minha cintura nós caímos no chão. O peso de seu corpo sob o meu e nossos olhares se cruzaram. Nossas respirações curtas por causa da corrida, ele tirou uma mecha molhada de meu cabelo que estava grudada no meu rosto e logo me beijou.

Nos perdemos em caricias e em menos de cinco minutos já estávamos nus deitados na areia fofa, sob a sombra dos coqueiros. A areia grudada em nossos corpos era um pouco incomoda, mas não nos importávamos com isso, naquele momento éramos apenas nós dois nos tornando um.

Com um suspiro ele deitou a cabeça em meu peito, nossas respirações completamente descompassadas, nossos corpos ainda quentes. O sol já havia se posto dando lugar a lua que aos poucos ia aparecendo no céu, enquanto esse passava devagar de um azul claro para um escuro. Uma brisa leve balançava as grandes folhas dos coqueiros acima de nós.

- Vamos tomar um banho – a voz um pouco rouca dele soou em meus ouvidos. – Prometi que te levaria para casa hoje à noite.

Fiz uma careta a menção da palavra casa, nos levantamos e pegamos nossas roupas molhadas e cheias de areia. O olhei com um sorriso sapeca.

- Mas não prometeu um horário – eu disse e nos beijamos.

* * *

><p>É isso ai pessoal, me mandem reviews e me falem o que acharam *-*<p>

TALVEZ eu fique sem net semana que vem, ja que minha mãe vai tira férias e qr ir pra praia, mas ainda não esta 100% certo (sim, as coisas aqui são meio enroladas)

No prox capitulo eu vo tenta fazer o tempo passar um pouco mais depressa pra Gina ir pra Hogwarts logo e pro treinamento do Harry começar! ah tb tera dois personagens novos que vão causar alguma confusão! *risada maléfica* hauhauahau


	16. Capitulo 14

Não me matem por favor! Eu sei que falei que ia ficar apenas uma semana fora e acabei ficando bem mais, mas como eu disse eu fui para a praia e fiquei sem internet (alias, fikei sem net, sem tv e sem telefone credo) hauahua mas qndo eu voltei acabei tento uma surpresinha que me impediu de pensar em outra coisa, mas já estou de volta e pretendo continuar escrevendo normalmente.

Nesse capitulo vocês vão conhecer uma personagem nova criada por mim que aparece na fic Batalha Final, eu apenas troquei o sobrenome dela. A partir do capitulo que eu começar o treinamento (que nao vai demorar muito pra acontecer) essa personagem aparecera com mais frequencia.

Eu quero agradecer a:** Isinhaa Weasley Potter, feehweasleypotter e yukiyuri **pelos reviews, muito obrigada pessoal! =D

Ok, vou parar de falar agora e deixar vcs lerem xD** Boa leitura!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Já era segunda-feira de manhã, eu estava deitado em minha cama de montar no quarto de Rony, o único barulho no quarto era a respiração profunda dele. Eu estava um pouco nervoso, nós combinamos que hoje iríamos ao Ministério para nos inscrevermos no treinamento para aurores. Confesso que não estava muito confiante, nós seremos os mais jovens aurores a se inscreverem e que não terminaram a escola. Creio que isso nunca aconteceu antes. Mas talvez essa seja a melhor escolha, ou não. Droga, agora não é hora de ficar com essas duvidas. Eu já me decidi, não posso voltar atrás.

Me remexi na cama frustrado com meus pensamentos e resolvi me levantar. Estava muito cedo, ninguém estava acordado ainda. Me troquei rápido e o mais silencioso que consegui e desci as escadas parando ocasionalmente quando algum degrau rangia.

Passei pela porta do quarto de Gina e suspirei ao me lembrar do final de semana maravilhoso que tivemos, mas mesmo depois de chegarmos tarde da noite no sábado, com sorrisos bobos e apaixonados nos lábios, passarmos por um breve interrogatório de seus irmãos – que parece ter divertido ela e me deixado bem apreensivo – passarmos um domingo descansando no jardim trocando juras de amor e mesmo com ela me dizendo que aquela tinha sido nossa reconciliação oficial – o que me deixou bem aliviado – ela não conseguiu evitar uma ponta de tristeza na voz e no olhar depois do jantar de ontem quando combinamos de ir ao Ministério.

Terminei de descer as escadas e me joguei no sofá. Fiquei olhando para o nada e tentando imaginar como será meu treinamento, se eu realmente estou preparado para isso, se essa foi uma boa escolha. Suspirei e passei a mão por meus cabelos. Porque eu não podia ter tido uma vida normal? Crescido com meus pais, tido uma infância normal – é eu não considero dormir em um armário debaixo da escada da casa dos seus tios trouxas idiotas durante onze anos da sua vida uma infância normal – ido para Hogwarts sem um maníaco querendo te matar. Resumindo ter crescido sem ter que enfrentar a morte durante todos os anos de escola. Suspirei. Será que se tivesse sido assim, hoje eu estaria aqui na casa dos Weasley? Será que eu teria conhecido eles na plataforma 9 ¾ no meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts? Será que eu, Rony e Hermione seriamos melhores amigos hoje? É talvez não, talvez nós até pudéssemos ser amigos, mas nossa amizade não seria tão forte como é. Nós três enfrentamos muita coisa juntos.

Voltei a mim quando ouvi passos apressados descendo a escada.

- Oh, você já acordou querido – Sra. Weasley disse quando me encontrou jogado no sofá.

- Sim, eu perdi o sono e acabei levantando mais cedo – eu respondi com um sorriso.

- Está tudo bem Harry? – ela me perguntou preocupada. – Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

- Sim Sra. Weasley – eu respondi me sentando no sofá e a encarando.

- Hum – ela fez uma careta como se minha resposta não fosse valida e seus olhos castanhos me analisaram.

- Eu quero. Eu preciso começar a viver minha vida – eu disse encarando-a. – Se eu voltar para Hogwarts será como se eu tivesse vivendo meu passado tudo de novo e eu não quero isso – ela continuou com a mesma expressão me analisando e eu continuei. – Ser auror era tudo o que eu queria e assim que começar meu treinamento eu vou procurar uma casa para mim.

- Não precisa sair daqui Harry – ela disse rapidamente, seus olhos arregalados. – Você faz parte da nossa família e gostamos de ter você aqui em casa.

- Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso Sra. Weasley e agradeço muito todos vocês por tudo o que fizeram por mim, mas eu preciso fazer isso.

- Se é o que você quer querido – ela disse abrindo um sorriso choroso. – Saiba que você pode vir aqui sempre que quiser depois que se mudar.

- Quem vai se mudar? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley que vinha descendo a escada.

- Por enquanto ninguém – eu respondi e sorri para a Sra. Weasley.

Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

- Você sabe que pra mim é um filho não sabe? – ela perguntou e me beijou a testa, limpou uma lagrima discreta e foi para a cozinha provavelmente fazer o café da manhã.

Sr. Weasley continuou me olhando por instantes.

- Pronto para ir ao Ministério hoje?

- Sim – minha voz saiu decidida e tranqüila, mas não era exatamente como eu me sentia. Mesmo conversado tudo isso com Molly e tendo a certeza de que isso é realmente o que quero, ainda não estou me sentindo muito confiante.

Nos sentamos para o café da manhã e logo Rony e Gina apareceram. Ela sorriu ao me ver e me deu um beijo antes de se sentar ao meu lado, mas seu sorriso não atingiu seus olhos e eu sabia o porque. Melhor não pensar nisso agora.

Terminamos o café, nos despedimos e caminhamos para o jardim da casa para aparatarmos. Aparecemos em um beco, caminhamos lentamente até sair dali a aparecermos nas ruas movimentadas de Londres. Viramos algumas esquinas e nos deparamos com uma cabine telefônica. A entrada de visitantes, eu a usei uma vez no meu quinto ano com o Sr. Weasley quando fui chamado para depor por ter usado magia fora de Hogwarts na frente de um trouxa.

Eu respirei fundo e entramos um a um na cabine. O movimento dentro do Ministério era grande, bruxos e bruxas andando apressadamente de um lado para o outro. Fomos os três em silencio até um dos elevadores e entramos. Me segurei para não cair quando o elevador começou a andar, nós fomos descendo os níveis até chegarmos ao nível dois e ouvirmos a voz dizendo: _Nível Dois: __Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia_.

- Vamos meninos, é aqui – Sr. Weasley disse e nós três saímos do elevador parando em um hall com vários corredores. – O quartel general dos aurores fica nesse corredor – ele apontou para o corredor a nossa direita. – Infelizmente não posso ir com vocês garotos, eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver no meu departamento.

-Tudo bem pai – Rony disse, ele parecia um pouco nervoso, suas mãos suavam e o sorriso ligeiro que ele deu para o Sr Weasley sumiu assim que ele saiu pelo outro corredor a nossa esquerda. – Cara, eu estou pirando.

- Mantenha a calma Rony – eu disse mais para mim do que para ele. – Vamos logo.

Nós caminhamos pelo corredor que o Sr Weasley nos indicou, havia várias portas nesse corredor de ambos os lados, mas todas estavam fechadas e algumas tinham os nomes de alguns bruxos. No final do corredor havia uma sala aberta com uma movimentação considerável de pessoas. Nos aproximamos e pude ver uma mulher, cabelos negros e olhos bem verdes, a pele de seu rosto era levemente bronzeada pelo sol. Eu e Rony paramos na porta e ficamos observando enquanto ela conversava com o bruxo sentado a mesa.

- Por que se mudou pra cá Srta. Western?

- Minha intuição me diz que eu terei muito que fazer por aqui – ela sorriu para o bruxo sentado a mesa e percebi que ele ficou um pouco desconcertado, eu percebi Rony se mexendo desconfortável ao meu lado e o bruxo nos olhou.

- Sr Potter, Sr Weasley, entrem – ele disse se levantando, a mulher nos olhou, seus olhos verdes pousaram em mim e ela sorriu. – Por favor, aguardem um minuto eu já falo com os senhores – ele se virou para a morena e continuou a falar: - Srta. Western, você sabe que terá de participar do nosso treinamento não sabe?

- Sim Sr Hedge. Eu tenho conhecimento de que o método de vocês é diferente.

- Ótimo, eu enviarei uma coruja para a senhorita assim que terminarmos os testes e definirmos uma data para o começo do treinamento.

- Obrigada Sr Hedge – a mulher sorriu simpática. – Estarei aguardando, até logo.

Ela passou por mim e por Rony sorrindo, aparentava ter uns 20 anos, mas seu sorriso a deixava mais jovem.

- Sr Potter, Sr Weasley, por favor, venham até aqui – Sr Hedge pediu assim que a moça saiu da sala. – O Ministro disse que vocês viriam, é bom tê-los conosco – ele sorriu. Sr Hedge tinha aparência de um bruxo de meia idade, os cabelos cor de areia bem ralos e os olhos castanhos.

- Obrigado Senhor – eu disse educadamente.

- Bom, eu sei que vocês dois não terminaram a escola, e não tem os devidos pontos, mas como o Ministro já lhes disse na carta, esses pontos não serão necessários graças aos atos heróicos de ambos – ele fez uma pausa, os olhos brilhando de emoção e então continuou. – O treinamento consiste basicamente nessas quatro matérias: Feitiços, Poções, Transfiguração e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ah, vocês verão também um pouco de Herbologia. Alguma pergunta?

- Nós não teremos que fazer nenhum teste? – Rony perguntou.

- Não, vocês não – ele sorriu animado e eu me mexi um pouco desconfortável na cadeira. Eu não gostava desse tratamento especial que recebia por ser o herói, como ele diz.

- Como será o treinamento? – perguntei um pouco preocupado já que eu nunca fui o melhor aluno das aulas de Poções.

- Bem, vocês terão algumas aulas teóricas sobre essas matérias e como usá-las em cada caso, mas a maioria das aulas serão práticas. Vocês trabalharão em duplas durante todo o treinamento que tem duração de três meses.

Nós continuamos conversando por um bom tempo, ele explicou varias coisas e nos passou alguns livros para podermos estudar algumas coisas, principalmente Poções, antes de começarmos o treinamento.

- Bom, quando terminarmos todos os testes, eu mandarei uma coruja para vocês dois informando o dia que começaremos o treinamento – Sr Hedge disse antes de irmos embora. – Foi um prazer falar com os Senhores.

Ele apertou nossa mão e nos dirigimos até a porta do escritório.

- Cara, nós temos muita coisa pra estudar – Rony disse assim que entramos no elevador.

- Sim – eu respondi. Eu me sentia feliz por estarmos finalmente começando nossas vidas.

* * *

><p>Obrigada a todos que leem essa fic e que não deixam reviews... e obrigada mais uma vez a quem le e gasta alguns minutinhos a mais para deixar uma review! Por favor, continuem mandando reviews! =D Prometo que nao demoro para voltar! beijinhos<p> 


	17. Capitulo 15

Ieii, aqui vai mais um capitulo pra vcs! =D

**Boa leitura!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Duas semanas se passaram desde que eu e Rony fomos ao Ministério. Agora faltava apenas uma semana para Setembro começar e o humor de Gina não andava muito bom e eu e Rony ainda não recebemos a carta do Sr Hedge dizendo quando começaria nosso treinamento.

No dia que voltamos do Ministério eu e Rony contamos como tinha sido para Gina e a Sra. Weasley e depois de contarmos que teríamos que estudar algumas matérias para podermos nos situar melhor no treinamento a Sra. Weasley decidiu que iríamos no dia seguinte ao Beco Diagonal para comprarmos os livros que precisaríamos e para Gina comprar os materiais para o ano dela em Hogwarts. Não preciso dizer que ela não ficou muito feliz com isso não é?

Minha experiência no Beco Diagonal no dia seguinte não foi uma das melhores. Se eu já não gostava da atenção que eu recebia quando era apenas o menino-que-sobreviveu eu _odeio_ a atenção extra que recebo agora. Todos que passavam por mim faziam questão de apertar minha mão ou então me parabenizar ou até agradecer pelos meus feitos. Eu estava ficando extremamente esgotado de tudo isso, mas claro que não fui mal educado com ninguém, eu sempre sorria e dizia alguma coisa para vê-los se afastando com sorrisos enormes no rosto.

Quando finalmente entramos na Floreios e Borrões eu suspirei aliviado ao ver que o lugar não estava tão cheio.

- Esta tudo bem? – Gina perguntou apertando minha mão, seu olhar visivelmente preocupado.

- Sim.

Claro que ela não se convenceu com essa resposta – minha cara não devia ser uma das melhores no momento – mas ela não falou mais nada, apenas sorriu de um jeito que só ela sabe fazer e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Eu me acalmei um pouco depois disso e consegui agüentar a segunda rodada que se aproximava de pessoas me cumprimentando.

Quando chegamos em casa eu estava esgotado, me joguei no sofá com todas as sacolas que carregava. Gina se sentou ao meu lado e tirou as sacolas da minha mão colocando-as no chão. Ela passou a mão por meus cabelos me fazendo carinho e eu fechei os olhos, quando os abri ela sorriu e se inclinou em minha direção para me beijar. Minhas mãos pousaram em sua cintura e nós ficamos assim por um bom tempo até que Rony nos interrompeu. Porque sempre tem alguém para nos interromper nesses momentos?

Depois desse momento nós infelizmente não tivemos muitos momentos a sós. Eu e Rony passávamos a maior parte do dia estudando e percebemos que havia muita coisa que nós não tínhamos aprendido sobre poções por ter perdido nosso sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

Hermione veio alguns dias nos visitar e nos ajudou a estudar. Ela nos falou que começaria a trabalhar no Ministério no Departamento para Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Eu e Gina ficávamos juntos normalmente depois do jantar, mas com a casa sempre cheia nós não tínhamos tempo de ficarmos a sós e namorar como gostaríamos.

E agora aqui estou eu, sentado debaixo de uma árvore com um livro e alguns pergaminhos ao meu redor para fazer algumas anotações da matéria de Poções que eu estava lendo. Tirei meus olhos do livro quando percebi uma movimentação próxima a mim. Gina tinha se sentado ao meu lado e carregava um pergaminho nas mãos.

- Acabou de chegar – ela me entregou o pergaminho, um sorriso fraco – que era típico dela nesses últimos dias e não me agradava nada – apareceu em seus lábios. – É do Ministério.

Eu peguei a carta de sua mão e lhe puxei para mais perto. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e abri a carta para ler seu conteúdo:

_Caro Senhor Potter,_

_Estou lhe enviando esta carta, como combinado, para lhe informar que começaremos o treinamento para aurores no dia 1 de Setembro. O senhor deverá comparecer ao Ministério às nove horas da manhã. Lembrando que esse treinamento terá duração de três meses. No primeiro dia nós daremos as informações necessárias sobre como será o treinamento. _

_Estarei lhe aguardando._

_Rufus Hedge – Chefe dos Aurores._

Terminei de ler a carta e olhei para Gina. Ela mantinha um semblante sério sem nenhuma emoção presente. Seus olhos estavam completamente indecifráveis. Isso não é bom.

- Gi – me arrisquei a chamá-la.

Ela me olhou, seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, mas ainda indecifráveis. Droga, esse treinamento não podia começar outro dia ou em outro horário? Porque tinha que ser bem no dia que minha namorada vai voltar para Hogwarts? Droga.

Eu passei minha mão gentilmente pelo rosto dela e as lagrimas começaram a rolar livremente por ele. Larguei a carta que ainda segurava na mão e me ajoelhei de frente para ela – ignorando completamente os pergaminhos que eu estava amassando – coloquei minhas duas mãos em seu rosto secando suas lagrimas e a fiz olhar para mim.

- Gi, por favor – eu falei minha voz desesperada. Não sei se porque ela estava chorando e eu fiquei com medo de a noite em que discutimos por causa disso se repetir ou se pelo silencio dela.

O que ela fez me surpreendeu, ela não falou nada apenas se jogou em meus braços e me beijou. Um beijo salgado por causa de suas lagrimas e ao mesmo tempo desesperado.

- Por favor – ela começou a dizer assim que terminou o beijo, colando sua testa na minha e ainda de olhos fechados. – Eu vou ficar um ano sem você – ela abriu os olhos lentamente e me fitou profundamente. – Largue esses livros e fique comigo essa semana.

Eu não respondi, simplesmente voltei a beijá-la. Eu não havia percebido como primeiro de Setembro estava tão perto, apenas uma semana e meu treinamento começara e Gina voltara para Hogwarts. Ela está certa. Essa semana ficarei com ela e aproveitaremos como nunca.

* * *

><p><strong> Isinhaa Weasley Potter - <strong>aaahh a Gi não vai estar completamente sozinha em Hogwarts *-* soh vai estar sem o Harry kkkk

**Anny WP - **Pois é, eu demorei pra postar e peço desculpas por isso, mas enfim... e siim essa morena trara alguns problemas, mas é necessario se nao nao teria graça hauhauah ela entrara em ação logo mais *-*

**Naty Weasley Potter - **pois eh, faltou HG msm, mas não se preocupe, nesse temos um pouco e no proximo será inteirinho HG *-* (muitas emoções hauhauah)

Obrigada a todos que acompanham minha fic e que as colocam nos favoritos *-* isso é muito importante pra mim! claro não se esqueçam de gastar um minutinho pra me deixar uma review! elas sempre me animam a continuar escrevendo! *-*

Essa semana eu volto com o proximo capitulo quentinho e com o começo do treinamento, qm será aquela morena e oq será que ela vai aprontar hein? hahaha não vou responder essas perguntas xD

É isso, beijinhos a todos e mais uma vez obrigada!**  
><strong>


	18. Capitulo 16

Oláá meus leitores amados, aqui estou eu atendendo o pedido de vocês e postando rapidinho o capitulo, confesso que foi dificil escrever esse capitulo no ponto de vista do Harry, mas acho que ficou bom...

**Carolzinha Weasley Potter - **haha obrigada, espero que vc goste do capitulo, tentei fazer o meu melhor, mas como eu disse foi um pouco dificil faze-lo no ponto de vista do Harry...

**YukiYuri - **aah siiim, eu ja pensei nisso e com certeza ele vai fazer visitinhas e todas as garotas vão babar nele, obvio que nossa querida Gina nao vai gostar muito, mas vai valer a pena hauhauhauah

**QueenJo - **nhaii muito obrigada mesmo, eu fico tão feliz quando dizem isso! *-* haha espero que você goste desse capitulo

**feehweasleypotter - **nhaii simplismente adoro os seus comentarios hauhauah muito obrigada! hahaha se eu nao fosse maldoza de vez em qndo vcs nao leriam minha fic! Oo' hauhauaauh

**Naty Weasley Potter - **hauhauh espero que você goste da semana deles... ah siiim, a Srta. Western trará muitos problemas *risada malefica*

**Anny WP - **hauhau convenhamos que o Harry vai ficar beem balançado, mas nao podemos esquecer que ela tambem terá uma compania que nao ira agrada-lo em nada! hauhauah

**Boa leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Nossa semana infelizmente passou rapidamente. Hoje já era domingo e amanhã Gina já vai para Hogwarts e eu não vou poder ir para a estação me despedir dela já que tenho que estar no Ministério cedo para começar meu treinamento.

Esses últimos dias foram os melhores de toda a minha vida até agora, nós passávamos o dia inteiro juntos e algumas noites também. Sem que ninguém soubesse claro. Esperávamos todos dormirem e nos encontrávamos no quarto dela. Nos beijávamos, trocávamos juras de amor e nos amávamos como se fosse a ultima vez. E infelizmente eu tinha que voltar para o quarto de Rony sem fazer o mínimo barulho e amaldiçoando mentalmente toda vez que um degrau rangia.

A semana foi bem agitada para nós e graças a Mérlin a Sra. Weasley nos apoiava e não se importava em não ter a Gina para ajudar-lhe nos afazeres de casa. Já Rony não gostou muito disso, pois alem de ele só ver Hermione durante algumas noites a Sra. Weasley o usou para substituir Gina em alguns afazeres.

Nós fomos uma tarde ao cinema, depois de almoçarmos, assistir um filme – que eu não me lembro qual – já que nós mais nos agarramos do que assistimos ao filme. Claro que ela me obrigou a prometer que da próxima vez que a trouxesse ao cinema nós teríamos que prestar atenção ao filme. Segundo ela essa era uma invenção trouxa muito boa e romântica. Obvio que eu ri disso, não que eu tivesse ido muitas vezes ao cinema na minha infância na casa dos Dursley, mas para mim não era nenhuma novidade e eu preferia quando nos agarrávamos assim em uma cama – é bem mais confortável do que em uma poltrona de cinema.

Eu comentei com ela sobre minha conversa com a Sra. Weasley uns dias atrás e disse que pensei em me mudar para o Largo Grimmauld. Então nós fomos lá e nos divertimos um dia inteiro dando uma geral na casa e ouvindo Monstro reclamar de nossas brincadeiras, que segundo ele eram depravadas. Eu disse a ele que estava pensando em me mudar para lá – já que essa casa foi herança de Sirius – e por incrível que pareça Monstro não fez objeção nenhuma. Ele passou a me respeitar desde que eu, Rony e Hermione viemos aqui atrás das Horcruxes.

Nós fizemos mudanças incríveis em pensar que passamos apenas um dia na casa, claro que ainda tinha muitas coisas para mudar ali, mas já fora um grande avanço. Como eu amo ser um bruxo e fazer tudo com um simples balançar de varinha, mas quem merece os créditos pela mudança que fizemos é a Gina, nunca imaginei que existisse nenhum dos feitiços que ela usou ali.

A parte que mais nos tomou tempo foi o quarto – isso porque só mexemos em um – desconfio que foi porque não tivemos muito sucesso em manter nossos corpos separados por mais de dois segundos.

E agora aqui estávamos nós na sala da Toca, sentados no sofá abraçados esperando ansiosamente – e com nossa melhor cara de inocentes – que todos fossem dormir para que possamos aproveitar nossa ultima noite juntos até o natal.

Hoje foi um dia excepcionalmente quente e nós passamos a nossa manhã no lago enquanto – graças a Mérlin – os irmãos dela dormiam. Bem pra ser mais especifico nós passamos a manhã nos agarrando no lago.

Essa ruiva foi maldosa o dia inteiro, primeiro que ela fez questão de tirar a roupa que usava por cima do biquíni lentamente fazendo questão de me provocar com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Quando fiz menção de me aproximar assim que sua roupa estava toda no chão ela riu e pulou no lago. Da água ela ainda rindo me chamou com um dedo e eu claro não fiquei para trás me joguei na água gelada logo em seguida.

No inicio a água gelada me fez perder a respiração, mas logo o contato do corpo quente e pequeno de Gina me esquentou. Ela enroscou os dedos em meus cabelos e me puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Coloquei minhas mãos em torno da cintura dela puxando-a para mais perto. Ficamos assim apenas nos beijando por um tempo curto, já que o clima esquentou rápido demais – como sempre acontecia – nossas caricias ficaram mais e mais ousadas, mas infelizmente ela não me deixou passar disso.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você hoje à noite – ela disse me impedindo de retirar seu biquíni que no momento era o que mais me incomodava. – Vou te dar uma coisa para que se lembre de mim durante esse tempo.

- Você não precisa me dar nada para que eu lembre de você – eu disse beijando-lhe o pescoço e dando leves mordidas que a faziam se arrepiar.

- Mas eu quero – foi o que ela me respondeu antes de me voltar a me beijar.

Nossa tarde já não fora tão maravilhosa assim, Jorge e Rony ficaram no nosso pé o dia inteiro e mesmo com a Sra. Weasley falando para os dois nos deixarem em pás, não foi o suficiente. Agora de noite nós tivemos um pouco de sossego já que Rony foi jantar na casa de Hermione nos deixando apenas com Jorge.

E agora nós esperávamos Rony chegar e Jorge ir dormir. Ele nos observava com um olhar um tanto brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo ciumento. Eu não estava nada confortável, mas tinha que manter minha aparência de inocente e entediado. Eu estava sentado fazendo carinho nos cabelos ruivos de Gina que estava deitada apoiando a cabeça nas minhas pernas. Nós ouvimos um som do lado de fora e ela me olhou com certo alivio – nós não teríamos que esperar por muito mais tempo.

Rony entrou logo em seguida com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, os cabelos desgrenhados e a camiseta um pouco amassada. É acho que o jantar foi muito bom.

- Nossa Roniquinho a sobremesa foi tão boa assim? – não me segurei quando ouvi Gina dizendo isso e explodi em gargalhadas sendo seguido por Jorge.

Rony não disse nada, apenas fechou a cara ficando mais vermelho que um pimentão e subiu direto para o quarto.

- Essa foi boa Gi – disse Jorge ainda se contorcendo de tanto rir. – Mas eu vou dormir, amanhã vou abrir a loja mais cedo para o pessoal de Hogwarts – disse parando de rir e se levantando preguiçosamente do sofá. – Não sigam o exemplo do Roniquinho e vão dormir – ele estava sério e eu enrijeci no mesmo momento e ele começou a gargalhar novamente e subiu as escadas ainda gargalhando.

- Seus irmãos me dão medo às vezes – eu disse baixinho para Gina que se virou para me olhar e riu.

Ela se levantou e sentou-se em cima de mim, de frente para mim. Suas pernas uma de cada lado do meu corpo, um sorriso sapeca brincando nos lábios.

- O menino-que-sobreviveu está com medo? – ela perguntou em tom zombeteiro.

- Sabe, Voldemort é fichinha perto de seus irmãos – eu respondi entrando na brincadeira. – Eu tenho medo de pensar o que eles podem fazer se eu fizer algo inapropriado com a irmã deles.

- E o que eles acham inapropriado? – ela me perguntou dando uma leve mordida na minha orelha e me fazendo arrepiar.

- Talvez isso – eu disse e comecei a beijar-lhe o pescoço, minhas mãos percorrendo suas cochas até pararem em sua cintura.

- Acho que estou gostando desse jogo – ela disse em tom divertido. – Mas não acho isso inapropriado.

- Que tal isso – nosso jogo era perigoso, mas eu já não estava pensando em mais nada.

Passei minhas mãos novamente por suas cochas, mas não parei em sua cintura, continuei subindo por baixo de sua camiseta enquanto lhe dava beijos e leves mordidas em seu pescoço. Tirei sua camiseta e a olhei, seus olhos estavam escuros demonstrando todo o desejo que sentia.

Eu a beijei desesperadamente e ela retribuiu na mesma intensidade, passei uma de minhas mãos nas costas dela e abri o fecho do sutiã rendado que usava. Devo admitir que era uma peça bem sexy, mas eu preferia ela sem nada. Deixei minha mão em suas costas para apoiar seu corpo e desci meus beijos por seu pescoço e colo até alcançar um de seus seios. Gina gemeu baixinho com o contato e eu me aproveitei disso. Eu subi minha outra mão por seu corpo e alcancei o outro seio, Gina arqueou o corpo para trás mordendo o lábio inferior para conter outro gemido.

Mantive minha mão no seio dela e subi meus beijos novamente até alcançar seus lábios. Suas mãos desciam pelas minhas costas e subiam novamente por debaixo da minha camiseta. Nos separamos para que ela pudesse tirar minha camiseta e voltamos a nos beijar, suas mãos passeando livremente por meu tórax. O toque de suas mãos macias me deixava arrepiado e louco por mais.

Eu a peguei pela cintura e a deitei no sofá me deitando por cima, rapidamente desci minhas mãos até seu short e comecei a tirá-lo bem devagar – sem descolar nossos lábios em nenhum momento. Ela passou suas mãos por minhas costas dando leves arranhões e desceu até minha calça, começou a tirá-la e eu rapidamente a ajudei.

Parei de beijá-la por um momento e olhei seu corpo, cada curva, cada detalhe, queria guardar essa memória por esses três meses que ficaremos longe um do outro. Percebi que suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas com meu olhar, rolei os olhos com um sorriso no rosto e me abaixei para beijar sua barriga. Desci os beijos até chegar a sua calcinha, com os dentes fui descendo lentamente até tirá-la de vez.

Subi meus beijos devagar por suas pernas, cochas, barriga, seios, pescoço até chegar a sua boca abafando um gemido. Suas unhas me arranhavam as costas me puxando para mais perto colando ainda mais nossos corpos. Ela desceu as mãos para tirar minha boxer e eu escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço abafando um gemido ao toque de sua mão. Quando me senti livre não esperei muito e me encaixei no corpo dela e a penetrei. Nós nos beijamos enquanto eu me movimentava lentamente dentro dela abafando nossos gemidos.

Gina beijou meu pescoço dando leves mordidas enquanto eu acelerava os movimentos, ela passou as pernas em torno do meu quadril e eu gemi de prazer. Nós nos perdemos no meio de tantas caricias, minha mente estava completamente voltada a nós, agora eu já não me importava com mais nada, nem onde nós estávamos e nem se podíamos ser pegos. Chegamos ao clímax juntos ela arqueou o corpo para trás e soltou um longo – mas baixo – gemido e eu me soltei o peso de meu corpo parcialmente em cima dela.

Nossos corpos estavam quentes e suados, nossa respiração ainda estava acelerada. Eu a olhei no fundo de seus olhos castanhos, eu conseguia ver tanto amor naqueles lindos olhos que eu achava que era impossível alguém me amar tanto daquele jeito. Passei a mão em seu rosto tirando-lhe algumas mechas que estavam grudadas ali e a beijei ternamente mostrando todo meu carinho, amor e admiração por ela.

Parei o beijo e fitei-a novamente. Como eu amava essa ruiva, ela é a única mulher pra quem já me entreguei dessa forma e será a única que amarei eternamente. Ela me olhou divertida e perguntou com sua voz doce e calma:

- O que foi?

- Eu já te disse hoje que te amo? – perguntei acariciando seu rosto e ela fez uma careta como se estivesse pensando.

- Acho que já – ela fez uma pequena pausa e continuou. – Mas adoro ouvir.

- Então Eu Te Amo – disse cada palavra com muita ênfase ela sorriu e me beijou.

- Eu também te amo.

Nós ficamos mais um tempo apenas trocando caricias até que resolvemos nos trocar e subir. Paramos no quarto dela e ela me puxou para dentro.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra você – ela disse indo até a cama dela onde tinha um pequeno embrulho, ela trouxe de volta e me entregou. – Espero que goste, é para você se lembrar de mim.

Eu pequei o embrulho da mão dela e abri, dentro havia um relógio de bolso, o abri e dentro havia uma foto nossa. Percebi que ele era enfeitiçado, porque na parte onde deveria conter apenas uma foto, continha várias, elas iam mudando conforme o ponteiro dos segundos ia se mexendo.

- Obrigado – eu disse olhando-a, o sorriso dela era lindo, mas havia uma lagrima solitária descendo por seu rosto. Eu rapidamente passei minha mão secando a lagrima e a olhei preocupado. – Não fique assim, nós nos veremos no natal e eu prometo que estarei em todos os seus jogos de quadribol e nas visitas a Hogsmead.

- Promete? – ela me olhou suplicante e eu sorri.

- Prometo – a beijei, tentei demonstrar pelo beijo o quanto eu sentiria saudade e o quanto a amava.

Nos despedimos com mais alguns beijos e eu subi lentamente para o quarto de Rony, amanha o dia será longo.

* * *

><p>nhaiii espero realmente que tenha ficado bom *autora envergonhada* eu demorei o dia inteiro hj soh para escrever a parte que o Jorge vai dormir e os dois ficam sozinhos na sala ahuahuahuahau<p>

Acho que no proximo capitulo eu vou tentar colocar o pov do Harry sobre o treinamento e o pov da Gina sobre a volta para Hogwarts, mas se eu achar que vai ficar muito grande eu vou separar e fazer o pov da Gina como um bonus ou como um capitulo normal,... ainda nao pensei nisso, mas eu garanto que vcs terao o ponto de vista de ambos desse primeiro dia.

Obrigada mais uma vez a todos que leem a fic e a todos que deixaram reviews! eu amo ler as reviews de voces pessoal e isso sempre me anima a escrever!

Então, por favor, continuem gastando um minutinho da vida de voces para me deixar algumas palavrinhas de consolo! hauhauahua

beijinhos!


	19. Capitulo 17

haha aqui estou eu nomamente *solta fogos* hauhauh ta parei...

Então eu tinha falado que iria fazer esse capitulo no pov do harry e da Gi neh, mas eu me empolguei escrevendo e vou ter que dividir esse capitulo em duas partes (detalhe soh no pov do Harry) e depois eu faço um bonus no pov da Gina pra conta como foi o primeiro dia dela em Hogwarts

**Anny WP - **hauahuahhauha não vou defender o Harry, ele nao tem mesmo que ficar olhando nenhum rabo de saia, mas fazer oq... Talvez ficaremos todas com um pouco de raiva dele

**Naty Weasley Potter - **hauhauah obrigada mesmo! Hmmm os encontros deles em Hogsmead promete muuuito hauhauaha mas não revelarei detalhes... apenas que nós teremos um pouquinho de ação *risada malefica*

**feehweasleypotter - ***dando pulinhos de alegria* nhaiiiii que lindaa *-* sério muito, muito, muito obrigada! o/ ahuahuah aah sobre a inspiração é meio dificil de responder.. é que sabee minha mente vive em um mundo completamente diferente do mundo real hauhauah e só acontecendo alguma coisa muito importante pra eu voltar pra realidade (normalmente é qndo eu fico muito tempo sem escrever), mas obvio que os reviews de vcs me ajudam a escrever muito *-*

ok, parei de falar... xD

**Boa leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Eu acordei ansioso essa manhã, me levantei e fui direto tomar um bom banho para tentar relaxar. Além de ansioso eu estava um pouco nervoso também, talvez pelo fato de que eu não veria mais a Gina até o natal. Sai do banho e fui me trocar, nem precisei acordar o Rony, ele parecia tão ansioso quanto eu quando eu entrei no quarto.

Terminei de me trocar e desci para tomar o café da manhã, mas parei quando cheguei a frente à porta do quarto de Gina. Meu coração apertou. Eu olhei escada acima, Rony tinha acabado de entrar no chuveiro. Pelos barulhos que vinham de baixo a Sra. Weasley estava na cozinha entretida preparando o café da manhã.

Abri a porta devagar para não fazer barulho e olhei para a cama. Gina estava deitada, dormindo com um ar sereno que a deixava mais linda ainda. Me aproximei lentamente e dei um leve beijo em seus lábios. Observei seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso, mas ela não abriu os olhos. Talvez não quisesse me ver partindo ou apenas não acordou mesmo.

Sai do quarto de fininho e fechei a porta, desci as escadas e graças a Mérlin não encontrei Rony lá – pelo menos não terei que dar explicações do que eu estava fazendo no quarto da irmã a essa hora da manhã.

- Bom dia querido – disse a Sra. Weasley quando me viu parado a porta da cozinha.

- Bom dia – eu sorri de volta.

- Rony não levantou ainda? – ela me perguntou em tom preocupado e ao mesmo tempo reprovador.

- Ele estava no banho quando desci – me sentei a mesa e ela me serviu com ovos e torradas e eu comecei a comer.

Logo Rony e o Sr. Weasley apareceram e nós comemos juntos, conversando ocasionalmente sobre o treinamento e qualquer outra coisa. Terminamos de comer e logo eu e Rony aparatamos para o Ministério. Havia borboletas no meu estomago e essa sensação ficava cada vez mais forte conforme andamos até o nível dois.

Caminhamos pelo corredor e entramos na sala do Sr Hedge. A morena que encontramos no dia que viemos aqui estava sentada em uma cadeira. Ela usava uma calça e uma blusa sem mangas preta e uma capa que combinava com a cor verde de seus olhos. Ela nos viu entrando e sorriu.

Havia mais seis pessoas na sala, uma mulher loira de olhos acinzentados e aparência de cansada. Um homem corpulento de cabelos e olhos pretos. Outro homem provavelmente do meu tamanho de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos. Dois homens que deviam ser gêmeos e uma mulher negra de olhos cor de mel.

Todos eles nos olharam e soltaram um "oh" coletivo. Com olhos arregalados eles se levantaram e vieram em minha direção. Droga era só o que me faltava, todo mundo vir me parabenizar. A única que ficou sentada foi aquela morena.

- Harry Potter que prazer imenso – um deles falou enquanto esticava a mão para me cumprimentar. Eu sorri sem jeito e apertei a mão dele e de todos os outros.

- Vejo que já conheceram o Sr Potter – Sr Hedge entrou na sala com um sorriso.

Todos – graças a Mérlin – voltaram sua atenção para o bruxo de cabelos cor de areia a nossa frente. Ele nos pediu para entrarmos na sala de onde acabara de sair e nos sentarmos nas cadeiras que estavam ali. Nos sentamos e ele se dirigiu para a frente da sala.

- Bem, esse treinamento de vocês terá duração de três meses como vocês já sabem, mas será intensivo, justamente pelo período curto de tempo – ele fez uma pausa nos olhando e então continuou. – Bem todos vocês aqui já tiveram experiências como aurores ou foram transferidos de outra sede como a Srta. Western – ele apontou para a morena que estava sentada umas duas cadeiras pra frente da minha.

Ele continuou falando mais algumas coisas, explicando o que exatamente faríamos durante o treinamento, disse que ficaríamos das oito da manhã até as sete da noite todos os dias e que iríamos trabalhar em duplas. Eu e Rony nos olhamos, era obvio que iríamos ficar juntos na dupla, já que todos que estavam aqui já tiveram alguma experiência – não que eu considere ser perseguido por um maníaco desde o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts uma experiência – mas Rony e eu tínhamos a mesma experiência com Voldemort.

- Bem eu já dividi vocês em duplas, de acordo com suas experiências e personalidades – Sr Hedge começou a falar. – Sr Potter sua dupla será a Srta. Western.

Eu olhei para Rony e depois para a morena sentada duas cadeiras à frente. Meu coração falhou uma batida. O Sr Hedge continuou falando sobre as duplas, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção. Só ouvi que o Rony ficaria com o cara corpulento, acho que o nome dele era Walter, ou algo do tipo.

- Ei, posso me sentar aqui? – a morena estava parada na minha frente com um sorriso no rosto e apontava para a cadeira ao meu lado onde Rony estivera sentado antes.

- Claro – eu respondi e olhei em volta procurando por ele. Rony estava sentado ao lado do grandalhão na primeira fileira de cadeiras.

- Muito prazer me chamo Sarah Western – ela se apresentou sentada ao meu lado e me observando com seus olhos verdes bem atentos.

- Prazer – eu respondi meio sem jeito. – Eu sou Harry Potter.

Ela apenas sorriu mais ainda e não disse nada, nem um 'obrigada por salvar o dia' ou um 'parabéns por aquilo' – o que me deixou bem aliviado, diga-se de passagem.

- Sua dupla será seu parceiro pelo resto do treinamento e provavelmente após o treinamento também – Sr Hedge voltou a falar e eu pude desviar minha atenção de Sarah que mantinha agora um sorriso discreto.

Ele continuou falando sobre várias coisas, situações em que deveríamos usar certos feitiços, qual poção usar para qual situação. Ele nos fez praticar alguns feitiços com nossas duplas, coisas bem simples, mas que eu descobri – nas minhas varias lutas contra Comensais e contra o próprio Voldemort – que são muito importantes.

Nós treinamos nosso reflexo e eu vi que Sarah era realmente muito boa, ela escapou de todos os meus feitiços sem muito esforço. Ela era muito rápida para lançar feitiços também, eu tive um pouco de dificuldade em escapar de tantos feitiços, mas consegui sem que nenhum me acertasse.

- Você é muito bom – ela disse sorrindo enquanto eu desviava de mais um dos feitiços que ela me lançava.

- Obrigada, mas você também é muito boa e rápida – eu disse após desviar de outro feitiço e lançar-lhe um que ela desviou com perfeição e até um pouco de graciosidade.

Quando fizemos uma pausa nós estávamos esgotados, além de termos de desviar dos feitiços um do outro, Sr Hedge aparecia de vez em quando lançando feitiços em nós para que desviássemos de ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu vi Rony sentado alguns metros à frente e ele acenou com a cabeça, estava ofegante e suado. O cara corpulento que era seu parceiro estava ao seu lado. Os dois conversavam e pareciam estar se entendendo. Eu dei uma olhada ao redor, estávamos todos sentados no cão encostados na parede. Tirando eu e Rony que éramos os únicos com 18 anos ali, apenas Sarah aparentava ser bem jovem, talvez uns 20 anos no máximo. Os outros todos aparentavam uns 25, 30 anos talvez. Ou mais.

Olhei novamente para meu lado, Sarah estava sentada com as costas retas apoiadas na parede, os olhos fechados enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração. Como se percebesse meu olhar em si ela virou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes me fitaram intensamente por alguns segundos – meu estomago revirou – e então ela sorriu.

- Sr Hedge disse que você foi transferida de outra sede – resolvi falar para não parecer um completo idiota na frente dela. – De onde você veio?

- Vim dos Estados Unidos – ela me respondeu. Isso explicava e muito o sotaque diferente dela e o jeito meio acelerado com que falava em um inglês obviamente perfeito.

- Desculpe, mas você parece jovem para já ser uma auror formada – eu disse meio que sem pensar, ora eu era o que então? Tudo bem que eu não estava formado ainda, mas eu era jovem para em apenas três meses me tornar um verdadeiro auror.

- Acho que temos isso em comum então – ela sorriu divertida.

- Se me permite perguntar, quantos anos você tem? – eu realmente tinha feito essa pergunta? Porque eu estava tão interessado? Talvez seja apenas porque ela será minha parceira daqui pra frente e nós devemos nos conhecer. Sim é só por isso que estou interessado.

- Quantos anos acha que tenho? – ela respondeu minha pergunta com outra. Seu sorriso cada vez mais divertido até o tom da sua voz saiu divertido. Ótimo, ela estava curtindo com minha cara.

- Uns 20, eu acho – respondi mesmo assim. Como se fosse possível seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais – acho que eu acertei – e uma pergunta muda se instalou em seus olhos. Era evidente que ela queria saber a minha idade também, mas será que eu devia responder mesmo? Não queria me passar por idiota, apesar de ela estar se divertindo com isso. Suspirei e resolvi responder, vendo que o brilho em seu olhar ficou mais intenso com minha demora. – Eu tenho 18.

- Eu tinha 18 quando comecei o meu treinamento também – ela desviou o olhar do meu e percorreu a sala, todos estavam conversando também. Provavelmente se conhecendo ou contando suas aventuras por ai. Esperei que ela continuasse falando. – Eu sai da escola e já entrei para o treinamento no Ministério Americano. Isso sempre foi um sonho e minhas notas na escola me ajudaram bastante, claro.

- E porque você foi transferida para cá? – eu perguntei realmente curioso e fiquei imaginando como seria a escola de magia dela na America. Tirando Durmstrang, Beauxbatons e Hogwarts eu nunca imaginei que existissem outras escolas como elas. Ingenuidade a minha.

- Eu pedi para que me transferisse – ela respondeu e seu sorriso morreu, seus olhos verdes, que antes acompanhavam seu sorriso, agora estavam tristes. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. E eu quis me matar quando reparei que pensei isso em voz alta, ela desviou o olhar novamente, seus olhos desfocados. Ficou assim por um tempo até que voltou a olhar para mim com um sorriso nos lábios novamente. – Digamos que aconteceram algumas coisas que eu não gostei.

Não perguntei mais nada, era obvio que ela não gostava de falar nesse assunto. Mas também nós não tivemos mais tempo para conversar, pois o Sr Hedge logo voltou com o treinamento e nós só paramos novamente quando fomos almoçar.

* * *

><p>Então como eu disse lá em cima, eu tive que dividir esse capitulo em 2, pq td isso que escrevi foi soh a parte da manhã hauhauha e ainda tem muuuuita coisa pra acontecer e principalmente não posso deixar de colocar esse almoço deles... será bem interessante, ainda mais que os dois terao a compania do Rony e da Hermione... (ta parei de contar detalhes, mas axo q ja da pra imagina alguma coisa certo?) hauhauahauh<p>

Obrigigada a todos que lêem a fic e obrigada a todos que gastam um pouquinho a mais do seu tempo para deixar umas palavrinhas carinhosas para mim! Amo vcs! *-*

beijinhos!


	20. Capitulo 18

**Oieee, eu sei vim cedo postar, mas é que eu não vou poder escrever e nem postar nada durante o final de semana, já que vou ter que ficar com meus sobrinho e vou levar eles pra passa o find na casa de uma tia, ou seja nao vou ter meu precioso note no find inteiro...**

**Essa é a segunda parte do capitulo de ontem, mas segunda-feira ou no máximo terça eu prometo que venho com o cap da Gina, espero que gostem!**

**aaaahh eu tenho mais um avisinho para dar antes de responder as reviews e deixar vcs lerem ontem a noite eu postei uma nova One de HG, a fic chama **O Melhor Presente**, eu achei bem fofa e adorei escreve-la espero que vcs também gostem de lê-la e caso vcs ainda não tenham lido a minha fic **Need You Now** aproveitem (é minha fic preferida kkkk) ookkk chega de fazer propagandas vou responder os reviews lá em baixo!**

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Eu e Rony iríamos almoçar juntos com Hermione, como já havíamos combinado. Nós saímos juntos com Sarah conversando animadamente. Ela parecia um pouco desconfortável com Rony, mas de vez em quando dava um sorriso ou comentava alguma coisa do que falávamos. Encontramos Hermione assim que saímos do elevador. Ela se aproximou da gente e deu um beijo em Rony e um abraço em mim. Eu a apresentei para Sarah e Mione sorriu simpática, mas percebi um quê diferente em seus olhos. Ciúmes talvez? Bem deixei quieto.

- Onde vamos almoçar? Estou morrendo de fome – disse Rony e Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Você esta sempre com fome Rony – ela disse com semblante sério, mas a voz divertida e eu ri. – Tem um restaurante trouxa aqui perto que é muito bom, porque não vamos lá?

- Por mim tudo bem – eu falei e me virei para Sarah que ainda estava ali apenas nos observando. – Quer almoçar com a gente? – perguntei por pura educação, mas percebi o olhar mortal que Hermione me lançou e ignorei.

- Não quero incomodar – ela disse simpática. Aposto que percebeu os olhares de Hermione.

- Você não vai incomodar – eu disse ignorando completamente Hermione ao lado de Rony. – Vamos, é só um almoço.

Sarah sorriu sem jeito, mas aceitou meu convite. Rony não pareceu se importar, ele parece até gostar da companhia dela, já Hermione amarrou a cara na hora. O que será que deu nela hein? Nós saímos do Ministério e fomos até o tal restaurante que Hermione dissera, nos sentamos em uma mesa de quatro lugares e esperamos o garçom para fazermos nossos pedidos.

- Harry como foi sua despedida com a Gina ontem? – Hermione me perguntou com um olhar muito estranho e até triunfante direcionado para Sarah que estava sentada entre eu e Rony. Eu a olhei meio confuso.

- Foi muito boa – eu respondi. Um sorriso bobo se formando em meus lábios ao me lembrar da noite que tivemos ontem e do presente que me dera. Levei minha mão ao bolso da calça que eu usava e tirei de lá o relógio. – Ela me deu isto – eu mostrei o relógio para eles e o abri revelando a parte em que continha nossas fotos que mudavam conforme o ponteiro dos segundos se mexia.

- Sua namorada? – Sarah perguntou olhando para o relógio.

- Sim – eu respondi sorrindo e a vi olhando das fotos do meu relógio para Rony.

- Ela é sua irmã Rony? – perguntou. Percebi Hermione perder o ar de triunfo e fechar a cara novamente. Rony apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Vocês são bem parecidos – ela olhou novamente para mim e abriu aquele costumeiro sorriso. – Ela é muito bonita Harry.

- Obrigada – eu respondi correspondendo seu sorriso.

- Mas porque teve de se despedir? – ela perguntou brincando com o canudo do copo de suco que o garçom acabara de nos entregar.

- Ela foi para a escola. Esse é o ultimo ano dela – eu respondi e olhei para as fotos que mudavam no relógio. Fazia apenas meio dia que não nos víamos e eu já estava morrendo de saudade. Como será que ela esta? Vou chegar em casa e escrever uma carta para ela.

Voltei a mim quando o garçom nos trouxe nossa comida, olhei para Hermione e ela parecia satisfeita olhando para mim. Não estou entendendo nada, acho que ela pirou. Dei de ombros e comecei a comer. Nós conversamos mais algumas coisas Sarah perguntou algumas coisas sobre nós, de como nos conhecemos. Contamos algumas de nossas aventuras e Sarah contou algumas das dela. Basicamente apenas sobre a época da escola, nada envolvendo Voldemort ou mortes. Hermione parecia cada vez menos feliz conforme nossa conversa se desenrolava, até Rony não pareceu notar que Hermione estava estranha, ele ria e conversava normalmente com Sarah.

Eu e Sarah voltamos para o Ministério sozinhos, já que Rony ficou um pouco com Hermione antes de ela voltar ao trabalho. Nos sentamos nas cadeiras que estavam de volta na sala que ocupávamos para o treinamento. Sarah estava sentada ao meu lado, ela apoiou os cotovelos na perna, depois apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e me olhou.

- Harry porque escolheu ser auror? – sua pergunta me surpreendeu. Olhei ao redor, havia apenas mais duas pessoas ali, a mulher loira e olhos cinzentos e Walter o parceiro de Rony.

- Não sei direito, acho que por causa de tudo o que vivi – respondi olhando para baixo.

- Por causa de Voldemort? – ela me perguntou e eu a olhei surpreso, sua expressão não continha emoção nenhuma, seus olhos analisavam as pontas dos cabelos que lhe caiam no rosto devido à posição que estava.

- Acho que sim – eu respondi simplesmente. Agora eu tinha certeza que ela sabia quem eu era, mas ainda assim fiquei grato por ela não agir como todo mundo age. – Hum como você sabe sobre Voldemort?

- Todo mundo sabe sobre isso Harry – ela sorriu levantando a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para mim. Com certeza minha expressão mostrava o quanto eu estava confuso com tudo aquilo, porque logo ela acrescentou. – Bem eu no seu lugar odiaria toda a atenção que eu já percebi que você recebe por isso. Então eu fiquei na minha. Sabe não gosto de ficar bajulando as pessoas só porque elas são importantes – percebi uma sombra passando pelo olhar dela com essas ultimas palavras. Acho que ela não estava mais falando de mim.

Fomos interrompidos pela chegada de Rony, Sr Hedge e os demais bruxos do nosso pequeno grupo. Nossa tarde foi mais cansativa que a manhã. Tivemos para começar algumas dicas sobre poções, fizemos uma poção de antídoto e vimos os efeitos de diferentes venenos. Depois tivemos mais atividades práticas com transfiguração e nosso dia cansativo finalmente terminara.

Rony, eu e Sarah pegamos o elevador conversando sobre nosso dia e então nos despedimos de Sarah assim que saímos do elevador. Rony me disse que esperaria Hermione e que iria para a casa dela com ela. Então eu me despedi e peguei a lareira para a Toca.

Assim que cheguei senti o cheiro delicioso de comida que emanava da cozinha. Quando apareci na porta da cozinha eu meio que esperava que Gina estivesse ali, sorrindo para mim, viesse me abraçar e nós pudéssemos descansar e conversar abraçadinhos nos jardins da casa. Mas era obvio que ela não estava e meu coração apertou. Será que vou agüentar todo esse tempo sem minha ruiva?

Cumprimentei a Sra. Weasley e disse-lhe que Rony tinha ido para a casa de Hermione, mas não falara se voltaria para o jantar ou não. Como o jantar ainda não estava pronto resolvi subir e tomar um banho. Deixei a água quente escorrer por meu corpo e lavar todo o cansaço que sentia. Sai do chuveiro, me troquei e fui escrever uma carta para Gina. Contei alguns detalhes do treinamento, perguntei como tinha sido o dia dela e por fim disse que estava morrendo de saudades e que lhe amava.

Dobrei a carta e desci para pedir a coruja deles emprestada. Desde que Edwiges morrera tentando me proteger em meu sétimo ano enquanto fugíamos de alguns Comensais da Morte que perseguiam eu e Hagrid, eu não tivera coragem de comprar outra coruja, apesar de saber que eu devo comprar uma.

Entreguei a carta para Pichitinho – a coruja de Rony – e pedi que a levasse para Gina em Hogwarts. Pichi saiu voando e eu voltei para a cozinha. Jorge já estava lá junto com o Sr Weasley e Percy. Me juntei a eles e nós conversamos sobre meu primeiro dia de treinamento. Logo depois do jantar eu me joguei em minha cama e simplesmente apaguei. Estava exausto.

* * *

><p><strong>Naty Weasley Potter<strong> - ahuahuah pois é eu me empolguei pra escrever e pra postar também! xD Aaahh se a Gina acordou ou não vc vai descobrir no proximo capitulo hauhauah e beem relaxee eu não teria coragem de fazer o Harry trair a Gina, mas não garanto que a Sarah não tente nada...

**Anny WP** - nhaa o amor todo dele por ela esta beem firme, mas porque não testa-lo um pouquinho? hauhauhuah mas relaxe, como eu disse pra Naty ele não ira trai-la, não tenho coragem pra isso, não gosto de ver a Gina sofrendo tanto assim e tb não consigo ver o Harry como um cafageste kkkkk

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter** - auhauha espero que vc tenha gostado do almoço, a Mione não gostou nada, nada da Sarah, mas logo descobriremos o porque. Quanto a propria Sarah ela é bem misteriosa sim, e o passado dela não foi tão cheio de rosas, logo ela contara o pq pediu para se transferir e descobriremos alguns de seus mistérios. Nhaa a Gi sentirá falta dele siim, mas ele tambem vai sentir... mas nada que os dois não compensem no natal! hahaha *-*

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que me colocam como autor favorito e que colocam minhas fics nos favoritos tb! Gostaria de agradecer também a todos que lêem essa fic e que dedicam um minutinho do seu tempo para me deixar uma palavrinha! Se não fosse vocês tenho certeza que essa fic não irira pra frente! muito, muito obrigada pessoal! =D

beijinhos e até segunda ou terça! =*


	21. Capitulo 19

Lá vamos nós finalmente com o pov da Gina, era pra eu ter postado mais cedo, mas minha net pra varia não ajudou muito...

**CarolMedeiros - **siiim a Sarah ainda vai dar o que falar mesmo! ahaauha mto obrigada pela review

**feehweasleypotter - **hauhauh respondendo a review do 17, não ele não vai ficar com ela... e respondendo a do 18 - hmmmm não garanto que ela não se apaixone... (qm num se apaixona pelo Harry gatenho? *-*)

**Naty Weasley Potter - **realmente a Mione não gostou nadinha dela, e logo mais ela tera uma séria conversa com o Sr Potter sobre a Sah hahaha

**Anny WP - **Siim, a Mione colocou ele no lugar dele e vai continuar colocando, a Sarah é discreta e bem, o Harry sempre foi lerdo pra perceber as coisas, mas a Mione vai mante-lo firme em relação a Gina xD

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Quando me deitei depois me despedir de Harry eu estava me sentindo estranha. Eu não queria dormir e acordar no dia seguinte e ir para Hogwarts sabendo que não teria Harry, Rony ou Hermione lá comigo. Eu queria simplesmente que o dia de hoje não acabasse nunca, que eu pudesse ficar com o Harry para sempre.

Soltei um longo suspiro e me revirei na cama. Que droga de treinamento que convidaram ele para fazer. Shackebolt não podia ter exigido que eles terminassem Hogwarts para depois se alistarem aos aurores? Bufei, acho que estou sendo um pouco egoísta, mas ainda acho injusto eu ter de voltar lá e reviver tudo o que vivi ano passado.

Com esses pensamentos eu finalmente peguei no sono, mas não tive nenhum sonho. Eu acordei ouvindo os sons de minha mãe na cozinha e lembrei que Harry não iria comigo para a plataforma 9 ¾ para se despedir. Olhei para o relógio e vi que ainda era cedo, eu não precisaria levantar e foi o que eu fiz. Me virei para o lado e continuei de olhos fechados, estava quase pegando no sono de novo quando ouvi alguém abrindo a porta do meu quarto bem devagar. Não pode ser minha mãe, ela não se daria esse trabalho, afinal ela iria me acordar.

Percebi os passos se aproximando de minha cama e uma respiração bem próxima do meu rosto. Me segurei para não abrir os olhos, mesmo sabendo que era o Harry que estava ali. Ele se aproximou mais e deu um leve beijo em meus lábios. Não consegui conter um sorriso, mas me obriguei a ficar de olhos fechados e não falar nada. Eu não queria vê-lo ir embora. Eu queria me lembrar apenas da nossa noite e desse beijo que ele acabou de me dar.

Abri os olhos apenas quando ouvi a porta se fechar tão de vagar e silenciosamente quanto se abrira. Sentei em minha cama e coloquei minha mão sobre meus lábios ainda sorrindo. Levantei e fui dar uma ultima olhada nas coisas do meu malão, eu não queria encontrá-los lá em baixo. Me troquei e só desci quando ouvi o som de alguém aparatando no jardim.

- Bom dia minha filha – encontrei minha mãe na cozinha e apenas sorri. Me sentei para tomar o café que ela estava me servindo – Você esta bem?

- Sim – eu respondi sem muito entusiasmo.

- É tão estranho não é? – ela disse e eu a olhei curiosa. – Está tudo tão calmo hoje que nem parece que nós temos que ir pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts a tempo.

- Isso é porque só _eu_ voltarei para Hogwarts esse ano mamãe – eu disse meio desgostosa, já era ruim o suficiente me lembrar disso por mim mesma e agora minha mãe vai começar com o sentimentalismo todo que com certeza vai me deixar bem pior.

Eu meio que desliguei minha mente para a conversa que se seguiu, fiz tudo no automático, peguei meu malão e desci para os jardins onde meu pai o pegou e minha mãe estendeu um braço para mim. Aparatamos para a plataforma e atravessamos o portal.

Apenas quando ouvi o barulho do trem que eu liguei minha mente novamente. Percorri com o olhar toda a extremidade da plataforma, havia muitas caras novas por ali e a estação estava bem mais cheia que o ano anterior. Me despedi dos meus pais contendo as lagrimas quando minha mãe me abraçou e começou a chorar.

Entrei no Expresso de Hogwarts me sentindo horrível, caminhei até encontrar uma cabine vazia e praticamente me joguei lá dentro. Fiquei observando a janela quando a porta da cabine se abriu revelando Luna.

- Oi Gi, posso me sentar com você? – ela perguntou com seu jeito sonhador de sempre e eu sorri balançando a cabeça positivamente. – Como você esta?

- Bem, e você?

- Bem... – e antes que Luna desembestasse a falar nós fomos interrompidas pela porta da nossa cabine sendo aberta novamente.

Um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel nos fitaram por instantes parecendo incerto.

- Desculpe incomodar, mas todas as outras cabines estão lotadas – ele disse sem jeito. – Vocês se incomodariam se eu sentar com vocês?

- Não, pode entrar – eu respondi olhando-o. O garoto parece ser simpático, fora que foi completamente educado.

- Obrigado – eu sorriu enquanto entrava e guardava seu malão. – Me chamo Dylan Cooper.

- Muito prazer – Luna respondeu sorrindo. – Me chamo Luna Lovegood e esta é Gina Weasley.

- Weasley? – ele perguntou parecendo surpreso. – Você é irmã do Rony Weasley?

- Sim – eu respondi de olhos arregalados. – Como o conhece, eu nunca te vi por aqui?

- Bem eu estudei com ele no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas depois eu fui transferido para outra escola de magia e bruxaria em outro país – ele respondeu.

- E porque voltou agora? Você já não deveria ter terminado os estudos? – Luna perguntou e ela estava certa, se ele estudou com Rony ele não deveria estar aqui.

- Bem devido aos acontecimentos do ultimo ano eu tive de me afastar da escola que eu estava e ajudar meus pais com alguns assuntos relacionados a grande guerra que teve – ele respondeu com semblante sério. – E bem eu não gostava da escola que eu estava, Hogwarts é bem melhor, por isso resolvi voltar e fazer meu ultimo ano aqui.

Eu não disse mais nada, o comentário sobre a grande guerra do ano anterior fez meu estomago revirar. Dylan parece ter percebido algo, pois ele logo acrescentou:

- Desculpe, eu imagino que esse assunto deve ser difícil para vocês. Prometo não comentar mais sobre isso. – ele disse essa ultima parte com um sorriso e então mudou de assunto.

Nós três passamos o resto da viagem até Hogwarts conversando, quando estávamos nos aproximando eu e Luna saímos para nos trocar e quando voltamos eu me surpreendi em ver Dylan com o uniforme da Grifinória. Quando ele disse que tinha estudado com meu irmão eu não imaginei que teria sido na Grifinória já que nem Rony e nem Harry comentaram sobre ele.

Preferi não comentar sobre isso. Meu estomago ia embrulhando cada vez mais conforme nos aproximávamos de Hogwarts. Quando finalmente descemos do trem em Hogsmead nós três caminhamos até a carruagem eu arfei quando vi o Testralho. Me lembrei que Hermione já havia comentado que nós só podíamos vê-lo se nós já tivéssemos visto a morte. E bem, eu tinha quase certeza de que mais da metade de Hogwarts agora podia vê-los.

Luna com seu jeito sonhador passou a mão na cabeça do que carregava nossa carruagem antes de subir nela. Dylan pareceu não se incomodar com eles, talvez ele não os enxergasse. Ele subiu na carruagem e se virou esticando a mão para mim sorrindo gentilmente.

- Vai dar tudo certo – ele parecia ler minha mente. Eu não estava daquele jeito por agora poder enxergar os Testralhos, mas sim pelo fato de que alguns minutos após eu subir na carruagem nós estaríamos em Hogwarts.

Seu sorriso era tão gentil que fez minhas lembranças se dissiparem, eu segurei sua mão e subi na carruagem. Nós três permanecemos em silencio o percurso inteiro e quando já conseguíamos ver o castelo percebi que os dois também prenderam a respiração assim como eu.

O castelo parecia tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão normal. É difícil explicar, mas depois de ver como o castelo estava no final do ano passado e agora, era impressionante. Parecia que não havia acontecido nada, ele estava inteirinho, do jeito que estava a primeira vez que o vi.

Nós descemos da carruagem e seguimos para o Salão Principal, o silencio chegava a ser perturbador. Provavelmente todos estavam se sentindo da mesma maneira que eu. Eu estava aturdida, era tão estranho estar ali, entrar no Salão e ver aquele céu enfeitiçado, as mesas todas postas com as devidas bandeiras pendendo do teto, a mesa dos professores e toda aquela magia que só aquele lugar tem.

Me sentei com Dylan ao meu lado e vi Luna se dirigir a mesa da Corvinal observando o teto e tudo ao redor. Eu olhei para a mesa dos professores, McGonagall estava sentada na cadeira que antigamente pertencia a Dumbledore. Havia alguns professores, provavelmente Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração. Eu não imaginava a Professora McGonagall nos dando aulas agora que ela era a diretora.

Depois que todos se sentaram um murmurinho começou pelo Salão, mas nada como era o habitual. Logo em seguida Hagrid entrou com as crianças do primeiro ano. A diretora se levantou e caminhou com o conhecido banquinho de três pernas e o Chapéu Seletor em mãos. Pelo menos essa tarefa continuava sendo dela.

Com um aceno de varinha um pergaminho se desenrolou e flutuou em sua frente e ela começou a chamar os nomes dos alunos que entrariam no primeiro ano. Conforme o Chapéu dizia em qual casa a criança ia ficar a animação no Salão começou a mudar. E logo já estavam todos conversando, brincando e comendo.

A diretora disse algumas palavras, apresentou os novos professores, Adam Mendez daria DCAT para a gente esse ano e a professora Lurdes Caster daria Transfiguração. Ela disse também que a professora Caster seria a nova diretora da Grifinória e o professor Slughorn tomaria o lugar de Snape como diretor da Sonserina. Espero que agora os Sonserinos se tornem menos irritantes.

Depois do jantar e de todos os avisos nós rumamos para a Sala Comunal, assim que entrei eu me joguei em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira. Dylan sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a observar a movimentação de garotos e garotas conversando e subindo para os dormitórios.

Uma pequena coruja entrou pela janela e começou a me rodear, percebi que era Pichitinho, a coruja de Rony, tirei a carta que ela carregava e fiz carinho em sua cabeça. Assim que abri a carta meu coração falhou uma batida. Percebi as lagrimas invadindo meus olhos e não me esforcei em reprimi-las.

Abri e li o conteúdo da carta escrita com aquela caligrafia que eu tanto amava. Como eu estava com saudades dele, como era estranho ser a única Weasley aqui e o principal era estranho não ter os braços fortes dele ao meu redor me abraçando carinhosamente. Eu sei que eu só tive isso em pouco tempo no meu quinto ano e nesses meses que decorreram o final da batalha, mas eu já estava tão acostumada a vê-lo todo dia e senti-lo pertinho que se tornava estranho não tê-lo comigo.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e olhei para cima me deparando com o olhar preocupado de Dylan e então me toquei de que eu realmente deveria estar chorando. Enxuguei as lagrimas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou em tom preocupado.

- Não – eu respondi e limpei as lagrimas que ainda teimavam em descer pelo meu rosto. – Só é estranho ser a única Weasley aqui e não ter Harry por perto.

- Harry Potter? – ele me perguntou parecendo um pouco confuso.

- Sim – eu respondi e vi os olhos dele pousarem no pingente em meu pescoço. Compreensão tomou conta da preocupação em seu olhar e ele sorriu gentilmente e passou a mão em meu cabelo.

- Eu sei como se sente – ele disse e me mostrou um anel prateado, que eu não tinha percebido que ele usava. – Eu também tenho alguém muito especial pra mim lá fora.

Nós conversamos mais um pouco sobre outros assuntos até que decidimos ir dormir, entrei no dormitório e todas as meninas já estavam lá. Elas me olharam meio estranho, mas responderam quando eu as cumprimentei. Coloquei meu pijama, me joguei em minha cama e re-li a carta de Harry com uma das mãos segurando gentilmente o pingente com nossas iniciais. Peguei um pergaminho e rabisquei uma resposta – bem longa – para ele, dobrei e deixei ao lado de minha cama. Amanhã antes do café mandarei a carta para ele.

* * *

><p>Pra quem assiste 'Sonny With a Chance' me perdoem pelo nome do Dylan hauhaua minha criatividade não me permitiu inventar outro nome...<p>

Bom no prox capitulo eu vou tentar acelerar um pouco as coisas e talvez até colocar um encontro em Hogsmead ou um encontro as escondidas em Hogwarts...

Provavelmente até o final dessa semana eu apareça com mais uma short HG, eu tive uma ideia domingo e estou tentando desenvolve-la, se eu conseguir e achar que ficou legal colocarei aqui no site, caso contrario deixarei ela guardada até ter outra idéia que a complemente.

Bom é isso, obrigada a todos que lêem minhas fics e que dedicam um tempinho me deixando uma palavrinha de consolo xD

Beijinhos!=*


	22. Capitulo 20

**Ieii, aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo! Pra variar eu tive que dividir esse capitulo em 2 ahuahua afinal o primeiro encontro em Hogsmead do nosso casal favorito tem que ser digno! mas devo informar que logo mais as coisas vão começar a ficar beem emocionantes hauhauhau provavelmente amanhã eu já venha com a segunda parte ok? **

**CarolMedeiros - **Dylan Cooper = Sunny Entre Estrelas ahuhauahu exatamente, não tive como pensar em outro nome pq eu pensei nele enquando assistia Sonny xD maaas então enquando ao Dylan e a Sarah eles vão ter alguma ligação sim, mas não vai ser amorosa... o passado dos dois é misterioso e apesar de vcs conehcerem um pouco do passado da Sarah nesse cap, eu digo que logo mais vcs descobrirao que nem tudo que a Mione 'descobriu' é verdade. xD

**Naty Weasley Potter - **Sim, o Dylan é comprometido e a namorada dele é uma fofa (vocês vão conhece-la no prox cap), o encontro deles será no prox capitulo e dara muito o que falar (fazer oq, namorar um homem gato e famoso da nisso) hauhauhauah nhaa obrigada pela review na My Imortal *-* é muito bom saber que minhas fics divertem o dia de alguem *da pulos de alegria* Dia 12 terá uma fic especial de dia das crianças *-*

**Anny WP - **hauhauha realmente o Harry foi sacana em soh comentar sobre a Gi depois que a Mione o lembra, mas ele a ama (do jeito lerdo dele, mas ama xD) tenho certeza que você vai gostar desse capitulo hauhaua ficou bem nitida a lerdeza dele xD além de dar certeza que a Sarah vai causar com essa paixonite por ele hauhauahu e eu te apoio plenamente em defender a Gi xD

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter - **nhaiii é verdade ver os dois longe da moh apertinho no coração D: mas infelizmente é necessario... e no prox capitulo eles terao um encontro beeem agitado, digno e romantico ao mesmo tempo hauhauahu e e justamente por isso que eu dividi... mass quanto ao Dylan a namorada dele não é quem você está pensando, mas eles se conhecem *mistérios*

**feehweasleypotter - **hauhauhau relaxaaa ngm vai se apaixonar pela Gi, só pelo Harry mesmo huahauhauha como vc disse nao tem como nao se apaixonar por ele, ainda mais com o treinamento, pq ele ta ficando mais gostosinho a cada diia huhauahua *apanha*

ok agora eu paro de fala! xD

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Já se passaram dois meses desde que entrei para o treinamento. Minha amizade com Sarah havia se tornado muito forte e Rony também havia se tronado muito amigo dela. Apenas Hermione continuava agindo estranho em relação a ela.

Algumas semanas depois de iniciado o treinamento eu me mudei para o Largo Grimmauld, na antiga casa de Sirius. Monstro ficou contente que me mudei e fiz uma bela mudança no resto da casa – que eu e Gina não havíamos mexido antes.

Como meu coração aperta só de pensar nela. É tão difícil estar longe dela desse jeito, mas graças a Mérlin o primeiro passeio para Hogsmead seria final de semana que vem. O que eu achei estranho, porque já estamos no começo de Dezembro e normalmente o primeiro passeio para lá é antes disso.

A neve começava a cair dançando ao nosso redor graciosamente até encostar no chão lentamente. Nosso treinamento já estava na reta final e nós fazíamos várias rondas com outros aurores, e já havíamos perseguido alguns Comensais. Isso provocou uma manchete no Profeta Diário com uma foto bem destacada minha e de Sarah. Nem preciso falar que Gina e Hermione não gostaram nada disso. Só espero que Hermione não esteja enchendo a cabeça da Gina com as coisas que ela me disse um tempo atrás.

Molly praticamente me obrigara a ir jantar com eles todos os dias desde que me mudei e em um desses jantares Hermione também estava lá. Após o jantar eu, Mione e Rony sentamos na sala e ela me lançou um olhar que me da arrepios até hoje.

- Harry eu vou logo para o assunto que eu queria falar – ela fez uma pausa me analisando e continuou. – Tome cuidado com a Sarah.

- Porque eu devo tomar cuidado com ela? Ela é minha parceira e uma grande amiga Mione.

- Porque essa obsessão pela Sarah Mione? – Rony perguntou.

- Eu não estou obcecada Ronald – ela respondeu lançando um olhar gélido para ele e se virou para mim. – Eu estou falando sério, fui pesquisar algumas coisas sobre ela depois daquele nosso almoço.

- Hermione porque fez isso? – eu perguntei irritado, não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

- Me escute Harry – ela disse em tom autoritário. – O quanto você sabe do passado dela?

- O que?

- Ela não te falou porque foi transferida não é? – ela perguntou com seu ar de vitória. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso, mas ela estava certa. Sarah nunca me contou nada sobre o passado dela depois da escola. O que aconteceu no Ministério Americano nos dois anos que se seguiram após o termino da escola. – Foi o que eu imaginei – ela concluiu com o meu silencio. – Eu fiz uma pesquisa sobre o Ministério Americano e nem tudo o que eles falam dela é bom.

Eu apenas a encarei, onde será que ela quer chegar com isso?

- Ela teve um envolvimento com um Comensal da Morte chamado Kyle Damon.

- Como assim? – Rony perguntou espantado. Os olhos arregalados. E eu não deveria estar diferente porque assim que Hermione olhou para mim ela rolou os olhos.

- Eles não deram detalhes de tipo de envolvimento, mas por ser com um Comensal da Morte não era coisa boa – Hermione logo emendou. – E fora que há rumores de ela ter se envolvido amorosamente com um dos professores da escola em que estudava.

- Hermione eu não quero saber dos relacionamentos anteriores dela – eu disse emburrado, porque ela tinha que chegar nessa parte? Porque sempre que falávamos de Sarah tínhamos que chegar ao assunto relacionamento?

- Ótimo, então você não deve também se interessar pelo relacionamento que ela esta tentando agora – Hermione disse triunfante.

- O que? Do que você esta falando? – eu perguntei completamente confuso, até onde eu sei, ela não esta em relacionamento algum e pelo que ela me fala também não esta interessada em ninguém.

- Mérlin como você é lerdo Harry – ela disse rolando os olhos. – Você não enxerga o que está na sua frente.

- Do que você está falando Mione? – agora quem perguntou era Rony, ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu. – A Sarah é apenas nossa amiga.

- Vocês são dois trasgos mesmo – ela disse exasperada. – Não percebem nem quando tem uma mulher flertando com vocês.

- Hermione, eu não sou um trasgo e eu amo a Gina. – eu disse me sentindo irritado pelo modo que ela falava.

- Ótimo que você a ame, mas infelizmente isso não significa nada para sua amiguinha nova – ela disse me olhando atentamente. – Harry, todo mundo consegue perceber o modo que a Sarah olha pra você – ela disse, mas vendo que Rony ia falar alguma besteira provavelmente ela logo emendou. – Menos vocês dois.

- Mione você esta doida – eu disse finalmente. Sarah não me olhava de um jeito diferente, ela só se sentia bem à vontade comigo, ela mesma já havia me dito isso.

- Ótimo, não acredite em mim – ela suspirou derrotada. – Mas depois não reclame se a Gina disser a mesma coisa.

- O que a Gina tem a ver com isso? – perguntei confuso e irritado, agora ela iria encher a cabeça da Gina com isso?

- Harry, o que você acha que ela deve estar pensando depois da foto de você e Sarah no Profeta?

- Mas não tem nada de mais naquela foto – eu disse tentando me defender das acusações não ditas por Hermione.

- Pra você, mas você já parou pra pensar no que ela esta sentindo lá em Hogwarts? – Hermione perguntou. – Ela não sabe o que esta acontecendo com você a não ser quando você manda cartas para ela, ou ela vê uma foto sua e uma mulher na primeira página do jornal mais vendido no mundo bruxo.

- Mas ela sabe que a Sarah é minha parceira.

- Esta bem, vamos colocar ao contrario – ela disse sem paciência. – Você iria gostar se sua namorada andasse com um cara pra cima e pra baixo que você não conhece pessoalmente e do nada os dois aparecessem na primeira página do jornal? – eu fiz uma careta ao pensar nisso. – Está vendo.

Depois disso eu inventei uma desculpa qualquer e fui embora. Essa conversa com Hermione me deixa irritado e confuso até hoje. Em nenhuma das cartas de Gina ela havia demonstrado ciúmes pela Sarah e apenas uma vez ela comentou que viu o Profeta com nossa foto na capa, nada de mais.

Chacoalhei a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos, minha semana ainda era longa até eu poder vê-la no final de semana em Hogsmead. Nossa missão de treinamento era ajudar os aurores a caçar um Comensal chamado Patrick Maclaine. Ele é procurado a tempos e sempre causa muita confusão quando o encontramos, mas infelizmente ninguém conseguiu capturá-lo ainda. Na foto do Profeta nós estávamos atrás dele e outro Comensal que sempre o ajudava. O ajudante foi o que eu e Sarah conseguimos pegar, mas o Maclaine fugiu novamente.

Essa semana não foi agitada no quesito sair para missões externas, mas nós ficamos o tempo todo no quartel junto com os outros aurores ajudando-os a fazer os planos para capturar os Comensais. Eles dividiam os Comensais da Morte em grupos. E cada dupla de auror era incumbida de vistoriar cada grupo. Eu e Sarah essa semana estávamos no grupo de prioridade, era o grupo dos Comensais considerados mais perigosos – Bellatrix Lestrange era uma Comensal desse grupo – e nós ficamos a semana inteira apenas formulando planos e mais planos para podermos prender Patrick Maclaine.

Nós participamos também de julgamentos feitos para os Comensais capturados pelos outros grupos e acompanhamos a ida deles para Azkaban. Eu ainda não confiava nos dementadores que guardavam Azkaban e sempre que íamos lá mantínhamos nossos patronos bem próximos de nós.

* * *

><p>Desculpem acabar o cap assim xD Amanhã ou domingo eu ja venho com o encontro deles em hogsmead *-* vai ser tãão fofo e quente! *-* hauhauahuah<p>

Como eu falei muito lá em cima, eu vo fazer a propaganda aqui em baixo! pra qm não leu ainda, eu postei esses dias uma nova songfic chamada My Imortal e no dia das crianças colocarei uma fic especial para esse dia =D espero que vcs gostem!

Obrigada a todos que colocaram minha fic nos favoritos, isso significa muito para mim e obrigada a todas vcs que me deixam reviews! É só por causa de vocês que eu continuo escrevendo muito obrigada mesmo!

beijinhos! =*


	23. Capitulo 21

Oieeee, haha eu sei, eu sei... eu disse que viria no domingo e não vim, mas acontece que a preguiça foi monstra hahaha e vcs minhas leitoras me abandonaram esse find hauhauha soh tenho duas reviews pra responder hj pouxa, isso é triste, mas anyway...

**Anny WP - **hauahuha adorooo o jeito q vc fala *-* maas eh vdd a mione tem q ficar no pé dele, mas pouxa tb nao precisa pintar a caveira da Sarah hauahuah ela não é má a esse ponto, mas q ela vai correr atras do Harry ela vai kkkkkkkk

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter - **Isaaaaa ahuahuhauha, adoroooo falar ctg guriiia eu raxo muito xD mas voltando para a review, calma aii que ngm vai precisar matar a Sarah, ela não é má e nem o harry vai trair nossa querida Gina, mas nao posso impedir a Sarah de agir e dar em cima dele xD kkkkkkk espero que goste do encontro deles *-* beijinhos!

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

**Gina PoV**

- Ei onde você estava com a cabeça? – Dylan me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o castelo, nós estávamos treinando quadribol, mesmo com essa neve caindo nós precisávamos treinar, o campeonato de quadribol começaria após o natal e como praticamente o time inteiro é novo eu não podia correr o risco – como capitã do time – perder logo no primeiro dia de jogo porque não treinamos o suficiente.

Mas Dylan estava certo, minha mente não estava exatamente centrada no treino, eu pensava no dia de amanhã. Finalmente nós teríamos o primeiro passeio a Hogsmead e eu estava super ansiosa, mas não para ir e sim para ver o Harry. Minha mão automaticamente segurou o pingente em meu pescoço.

- Okay, eu já sei onde você estava com a cabeça – Dylan riu e eu me toquei de que não tinha respondido sua pergunta.

- Por que você esta rindo? – eu perguntei fingindo que estava brava.

- Porque você parece uma boba no mundo da lua – ele respondeu e continuou rindo.

- Até parece que você também não quer que amanhã chegue logo – eu respondi o olhando fixamente. Ele parou de rir por instantes, mas logo voltou a rir.

- Claro que quero, mas nem por isso fico com essa cara de bobo no mundo da lua.

- Chega de me chamar disso – eu disse irritada e provavelmente ficando vermelha o que o fez gargalhar ainda mais. Bufei e comecei a andar mais rápido pisando pesadamente no chão. – Era pra você ser meu amigo aqui, não me irritar – eu disse quando percebi que ele também apertara o passo e já estava quase do meu lado.

- E eu sou, mas não consegui evitar – ele disse em seu tom normal e educado. – Mas você fica muito engraçada assim.

- Ótimo – eu bufei quando entramos no castelo e começamos a subir as escadas. Era incrível como todas as meninas de Hogwarts me olhavam debochadas depois da foto que saiu no Profeta semana passada. Harry e aquela tal de Sarah. Só de o Harry comentar sobre ela nas cartas eu já me senti estranha. Eu não a conheço e sei que a Mione não gosta dela, mas mesmo assim sinto alguma coisa estranha em relação a essa menina.

Nós entramos na Sala Comunal e eu subi para o meu dormitório que graças a Merlin estava vazio, guardei minha vassoura e fui tomar um banho. Quando desci encontrei Dylan me esperando sentado em frente a lareira. Ele se levantou e descemos novamente para o Salão Principal para jantarmos.

- Oi Gina, Dylan – Luna apareceu em um dos corredores e sorriu.

- Ei Luna – nós respondemos juntos.

- Não ligue para as outras meninas, elas só estão com inveja – Luna disse simplesmente e eu olhei surpresa. Eu não havia comentado com ela sobre isso. – Você e o Harry se merecem, ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Obrigada – eu disse simplesmente. Luna podia parecer viver no mundo da lua o tempo todo, mas ela era uma grande observadora e eu já tive provas disso nos anos anteriores.

Depois do jantar que foi relativamente calmo eu fui me deitar, o treino tinha me deixado exausta. Eu quase não consegui dormir, estava ansiosa demais para isso. Mas eu dormi por algumas poucas horas e acordei super cedo. Sai da cama quase saltitando de felicidade e me joguei embaixo do chuveiro. Fiquei um bom tempo lá para poder relaxar e depois sai e me troquei colocando um casaco pesado para me proteger da neve que teimava em cair lentamente lá fora.

Desci e fui direto para o Salão Principal, não havia muitos alunos pelo castelo por causa do horário. Me sentei a mesa da Grifinória e peguei uma torrada que eu comi lentamente eu não estava exatamente com fome.

Quando terminei de comer minha primeira torrada – o que demorou muito tempo – vi Dylan entrar no Salão e sorrir para mim. Ele estava bem bonito sem o uniforme da escola. Ele usava um sobretudo preto, luvas e uma toca também pretos.

- Caiu da cama ruivinha? – ele me perguntou sentando ao meu lado. Fiz uma careta para o apelido que ele usava de vez em quando.

- Eu só acordei um pouco mais cedo – eu disse dando de ombros e peguei mais uma torrada para mim.

- Um pouco mais cedo que a escola inteira né? – ele riu e se serviu de suco de abóbora e ovos mexidos.

A diretora deu alguns avisos aos alunos do terceiro ano que iriam pela primeira vez a Hogsmead e depois nós nos dirigimos para as carruagens no jardim do castelo. Eu, Dylan e Luna dividíamos a mesma carruagem. Luna falava alguma coisa e tinha um exemplar de O Pasquim em mãos, mas eu não prestei atenção ao que ela falava. Meu coração estava acelerado. Eu queria vê-lo mais nada.

Chegando a Hogsmead nós nos dirigimos ao Três Vassouras. Foi onde combinamos de nos encontrar. Procuramos uma mesa e nos sentamos os três. Pedimos cerveja amanteigada e ficamos jogando conversa fora enquanto esperávamos. Eu não parava de olhar para a porta – toda vez que ela se abria – esperando que ele chegasse logo.

Pela décima vez a porta se abria e meus olhos pousaram nela automaticamente, mas dessa vez eu prendi a respiração. Meu coração deu um salto dentro do peito e quando eu recuperei os sentidos eu me levantei rapidamente. Harry acabara de entrar e ao me ver abriu aquele sorriso que ele dava apenas para mim.

Ele caminhou em minha direção, eu encurtei a distancia entre nós e me joguei em seus braços. Ele me segurou e me beijou com vontade. Passei a mão por suas costas até alcançar seu pescoço. Eu podia ouvir os murmúrios das pessoas ao nosso redor e até barulho de flashes, mas nós não nos importamos. Naquele momento só existia nós dois e mais ninguém.

Nos separamos em busca de ar e eu sorri segurando o rosto dele entre minhas mãos. Dei um leve beijo em seus lábios e o peguei pela mão o puxando para nossa mesa. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e cumprimentou Luna.

- Este é Dylan – eu apresentei. – Dylan este é o Harry.

- Muito prazer – Dylan disse simpático, percebi os olhos de Harry faiscar, mas ele manteve o sorriso no rosto e pelo menos foi simpático.

- Prazer.

- Harry você esta diferente – Luna comentou enquanto ele pedia uma cerveja amanteigada para ele. Luna tinha razão ele estava diferente, criara mais músculos, estava mais encorpado.

- Estou? – ele perguntou olhando para mim.

- Está – eu disse sorrindo com malicia.

Nós quatro conversamos mais um pouco, eu queria conhecer a namorada do Dylan antes de ir curtir meu encontro com Harry, mas a garota não chegava nunca. Alguns meninos do quarto e quinto ano que estavam ali vieram cumprimentar Harry e dar-lhe os parabéns. Eu apertei a mão dele tentando confortá-lo, eu sabia o quanto ele não gostava dessa atenção, mas não podíamos fazer nada. De vez em quando ainda víamos algum flash, mas tentávamos ignorar.

Finalmente uma menina loira de olhos azuis, corpo pequeno entrou no aposento trazendo um ar frio junto com ela ao abrir e fechar a porta. Dylan ao vê-la abriu um sorriso lindo. Ele se levantou e foi até ela, deu-lhe um beijo rápido e a trouxe até a nossa mesa.

- Gi, Luna, Harry está é minha namorada Layla – ele disse com o mesmo sorriso ainda nos lábios. A garota loira, que mais parecia uma fadinha sorriu timidamente e nos cumprimentou.

Nós conversamos mais algum tempo sobre várias coisas, Layla se mostrou bem simpática e eu percebi Harry relaxar um pouco depois que Dylan a apresentou como namorada.

- Onde vocês se conheceram? – eu perguntei curiosa, os dois se davam tão bem e pareciam sempre saber o que o outro estava pensando.

- Na outra escola que estudei – ele sorriu e a olhou com paixão. – Nós nos tornamos amigos no primeiro dia de aula.

Nosso assunto se desenrolou mais um pouco até que eu e Harry nos despedimos deles e saímos de lá. O problema é que assim que saímos mais pessoas apareceram para cumprimentá-lo. Isso é tão irritante, nós não conseguimos nem um momento de privacidade. Suspirei e o puxei pela mão. Sorri vitoriosa para as meninas que passavam e me olhavam com raiva. Quando finalmente conseguimos fugir das pessoas ele me puxou para perto de si e nós aparatamos.

- Você esta me seqüestrando Sr Potter? – eu perguntei brincando quando nós paramos em frente à casa no Largo Grimmauld.

- Talvez por algumas horas – ele disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e me deu um beijo antes de entrarmos na casa.

Ele mal fechou a porta atrás de si e seus lábios grudaram nos meus. Seus braços fortes envolveram minha cintura me puxando para mais perto até nossos corpos estarem totalmente colados. Ele foi me guiando – sem parar de me beijar em nenhum momento – escada acima até entrarmos em seu quarto.

Harry me pegou no colo e me colocou gentilmente na cama. Ele ficou por cima de mim e me olhou nos olhos. O lindo verde de seus olhos brilhava intensamente, sua respiração acelerada. Seu perfume me deixava embriagada e como eu sentia falta disso. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e o puxei para um beijo desesperado e cheio de desejo.

Minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo – que estava mais musculoso – deixando pequenos arranhões em suas costas. O pequeno gemido que ele soltou em minha orelha me fez arrepiar e eu rapidamente tirei as blusas de frio e a camiseta que incomodavam a passagem de minhas mãos. Tendo o caminho livre eu consegui perceber todos os músculos definidos – que não eram tão evidentes antes – em sua barriga, peito e costas.

Em poucos minutos nós estávamos ambos nus, Harry beijava delicadamente meu pescoço e foi fazendo uma trilha de beijos até chegar a minha intimidade. Agarrei seus cabelos e contive um gemido alto, arqueei o corpo e arfei delirando com suas caricias ousadas. Antes que eu soltasse outro gemido alto Harry me calou com um beijo.

Nós gememos juntos quando ele finalmente me penetrou, eu enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura e o puxei para mais parto colando ainda mais nossos corpos – se é que era possível – enquanto ele se movimentava lentamente. Eu mordi o lóbulo da orelha dele e sussurrei algumas coisas em seu ouvido. Ele acelerou os movimentos e nós chegamos juntos ao ápice.

Ele se jogou ao meu lado e me puxou para me abraçar, nossos corpos estavam suados e nossas respirações aceleradas. Me aconcheguei, colocando a cabeça em seu peito e o olhei. Ele sorria enquanto me fitava profundamente.

- Eu senti falta de você – ele disse. – Senti falta do seu cheiro, do seu corpo colado ao meu, do seu calor – ele dizia enquanto ficava em cima de mim novamente e distribuía beijos em meu rosto. – Da sua risada, do seu beijo, dos seus olhos que sempre me olham com amor – eu me perdi nos olhos verdes dele enquanto ele continuava a distribuir beijos por todo meu rosto.

Harry parou e voltou a beijar meus lábios em um beijo doce – que não durou muito tempo – e logo se transformou em um beijo cheio de desejo. Nos entregamos novamente ao prazer, tentando matar toda a saudade, tentando esquecer que ainda teremos mais um mês até o natal para podermos nos ver novamente.

No fim da tarde ele me deixou em Hogsmead novamente, nos despedimos com mais um beijo demorado e eu entrei na carruagem que me levaria de volta para Hogwarts. Fiquei observando-o ali até que a carruagem já estivesse longe o suficiente para não poder mais vê-lo no vilarejo. Apertei o pingente em meu pescoço e senti meu coração apertado. Tenho mais um longo e agitado mês pela frente até o natal. Suspirei e fiquei observando o grande castelo se aproximando.

* * *

><p>Booom pessoas, amanhã eu volto com uma fic Special, para o dia das crianças! =D<p>

e vê se não me abandonem mais ouviu pessoas! =D

obrigada aos que colocaram minha fic nos favoritos e no alerta *-*

mais uma vez vou pedir que vcs dediquem um minutinho do tempo de vcs e deixem uma palavrinha de conforto para miim hauhauhau (juro que o dedinho não cai =D)


	24. Capitulo 22

Ebaaa, como vcs estão? aqui está mais um capitulo eu ia fazer o natal nesse capitulo já, mas nao deu muito certo kkkk oq eu imaginei para esse capitulo acabou sendo maior do que eu esperava, mas não tem problema, no proximo cap será o dia de natal e teremos algumas turbulencias kkkkkkkk antes de eu responder as reviews eu vou vou fazer uma pequena propaganda aqui (xD) leiam a fic** Wish You Were Here da Isinhaa Weasley Potter! =D**

Agora siim, vamos as reviews:** Isinhaa Weasley Potter - **hahah florrr acabei de fazer uma propaganda básica da sua fic! xD espero que vc goste desse capitulo... no prox eu prometo q terá uma ceninha hot xD kkkkk

**Naty Weasley Potter - **hauahuha td beem vai, mas não me abandone mais D: *cantinho escuro* muito obrigadaa espero que goste desse tembém, o final dele ficou tão fofo *-* kkkkkkkk

**Carolzinha Weasley Potter -** obrigada mesmo Carol! *-*

**feehweasleypotter - **Feeh kkkkk neeem me fale os dois são perfeitos juntos, não existe casal melhor e realmente o Harry eh muuito gostoso, meu Deus *babando* qria um homem desse na minha vida D: kkkkk aaah eu qro ler a fic q vc escreveeee me mande? *-* td bem eu te perdoo por isso kkkk mas não me abandone mais D: hauhauhauah

**Anny WP - **hauhauah beem ela preferiu nao comentar nada, mas no prox capitulo a coisa vai ficar feia no quesito ciume... =X ñ vou falar muito, mas o prox vai compensar por ela nao ter comentado nada no encontro deles hauhauahua espero que goste desse! =D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**22**

**Harry PoV**

- Harry, Rony vocês viram isso? – Sarah correu em nossa direção com um jornal nas mãos.

Eu e Rony acabávamos de chegar à sala de treinamento para aurores no Ministério, eu peguei o jornal das mãos de Sarah e prendi a respiração quando vi a noticia da primeira pagina do Profeta Diário.

Rony olhou para a foto que se movia na pagina do jornal e disse com uma expressão nada agradável:

- Cara, eu não acredito.

Eu e Gina estávamos nos beijando no meio do Três Vassouras, uma foto tirada a dois dias atrás quando eu fui visitá-la em Hogsmead. Senti meu rosto esquentar, amassei o jornal em minhas mãos e olhei para Rony e Sarah e disse:

- Eu não acredito que eles fizeram isso.

Eu estava muito irritado, além deles me perseguirem por ser o menino-que-matou-Voldemort agora eles iriam perseguir a Gina também. Eles estavam expondo completamente minha vida pessoal para que todos soubessem.

Sarah colocou a mão sobre meu ombro e me olhava com preocupação quando disse:

- Fique calmo Harry, nós não podemos fazer nada agora. Mas você e a Gina deverão tomar cuidado quando forem se encontrar.

- A Sah tem razão Harry, você e Gi têm que ser mais discretos nas próximas vezes.

Eu suspirei, os dois estavam certos. Eu não tinha o que fazer agora, mas nós temos que tomar mais cuidado das próximas vezes. Só espero que isso não nos traga muitos problemas.

**Gina PoV**

Eu acabara de acordar, ainda estava no clima do final de semana. Meu encontro com Harry no sábado fora simplesmente perfeito. Quando voltei para Hogwarts à noite Dylan ficou me irritando dizendo que eu estava nas nuvens, mas eu tenho certeza que estava mesmo e não me importava com isso, muito menos com os olhares das meninas.

Levantei e percebi que meu dormitório já estava vazio. Fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho para acordar de vez. Hoje minhas aulas seriam bem irritantes para uma Segunda-Feira.

Depois de me trocar eu desci para o Salão Principal para tomar meu café. Assim que entrei no Salão percebi várias cabeças se virando em minha direção. Desde quando virei o centro das atenções? Ignorei todos os olhares e me sentei ao lado de Dylan que estava com um exemplar do Profeta Diário nas mãos. Ele me olhou, mas não consegui reconhecer a expressão de seu rosto.

- Bom dia Dy.

- Bom dia, dormiu bem?

- Sim, mas porque estão todos me olhando como se eu estivesse com uma melancia no pescoço?

Ele não me respondeu, apenas fechou o seu exemplar do Profeta e me mostrou a primeira página que continha uma foto nada discreta minha e do Harry nos beijando no Três Vassouras.

Se Dylan não tivesse sido rápido e me segurado eu teria caído para trás. Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu estava vendo aquilo no jornal. Senti meu rosto esquentando e meu estomago embrulhar. Eu queria simplesmente sumir.

Dylan me abraçou, acariciando meus cabelos e sussurrou que todos eles iriam esquecer isso logo mais. Eu realmente queria acreditar no que ele me dizia, mas no decorrer do dia os cochichos e os olhares de ódio que praticamente Hogwarts inteira me lançava me diziam o contrario. Eu tinha certeza que eles não iriam esquecer.

À noite eu já estava furiosa com tudo isso. Não que eu realmente me importasse. Desde que eu entrara em Hogwarts e tive aquele incidente com o diário de Riddle eu não tinha muitos amigos, aliás, eu não tinha amigos que não fosse Hermione, Rony, Neville, Luna e Harry.

- Isso é inveja Gi, você sabe disso. Você não deve ficar irritada.

Dylan me dizia enquanto caminhávamos em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória e ouvíamos os murmúrios das pessoas. As mais irritantes faziam questão de soltar a palavra "interesseira" quando eu passava. Ele teve que me segurar umas duas ou três vezes para eu não azarar nenhuma delas.

Meu próprio time de quadribol não falava comigo – as meninas apenas – a não ser o estritamente necessário que era sobre os treinos e o campeonato que começaria depois do natal.

Os dias se passaram e parece que o assunto continuava sendo o mesmo, para o meu desespero. Mas finalmente faltava apenas uma semana para eu sumir daqui e me jogar nos braços do Harry sem ninguém me perturbando.

- Dy, onde você vai passar o natal?

- Na casa da Lála.

Eu ri quando ele disse o apelido que ele carinhosamente chamava a Layla e ele fez uma careta.

- Porque você sempre ri quando eu falo o apelido dela?

- Porque você sempre me irrita com brincadeirinhas quando eu falo do Harry. E esse apelido que você deu a ela é engraçado.

Ele se fingiu de bravo e eu não segurei a gargalhada. Ele era o único que me fazia sentir normal aqui. Dylan era como um irmão para mim, além de ser meu melhor amigo. Ele sempre sabia a coisa certa a dizer nos momentos certos e também sempre me fazia rir, mesmo quando eu estava irritada ou triste.

Finalmente o dia de voltar para casa chegara, eu estava completamente ansiosa. É uma pena que Harry não iria me buscar na estação, mas ele tinha razão, nós tínhamos que ser discretos, principalmente depois da maldita foto nossa que saiu no Profeta.

Ele me mandou uma carta no mesmo dia dizendo coisas sobre aquela foto. Ele estava tão irritado quanto eu ou até mais. Eu sabia o quanto ele não gostava disso e agora me envolver nessa popularidade dele não era algo que nenhum de nós esperava que acontecesse. E por fim nós decidimos que seria melhor nos encontrarmos apenas na Toca e não na estação. Eu tentei relutar, mas no fim eu sabia que isso era o melhor. Não precisávamos de mais nenhuma matéria sobre nosso reencontro no Profeta.

Quando o trem começou a parar na estação eu pude ver meus pais na plataforma e vi Layla também. Olhei com um sorriso maroto para Dylan e disse:

- Juízo com a Lála.

Frisei o apelido e cai na gargalhada vendo a careta dele.

- Pelo menos eu não tenho que fugir de cinco irmãos e os pais dela para aproveitar meu natal.

Agora quem fez careta fui eu e ele riu. Droga, não tinha pensado nisso, nós vamos ter que passar a semana inteira na Toca e eu duvido muito que meus pais me deixem passar uma noite na casa do Harry. E para darmos uma fugida nós teremos que driblar todos os meus irmãos incrivelmente ciumentos e meus pais. Ele colocou uma mão no meu ombro e tentou fazer uma cara séria, segurando o riso e disse:

- Eu sei que você vai dar um jeito Gi, você sempre da.

E caiu na gargalhada outra vez enquanto pegava nossos malões. Nós saímos do trem ainda rindo, ele me entregou o meu malão e andou em direção a Layla. Fiquei observando os dois por alguns instantes, sentindo uma pontadinha de tristeza, queria que o Harry estivesse aqui.

Os dois se abraçaram e Layla passou uma mão pelo rosto dele enquanto lhe dava um beijo suave. Seus olhos brilhavam quando eles se separaram. Ela me olhou e veio me cumprimentar, Dylan passou o braço pelos ombros dela e ambos estavam com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Oi Gi.

- Oi Layla. Feliz Natal.

Eu a abracei, nós conversamos algumas coisas básicas e logo nos despedimos. Eu a abracei de novo e quando eu abracei Dylan não resisti em sussurrar um "aproveite bem" no ouvido dele. Ele riu e sussurrou um "você também" para mim. Nós rimos e eles foram embora. Eu me virei e caminhei em direção aos meus pais que estavam parados me esperando logo adiante.

Eu praticamente me joguei nos braços da minha mãe, era tão sentir o abraço dela me confortando. Ela beijou o topo da minha cabeça e perguntou:

- Você esta bem querida?

- Sim mamãe.

Eu abracei meu pai e lhe beijei o rosto. Ele pegou meu malão e nós caminhamos para fora da plataforma 9 ¾ e aparatamos para a Toca. Era tão bom estar em casa novamente. Mas uma coisa me incomodava, Harry não estava aqui. Eu entrei e encontrei Rony e Hermione na cozinha, os dois me abraçaram e a primeira coisa que fiz foi perguntar sobre o Harry e Rony me respondeu:

- Ele disse que queria tomar um banho antes de vir para cá.

Eu suspirei e não respondi, subi para meu quarto, joguei minhas coisas em minha cama e fui tomar um banho. Desci apenas quando ouvi minha mãe chamando para o jantar. Parei na porta da cozinha e encostei-me ao batente observando todos que estavam sentados a mesa. Rony estava sentado ao lado de Hermione, eles conversavam sobre alguma coisa que eu não conseguia ouvir, então ele passou a mão carinhosamente no rosto dela e beijou sua bochecha antes de atacar o prato de comida a sua frente. Revirei os olhos. Certas coisas não mudam. Jorge estava sentado de um lado do meu pai e Percy do outro. Os três conversavam alguma coisa animadamente, provavelmente estavam falando de quadribol. Mamãe estava parada em frente ao fogão e me olhava sorrindo.

- Sente-se para comer filha, ele já vem.

Eu desencostei do batente da porta e antes que eu pudesse andar senti duas mãos tampando meus olhos. Abri meu melhor sorriso e me virei enlaçando meus braços em torno do pescoço dele. Seus olhos verdes me fitavam e estavam brilhantes, aquele sorriso que ele só dava para mim estava estampado em seus lábios. Suas mãos desceram para minha cintura e ele me puxou para mais perto.

Nossos lábios se encontraram e um beijo cheio de saudade, carinho e amor se iniciou. Nos separamos e eu encostei minha testa na dele, ficamos assim nos olhando por um tempo, sentindo a presença um do outro. Apenas quando ouvimos Jorge dizendo alguma coisa que nos separamos e fomos nos sentar junto com os outros na mesa.

- Ei não foi assim que vocês se encontraram no Três Vassouras.

Eu fechei a cara no mesmo instante em que ouvi Jorge dizer aquilo. Percebi Harry cerrar os punhos.

- Aqueles malditos.

- Harry querido, vocês devem tomar mais cuidado quando forem sair por ai.

- Eu sei Senhora Weasley, mas eu não imaginava que eles fossem publicar aquilo no Profeta Diário.

- Nós também ficamos surpresos quando vimos aquilo, isso serve de alerta para todos nós. Mesmo não gostando você é famoso Harry.

- Será que podemos mudar de assunto pai? Eu já ouvi coisas sobre essa maldita foto por vezes de mais em Hogwarts.

Ninguém falou mais nada sobre o assunto, nós conversamos sobre outras coisas durante o jantar, depois eu, Rony, Harry e Mione nos sentamos na sala perto da lareira e ficamos jogando conversa fora. Eu estava tão cansada que meus olhos estavam se fechando.

Já estava tarde quando Rony foi acompanhar Hermione até a porta e ficou se agarrando com ela por lá. Harry me pegou no colo e subiu comigo – mesmo com meus protestos para que ele me colocasse no chão – até meu quarto. Me colocou gentilmente em minha cama e me beijou ternamente.

- Descanse meu amor, amanhã a gente aproveita nosso tempo juntos.

- Você vai dormir aqui em casa?

- Sim, vou estar no quarto de Rony.

Ele riu da careta que fiz então me deu mais um beijo rápido e saiu dizendo um "boa noite" antes de fechar a porta. Em poucos minutos eu estava apagada.

* * *

><p>Povooo, eu qro fazer uma pesquisinha rápida... o prox capitulo será o natal na casa dos weasleys e eu pretendo fazer um capitulo sobre o natal lá, mas no pov de outra pessoa (kkk vcs vão descobrir logo, não vou falar para nao estragar a surpresa xD) e eu qria saber se vcs estão interessadas em saber como vai ser o natal do Dylan gatenho... se vcs estiverem eu vou incluir no capitulo bonus... se nao eu vou faze-lo do jeito que eu tinha imaginado, sem o pov do Dylan... então me digam... provavelmente o capitulo bonus eu vo postar soh na segunda que vem e o de natal eu posto ainda essa semana...<p>

Agora siim, vou agradecer todos que lêem minha fic, todos que colocaram nos favoritos e no alerta *-* muito obrigada pessoal!

Pra vcs Girls que sempre me deixam uma palavrinha de consolo *-* se vcs quiserem que eu faça alguma short especial sobre algum tema é só me pedirem eu ficarei muuuito feliz em atender um pedido de vocês *-*

aah eu esquecii, eu mudei um pouco a forma dos diálogos... ñ sei se ficou bom, mas estou tentando me adaptar as coisas que ando lendo e aprendendo sobre escrita para poder encontrar o modo que eu mais goste...

credo como eu falei hoje Oo'... ok eu vou parar de falar agora kkkk lembrem-se leitores novinhos clicem no botãozinho azul aqui em baixo e mandem sua opinião... (nem que seja aquela velha opinião formada sobre tudo) ok esqueçam a parte em parenteses kkkk é o sono que me deixa assim xD

beijinhos! =*


	25. Capitulo 23

Desculpe a demora pessoas, eu não estou muito beem esses dias, então nao conseguia me concentrar muito para escrever o cap...

Booom, tirando o fato que vocês me abandonaram de novo kkk eu qro agradecer a Isinha Weasley Potter e a suzy potterhead que me deixaram reviews! Girls, o prox capitulo será o bonus e eu ainda quero saber se vcs qrem o pov do Dylan ou não!

Para quem não voi ainda eu postei uma fic nova chamada Memórias e vou postar ela junto com a Recomeço... a Memórias não eh uma historia continua que nem esta, mas contem vários momentos (aleatórios) de h/g e alguns de r/hr!

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Finalmente o dia de natal havia chegado. Fazia dois dias que eu estava em casa e eu e Harry não conseguimos ficar por muito tempo a sós. Gui e Fleur chegaram ontem a tarde, Victorie estava tão linda. Eu passei a tarde toda paparicando ela. Carlinhos chegou a noite e hoje Andrômeda viria almoçar conosco e traria Teddy também.

Espero que hoje a noite eu consiga um tempinho com Harry, sentia muita falta dos momentos íntimos que tínhamos. Me levantei me sentindo confiante, desci para tomar café e encontrei meus irmão e Harry já sentados a mesa. Os cumprimentei e me sentei ao lado de Harry. Me servi das coisas gostosas que minha mãe tinha feito para o café da manhã e a olhei, ela estava no fogão como sempre, preparava mais comida.

- Gina queria, você me ajuda a preparar o que falta para o almoço?

Droga, lá se vai minha manhã, mas eu não podia negar isso a minha mãe. Ela sempre fazia as coisas por todos nós e o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ela era ajudá-la quando ela pedia.

- Claro mamãe.

- Obrigada querida. Harry, Rony que hora a amiga de vocês chegara?

Eu olhei confusa com essa pergunta de minha mãe. Harry não me falou que viria alguma amiga almoçar com a gente. E quem é essa tal amiga?

- Amiga?

Harry bateu a mão na testa e fez uma careta, fiquei olhando para ele com semblante sério, porque ele não me contou dessa tal amiga?

- Desculpe Gi, esqueci completamente disso. Eu e Rony convidamos a Sarah para passar o natal aqui com a gente.

- Sarah? Porque a convidou? E porque não me contou sobre isso?

- Xi Harry, agora você vai ter que agüentar o ciúme Weasley.

Jorge ria enquanto eu ficava mais vermelha que um pimentão. É muito bom que ele tenha uma ótima explicação para isso e se for verdade o que Mione me diz de vez em quanto, essa tarde não será nada agradável.

- Acalme-se Gi, eu não te contei porque eu esqueci. Estava mais preocupado em te rever e não causar outro anuncio no jornal.

- Ponto pro Harry. Pegou no ponto fraco.

- Cala a boca Jorge. Não pense que essa desculpa me convenceu, mas depois a gente conversa sem uma platéia.

Me virei e voltei a comer minha fatia de bolo, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar mortal a Jorge que estava rindo da situação. Nem sei se Harry ou Rony responderam a pergunta que minha mãe havia feito, mas também não me importei. Quando terminei o café fiquei na cozinha ajudando minha mãe a preparar o que faltava. Quando Hermione chegou ela foi me cumprimentar na cozinha e nós ficamos conversando. Obvio que ela percebeu o clima estranho, mas eu preferi não comentar, logo ela ira descobrir mesmo.

Mais tarde, já quase na hora do almoço Andrômeda chegou com Teddy, ele era lindo e risonho. Harry foi o primeiro a pega-lo e eu fiquei observando-o. Ele era meio desajeitado, mas tomava o maior cuidado e também era bem atencioso com Teddy. Eu sorri e não resisti em me juntar a ele. Harry sorriu para mim quando Teddy mudou a cor do cabelo para vermelho igual aos meus.

Eu estava me preparando mentalmente para pedir desculpas a Harry por ter fiado nervosa mais cedo no café da manhã, mas antes que eu pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra nós ouvimos o som de alguém aparatando no quintal e fomos ver quem era.

Assim que saímos demos de cara com uma garota morena de olhos tão verdes quando os de Harry. Ela abriu um sorriso – extremamente desnecessário – enorme quando viu Harry com Teddy nos braços.

- Oi Harry – ela disse se aproximando. – Quem é essa coisinha linda nos seus braços?

Assim que Teddy a viu mudou seus cabelos para a cor negra dos dela e isso me fez ficar irritada. Fechei a cara e fiquei observando enquanto Harry respondia a garota.

- Este é meu afilhado Teddy e esta é a minha namorada Gina.

Ele passou uma mão pela minha cintura o que me deixou um pouco mais calma, mas ao olhar a tal de Sarah de novo meu sangue ferveu. Quem ela pensa que é para olhar dessa forma para o meu Harry? Agora eu entendo o porquê Hermione ficou louca quando viu os dois no jornal, eu não dei muita importância, ainda mais porque o Harry me garantiu que eles eram amigos e ela era parceira dele e essas coisas, mas agora conhecendo ela pessoalmente eu tenho certeza que ela não quer ser apenas amiga dele. Hermione estava certa como sempre.

- Muito prazer Gina, Harry fala bastante de você.

- Que bom.

Eu dei um sorriso sarcástico e entrei sem me importar com a cara de espanto que Harry me lançou. Sarah parecia ter fiado indiferente. Me juntei a Hermione no sofá e encarei os dois de cara fechada. Segui cada movimento que eles fizeram. Rony foi cumprimentá-la também e eles foram apresentá-la para o resto da família.

- Agora eu entendi porque o clima tenso entre vocês quando eu cheguei.

- A Mione eu não acredito no que eu to vendo. Ela é muito cara de pau. Olhar para ele dessa forma na minha frente sem nem tentar disfarçar.

- E você vai deixá-lo sozinho com ela?

- Eu não vou me forçar a conversar com aquelazinha. Mas o Harry vai se ver comigo mais tarde.

Quanto mais o tempo passava mais eu ficava inconformada com a presença de Sarah, parece que ela enfeitiçou a todos, até meus pais e meus irmãos riam com ela. Nós sentamos para almoçar e ela parecia ser o centro das atenções, todos conversavam animadamente com ela.

Eu percebi Harry me observar enquanto eu brincava com minha comida no prato. Eu não estava com um pingo de fome.

- Filha porque não esta comendo?

Percebi todos da mesa voltarem seus olhares para mim. Eu levantei meu olhar e pousei em Sarah que estava sentada na cadeira da frente de Harry, que estava do meu lado.

- Eu perdi a fome mamãe.

Lancei um ultimo olhar de desprezo para Sarah que eu esperava não ter sido despercebido e sai da mesa. Peguei meu casaco e caminhei para o jardim, sentei no chão próximo a uma arvore e fiquei lá brincando com a neve que caia em pequenos flocos.

- O que esta acontecendo com você?

Ouvi a voz de Harry se aproximando, pelo tom de voz ele estava bravo, mas não elevou a voz quando continuou.

- Estar brava comigo porque eu me esqueci de lhe contar que ela vinha ainda é aceitável, mas tratá-la mal? Gina você não é assim.

- Eu não a tratei mal. Eu nem falei com ela o dia inteiro.

Eu me virei e me surpreendi do quão perto ele estava de mim. Levantei e o encarei nos olhos. Suas Iris verdes estavam brilhantes, mas esse brilho era de raiva, ele estava realmente muito bravo. Porque isso agora? Porque ele a estava defendendo?

- Justamente, você não conversou com ela o dia inteiro e ainda lança olhares de desprezo a ela.

- Eu não gosto dela esta bem. Não gosto do jeito que ela olha pra você.

- Você e Hermione já me irritaram com isso de jeito que ela olha pra mim.

Eu arregalei os olhos com isso, ele nunca falara assim comigo. Não consegui responder nada, apenas continuei o olhando e segurando as malditas lágrimas que queriam escorrer por meu rosto. Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado.

- Eu não vou discutir com você agora, depois conversamos.

Ele se virou e entrou novamente em casa me deixando sozinha no jardim da Toca. Me encostei na arvore atrás de mim e fechei os olhos ainda contendo as lágrimas. Eu me recuso a chorar por isso.

- Gi?

Eu olhei e vi Hermione vindo em minha direção, ela parecia preocupada e eu não me contive, me joguei nos braços dela. Hermione me abraçou fortemente e passou a mão gentilmente em meu cabelo.

- Mione eu não entendo, porque ele a defende tanto?

- Fica calma Gi, você sabe que esse é o jeito dele. Ele é protetor com quem ele gosta.

- Eu sei Mione, mas eu sou a namorada dele, não ela.

- Eu sei Gi, mas agora nós não temos o que fazer. Rony também a defende quando eu falo alguma coisa. Eles simplesmente não enxergam porque são dois trasgos de primeira, mas eu vou pensar em alguma coisa e nós vamos desmascarar essazinha. Agora vamos entrar e tentar não pular no pescoço dela.

Eu ri. Vai ser bem difícil não pular no pescoço dela, mas vou tentar. Nós entramos e encontramos todos na sala. Teddy e Victorie estavam brincando sentados no chão em um cobertor que provavelmente Fleur conjurou. Minha mãe estava sentada próxima a eles fazendo os dois rirem.

Harry, Rony, Sarah, Jorge e Carlinhos conversavam animadamente do outro lado da sala. Harry me encarou enquanto eu entrava e me sentava em uma poltrona para observar Victorie e Teddy no chão. Mesmo depois que desviei os olhos dele eu ainda sentia seu olhar sobre mim. Hermione apertou meu ombro e foi se juntar a Rony que a fez sentar em seu colo. Suspirei e olhei novamente para Harry, ele não me encarava mais. Estava conversando de novo com todos, mas ele não parecia estar se divertindo tanto quanto antes.

O tempo pareceu se arrastar depois de nossa pequena discussão no jardim, quando finalmente Sarah foi embora – um pouco depois de Andrômeda e Teddy – eu me senti aliviada. Eu ainda estava sentada na poltrona e procurei Harry com os olhos, o encontrei se despedindo de meus irmãos. Meu coração se apertou no peito, porque ele estava se despedindo? Ele prometera que ficaria aqui a semana inteira.

Harry caminhou lentamente em minha direção, parecia bem decidido mesmo com os protestos de minha mãe para que ele ficasse pelo menos para o jantar. Ele parou na minha frente e me olhou, não consegui decifrar nenhuma emoção em seus olhos.

- Se você quiser conversar eu estarei em casa.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e se virou em direção a porta. Eu fiquei fitando a porta até ouvir o som dele aparatando. Mas que droga, lá se vai minha chance de passar uma noite com ele. Suspirei, porque ele estava agindo dessa forma?

Fiquei lá perdida em pensamentos e só voltei a mim quando minha mão nos chamou para jantar.

- Filha o que aconteceu hoje? Harry ficou bem chateado com sua atitude.

Ótimo, agora minha mãe vai querer defender o Harry também. Porque estão todos contra mim hoje?

- Mãe eu não quero falar sobre isso está bem?

- Esta bem filha, mas ainda acho que deve ir conversar com ele.

- Mãe!

Ela não falou mais nada, alias ninguém mais tocou nesse assunto, eu terminei de comer e me joguei no sofá. Fiquei olhando para o teto e repassando os acontecimentos de hoje. De repente dei um pulo do sofá. Eu não podia continuar brigada com Harry, era exatamente isso que ela queria que nós brigássemos.

- Mãe eu vou à casa do Harry.

Eu não esperei por nenhuma resposta, simplesmente peguei um pouco de pó de flu e fui para a lareira. Meu estomago revirou junto com a imagem de várias lareiras até que eu finalmente apareci na sala da casa de Harry. Monstro estava ali olhando para mim.

- Monstro onde o Harry está?

- No quarto.

- Obrigada Monstro.

Sorri ligeiramente para ele e subi as escadas, entrei no quarto dele sem bater e o vi saindo do banheiro enrolado na toalha. Ele me olhou espantado, mas logo um sorriso brincou em seu rosto. Eu senti meu rosto ficando vermelho e desviei os olhos do corpo ainda molhado dele.

- Harry, nós precisamos conversar.

- Estou ouvindo.

Ele estava parado de frente para mim. Seu cabelo molhado e bagunçado o deixava com um ar sexy. Seu corpo musculoso ainda molhado me fazia estremecer e a toalha branca na cintura me desconcentrava. Eu não conseguiria conversar com ele daquele jeito, e quanto mais tempo eu o olhava, mais meu corpo desejava se juntar ao dele.

Vendo que eu não falava nada ele sorriu o meu sorriso e caminhou lentamente até mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Não vai falar nada?

Eu estremeci sentindo seu hálito tocar minha pele. Fechei os olhos sentindo o cheiro de sabonete que vinha de sua pele, tive que me segurar para não agarrá-lo. Eu tentei falar alguma coisa, mas meu corpo simplesmente não respondia. Ele riu e mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo morder meu lábio inferior para conter um gemido.

Harry começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos por meu pescoço e eu não consegui mais me conter, joguei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e o puxei para mais perto, colando nossos corpos. Sentir o corpo dele praticamente nu em contraste com a roupa pesada de frio que eu usava, me fez estremecer.

Ele me beijou com voracidade e desespero. Em poucos minutos ele já tinha tirado toda a minha roupa, me mantendo apenas de calcinha. Continuando com os beijos vorazes e as mãos percorrendo o corpo um do outro com desespero como se nossas vidas dependessem daquilo, ele me empurrou até um móvel que ele tinha no quarto. Me levantou e me colocou sentada em cima do móvel, eu abri minhas pernas e ele se encaixou entre elas. A toalha branca que lhe cobria a cintura já estava perdida em algum canto do quarto junto com minhas roupas.

Harry parou de me beijar por alguns segundos e começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos por meu corpo. Arqueei a cabeça para trás e agarrei o cabelo dele enquanto ele se demorara um pouco em meus seios e depois continuou descendo seus beijos até minha barriga e depois até a minha calcinha segurando-a com os dentes. Com as mãos ele tirou lentamente minha calcinha e com os lábios foi fazendo uma trilha de beijos por minhas pernas.

Terminando de tirar minha calcinha ele subiu novamente com os beijos e passando a mão carinhosamente por minha perna. Não consegui conter um gemido quando ele depositou alguns beijos em minha intimidade. O puxei para cima e beijei-lhe os lábios com mais veracidade. Nossos corpos ferviam e clamavam um pelo outro, eu enlacei minhas pernas pela cintura dele e ele me pegou no colo novamente antes de me penetrar e me encostar na parede.

Nós dançávamos uma dança sedutora, clamando sempre por mais e sentindo o gosto e o prazer do outro. O desejo era eminente e nesse momento não existia mais nada além de nós dois nos amando.

Cravei minhas unhas nas costas dele e arqueei a cabeça para trás mordendo o lábio inferior contendo um gemido alto quando finalmente chegamos ao ápice. Ele me carregou gentilmente até a cama e nós nos deitamos ali. De frente um para o outro nós nos olhávamos nos olhos, realmente palavras não eram necessárias e eu não queria estragar nosso momento com conversas.

- Eu te amo Gina e não me importa quem e como olham para mim. Eu só me importo em como você me olha, em como você me toca, me beija. Eu só quero e sempre vou querer você na minha vida. Quando é que você vai entender isso ruivinha?

Meus olhos marejaram com essas palavras, eu sorri e o puxei para um beijo terno, cheio de paixão, amor, saudade. Tudo o que eu sentia por ele estava naquele beijo. Ele rolou para cima de mim e acariciou meu rosto carinhosamente. O verde de seus olhos me derretiam, eles estavam brilhantes e cheios de amor. Nos beijamos mais uma vez e conforme o clima foi esquentando nós nos perdemos mais uma vez nos braços um do outro.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado, eu quase fiz um double hot nesse final, mas fiquei com preguiça kkkkk espero que nao tenha ficado muito vulgar...<p>

Eu vou tentar trazer o bonus ainda essa semana, mas como eu to dodoi eu nao garanto muita coisa kkk

Obrigada a todos! e deixem uma palavrinha de consolo clicando no botãozinho azul aki em baixo ok? haha

beijinhos


	26. Capitulo Bônus pov Sarah e Dylan

Estou me sentindo ignorada e abandonada (D:), mas anyway... Enquanto eu escrevia esse cap bonus, eu percebi que o pov do Dylan ia ser muuito importante para o entendimento futuro da fic!

Obrigada a suzy potterhead e a Isinhaa Weasley Potter pelas reviews!

**Boa leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Bônus <strong>

**Sarah PoV**

Eu estava um tanto nervosa quando aparatei na casa de Rony. Não era a primeira vez que vinha para cá, mas dessa vez toda a família estaria aqui e Gina também. Tenho que confessar que não estava muito feliz em conhecê-la, mas eu tinha que ser simpática.

Assim que apareci no lindo jardim da Toca eu vi Harry e provavelmente Gina na porta da casa. A garota ruiva parecia um tanto curiosa, mas não muito feliz ao me ver. Já Harry tinha aquele lindo sorriso nos lábios e estava com um bebe no colo de cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos. Se eu não conhecesse Harry poderia dizer que era filho dele e de Gina.

- Oi Harry. Quem é essa coisinha linda nos seus braços?

O pequeno garotinho assim que me viu mudou a cor de seus cabelos para a cor dos meus e riu. Percebi Gina fechar a cara, mas não me importei. Continuei caminhando até estar próxima a eles e sem tirar os olhos de Harry por nem um momento. Ele finalmente me respondeu enquanto passava um braço ao redor da cintura dela.

- Este é meu afilhado Teddy e esta é minha namorada Gina.

Percebi Gina relaxar um pouco nos braços dele, mas logo seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela fechou a cara novamente para mim. Não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber o motivo disso, mas me forcei a sorrir ligeiramente.

- Muito prazer Gina, Harry fala bastante de você.

- Que bom.

Ela foi simplesmente seca, se virou e caminhou com passos pesados até o sofá onde se sentou ao lado de Hermione – outra que não me agrada em nada – e ficou nos encarando. Me mantive indiferente, mas percebi que Harry não gostou muito do jeito que ela me tratou.

- Desculpe por isso Sah, ela esta irritada porque me esqueci de dizer que você vinha.

- Eu tinha certeza que você faria isso. Mas está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Eu ri, Harry é tão desatento de vez em quando que chega a ser incorrigível. Mas é essa desatenção dele que o torna fofo. Suspirei e vi Rony se aproximando, nos cumprimentamos e eles foram me apresentar para os irmãos de Rony que eu não conhecia.

Me diverti muito, apesar dos olhares fuzilantes que Gina me lançava – que eu fazia questão de ignorar completamente – os pais de Rony eram um amor. Eu simplesmente adorava conversar com eles. A Sra. Weasley me lembrava muito minha mãe. O Sr. Weasley também era muito simpático e eu adorava ouvir as historias que ele contava. Jorge era o mais engraçado eu adorava as piadas e brincadeiras que ele fazia e eu sempre entrava no espírito e fazíamos todos rirem.

A cada minuto que se passava eu percebia Gina ficando mais irada. Eu sorri internamente, ela era namorada do menino-que-sobreviveu e não agüentava alguns olhares menos discretos para ele? Ela iria sofrer muito então.

Eu gosto do Harry, mas sei que ele é um caso perdido. Ele é completamente apaixonado por ela e bem eu amo outra pessoa, mas não podia perder essa chance. Gina e Hermione não gostavam de mim e eu não gostava delas – e não me importava com isso – mas não vou perder a oportunidade de vê-las irritadas.

Nos sentamos para almoçar. Eu sentei na cadeira de frente para o Harry e ao lado de Jorge, nós conversávamos animadamente enquanto comíamos. Eu via Harry observando Gina brincar com a comida no prato com um olhar apaixonado. Senti uma pontinha de ciúmes, eu queria que tivesse sido diferente, que eu não precisasse sair dos Estados Unidos por causa _dele_. Kyle.

- Filha porque não esta comendo?

A voz da Sra. Weasley me tirou de meus pensamentos tristes e me fez voltar para a realidade. Olhei para Gina assim como todos na mesa estava fazendo, ela se levantou e me lançou um olhar de fúria antes de dizer:

- Eu perdi a fome mamãe.

Ela me lançou um ultimo olhar de completo desprezo e saiu da cozinha, logo em seguida pude ouvir a porta que dava para o jardim se abrindo e fechando. Olhei para Harry e ele me olhava também. Ele se levantou com uma expressão indecifrável e saiu atrás dela.

- Você acabou de conhecer um dos genes Weasley. Mas não se preocupe nem todos nós somos tão temperamentais como nossa irmãzinha.

Jorge disse sorrindo para mim, como se tentasse amenizar a tensão que estava no ambiente. Eu não me importava se ela gostava ou não de mim. Eu não queria criar uma amizade com ela. Minha amizade era com Harry e Rony, eles eram praticamente meus melhores amigos aqui em Londres. E pelo menos com eles eu podia esquecer Kyle por alguns momentos. Mas ver como Harry olhava para Gina fazia minhas lembranças um tanto dolorosas à tona.

Voltando a mim pude ver um sorrisinho de triunfo nos lábios de Hermione. Como essa garota é arrogante com esses sorrisos. Revirei os olhos e voltei para minha comida. O clima tenso aos poucos se dissipou completamente e logo Harry voltou, ele não estava com uma carinha muito animada. Pelo jeito os dois brigaram. Dei de ombros e fomos nos sentar na sala.

- Ei Sarah o que você gostava de fazer na sua escola nos Estados Unidos?

Jorge me perguntou puxando algum assunto enquanto nos ajeitávamos em uma roda eu, Rony, Harry, Jorge e Carlinhos.

- Eu adorava jogar Quadribol, era apanhadora do meu time.

- Sério? Harry foi o mais novo apanhador da Grifinória.

- Ah é? Ele não me contou essa parte.

Eu o olhei divertida, ele ficou envergonhado, mas entrou no clima.

- Eu te disse que jogava.

- Mas não me contou os detalhes – nós rimos e eu olhei para os outros. – E vocês também jogavam?

- Eu fui batedor, Rony foi goleiro no ultimo ano e Gina é capitã esse ano e artilheira.

Foi Jorge quem respondeu. Nós continuamos conversando e eles comentaram que Gina era a única da família que queria seguir carreira no quadribol.

- Sério? Eu conheço uma jogadora do Harpias de Holyhead, posso falar com ela. É só você me avisar quando será o jogo de quadribol em Hogwarts que ela manda uma olheira. Se Gina for boa mesmo ela tem grandes chances.

- Você faria isso mesmo Sah?

Harry me olhava sorrindo, ele parecia bem feliz com meu comentário e eu fiquei feliz por isso.

- Sim, vou falar com minha amiga ainda hoje e depois você só me avisa quando será o jogo.

- Muito obrigado Sah. Se der certo Gina ficará muito feliz.

- Sim, mas não conte a ela que eu vou fazer isso ok?

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento, mas logo concordou. Acho que ele também concorda que ela não gosta de mim e se souber que eu vou ajudá-la a entrar no time de quadribol dos sonhos dela ela nunca aceitaria.

Logo Hermione se juntou a nós e eu vi Gina sentada do outro lado da sala em uma poltrona nos observando. Ela parecia estar a ponto de chorar, mas até que conseguiu se segurar bem. Ela desviou o olhar e eu também. Continuamos conversando por mais um longo tempo até que eu me despedi de todos e fui embora.

Cheguei em casa extremamente cansada, me joguei em minha cama e fechei os olhos, mas logo os abri espantada ouvindo uma voz muito familiar vindo da janela de meu quarto.

- Achei que teria de te esperar a noite inteira aqui.

**Dylan PoV**

Quando finalmente chegamos à estação Layla me esperava na plataforma. Era tão bom vê-la novamente. Em Hogwarts eu sentia falta das caminhadas que nós fazíamos em nossa antiga escola nos Estados Unidos. Lá a escola era bem diferente de Hogwarts, o castelo de Hogwarts tinha um ar antigo, já o castelo de lá era mais vivo, tinha varias paredes de vidro e era bem iluminado. Não tinha tantas luzes a vela e nem o teto encantado do Salão Principal, mas o lugar tinha o seu charme.

Meus pais haviam se acostumado bem com nossa vida nos Estados Unidos e preferiram não voltar para Londres quando eu e Layla resolvemos vir para cá. Bem na verdade eu resolvi já que Layla foi transferida para cá. Meus pais não se importaram, nós passamos poucas e boas por causa da guerra que acontecia aqui. Então eles não se importaram de eu me mudar sozinho para cá com minha namorada. Eles confiavam em mim e também adoravam ela. Quem não iria adorar? Com o jeito doce e meigo que só ela tem, ela consegue encantar a todos.

Eu e Gina descemos do trem ainda rindo de nossas besteiras. Caminhei até Layla e a abracei forte.

- Oi meu amor.

Ela disse em meu ouvido antes de passar a mão carinhosamente por meu rosto e me beijar ternamente. Nos separamos e ela tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios, o meu sorriso, que eu amava tanto. Passei uma mão em seus ombros e nos viramos para cumprimentar Gina que ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar.

- Oi Gi.

- Oi Layla. Feliz Natal.

Eu me separei de Layla para as duas se abraçarem, nós conversamos um pouco e logo nos despedimos de Gina. Caminhamos de mãos dadas até a barreira que separa a plataforma do resto da estação e assim que passamos por ela aparatamos para o apartamento que dividia com Layla.

Nós entramos no apartamento e com um aceno de varinha ela fez meu malão se guardar sozinho. Me joguei no sofá e a puxei para junto de mim lhe dando um beijo.

- O que quer comer amor?

Ela me perguntou depois de um tempo. Ela estava deitada por cima de mim com a cabeça em meu peito. Seus longos cabelos loiros estava soltos e formavam leves cachos nas pontas. Eu acariciava seus cabelos com uma mão e segurava a mão dela com a outra.

- Não se preocupe com isso, a gente faz qualquer coisa pra comer.

Ela levantou a cabeça e apoiou o queixo em meu peito. Me fitou profundamente com aqueles lindos olhos azuis que me hipnotizavam. Eu não resisti e a puxei mais para cima para poder lhe beijar. Nosso beijo era calmo, mas cheio de amor e saudade.

Eu era muito sortudo por tê-la em minha vida. Mesmo depois de passarmos o ano passado inteiro separados devido aos acontecimentos ela me esperou. E agora esse ano que eu vim completar meu estudos ela continuava me esperando e sempre me recebia com o mesmo olhar carinhoso, terno e cheio de amor.

Ela parou o beijo, se levantou e riu quando fiz uma careta de protesto. Esticou a mão para mim e disse sorrindo:

- Venha, vamos preparar alguma coisa para comer.

Eu peguei sua mão e levantei, lhe dei um beijo rápido e a abracei por trás enquanto caminhávamos para a cozinha. Depositei um beijo em seu pescoço e fui até o armário para ver o que tinha para comermos.

- Que tal macarrão? É a coisa mais rápida que temos.

- Claro amor.

- Alho e óleo com brócolis.

Layla riu e acenou a varinha, os ingredientes no mesmo instante saíram da geladeira e do armário e começaram a se preparar sozinhos.

- Eu tinha certeza de que você iria pedir isso quando falou do macarrão.

Eu ri. Ela realmente me conhecia, mas também, nós éramos melhores amigos antes de sermos namorados, não tinha como não conhecermos os costumes e manias um do outro. Me sentei em uma cadeira enquanto esperávamos que nosso jantar ficasse pronto.

- Como foi o trabalho hoje?

- Ai nem me fale em trabalho, esse Ministério me irrita.

- Calma Lála. O que aconteceu?

Ela suspirou e veio se sentar na cadeira de frente a mim.

- Você se lembra do nosso problema? Estão dizendo que ele veio para cá.

- Você está brincando não é?

- Não estou. Kyle Damon está aqui em Londres.

- Isso não é bom, você sabe se ele foi procurá-la?

- Parece que ainda não.

Ela suspirou novamente e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos. Alguma coisa ainda a incomodava e eu tinha uma ligeira impressão de que sabia o que era. Eu aproximei minha cadeira da dela e toquei suas mãos que ainda lhe cobriam o rosto.

- O que foi amor?

- O que eu não entendo é porque meu pai me mandou vir pra cá. Porque eu tenho que ser a babá dela? E ainda por cima ter que tomar aquela poção horrível e me fazer passar por outra pessoa.

Eu a puxei para sentar em meu colo e a abracei forte, ela retribuiu meu abraço e escondeu a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

- Seu pai confia em você e ele deve ter motivos muito bons para ter feito isso.

Layla era filha do Ministro da Magia dos Estados Unidos e apesar de sua aparência Layla era muito habilidosa em duelos. E assim que terminou a escola entrou para o treinamento de aurores. Mas com os acontecimentos envolvendo Kyle o pai dela pediu para que viesse para cá observar de perto algumas coisas, mas ela não podia se mostrar. Então ele meio que a obrigou a tomar uma poção polissuco e se fazer passar por outra pessoa, assim ninguém a reconheceria.

Até agora estava dando certo, ninguém sabia quem ela era e ela estava infiltrada no Departamento de Aurores do Ministério aqui de Londres. Apenas pessoas chaves sabiam quem ela realmente era e os planos do Ministro da Magia dos Estados Unidos.

Claro que eu não gostava desse trabalho dela, era muito arriscado, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu era apenas um garoto perto do Ministro da Magia. Só porque ela era minha namorada eu não tinha o direito de exigir alguma coisa dele. Eu tentei confortá-la, mas não havia muita coisa que podíamos fazer a esse respeito, então logo mudamos de assunto e fomos jantar.

Após o jantar eu fui tomar um banho. Sai do banheiro e a encontrei deitada na cama já de pijama me esperando. Me juntei a ela e a abracei. Nossa noite e nossa semana iam ser longas e eu iria adorar. Ficar longe dela em Hogwarts era difícil, por isso iria aproveitar meus segundos ao lado dela.

- Eu te amo sabia?

Ela sorriu para mim quando eu disse isso, seu sorriso meigo e seu olhar carinhoso sempre me faziam ficar hipnotizado.

- Eu sabia, mas adoro ouvir você falar.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo meu amor.

Layla me beijou acariciando meu cabelo. A puxei para mais perto e intensifiquei o beijo. Nossa noite estava apenas começando.

* * *

><p>Haha, não me matem depois de lerem a parte da Sarah por favor!<p>

Obrigada a todos que lêem essa fic e eu prometo que se vocês clicarem no botãozinho azul aki em baixo o dedinho de vcs não vai cair! =D kkkkk

Beijinhos! =*


	27. Capitulo 24

Sorry galere pela demora... é que eu estava intretida com um livro por isso não vim antes ahuahuah ^^'

mas eu to feliiiizzz vocês deram sinal de vida novamente! hauhauhauah vamos aos reviwes:

**Obrigada Anny WP, **eu já respondi o review dela por pm pq não ia aguentar esperar até postar o cap para respnde-lo hauhauhauha

**Isinhaa - **hauhau qual éé num vo deixar vc matar a Sarah hahaha e siiim eu ja te disse que qro um Dylan meigo desses pra mim hauhauhauah mas realmente ele e a lála são perfos! hauhaha claro que nao tanto qndo HG, mas são *-*

**suzy potterhead - **ahuahua siiim até eu me surpreendi com a qntidade de informações que coloquei no bonus! hauhauhauha e não a Sarah nunca irá roubar o Harry da Gi!

**Naty Weasley Potter - **ahuahuha como eu disse pra Anny, eu disse que a sarah não era má, mas nao disse que ela era santa! hauhauahuah portanto deve-se ficar com raiva dela msm hauhauahuah

**CarolMedeiros - **hauahuah siim siim, qnto a aprontarem eu não posso revelar nada hauhau maaas o Kyle ainda é um mistério...

**Kiky Felton - **obrigada pela sua review e sorry, mas natal já se foi hauhauha but don't worry logo mais teremos mais algumas ceninhas hg fofinhas...

**Lu potter - **ouuun obrigada pela review! *-* adoro leitoras novas! *-* beeem não precisa ter medo ahuahuah não irei dizer mais nada, apenas isso xD

**Luli weasley - **obrigada pela review e não se preocupe não irei sumir hauahuah mas eh q eu tava realmente entretida no livro por isso demorei pra postar xD

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>

**Harry PoV**

O resto da semana praticamente voou. Eu e Gina aproveitamos muito esses dias juntos, mesmo depois de levarmos um sermão do Sr e da Sra. Weasley quando Gina passou a noite em casa comigo no dia em que brigamos.

Bem nesse dia nós nos reconciliamos, mas eu não escapei da fúria da minha ruiva. Mesmo depois de passarmos uma noite maravilhosa e de eu ter dito a verdade sobre não ligar para o jeito que as pessoas olham para mim.

- Harry ainda não entendo, porque a defendeu tanto hoje?

- Gi, por favor, não quero mais brigar com você.

- Eu também não, mas preciso saber o porquê.

Ela estava sentada na cama, o lençol cobrindo-lhe o corpo e o semblante sério enquanto me olhava ainda deitado. Suspirei vendo que ela não mudaria de assunto e me levantei ficando de frente para ela.

- Gi eu a defendi porque você estava sendo injusta. Você não chegou a conversar com ela para conhecê-la, você apenas deduziu alguma coisa pelo jeito dela de me olhar.

- Mas porque você ficou ao lado dela o dia inteiro? Porque não ficou comigo?

- Porque você estava brava comigo, você não quis falar comigo a manhã inteira e depois que ela chegou simplesmente se isolou. Eu não podia deixar minha convidada sozinha.

Ela cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. Porque ela tem que ser tão orgulhosa e cabeça dura? Suspirei e me rendi. Ela não vai mudar de atitude. Me aproximei dela e virei seu rosto para que me olhasse.

- Está bem. Nós dois erramos, eu não precisava defendê-la daquela forma. Desculpe-me, ok?

Gina não disse nada, apenas sorriu timidamente e balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Eu aproximei meu rosto e beijei-lhe os lábios com carinho.

- Eu não vou pedir que sejam amigas, mas dê uma chance para conhecê-la está bem?

Ela fez cara feia, mas concordou. Nós rimos e deitamos novamente. Só percebemos que havíamos passado a noite em casa quando acordamos no dia seguinte e Gina praticamente pulou da cama dizendo que precisava ir para casa.

Claro que quando chegamos eles não estavam nada felizes com o que fizemos. Além do sermão que tivemos que ouvir dos pais dela, Rony não falou comigo o dia inteiro, a única vez que ele falou foi:

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso com minha irmã.

Mas antes que eu ou Gina pudéssemos responder alguma coisa ele virou as costas e nos deixou sozinhos com mais dois ruivos ciumentos. Bem apenas um na verdade, porque Jorge fez piadas o dia inteiro, Percy foi o único que falou algumas palavras mais parecendo o Ministro da Magia que Gina – pra variar – não prestou a mínima atenção. Já o resto da semana foi normal tirando as conversas da Sra. Weasley de "Tomem cuidado" e "Se previnam", que eu ficava constrangido em ouvir, mas Gina garantia a mãe que tomava as poções preventivas desde que começamos a namorar em Hogwarts no meu sexto ano.

Bem a única coisa que não foi normal na semana foi que Sarah sumiu, não me mandou nenhuma carta e não respondeu a que eu mandei para ela. Até Rony estranhou, normalmente ela respondia nossas cartas bem rápido. Mas talvez não seja nada.

Minha despedida de Gina não fui muito boa, nós não queríamos nos separar novamente por mais tanto tempo e também não estávamos a fim de aparecer de novo na primeira pagina do Profeta Diário, então nossa despedida não foi tão boa quanto gostaríamos. Encontramos Dylan e Layla na plataforma e ficamos conversando um pouco. Confesso que não gosto muito dessa amizade deles, mas como ele tem namorada eu fico mais aliviado. Nos despedimos e eu e Layla ficamos olhando o Expresso de Hogwarts se afastar. Ela me olhou e sorriu antes de se despedir, depois nós dois seguimos nossos rumos.

Eu encontrei Rony e fomos para o Ministério. Agora nós éramos oficialmente aurores do Ministério e nós mal chegamos e já vieram nos chamar porque tinham um caso importante para nós. Eu e Rony nos separamos nessa hora, ele e o parceiro dele iriam cuidar de outro caso. Já eu estava no caso do Comensal Patrick Maclaine novamente. O mesmo que ficamos semanas fazendo planos para prendê-lo. Ele realmente era perigoso e esperto.

Além dos aurores mais antigos estava também uma das aurores que fizera o treinamento. Era uma mulher loira, olhos cinza, aparentava ter uns trinta e cinco anos e apesar de sua aparência cansada ela era bonita. Eu não conversei muito com ela durante o treinamento, apenas a cumprimentava, mas eu sabia que o nome dela era Susan. Sua parceira era uma mulher negra e bem bonita, tinha olhos cor de mel, era um pouco mais alta que a mulher loira e tinha cabelos cacheados. Também não conversava muito com ela, mas se não me engano se chamava Loren.

Eu as cumprimentei sorrindo e olhei para os lados a procura de Sarah, ela não estava em lugar nenhum e isso me preocupou, ela nunca chegava atrasada. Um auror que se chamava Luke se apresentou e disse que ele estaria liderando a gente nesse caso. Explicou que nos escolheu porque nos mostramos ser capazes de lidar com os casos de prioridade máxima melhor que os outros e que tínhamos uma grande agilidade e capacidade para nos defender em uma luta.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora Sarah apareceu, Luke a repreendeu pelo atraso, mas ela estava diferente. Não tinha aquele costumeiro sorriso nos lábios e parecia estar com olheiras.

- Sah, esta tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Tem certeza? Parece que você não dormiu direito.

Eu ia tocar o ombro dela, mas ela se esquivou do meu toque. Ela nunca fizera isso, estava realmente estranha e não respondeu a minha pergunta, apenas fingiu que não ouviu e foi fingir interesse pelo caso em que estávamos. Percebi Susan a olhar com olhos estreitos, por sua expressão ela parecia desconfiada. Dei de ombros e me voltei ao caso. Luke dizia que tinham visto Maclaine em uma cidade do interior, eles tentaram prende-lo, mas ele é esperto e conhece nossos truques. Macleine também tinha um grupo de Comensais que eram seus seguidores.

- Hoje nós faremos uma busca nessa área. Estamos tentando encontrar o esconderijo deles. Infelizmente alguns dementadores ainda seguem os comensais por isso devemos ficar bem atentos.

Dadas as instruções nós aparatamos cada dupla em uma parte do local que iríamos investigar, combinamos de nos encontrar em certo ponto depois de percorrermos nosso perímetro.

Assim que aparatei no local combinado e vi Sarah aparecendo ao meu lado, notei sua expressão que parecia de dor rapidamente voltar à expressão neutra de antes.

- Sarah o que foi? Você esta estranha hoje, não respondeu minha carta. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não Harry, eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

Ela me lançou um sorriso fraco, pegou sua varinha e começou a andar. Eu andei ao lado dela, mas não me convenci com sua resposta, alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

- Porque chegou atrasada hoje?

- Dormi demais.

Outra mentira, as olheiras em seu rosto eram muito nítidas e demonstravam o quão mal ela estava dormindo, se é que realmente dormira. Ela não olhou em meus olhos em nenhum momento. Nós continuamos andando com a varinha em punho prestando atenção ao mínimo ruído que tinha ao nosso redor, olhando cada detalhe do lugar. Nós ficamos com o bosque na parte sul do pequeno vilarejo próximo a cidade que Maclaine atacou no outro dia. Susan e Loren ficaram com a parte norte e encontraríamos Luke no centro do vilarejo.

Nós estávamos nos aproximando do vilarejo quando encontramos dois comensais. Quase não tivemos tempo para nos esquivar de seu ataque, percebi que Sarah estava mais lenta – o que comprova definitivamente que ela estava com algum problema – para se esquivar. Nós corremos atrás deles lançando feitiços, eu consegui acertar um deles e Sarah por pouco não acerta o outro, mas ele lançou um feitiço na direção dela e para que ela pudesse se esquivar ela teve de se jogar atrás de uma arvore. Eu tentei acertá-lo, mas ele aparatou logo em seguida.

Como eu havia petrificado o comensal que eu acertei e tirado sua varinha, não me preocupei em ir olhá-lo, mas fui em direção a Sarah que ainda não tinha saído de trás da arvore. Quando a encontrei ela estava segurando o ombro esquerdo e parecia estar sentindo dor. Enquanto eu a ajudava, Luke apareceu e foi ver quem nós havíamos prendido. Ele perguntou o que tinha acontecido e Sarah disse que havia se machucado quando tentou se esquivar do ataque. Logo em seguida Susan e Loren apareceram, Susan olhava Sarah com o mesmo olhar desconfiado, perguntou o que acontecera e ela respondeu a mesma coisa, mas Susan não pareceu se convencer e eu também não estava convencido com essa resposta.

Eu aparatei com Sarah para o Ministério, já que ela não estava em condições de aparatar sozinha. Luke a mandou para a enfermaria, mas não me deixou acompanhá-la, nós teríamos que participar do julgamento daquele comensal que capturamos, saber se ele fazia parte do grupo de Maclaine e tentar descobrir onde ele se escondia.

Apenas no final do dia eu pude ver Sarah novamente, ela parecia bem melhor. Fui até ela e a olhei preocupado.

- Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Harry eu já disse que não esta acontecendo nada, eu me machuquei quando me esquivei.

- Pare de mentir Sah, eu vi como você estava mais lenta hoje e você também não me deixou tocar seu ombro antes.

Ela suspirou e eu finalmente achei que a tivesse convencido de me contar o que estava acontecendo. Engano meu.

- Harry eu já disse que está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar. Agora eu preciso ir, marquei de encontrar minha amiga que eu disse que joga no Harpias hoje a noite.

E dizendo isso ela simplesmente saiu e me deixou ali sozinho e frustrado. Susan se aproximou de mim e disse:

- Ela não está bem não é?

Eu a olhei meio confuso, não me lembrava de já tê-las visto conversando alguma vez para que ela parecesse preocupada desse jeito. Balancei a cabeça confirmando e continuei olhando para onde Sarah tinha ido.

- Ela não te disse o porquê de estar assim?

- Não.

Ela não disse mais nada, ficou mais alguns minutos ali e depois se afastou. Quando Rony apareceu e perguntou pela Sarah, eu lhe contei o que havia acontecido ele também achou estranho, mas infelizmente nós não tínhamos o que fazer a não ser esperar pelo dia seguinte e ver como ela estará.

* * *

><p>Booom é isso! será que no prox capitulo a gente descobre oq aconteceu com a Sarah? hahaha qm sabe...<p>

voou fazer uma propaganda akiiee... leiam a fic de Halloween da Isinhaa Weasley Potter e leiam também minha fic Memórias, até o final da semana colocarei mais um cap nela! =D

beijinhos e não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho azul aki em baixo!


	28. Capitulo 25

Aeew, aqui esta mais um capitulo e pra vcs q estavam curiosos, vão continuar! hauhauha só revelarei oq acontece com a Sarah mais pra frente! (suspense) boom vamos as reviews:

**Lu potter - **ahuah não irá mudar muita coisa no relacionamento deles enquanto ela estiver em Hogwarts, mas muitas coisas ainda irão acontecer.

**Anny WP -** KKKK eu amo suas review Anny, relaxee, mais uns dois ou tres capitulos e ela estara fora de Hogwarts... hauhauhauah como você é má! mas adoroooooo e siim oq aconteceu com a sarah a fez sofrer! '-' kkkkkkk (pode ficar feliz =D)

**mariiabmartins - **obrigada pela review e vc ficara curiosa por mais um tempinhoo! xD sorry hauahuah

**suzy potterhead - **hauahuah nesse cap temos algumas ceninhas, mas não muitas! (por favor não me mate)

**Naty Weasley Potter - **hauhauah o encontro liindo q vc quer será logo mais, prometo! hauhauah

**isinhaa weasley potter - **hahaha não direi nada sobre o Kyle, é segredo =X

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Já fazia uma semana que eu havia voltado para Hogwarts. Eu e Harry nos falávamos todo dia por cartas e ele me disse que estava preocupado com a Sarah e me contou o que houve na Segunda feira. Claro que eu não gostei, mas pelo que ele me disse estava realmente acontecendo alguma coisa e pelo que Hermione já havia me contado, ela se envolveu com Comensais antes de vir para cá.

Como eu não tinha muitos recursos aqui dentro, eu contei a Hermione e pedi para que ela pesquisasse mais sobre esse envolvimento de Sarah com o Comensal. Se ela quer guerra ela terá e eu irei desmascará-la.

- O que tanto escreve nesse pergaminho hein?

Dylan se aproximou de mim, eu estava sentada em uma poltrona na Sala Comunal.

- Escrevendo uma carta para uma amiga.

- Que milagre você não estar escrevendo para o Harry.

- É que eu pedi um favor para essa amiga.

- Posso saber que favor?

- Você esta muito curioso não acha?

Ele riu e se jogou em uma poltrona próxima a lareira e ficou me olhando. Revirei os olhos e lhe contei tudo o que Harry havia me dito nas cartas sobre Sarah. Ele ficou pensativo por um tempo e sua expressão deixou de ser brincalhona. Eu estranhei essa reação dele, Dylan nunca se importou com nada sobre ela.

- Dy, tudo bem?

- Sim.

Ele respondeu e voltou a sorrir mudando de assunto, eu terminei de escrever a carta pra Mione e fui dormir, no dia seguinte bem cedinho eu mandaria uma coruja para ela.

Alguns dias se passaram e finalmente nosso primeiro jogo de quadribol iria acontecer. Mandei uma carta mega animada para que Harry viesse me ver, ele me respondeu dizendo que tentaria vir, mas que andava com muito serviço no ministério. Eu fiquei um pouco desanimada com a possibilidade de ele não vir, mas ele disse que faria o possível para vir me ver.

O dia do jogo finalmente chegou e Harry não dissera mais nada se viria ou não, eu estava meio desanimada, mas não podia demonstrar isso já que sou a capitã do time. Nós estávamos no vestiário discutindo as últimas táticas e nos preparando para o jogo. Jogaríamos contra Corvinal abrindo o campeonato de quadribol de Hogwarts. Dylan entrou no vestiário sorrindo para todos nós e se dirigiu até mim me dando um abraço.

- Boa sorte e concentre-se no jogo.

Eu suspirei, mas antes que eu pudesse responder ele já tinha saído do vestiário e se dirigido para a arquibancada, provavelmente sentaria junto com Luna. Eu olhei para meu time, balancei a cabeça positivamente e nós caminhamos para o campo com nossas vassouras nas mãos. A gritaria era geral, consegui distinguir as vaias do pessoal da Sonserina, mas não me importei. Nós montamos em nossas vassouras e tomamos impulso para sobrevoarmos o campo. Nosso time era bem forte, mesmo não tendo mais o Harry como apanhador e graças a Mérlin eu consegui arranjar um bom apanhador para substituí-lo. Eu não ia me sentir bem jogando como apanhadora no lugar dele e também não gosto de ser apanhadora.

Eu tentei não olhar a platéia, já que não ia me fazer bem saber se Harry estava ou não me vendo jogar. Eu precisava me concentrar no jogo e me desviar dos balaços. Eu marquei quatro gols seguidos, nós já estávamos ganhando com uma diferença considerável 70 a 10. Nosso apanhador já estava atrás do pomo e eu tinha que tomar mais cuidado ainda, já que os batedores e todos os outros jogadores da Corvinal investiam contra mim e os outros dois artilheiros.

Quando finalmente o jogo acabou eu olhei para a platéia. Vi Dylan comemorando com os outros Grifinórios, vi Luna sorrindo para mim. Vasculhei com o olhar para o resto da arquibancada até a que ficava os professores. McGonnagall parecia bem feliz, mas meus olhos fixaram apenas duas pessoas. Uma mulher morena que eu reconhecia ser uma jogadora do Harpias de Holyhead e finalmente um par de olhos verdes brilhantes que fizeram meu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos.

Abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha, desci até o chão e fui abraçada por todo o time da Grifinória. Nós fomos para o vestiário, mas eu queria logo ficar com Harry. Me apressei com o time lá e nós finalmente saímos. Eu tentei me esquivar dos alunos que vinham nos cumprimentar e finalmente consegui encontrar Harry no meio dos alunos eufóricos. Corri ao seu encontro e me joguei em seus braços. Ele me levantou no ar e me rodou antes de me abraçar apertado. Não me importei com os alunos a nossa volta eu só queria poder ficar com ele.

Os alunos nos convidaram para ir até a Sala Comunal comemorar, mas eu não queria ficar no meio da multidão então apenas disse que iríamos depois. Quando finalmente todos os alunos entraram no castelo eu e Harry caminhamos pelo jardim até chegar a arvore que costumávamos ficar quando namorávamos aqui.

Nos sentamos um ao lado do outro e a primeira coisa que fiz foi beijá-lo. Eu sei, fazia apenas algumas semanas que eu voltei para cá, mas ficar apenas algumas horas longe dele já me deixavam com saudades, imagina três semanas. Nos separamos praguejando a necessidade de respirar e eu o olhei com olhos brilhando.

- Eu achei que não viria.

- Você acha mesmo que eu ia perder a oportunidade de ver a capitã da Grifinória fazendo um belo jogo?

- Então você veio só para vê-la?

Eu fingi ciúmes e tentei o máximo segurar a risada e Harry respondeu:

- Claro, você viu como ela joga bem? Só podia ser minha namorada para me substituir nesse cargo.

Nós rimos e ele me beijou. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, apenas nos beijando, sentindo um ao outro até que ele me puxou para sentar no colo dele e eu interrompi nosso beijo. O olhei nos olhos acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ele passava a mão gentilmente em minhas costas e em meu rosto.

- Amor você viu quem estava ai?

- Quem? - ele me olhou curioso enquanto continuava me fazendo carinho.

- Mary Campbell! Uma jogadora do Harpias. O que será que ela estava fazendo aqui?

- Sim eu vi. Eu a ouvi dizer que veio como olheira para o time delas. Ela ouviu falar que aqui na escola tem uma excelente jogadora.

- Sério?

Meus olhos brilharam de excitação, se ela veio como olheira para o Harpias eu posso ter alguma chance de ela me escolher para entrar no time. Seria um sonho se isso realmente acontecesse. Harry me olhava com um sorriso lindo nos lábios e respondeu:

- Sim e pelo que disse a diretora ela virá em todos os jogos de quadribol que tiver para avaliar.

Eu dei um gritinho que fez Harry gargalhar e comecei a falar sobre isso. Infelizmente nossa tarde passou rápida demais e ele teve que ir embora. Nos despedimos com um longo beijo e ele disse que me veria no próximo jogo de quadribol. O beijei mais uma vez e o deixei ir. Quando cheguei ao Salão Principal para jantar todos me olhavam. Odiei ser o centro das atenções, mas nesse momento eu realmente não estava ligando, meus pensamentos estavam em Harry e em Mary Campbell.

A única coisa que me tirou desses pensamentos foi a carta que acabava de chegar para mim de Hermione. Abri a carta e meu coração disparou. O conteúdo era realmente revelador e minha mente já montava um plano.

* * *

><p>Não me matem por esse final please! Tinha que ficar no suspense, se não num terá graça! hauahuahu<p>

obrigada a todoss que colocaram a fic nos favoritos! =D obrigada tb por todas as reviews!

beijinhos e não deixem de mandar um recadinho para miim ok?


	29. Capitulo 26

Oieee pessoas! aki vai mais um cap pra vcs...

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter - **siim sou má msm! xD mas sobre o Kyle logo mais vcs vão saber... qnto ao final do cap anterior tb logo mais tds as peças irão se encaixar ^^

**Naty Weasley Potter - **hauhauah está cada vez mais perto de vcs saberem oq estava na carta da mione pra gina e oq acontece com a Sarah! *-* ahuahuah

**Gabi G. W. Potter - **obrigada pela review! hauhauha a revelação se aproxima! =D *suspense*

**Anny WP - **hauhauha até parece que o Harry não iria no jogooo, se isso acontecesse vc poderia me internar pq eu taria ficando louca kkkkkk nha Anny se eu fizesse com que o Slughorn indicasse alguma coisa não ia ter graça, vcs não iriam ficar revoltadas! hauhauhauhauha qnto a isso eu não vou falar nada ainda, vcs continuarão curiosas! =D kkkk

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Por Mérlin a cada dia que passa, nós temos mais trabalho no Ministéio. Já fazia um mês que estávamos seguindo Maclaine e até agora não conseguimos pega-lo, nós tivemos que aumentar o numero de aurores para trabalhar nesse caso. Agora Rony, seu parceiro Walter e até o Sr Hedge estavam participando das missões.

Sarah continuava calada e estranha e sempre que perguntávamos alguma coisa ela mudava de assunto. Eu resolvi deixar pra lá, quando estiver preparada para contar o que esta acontecendo ela vira. Susan, Loren e eu nos tornamos mais próximos. Loren era bem reservada, não gostava muito de falar sobre sua vida e Susan se mostrou bem animada, simpática e ela era bem inteligente também, tinha facilidade com poções e era muito boa em montar estratégias. A única coisa estranha é que ela sempre carregava um cantil consigo e eu duvidava que aquilo fosse água.

Nossos dias eram sempre turbulentos, nós saiamos e duelávamos com os Comensais de Maclaine praticamente todos os dias. Rony e Loren foram atingidos por uma azaração, mas graças a Mérlin não foi nada grave. Porém Gina e Hermione ficaram preocupadas, todos os dias Gina me escrevia perguntando se estava tudo bem e no ultimo jogo que teve da Grifinória contra Sonserina ela me encheu de perguntas e me mandou tomar cuidado umas trezentas vezes e quando ela não estava me falando sobre isso ou não estávamos nos beijando ela falava sobre a olheira dos Harpias.

Sarah havia conversado com a amiga jogadora do Harpias dizendo que em Hogwarts tinha alguns alunos muito bons no time de quadribol e pediu para que ela fosse olhar. A garota se interessou já que elas estavam precisando de jogadoras e prometeu a Sarah que iria aos jogos de quadribol da escola para avaliar os jogadores. E pelo que ouvi da garota conversando com a diretora nesse ultimo jogo Gina é uma forte candidata para entrar no time, mas ela iria continuar avaliando já que havia outras jogadoras muito boas tanto no time da Corvinal quanto da Lufa-Lufa.

Foi difícil deixá-la novamente em Hogwarts, mas o que nos confortou foi saber que mais três semanas e iríamos nos ver em Hogsmead. Pelo menos era o que achávamos. Eu estava ficando até mais tarde no Ministério quase todo dia, ia trabalhar de domingo a domingo, Luke e o Sr. Hedge queriam capturar Maclaine de qualquer jeito, ele já estava causando muito estrago.

Por muita sorte eu consegui convencê-los de me liberar no sábado para ir a Hogsmead, mas infelizmente eles mandaram Susan, Loren e Sarah comigo. Maclaine já demonstrara que queria se vingar de mim por causa da morte de Voldemort e Sr. Hedge temia que ele resolvesse aparecer em Hogsmead por minha causa e machucasse algum aluno da escola.

Quando chegamos ao Três Vassouras Susan e Sarah entraram comigo enquanto Loren foi andar pela vila. Não entendi muito bem porque Susan quis entrar comigo, mas deixei quieto. Vi Gina sentada em uma mesa com Dylan ao seu lado, os dois sorriam, mas o sorriso de Gina logo sumiu ao ver Sarah. Percebi Dylan trocar um olhar com Susan e depois olhar para Sarah com um olhar estranho também. Eu não estava entendendo nada.

Me aproximei de Gina e suspirei quando ela me perguntou baixinho:

- Porque ela está aqui?

- Acredite, eu não queria que nenhum deles estivesse aqui, mas foi a condição para que eu pudesse passar o dia com você.

- Você precisa de baba agora?

- Eu não, mas eles estão preocupados com a segurança dos alunos. Eu te falei que Maclaine quer se vingar de mim.

Ela cruzou os braços e bufou irritada, eu ri e a abracei, dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios e sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de guiá-la para a mesa onde Dylan estava sentado:

- Elas não irão nos seguir se quisermos ficar a sós.

Gina abriu um sorriso e sentou-se ao meu lado entrelaçando nossas mãos e apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro. Eu cumprimentei Dylan e apresentei Susan e Sarah a eles. O clima estava bem estranho Dylan e Susan trocavam muitos olhares desconfiados e Sarah não falava nada, apenas olhava para o ambiente e não olhava nos olhos de ninguém. Tomamos uma cerveja amanteigada cada um e Sarah olhando alguma coisa pela janela se levantou apressada e disse que precisava de ar.

Olhei para Susan e ela também me olhava, ela se levantou e disse que iria procurar Loren.

- Fique atento Harry, estou com um pressentimento estranho.

E antes de sair ela lançou mais um olhar para Dylan que discretamente balançou a cabeça afirmando alguma coisa. Olhei para Gina e ela olhava para a porta onde Susan acabara de sair, será que ela também notou o comportamento estranho dele?

- Esta acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Eu espero que não. Vamos sair.

Eu, Gina e Dylan nos levantamos e assim que saímos não havia sinal nem de Sarah e nem de Susan e Loren. Parecia tudo normal, os alunos caminhavam animados pela vila e Dylan se despediu de nós.

- Nos vemos depois Gi. Até mais Harry.

Ele caminhou para um lado e eu e Gina tentamos escapar dos olhares das pessoas, só conseguimos ficar a sós quando chegamos perto da Casa dos Gritos, mas de repente um frio estranho nos atingiu junto com um sentimento de que não existia mais felicidade no mundo.

- Dementadores.

Eu e Gina pegamos nossas varinhas, pude ver uns cinco dementadores se aproximando de nós, mas antes que eu pudesse lançar meu patrono um leão prateado atacou os dementadores os expulsando dali. Olhei para onde vinha o leão e vi Sarah com sua varinha em punha e logo atrás Susan e Loren, mas não tive tempo de pensar logo feitiços e azarações começaram a voar em nossas direções e em seguida estávamos completamente cercados. Havia mais Comensais do que nas outras vezes que encontramos Maclaine.

- É uma armadilha, eles sabiam que estaríamos aqui.

Loren disse empunhando sua varinha e sem tirar os olhos dos Comensais que nos cercavam. Automaticamente minha mão livre procurou a de Gina e eu a apertei como que para me certificar de que ela estava bem.

- Potter e sua horda de idiotas.

Maclaine saiu do meio dos Comensais e tomou a frente, sua varinha em punho senti Gina apertar minha mão.

- Vejo que você esta com uma amiguinha nova.

- O que você quer Maclaine?

- Você morto, isso é bem obvio não acha? Mas acho que hoje eu vou querer me divertir um pouco.

Seus olhos estavam alternando entre o rosto de Gina e nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Meu sangue ferveu se ele estiver se quer pensando em machucá-la eu o mato. Ele deu um passo a frente em nossa direção e eu fiz o mesmo soltando a mão de Gina. Maclaine começou a gargalhar e eu tentei atacá-lo. Ele se desviou com facilidade e começou a me atacar de volta e todos os outros comensais também começaram a nos atacar. Nós estávamos em desvantagem numérica, mas isso não era um problema para a gente.

No meio da luta eu olhei para Gina que estava lutando com dois comensais, mas esse foi meu maior erro. Maclaine se aproveitou da minha distração e em vez de me atacar, lançou um Sectumsempra em Gina. Meu mundo parou ao ouvir seu grito e vê-la caída no chão ensangüentada.

- Maldito.

Maclaine gargalhava, mas antes que eu pudesse acertá-lo com meu feitiço ele aparatou e sumiu. Todos os outros começaram a fazer o mesmo e eu corri até Gina. O feitiço a acertou em cheio eu não conseguiria estancar todo o sangue e fechar os ferimentos com feitiços, ela precisava voltar para Hogwarts.

- Não!

Ouvi Sarah gritar e um lampejo passar por mim enquanto eu pegava Gina no colo, olhei para trás e vi um Comensal escondido atrás de uma arvore, ele correu e vi Sarah correndo atrás dele. Também ouvi Susan dizendo para que ela não fosse e em seguida Loren tocou meu ombro.

- Rápido ela precisa de cuidados.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada e não me importava o que estivesse acontecendo ao nosso redor eu só queria que Gina ficasse bem. Eu aparatei com ela até os limites de Hogwarts e chamei por ajuda. Logo Hagrid apareceu e nos deixou entrar, nós corremos com Gina até Madame Pomfrey que rapidamente lhe deu uma poção para estancar o sangue e começou a falar rapidamente vários feitiços para fechar os cortes nas costas e na lateral do corpo de Gina. Eu estava tão desesperado que só percebi que estava chorando quando Madame Pomfrey me disse:

- Fique calmo Potter, ela ficará bem.

* * *

><p>haha não me matem!<p>

até sexta teremos o prox capitulo com algumas revelações... (ou não) xD

Obrigada a quem colocou minha fic nos favoritos e a quem dedica um tempinho para me deixar uma palavrinha...

beijinhos! =*


	30. Capitulo 27

Oieee! hehe aki vai outro cap e se eu não viajar esse find domingo terá mais um! *-*

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter - **kkk vc não é a única que qr mata-lo! eu falo pra ti que as vezes a história cria vida própria! '-' kkkk aposto q se vc pegasse ele o ministério ia te recrutar como auror no msm instante! xD kkkkk beeem o conteudo da carta ainda será no prox capitulo D: e vc está certa qnto ao seu palpite! xD hauhauha

**suzy potterhead - **hauahuhau mas ele irá cuidar dela agora... pelo menos enquanto a Madame Pomfrey não expulsa-lo da ala hospitalar

**ThaisAraujo - **oun obrigada flor! *-* espero que goste desse cap! =*

**Naty Weasley Potter - **o segredo da sarah está prestes a ser revelado *-* qnto a dylan e susan se vc ainda não sabe, no prox capitulo terá uma explicação... e nhaiiii eu qro um harry pra mim tb D: kkkkk

**Gabi G. W. Potter - **siim tadinha da Gi, o Maclaine foi malvado, mas ele ainda causara problemas... o bixo infelizmente eh esperto! kkkkkkkk

**Anny WP - **hauhauh siiim a sarah merece tb, mas eu tinha que ser um pouquinho má com a gi kkk e não se preocupe ela ficara muuito beem e o harry ñ ficara paranoico com isso... ele ta eh com muita raiva e qr pegar o Maclaine de qlqr forma auahuha (ñ suporto essa superproteção do harry nos livros) xD

**mariiabmartins - **kkkkk nha tb num é assim né... ela num eh do mal soh anda com as pessoas erradas =X hauhauhauh e muito obrigada pelos parabéns! ^^

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Madame Pomfrey já conseguira curar grande parte dos ferimentos de Gina, e estava administrando uma dose de poção a cada quatro horas para que os ferimentos que ainda ficaram abertos por serem muito profundos não voltassem a sangrar. Eu estava ao lado dela que ainda dormia, Gina estava muito branca devido a perda de sangue, mas seu semblante era tranqüilo.

Dylan e Loren também estavam ali, estranhamente Sarah e Susan não havia voltado ainda. A diretora McGonagall veio perguntar o que havia acontecido e agora foi chamar os pais de Gina.

- Vocês deviam deixá-la descansar enquanto os pais não chegam.

- Desculpe Madame Pomfrey, mas eu gostaria de ficar aqui até que ela acorde.

Ela suspirou, mas concordou e se retirou para cuidar dos outros pacientes. Eu me senti aliviado, se fosse nos tempos em que eu ainda estudava ela já nos teria expulsado daqui.

Não demorou muito e logo McGonagall voltou sendo seguida pelo Sr e a Sra. Weasley e por Rony e Hermione.

- Harry querido o que aconteceu?

Eu expliquei o que tinha acontecido, desde os dementadores até a fuga de Maclaine após acertar Gina. Hermione e a Sra. Weasley levaram a mão a boca espantadas e Rony estava vermelho de raiva.

- Esse cara está brincando com a nossa cara.

Eu não respondi, simplesmente voltei a olhar Gina na cama que continuava dormindo. Eu segurava a mão dela e só conseguia pensar em vê-la bem e em como pegar aquele maldito que fez isso a ela, mas Rony logo me tirou de meus pensamentos.

- Sarah e Susan não estavam com vocês?

- Sim, mas Sarah foi atrás de um comensal que tentou atacar Harry pelas costas e Susan foi atrás dela.

Foi Loren quem respondeu e vi Hermione e Dylan ficarem sérios e Dylan perguntou parecendo um pouco preocupado:

- Elas foram atrás de um comensal?

- Sim.

Ele abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas a fechou e começou a ficar inquieto. Esse cara é muito estranho.

- Por favor, peço para que a deixem descansar. A Srta. Weasley pode não acordar hoje.

Madame Pomfrey apareceu, o Sr e a Sra. Weasley tentaram protestar, mas ela insistiu que deveríamos sair. Dei um beijo na testa de Gina e sai relutante. Assim que saimos um grupo de meninas que estava na porta se afastou, mas continuaram me olhando e suspirando. Revirei os olhos e a diretora as mandou voltar para a sala comunal e nos chamou para irmos até a sala dela.

Dylan praticamente se obrigou a ir para a Sala Comunal, ele parecia bem nervoso e preocupado, mas não dei importância. Quando chegamos a sala da diretora Loren disse que iria voltar para o Ministério e ver se tinha alguma noticia do paradeiro de Maclaine e de Susan e Sarah que não tinham voltado ainda.

Eu, Rony, Hermione e o Sr e a Sra. Weasley nos sentamos na sala de McGonagall. Eu olhei para o quadro de Dumbledore atrás da diretora e ele me sorriu com seus olhos sábios, mas não disse nada e eu senti meu estomago revirar. Nesse instante Susan entrou na sala da diretora.

- Como ela esta?

- Dormindo, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que ficara bem.

Eu respondi e ela pareceu aliviada, mas sua expressão indicava que estava muito irritada. Percebendo o olhar de todos eu apresentei ela aos demais e logo em seguida perguntei:

- Onde esteve?

- Atrás da sua parceira irresponsável.

Eu a olhei espantado e percebi Hermione dando um sorriso discreto. Odeio quando ela faz isso, fingi que não vi e olhei novamente para Susan esperando por mais explicações.

- Porque irresponsável? O que realmente aconteceu?

Eu resolvi perguntar já que ela não falou nada e eu realmente queria entender, porque naquele momento eu não estava prestando atenção em nada além de Gina.

- Aquele Comensal que te atacou não fazia parte dos Comensais de Maclaine e Sarah não devia ter ido atrás dele.

- Porque não? É o nosso trabalho – foi Rony quem disse em tom confuso.

- Não nesse caso.

Susan bufou e cruzou os braços, logo em seguida fez uma careta e procurou o cantil que sempre carregava, fez outra careta quando percebeu que estava vazio e disse rapidamente.

- Preciso ir.

- Espera, onde está Sarah?

- Eu espero que no Ministério, para o bem dela.

A ultima parte foi dita bem baixo em com um tom de raiva. Susan se virou e rapidamente desapareceu pela lareira.

- O que há com ela?

- Não faço idéia.

Vi o olhar de Hermione cerrado. Ela estava pensativa e pelo olhar que eu conhecia muito bem ela sabia de alguma coisa, ou acabara de descobrir algo muito importante. Resolvi deixar pra lá nesse momento, mais tarde perguntaria a ela.

McGonagall chamou nossa atenção e nos ofereceu um chá. Tentou acalmar Molly e finalmente os convenceu a voltar para casa. Eu não tinha muita escolha, tinha que voltar para o Ministério. McGonagall nos prometeu que avisaria assim que Gina acordasse e nos permitiu voltar no dia seguinte para vê-la mesmo que ainda esteja dormindo. Me senti um pouco aliviado, mas meu estomago ainda revirava. Alguma coisa estava errada.

Quando eu e Rony chegamos ao Ministério e entramos na sala dos aurores ouvimos uma discussão na sala ao lado. Olhamos para a porta que estava fechada, mas conseguimos distinguir as vozes. Eram Susan, Sarah e Luke que tentava acalmar as coisas.

- Porque você fez aquilo? Você não devia ter ido atrás dele.

- Escuta ele é problema meu. Você não é minha babá e também não me engana.

- Ele já causou muita confusão para que seja só problema seu. Você não pode continuar assim.

- Me deixa. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Não sabe não, ele a esta manipulando como da outra vez.

- Meninas vão com calma.

Luke tentava acalmá-las, mas eu e Rony nos olhávamos espantados, sobre o que elas estariam falando e quem será a pessoa que elas tanto falam? Infelizmente Luke percebeu que estávamos ouvindo a discussão e usou um feitiço para abafar o som e não pudemos mais ouvir nada. Completamente frustrados eu e Rony fomos para a outra sala e encontramos Sr Hedge caminhando de um lado para o outro na sala. Quando nos viu sua expressão mudou de alivio para decepção e voltou para a preocupada. Provavelmente ele esperava que fosse algum dos três que estava na outra sala discutindo.

- O que esta acontecendo Sr Hedge?

- Eu também gostaria de saber Potter. Me digam o que aconteceu hoje a tarde.

Eu contei tudo o que havia acontecido no dia de hoje, ele me perguntou cada detalhe e tomava nota de tudo o que eu falava, depois de meia hora quando terminei de contar ele me agradeceu e me dispensou.

Cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e me joguei na cama. Eu estava exausto, preocupado, irritado e curioso. Minha cabeça girava com tantas imagens e informações. Ainda bem que amanhã é domingo. Vou passar o dia em Hogwarts e esperar Gina acordar. Ficarei com ela até que se recupere e depois vou atrás de Maclaine. Ele irá se arrepender.

* * *

><p>Como eu disse lá em cima, se eu não for viajar eu posto o prox capitulo domingo nesse cap nós teremos muuitas revelações, saberemos o conteudo da carta da mione sobre a sarah e saberemos tb ql eh a da susan! hauhauah<p>

Obbrigada a todos que colocaram a fic nos favoritos e a todos que a acompanham! até domingo!

beijinhos! =*


	31. Capitulo 28

é eu disse que postaria só amanhã, mas não resisti, postarei hoje e como não irei viajar vou tentar terminar de escrever o prox cap e postar até terça!

**Naty Weasley Potter - **pois é naty eu não viajei! kkkkk consegui convencer minha mão a nao pegar 4 hrs de estrada e transito pra descer pra praia! kkkkkk detesto viajar em feriado, num percurso que normalmente a gente demora 40 minutos a gente acaba ficando 4 hrs por causa do transito, mas anyway...

**Anny WP - **hauhauh siiim a Gi é forte e ficará muito bem! quanto a Susan nós saberemos o segredo dela nesse cap! =D

** Isinhaa Weasley Potter - **kkkkkkk só pq a gente não conseguiu se falar ontem eu vo responder aqui oq me pergunto off lá... eu to beem sim e não deu nada lá no med... eh q eu cheguei em casa e meu primo disse que tava indo pro shopping novo daki q inaugurou quinta... ai eu fui lá com ele e qndo voltei fui assisti filme! por isso não entrei kkkkk mas qnto ao capitulo espero que goste e que tire suas duvidas! hauhauahuh

**lu potter - **tadinho do Dy, não desconfie dele, ele vai ajudar a gina! hauhauha nesse cap vc vai saber pq ele estava agindo estranho dakele jeito!

**CarolMedeiros - f**ikei com medo de ti agora '-' e aposto que vc vai qrer me matar depois desse cap tb! hauhauha vou me esconder depois de postar! kkkk espero que goste flor!

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Eu acordei sentindo todos os músculos do meu corpo dolorido. Tentei me lembrar do que tinha acontecido e só conseguia me lembrar que eu estava duelando com alguns comensais quando alguma coisa me atingiu nas costas e eu senti uma dor lacerante antes de perder a consciência.

Abri os olhos e levei minha mão até minha cabeça que doía, a claridade do lugar ofuscou minha visão que ainda estava embaçada, mas eu distingui um vulto na minha frente. Onde será que estou? Pisquei algumas vezes e minha visão começou a voltar ao normal. Hermione estava parada na minha frente, olhei em volta e percebi que estava na enfermaria da escola. Logo Madame Pomfrey apareceu e me deu uma poção horrível para beber dizendo que ela faria minhas dores diminuírem.

Olhei mais uma vez ao redor esperando ver os olhos verdes que tanto amo, mas ele não estava aqui.

- Onde está o Harry? – consegui perguntar com minha voz rouca.

- Ele ainda não chegou. McGonagall o obrigou a ir para casa descansar.

Eu fiz uma careta e Hermione sorriu fracamente, ela parecia não ter dormido a noite inteira.

- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

- Não, mas eu descobri algumas coisas essa noite e precisava falar com você sozinha. Por isso já estou aqui, quando o Harry chegar eu sei que ele não vai desgrudar de você nem por um minuto.

Eu sorri quando ela disse isso, mas logo minha mente deu um estalo e eu me lembrei da carta que Mione me mandou uns dias atrás dizendo coisas reveladoras sobre aquelazinha que quer roubar meu Harry.

- Tem a ver com aquela carta?

- Sim.

Quando eu ia perguntar o que era Madame Pomfrey apareceu me trazendo o café da manhã. Hermione me disse para comer primeiro e que depois conversávamos. Quando terminei de comer eu já me sentia bem melhor, graças a Mérlin a poção já estava fazendo efeito e minhas dores estavam diminuindo, agora eu conseguia pensar claramente.

Hermione começou me contando o que tinha acontecido, como eu havia me ferido. Disse também que após Maclaine fugir alguém tentou atacar Harry pelas costas enquanto ele me ajudava e que Sarah foi atrás daquele Comensal.

- Quando estávamos aqui e Harry disse isso, fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha e a atitude de seu amigo também me intrigou bastante. Ele pareceu bem preocupado quando Harry disse que as duas tinham ido atrás do Comensal.

- Dylan?

- Sim. Então mais tarde quando estávamos na sala da diretora a auror Susan chegou parecendo bem irritada dizendo que Sarah era irresponsável e que o Comensal que atacou Harry não fazia parte dos Comensais de Maclaine.

- Uau, isso é muito estranho.

- Estranho é que eu tenho certeza que ela estava sob efeito de uma poção polissuco.

- Poção Polissuco? Tem certeza Mione?

- Sim, ela saiu da sala rapidamente depois de perceber que não tinha nada no cantil que usava. Tenho certeza que aquele cantil era de poção polissuco e quando entrou na lareira eu percebi que seu rosto havia mudado por breves segundos.

- Será que ela é um Comensal infiltrado no Ministério Mione?

- Não, mas tenho quase certeza de que ela tem alguma coisa a ver com seu amigo Dylan.

- Não vejo como Mione.

- Seu amigo tem namorada não é?

- Sim, ele me disse que Layla trabalha no Ministério, mas nunca me disse em que.

- Pois é eu voltei a pesquisar sobre Sarah ontem à noite e descobri que não havia lhe dito tudo naquela carta.

- Por Mérlin Mione, ainda tem mais?

- Sim, descobri que Sarah tem certo grau de parentesco com Layla. Ela é filha da mulher do Ministro da Magia dos Estados Unidos e a namorada do seu amigo é filha do Ministro.

- Então elas são irmãs?

- Não. Layla é filha de outro casamento do Ministro e Sarah é filha de outro casamento da mãe.

- Isso é confuso Mione.

- Eu sei, mas se eu estiver certa Layla esta usando a poção polissuco e se fazendo passar de Susan.

- Certo e pra que ela faria isso?

- Bem eu tomei a liberdade de pesquisar sobre ela também e descobri que ela também participou dos treinamentos para auror. Ela e Sarah nunca se deram muito bem e as duas meio que brigaram quando Layla conseguiu entrar para o treinamento. Nessa época Sarah já era uma auror, sendo dois anos mais velha que Layla.

- Então Layla não está fingindo, ela realmente é uma auror.

- Sim.

- Mas porque fingir ser outra pessoa?

- Não consegui descobrir isso ainda, mas tenho quase certeza que tem a ver com o que aconteceu com Sarah.

Eu ia perguntar mais coisas, mas nesse instante ouvimos a porta da enfermaria se abrir e vimos Harry entrar. Ele sorriu ao me ver e Hermione me lançou um olhar que eu conhecia muito bem e dizia para eu não comentar sobre o que falávamos.

Ele se aproximou e nos cumprimentou, me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e perguntou como eu estava. Seu semblante era de preocupação e eu podia perceber que ele também não dormira muito bem a noite.

Harry e Hermione conversaram um pouco e logo ela disse que iria embora, mas que voltaria depois. Harry se sentou ao meu lado e passou a mão em meu rosto.

- Desculpe pelo que aconteceu ontem.

- Você não tem culpa amor.

Eu passei minha mãe em seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos e segurou minha mão na sua. Abriu os olhos e beijou minha mão. Harry ficou comigo o dia inteiro exatamente como Hermione havia falado. Achei incrível Madame Pomfrey não tê-lo expulsado, meus pais e meus irmãos vieram me visitar e Jorge não perdia a oportunidade de fazer piadinhas. Madame Pomfrey me dava poção para a dor a cada quatro horas e Harry foi um amor comigo o dia inteiro. Nos divertimos bastante apesar do meu estado e de eu praticamente não poder me mexer.

No final do dia, após o jantar infelizmente Harry teve de ir embora, mas me prometeu que voltaria no dia seguinte para me ver antes de ir para o Ministério. Ele me deu um beijo demorado de despedida e saiu. Assim que ele saiu Dylan entrou para me ver, nós conversamos um pouco e ele parecia diferente, perguntei se tinha acontecido alguma coisa e ele disse que Layla teve alguns problemas no trabalho, mas que estava bem.

Assim que Madame Pomfrey o expulsou dizendo que eu precisava descansar, minha mente voltou para tudo que eu e Hermione tínhamos conversado hoje de manhã e logo em seguida o conteúdo da carta de Mione voltou a minha mente.

Na carta dizia várias coisas, mas o que mais me chamou atenção no momento foi a parte em que dizia que Sarah tinha se envolvido com um Comensal chamado Kyle Damon. Pelo que Hermione encontrou nas pesquisas Kyle era namorado de Sarah durante a escola, mas parece que quando terminou a escola ele sumiu e Sarah foi se tornar auror. Dois anos depois enquanto estávamos em guerra aqui ele apareceu por lá e Sarah se envolveu com ele novamente, mas dessa vez todos descobriram que ele era um Comensal e o caos foi total Kyle chegou até a seqüestrar Sarah, mas no final acabou soltando-a com apenas alguns ferimentos e sumiu de novo. Foi depois disso que ela foi transferida para cá.

Suspirei e minha cabeça girou. Eram tantas informações. E se for Kyle quem tentou atacar Harry enquanto ele me pegava? Isso explicaria porque Sarah foi atrás dele e porque Susan/Layla ficou irritada com ela. Será que Sarah esta se envolvendo com ele de novo? Será que foi ela quem disse a ele que estaríamos lá e ele avisou Maclaine?

Por Mérlin, são tantas perguntas. Preciso arranjar um jeito de desmascarar essa víbora antes que ela cause mais estragos e principalmente envolvendo meu Harry.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado!<p>

qro agradecer mais uma vez a todos que colocaram minha fic nos favoritos e a todos que acompanham! muito obrigada pelos reviews e até terça!

beijinhos!

ps: não me matem por favor!


	32. Capitulo 29

**Finalmenteeee! \o/ auahuahua eu peço mil desculpas pela demora pessoal, apareceu um serviço urgente aqui para a minha tia em pleno feriado e ela me pediu ajuda para fazer, então eu trabalhei a semana inteira e só terminei o serviço no domingo, por isso não postei a fic na terça como eu havia prometido! mas agora os posts irão se normalizar até metade de dezembro pelo menos. **

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter - hauhau pooois éé, Sarita e Lalá são 'maninhas' e se odeiam, que coisa linda não? hauhauhauah aiii neeem me faleee eu tava mega feliz que nao ia viajar e podia escrever a fic e me aparece o bendito trabalho pra fazer D: pelo menos eu ganhei dindin por isso! ahuahuahuah **

**Anny WP - pois é a cobra e a Layla tem um grau de parentesco e é por causa disso que a Layla serve de baba kkkkk pais preocupados com filha irresponsavel quem se ferra eh sempre a filha boazinha xD hauhauha vdd eles estao precisando de um momento a dois urgente, mas ainda não será agora hahauhauha **

**CarolMedeiros - eu deixo tu me azarar agora, mas só uma azaração leve ok? ainda preciso terminar de escrever a fic hauhauhauah maaas então, mais dois ou tres capitulos e a 'putaria toda da sarah' termina xD **

**Naty Weasley Potter - hauhauha piiorr nééé, ou é inexistente ou é gay D: ahuahuahu fazeer oq... nha o encontro mesmo ainda não vai ocorrer, mas eu fiz uma ceninha fofa nesse cap só pra num dizer que nao fiz nada hauhauhauhau **

**mariiabmartins - hauhauhauh quee bom que está adorando e qnto a sarah ela não é má... só é um pouquinho problematica no quesito coração/amor hauhauhauh **

**Rachelwien - obrigadaa pela review e que bom que esta gostando... então ia sair na terça siim, mas tive alguns imprevistos (citados lá em cima) por isso não postei antes, mas agora vou voltar a minha rotina =D beijinhos! **

**Camilla - ooun que bom que está gostando hauhauh aah eu não costumo demorar tanto para postar, mas eh que eu tive imprevistos mesmo... mas voltarei a postar a cada tres/quatro dias no minimo... espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews! obrigada mesmo! ^^**

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Acordei decidida no dia seguinte, Harry veio me ver logo de manhã como tinha prometido, nós conversamos um pouco e eu perguntei como estavam às coisas no Ministério. Ele me disse que não sabia de muita coisa, mas que quando ele saiu de lá no sábado Susan e Sarah estavam discutindo e parecia algo muito sério.

Infelizmente ele ficou apenas uma hora comigo, mas disse que voltaria de noite. Assim que ele saiu, eu comecei a pensar no que ele havia me dito. Pelo que o que ele me contou do pouco que ouviu da discussão encaixa com o que Mione me contou ontem sobre Layla.

Eu tentei me levantar, precisava escrever para a Mione e pedir que venha aqui. Nós precisávamos conversar sobre tudo isso e arranjar algum jeito de desmascarar a víbora, mas assim que fiquei de pé senti uma dor muito forte e se Dylan não tivesse aparecido e me segurado eu teria caído no chão.

- Ei o que está tentando fazer? Madame Pomfrey te mata se te ver fora da cama.

- Eu preciso mandar uma carta para Mione.

- Tudo bem, eu te dou um pergaminho e envio pra você, mas você deve descansar seus ferimentos ainda não estão totalmente curados.

Revirei os olhos, mas me deitei novamente. Ele me trouxe o pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e eu comecei a escrever, mas o olhei confusa.

- De onde você surgiu?

- Da porta Gi. Você estava tão concentrada que nem me ouviu te chamar.

Voltei meu olhar para o pergaminho e terminei de escrever. Dobrei cuidadosamente e entreguei a carta para ele.

- Por favor, vá direto ao corujal entregar essa carta para a Mione, é muito importante.

- Pode deixar Gi, depois do almoço eu volto pra te ver.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu da enfermaria. Eu estava completamente entediada, mas Madame Pomfrey me garantiu que amanhã eu saio daqui o único problema é que não poderei jogar quadribol e nós teremos um jogo contra Lufa-Lufa em duas semanas.

Dylan voltou depois do almoço dizendo que entregou a carta e então minha tarde se arrastou mais do que a manhã. Quando finalmente vi Hermione passar pela porta da enfermaria parecia que tinha passado dias e não apenas algumas horas.

- Como está Gi?

- Entediada.

- Mas então o que você precisava falar comigo de tão urgente?

Eu a contei sobre tudo que Harry me disse de manhã e disse que precisávamos agir de alguma forma.

- Gi, não acho que devíamos nos meter assim, nós não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu entre elas. Não é justo que a Layla seja descoberta por todos só porque queremos que o Harry veja que a amiguinha dele não é o que ele pensa.

- Mas Mione eu não agüento mais isso, não consigo ficar trancada aqui sabendo que ela esta com o meu Harry lá fora e sabe-se lá aprontando o que. Kyle já tentou matar Harry uma vez e ela se fez de santa na frente de todo mundo, mas pra Layla estar tão brava com ela é porque aconteceu alguma coisa que não sabemos. E se ele tentar matar o Harry de novo e com a ajuda dela?

- Eu sei Gi, também me preocupo com isso, mas nós precisamos saber mais coisas antes de simplesmente aparecer lá e começar a falar um monte de coisas sem ter provas.

Eu cruzei os braços e bufei, essa conversa estava me deixando irritada. Porque Hermione tinha que ser tão centrada e certinha? Porque ela quer sempre seguir as regras? Que droga.

- E o que faremos para conseguir provas Mione?

- Não sei, mas um bom começo seria conversar com Dylan. Ele pode nos explicar melhor o que aconteceu entre as duas.

- Certo falarei com ele.

A porta da enfermaria se abriu mais uma vez e nós vimos Harry entrando. Ele sorriu para nós e deu um beijo na bochecha da Mione e depois me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Como está amor?

- Entediada, mas adivinha só? Sairei dessa enfermaria chata amanhã.

- Que bom amor. Isso me deixa menos preocupado.

- Harry, Gi eu tenho que ir, não vi o Rony o dia inteiro hoje e ele já deve estar de mau humor.

Nós rimos e nos despedimos, Hermione me lançou um ultimo olhar e se virou saindo da Ala Hospitalar. Me virei e encontrei os olhos verdes de Harry me encarando profundamente. Ele sorriu e aproximou o rosto do meu deixando apenas milímetros de distancia entre nossos lábios.

- Ainda bem que o ano letivo já esta acabando. Não vejo a hora de poder te ver todos os dias.

- Eu também, não agüento mais ficar longe de você.

Eu passei a mão acariciando o rosto dele e ele me beijou suavemente. Sua mão passou por meu rosto me acariciando. Nos separamos apenas milímetros para respirar. Como eu sentia falta desses momentos, de estar com ele, de beijá-lo, de sentir seu perfume e seus cabelos entre meus dedos. Voltei a beijá-lo com desejo, mas fomos interrompidos por Madame Pomfrey que vinha trazendo mais uma dose da poção e o jantar. Fiz uma careta e Harry acariciou meus cabelos sorrindo.

Nós conversamos por mais um tempo até que ele teve que ir embora. Nos despedimos com um beijo apaixonado e cheio de amor, nos separamos e ele me olhou profundamente antes de sair.

- Amo você.

Ele foi embora e eu afundei no travesseiro novamente. Como eu iria falar com Dylan? Não posso simplesmente falar que sei de tudo e pedir explicações a ele. Bufei e fechei os olhos tentando pensar em alguma maneira de chegar a esse assunto com ele.

**Harry PoV**

Assim que cheguei em casa depois de ver Gina em Hogwarts eu me joguei na cama e passei a mão em meu cabelo frustrado. Eu não vi Sarah e nem Susan hoje o dia inteiro, ninguém dentro do departamento sabia falar o que aconteceu com as duas e, além disso, nós não fazíamos idéia do paradeiro de Maclaine. Aquele maldito está brincando com a nossa cara e eu não agüento mais isso.

Suspirei derrotado e meus pensamentos voltaram para minha ruiva. Como eu sinto falta dela. Como eu a quero vinte e quatro horas por dia ao meu lado, sentindo aquele delicioso perfume floral de seus cabelos, sentindo a pele macia me acariciando e seus lábios nos meus.

Me sentei na cama e peguei uma foto nossa que ficava ao lado da cama. Graças a Mérlin ela já estava bem e vai sair da Ala Hospitalar amanhã. Fiquei tão preocupado, eu não conseguiria viver sem ela. Desde o meu sexto ano em Hogwarts eu percebi que Gina é algo essencial na minha vida e quando eu estava caçando as Horcruxes me dei conta de que minha vida sem ela não tem sentido.

Ainda olhando para a foto em minhas mãos uma lembrança veio a tona. Era uma noite e eu e Sarah estávamos em uma missão de campo e ficamos acampados no local que achávamos ser um local de encontro dos Comensais de Maclaine. Ela estava sentada com as costas encostadas no tronco de uma árvore, sua varinha em mãos brincando com as chamas da fogueira a nossa frente, seus olhar parecia perdido em lembranças.

- Harry você um dia pensa em se casar?

A pergunta repentina me pegou de surpresa, eu a olhava confuso, mas seus olhos continuavam fixos nas chamas. Eu me endireitei encostando minhas costas na árvore atrás de mim e respirei fundo antes de olhar novamente para Sarah que estava na minha frente e responder:

- Sim, eu já pensei várias vezes em pedir Gina em casamento quando ela sair de Hogwarts, mas...

Minha voz morreu e eu não completei meu pensamento. Falar o que eu penso em relação a isso em voz alta me da a impressão de que pode ser a mais pura verdade. Isso parece ter chamado a atenção dela porque seus olhos que antes estavam fixos nas chamas agora me olhavam com um quê de confusão.

- Você tem medo?

Do jeito que ela fez a pergunta fez parecer que eu ter medo é a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Eu corei, desviei os olhos do dela e apenas balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim. Ela riu e eu a olhei confuso.

- Deixe de ser bobo. É obvio até para mim que Gina é completamente louca por você. Pare de perder tempo e corra atrás da sua felicidade.

- Mas nós ainda somos muito novos...

- Harry, não existe idade para ser feliz, mas se você acha que ainda não está preparado... Você deve fazer isso quando achar que está pronto.

Eu sorri, ela tinha razão, não existe idade para ser feliz, mas naquela época eu não estava preparado. Agora, aqui sentado em minha cama e sentindo falta da minha ruiva eu percebi que é exatamente isso que quero, quero viver ao lado dela o resto da minha vida.

Naquela noite fui dormir extremamente animado – não sei como consegui dormir – fiquei pensando em mil e uma maneiras de pedi-la em casamento, que aliança comprar, o lugar, as pessoas, na lua-de-mel. Meus sonhos naquela noite foram os mais felizes que tive em dezessete anos.

* * *

><p>Mil desculpas novamente por ter demorado... vcs podem me azarar eu deixo, mas me deixem viva ok? hauhauha<p>

eu espero que vcs tenham gostado do cap... eu seeei, ele foi pequeno...

no prox será a conversa da gi com o dylan *u*

boom é isso, beijinhos! =*


	33. Capitulo 30

**Ieeii como vocês estão pessoas? Esse cap é bem revelador rsrs **

** Isinhaa Weasley Potter - kkkk pois eh ela soh tem probleminha xD a layla ñ tem culpas de ter uma irmã como a sarah e ter q servir de baba, mas fazer oq são ordens do ministro ela nao pode recusar xD **

**Naty Weasley Potter - hahaha o encontrão deles vai chegar logo, talvez mais uns 5 capitulos kkkk to brincando mais um oi dois no max e tem um big encontro prometo =) **

**Gabi G. W. Potter - hauhuah hj tu mata sua curiosidade! xD **

**mariiabmartins - nhaa foi meigo o final msm HG é eternamente fofo! *-***

** Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Eu estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, fui liberada da Ala Hospitalar hoje de manhã, mas com a condição de passar lá de manhã e a noite para continuar tomando as poções por pelo menos mais essa semana – o que não me agradava em nada – fora que semana que vem teremos um jogo de quadribol no qual não poderei participar. Mas pelo menos no jogo final valendo a Taça de Quadribol eu poderei jogar e isso me deixava menos irritada.

Mas no momento não era apenas a irritação por não jogar quadribol que perturbava meus pensamentos. Eu ainda tenho que arranjar um jeito de falar com Dylan sobre uma coisa que eu não deveria saber e que ele provavelmente não vai querer me contar já que não contou nada até agora. Suspirei, isso será complicado. Porque Hermione não está aqui nesses momentos? Ela saberia o que falar.

- Ah você está aqui.

Eu dei um pulo da cadeira quando ouvi a voz de Dylan ao meu lado. O olhei e ele ria pelo susto que havia me dado, rolei os olhos e sorri para ele.

- Bom dia.

- Desculpe pelo susto, mas você está bem?

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e começou a se servir com suco de abóbora e torradas.

- Sim estou, mas não poderei jogar quadribol por duas semanas.

- DUAS SEMANAS?

Eu olhei espantada para o lado e só então percebi que uma das meninas do meu time de quadribol estava próxima de mim e pela pergunta exaltada ouvindo minha conversa.

- Sim, infelizmente não poderei jogar no próximo jogo, mas estarei em todos os treinos com vocês. Já tenho uma tática perfeita para ganharmos da Lufa-Lufa.

- Mas quem substituirá você?

- Ainda não sei, mas escolherei quando formos treinar Quarta-Feira.

Ela assentiu e voltou a conversar com as amigas. Eu suspirei e voltei a olhar para Dylan, ele parecia distante, um pouco preocupado enquanto passava preguiçosamente geléia na torrada.

- Dy? Você está bem?

Ele parecia não ter me ouvido, então eu toquei seu ombro levemente e ele me olhou, repeti a pergunta e ele me deu um sorriso fraco.

- Estou.

Não falamos mais nada até que fomos para nossa primeira aula que seria com a Corvinal. Sentamos juntos de Luna e conversamos sobre qualquer coisa. Para variar Luna estava falando algo que parecia não ter sentido algum. Dylan fazia anotações em um pergaminho e se limitava em responder apenas "uhum" ao que Luna dizia.

Me distrai por alguns instantes pensando novamente em como falaria com Dylan e no que poderia estar acontecendo para ele estar tão preocupado e pensativo desse jeito. Quando a aula acabou Luna se virou para mim com seus olhos azuis me olhando profundamente.

- Ele está assim desde que você se feriu. E eu sinto que ele não está preocupado só com você. Acho melhor você conversar com ele sobre isso.

E dizendo isso Luna se afastou e me deixou estática no lugar. Ele só pode estar preocupado com a Layla também e acho que Luna acabou de me ajudar. Sorri confiante de que conseguiria falar com ele e obter as informações que eu e Mione precisamos e talvez até a ajuda dele e da Layla.

Caminhei em direção as masmorras para a minha próxima aula e decidi que no final do dia falaria com ele. Dylan continuou distante o dia inteiro, não conversou muito, apenas o essencial o que era realmente muito estranho já que ele me infernizava o dia inteiro com suas piadinhas – que me faziam muito bem por sinal e eu estava sentindo falta.

Quando o dia finalmente terminou e nós estávamos saindo do Salão Principal depois do jantar eu o chamei para conversar. Nós caminhamos em direção a Sala Comunal, mas em vez de irmos para lá nós entramos em uma sala vazia em um dos corredores do castelo.

- Porque estamos aqui?

Ele me olhava confuso e eu antes de responder caminhei pela sala vazia com móveis empoeirados e me aproximei da grande janela que tinha ali, a lua estava iluminando uma parte da sala. Me sentei no parapeito da janela e o olhei. Ele continuava me olhando com ar confuso e mantinha a varinha acesa nas mãos.

- Nós precisamos conversar e aqui ninguém vai nos atrapalhar ou nos escutar.

Com um aceno rápido da minha varinha eu lancei um Abaffiato na sala e acenei para que ele se sentasse.

- O que quer conversar?

- Luna me disse que você anda estranho desde que fui atacada e pelo que estou vendo não é só comigo que você está preocupado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele arregalou os olhos por instantes pela minha pergunta direta, mas logo em seguida me encarou profundamente. Eu sustentei seu olhar e me mantive séria. Dylan suspirou e finalmente respondeu.

- Acho que está na hora de eu te contar toda a verdade. Layla é uma auror filha do Ministro da Magia dos Estados Unidos e a pedido dele ela teve que vir para Londres para cumprir uma missão, mas para isso ela deve se disfarçar – ele fez uma pequena pausa observando minha reação e eu fiz sinal para que continuasse. – No ministério Layla usa uma poção polissuco para manter a aparência de outro bruxo e poder completar sua missão. Apenas dois aurores lá dentro sabem quem ela realmente é e qual sua missão.

- E qual exatamente é a missão dela?

- Isso é um pouco complicado. Mas ela está atrás de um Comensal da Morte chamado Kyle Damon, ele esteve por um tempo nos Estados Unidos e causou grande confusão por lá. Com o fim da guerra Kyle sumiu, mas antes disse que se vingaria do Ministro por tentar impedi-lo de ficar com o que queria.

Eu desci do parapeito da janela o encarando. Ele não estava me contando tudo, porque não comentou sobre Sarah? Será que devo falar que eu já sei sobre ela e que já sei quem Layla é no Ministério?

- E o que ele queria?

Ele me olhou como se estivesse analisando se deveria me contar ou não. Ele estreitou os olhos me olhando profundamente, respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Você sabe – eu arregalei os olhos surpresa e dei um passo para trás. – Eu sei que você já sabe de grande parte da história.

Eu o encarei. Como ele sabia? Bom isso não vem ao caso no momento, é melhor ir direto ao ponto de uma vez.

- Eu sei que Sarah tem alguma coisa a ver com esse tal de Kyle. Sei também que Layla se passa por Susan no Ministério, mas eu quero entender o que aconteceu antes de vocês virem para cá.

- Sarah é a meia-irmã mais velha de Layla. Quando eu fui para lá eu conheci as duas. Nós estudamos na mesma escola, inclusive Kyle Damon. Eu e Layla estávamos no segundo ano e Sarah e Kyle no quarto ano.

- Quer dizer que esse comensal também estudou com vocês?

- Sim, mas nessa época ele não era mal. Eu nunca conversei com ele, já que Layla e Sarah não se davam bem, mas eu podia vê-los juntos e ele parecia gostar muito dela. Quando os dois se formaram a guerra estava começando, havia rumores de que Voldemort estava se reerguendo mais forte que antes e começaram a acontecer alguns ataques por lá também. Kyle simplesmente sumiu do mapa, muitos achavam que ele havia sido seqüestrado inclusive Sarah achava isso. No meu sétimo ano enquanto o auge da guerra acontecia aqui em Hogwarts muitos comensais apareceram nos outros Ministérios da Magia em todo o mundo inclusive nos Estados Unidos. Invasões aconteciam em todo momento em várias partes do país. Quando tudo finalmente acabou e nós pensamos que teríamos paz Kyle apareceu. No começo achamos que estava tudo bem até que nós descobrimos que ele era um Comensal e ele descobriu que Sarah era auror. Kyle ficou com raiva e a confusão foi grande ele chegou até a seqüestrar Sarah, mas acabou soltando-a e fugiu.

Eu o olhava completamente espantada. Nunca imaginei que enquanto nós lutávamos contra Voldemort aqui outros países sofriam com ataques de Comensais também. Voldemort estava convicto de que conseguiria derrotar Harry e dominar o mundo. Talvez se Harry não tivesse matado Voldemort isso realmente teria acontecido.

- Eu não esperava por tudo isso. Mas o que aconteceu depois que ele fugiu? Porque Sarah veio para cá?

- Sarah não foi mais a mesma desde que Kyle voltou. Então o chefe dos aurores decidiu depois de meses que era melhor mandá-la para cá onde ainda tinham muitos aurores para serem capturados. Na mesma época Layla fez o treinamento de aurores e quando se formou no treinamento o pai lhe pediu para que viesse para cá para garantir que Sarah iria ficar bem, pois ele tinha certeza que Kyle poderia aparecer de novo. Claro que Layla não queria vir, mas ela não teve escolha.

Eu fiquei um bom tempo em silencio, digerindo toda a história que ele havia me contado. Se Kyle prometeu se vingar do Ministro por não ter conseguido ficar com Sarah – se é que foi realmente isso que eu entendi – porque então ele quis atacar o Harry em Hogsmead?

- Dy? O Kyle apareceu de novo não é?

- Sim.

- E foi atrás dele que Sarah e Layla foram quando houve o ataque em Hogsmead não é?

- Sim.

Eu comecei a caminhar de um lado para o outro e Dylan apenas me acompanhava com o olhar. Acho que devo pedir a ele ajuda para mostrar ao Harry que aquela parceira dele não é boa influencia. Ele tem que enxergar isso e parar de defendê-la. Parei de andar e fiquei de frente para Dylan.

- Hermione e eu desconfiávamos de Sarah desde que a conhecemos, ela inclusive pesquisou algumas coisas sobre o passado dela, mas por mais que tentássemos mostrar isso a Harry ele não vê e também a defende como se fosse a vitima na história inteira e também não acredita que ela esteja envolvida novamente com Kyle.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso Gina?

- Kyle tentou matar Harry em Hogsmead. Eu e Mione temos certeza de que foi ele que avisou Maclaine de que todos nós estaríamos lá já que foi uma armadilha. Eu só quero desmascarar essa víbora para que Harry enxergue que ela não é santa.

- Gina não se meta nessa história. Layla e Sarah já estão oficialmente em pé de guerra e Kyle é tão perigoso quanto esse tal de Maclaine que atacou vocês. Harry sabe muito bem se cuidar e agora não é o momento de fazer o que você quer.

- O que você sugere então? Eu não vou desistir de tirar a mascara de santa dela.

- Eu não vou dizer que você está errada quanto a mascara. Ela realmente não é santa como se faz, Sarah gosta de Kyle e não sei do que ela é capaz de fazer para tentar ter o antigo Kyle de volta, mas como eu disse não é o momento certo para você fazer alguma coisa. Layla está tendo muitos problemas com ela agora e se você se meter pode ser pior.

- Você acha que Sarah pode fazer alguma coisa com Layla? Por isso está tão preocupado?

- Sarah não. Ela não é má, não machucaria a própria irmã mesmo não se dando bem com ela. Mas Kyle é outra história. É com ele que me preocupo.

- Mas então é agora que temos que fazer alguma coisa antes que alguém saia machucado.

- Eu sei Gi, eu também queria fazer alguma coisa, mas Layla me pediu para esperar o ano letivo acabar. Ela está tentando controlar a situação e nós não podemos fazer muita coisa aqui dentro.

- O que? Ainda faltam dois meses para acabar o ano letivo Dylan. Você realmente vai ficar sem fazer nada esse tempo todo?

- Nós não temos escolha Gina e eu confio em Layla. Ela é diferente de Sarah, não é impulsiva e sempre tem um plano. Harry também sabe se cuidar, não se preocupe tanto com isso.

Eu suspirei derrotada, ele tinha razão Harry sabia se cuidar, mas isso não diminuía minha vontade de fazê-lo enxergar a verdade o mais rápido possível. E isso também acabou me deixando preocupada com Layla, mesmo não tendo conversado muitas vezes com ela eu gosto dela.

- Vamos Gi, é melhor voltarmos para a Sala Comunal, já deve estar tarde.

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para fora da sala. O corredor estava completamente deserto e silencioso. Seguimos o mais rápido que conseguimos até a torre da Grifinória e quando chegamos ao retrato da Mulher Gorda ela chiou por estarmos fora tão tarde da noite, mas abriu normalmente quando dissemos a senha.

A Sala Comunal estava quase vazia, havia poucos alunos que ainda estudavam para as provas finais. Eu e Dylan nos despedimos e eu subi para meu dormitório, me joguei na cama e fechei as cortinas. Suspirei derrotada mais uma vez, eu não tinha escolhas, vou ter que esperar o ano letivo acabar, mas não significa que não terei noticias do que anda acontecendo. Pedirei a Hermione que fique de olho em tudo e me mantenha informada. Também contarei a ela sobre tudo o que Dylan me contou. Talvez assim o tempo passe um pouco mais depressa.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado, o prox capitulo o tempo já vai ter passado e a Gina finalmente vai sair de Hogwarts *solta fogos* ahauhauha<p>

beijinhos! =*


	34. Capitulo 31

**Olá pessoal! vou direto para as reviews (que não sao mtas D:) não tenho muito o que falar aqui hj!  
><strong>

**Naty Weasley Potter - pois é, tivemos revelações, mas no prox teremos ainda mais *-* ahuahua temos alguns momentos fofos aqui, mas ainda nao temos o seu tão esperado encontro! haha ele virá logo prometo! **

**isinhaa weasley potter - hauauha eu sei que fui má ontem enquanto escrevia a fic, mas hj vc já vai matar sua curiosidade ok? e tenho certeza de que vai gostar do cap *-* **

**Victorlimonster - obrigada pela review e por me colocar nos favoritos! *-* é muito bom ter pessoas novas dizendo que a fic eh boa, bom esse ainda não é o ultimo capitulo, mas a fic realmente já esta chegando ao final... provavelmente terá mais uns cinco capitulos até acabar realmente! ^^**

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 31<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Esses últimos meses voaram, não passaram. Aconteceram tantas coisas boas e ruins que eu até me surpreendo em pensar em tudo o que aconteceu.

Gina havia se recuperado completamente do ataque em Hogsmead, ela ficou sem jogar quadribol por um tempo, mas no jogo final compensou a falta dela no jogo anterior. Gina simplesmente arrasou, fez mais pontos que qualquer outro artilheiro nos outros jogos. Ela estava realmente decidida naquele jogo e claro que eu estava mais do que orgulhoso de vê-la bem e jogando com tanta vontade como a tempo não a via jogando.

Ao final desse jogo quando fui cumprimentá-la e parabenizá-la por ter ganho a taça a jogadora do Harpias que andava assistindo a todos os jogos em Hogwarts veio cumprimentar Gina, era a primeira vez que ela falava com algum dos jogadores e ela parecia bem impressionada com a habilidade de Gina. Elas conversaram um tempo e depois ela seguiu para conversar com alguns outros jogadores.

Desde o ataque em Hogsmead eu tentava passar a maioria dos finais de semana com ela em Hogwarts, a professora McGonagall foi relutante ao meu pedido, mas depois acabou aceitando o que me deixou realmente feliz.

Amanhã irei pega-lá na estação King's Cross, e estou realmente ansioso por isso, nós finalmente teremos mais tempo para nós, bem, pelo menos eu poderei vê-la todas as noite se Luke e o Sr Hedge não arranjarem nenhuma missão de campo para fazermos.

Nós ainda não conseguimos pegar Maclaine e isso nos deixa frustrados, nunca nenhum Comensal nos deu tanto trabalho assim, mas desde que ele nos atacou em Hogsmead ele deu um tempo, não atacou quase, pelo menos não com a freqüência que andava atacando antes. Isso me deixava preocupado, eu tinha a sensação de que ele estava armando alguma coisa.

Sarah e Susan voltaram ao trabalho, mas pareciam estar em pé de guerra, nenhuma das duas respondia quando perguntávamos o que estava acontecendo entre elas e elas sempre criticavam uma a outra. Pareciam duas crianças mimadas. O mais estranho era que nem Luke e nem o Sr Hedge faziam algo para que elas parassem de discutir ou de quase se matar com o olhar. Eles apenas as olhavam e pediam para que ficassem calmas e claro que elas nem os ouviam.

Deixando a guerra particular das duas de lado... Quando eu estava sozinho com Sarah ela ficava calada, pensativa e no mundo da lua. Quando eu perguntava a ela o que estava acontecendo ela me olhava com um olhar triste e ao mesmo tempo com medo, mas sempre desconversava e depois que comentei sobre o medo e a tristeza em seu olhar ela passou a evitar me encarar, achando o chão ou os próprios pés mais interessantes.

Depois de várias tentativas minhas e de Rony de tentar arrancar alguma explicação dela nós simplesmente desistimos. Sabíamos reconhecer uma causa perdida. Com Susan a situação era a mesma, mas além das brigas constantes com Sarah ela parecia bem diferente de antes, havia um brilho estranho nos olhos sempre cansados. Ela parecia ter rejuvenescido uns bons dez anos.

Tudo isso era muito estranho, mas ainda tinha Hermione e Gina que sempre que podiam pareciam bem interessadas no que andava acontecendo entre Sarah e Susan. Às vezes eu acho que as duas sabem de alguma coisa e não me contam, mas já fiz essa pergunta inúmeras vezes para Gina e ela sempre me alega estar perguntando por pura curiosidade, pois sabe que eu gosto muito de Sarah como uma amiga. Isso é bem suspeito da parte delas, principalmente de Gina, mas mais uma vez isso é uma causa perdida, elas só irão me contar alguma coisa quando acharem que devo saber.

Finalmente depois de uma noite de sono bem agitada com vários sonhos e pensamentos cheios de saudade da minha ruiva eu estava pronto para buscá-la na estação. Me olhei uma ultima vez no espelho e aparatei para um beco próximo a estação. Andei calmamente observando os trens e os trouxas indo e vindo, passei pela passagem entre as plataformas nove e dez e me vi finalmente na plataforma 9 ¾ esperando junto com vários outros bruxos e bruxas pelo Expresso de Hogwarts que deve chegar em meia hora.

Fiquei observando os bruxos ao meu redor, famílias vindo buscar os filhos, irmãos mais novos com olhos brilhando de excitação esperando que finalmente chegasse sua vez de entrar no Expresso e partir para um ano maravilhoso em Hogwarts. Outros simplesmente aguardavam com expectativa e saudade nos olhos esperando que pudessem finalmente encontrar o filho, filha, irmão ou sobrinho, mas todos nós tínhamos uma coisa em comum. Todos esperavam pelas pessoas que mais amávamos chegar naquele trem.

Quando ouvi o apito do trem se aproximando eu me virei para olhá-lo, mas percebi uma pessoa se aproximando e me virei curioso. Ela estava um pouco mais atrás e olhava para o trem, reconheci seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Ela era a namorada do amigo de Gina, acho que se chama Layla, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi quando ela olhou para frente assim que o trem se aproximou foram os olhos, alguma coisa naqueles olhos azuis me davam uma impressão estranha. Eu já vi esse brilho e esse olhar determinado.

Desviei o olhar quando o apito do trem indicou que ele já estava parado e a movimentação de crianças saindo do trem começou a aumentar. Tentei ignorar os olhares admirados que lançavam para mim e ainda mais os olhares apaixonados e os suspiros das meninas que saiam do trem e encontravam suas famílias dizendo ocasionalmente meu nome provavelmente contando alguma coisa para a família.

Abri meu melhor sorriso quando finalmente vi minha ruiva saindo do trem carregando seu malão e sendo seguida pelo amigo Dylan. Assim que ela me viu abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e correu em minha direção. Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu a segurei com força pela cintura, nós nos abraçamos bem apertado, mesmo tendo nos visto no ultimo final de semana a saudade era muita. A afastei um pouco para olhá-la e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam tanto que me lembravam duas pedras preciosas.

Ela diminuiu a distancia entre nós selando nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Quando nos separamos ela me olhou um pouco confusa:

- Como conseguiu que meus pais e meus irmãos não viessem com você?

- Foi difícil convencê-los, mas eu tinha bons argumentos.

- E que argumentos são esses Sr Potter, posso saber?

- Não no momento Srta. Weasley.

Nós rimos e nos beijamos novamente, nos separamos e Gina ainda abraçada a mim se virou para falar com o colega que estava abraçado a mulher loira que eu observava um pouco antes. Me senti incomodado com o olhar dela, esse olhar me lembrava alguma coisa, mas o que exatamente não vinha em minha mente nesse momento. Voltei a prestar atenção na conversa entre eles:

- Gi nós estamos formados, temos que comemorar!

- Comemorar?

- Sim, porque não saímos daqui e vamos comer alguma coisa em um restaurante trouxa para comemorarmos que finalmente nos formamos e poderemos passar mais tempo com nossos amores.

Gina e Layla riram e essa ultima deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Dylan. Gina olhou para mim como se perguntasse o que faríamos.

- O que você acha Harry?

Os olhos dela brilhavam tanto e eu podia perceber que ela realmente queria ir, ela gostava da companhia dos dois e os motivos da comemoração realmente eram muito bons. Ela finalmente estava formada e nós poderíamos nos ver diariamente. Eu sorri e respondi:

- Por mim tudo bem.

Todos sorriamos e saímos caminhando da estação, paramos em um beco para podermos usar magia e mandar os malões de Gina e Dylan para casa e depois voltamos a caminhar procurando um restaurante que Layla dizia ser muito bom.

Chegamos finalmente no restaurante e pedimos nossas comidas. Layla e Dylan eram bem simpáticos e agradáveis para conversar. Nós rimos o tempo inteiro enquanto ele e Gina contavam algumas coisas que aconteceram em Hogwarts e eu esqueci completamente a cisma que tinha em relação aos olhos de Layla.

Depois de comermos e rirmos bastante Dylan e eu fomos pagar as contas. Layla tinha bom gosto para restaurantes, aquele era muito bom e não foi tão caro como a maioria dos restaurantes de Londres.

Saímos então do restaurante ainda rindo e conversando, fomos para um beco próximo para podermos aparatar, mas assim que entramos no beco tanto eu quanto Layla paramos e ficamos sérios. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Dylan logo percebeu e já pegou a varinha, Gina apertou minha mão e me olhou um pouco assustada.

Eu saquei minha varinha assim como Layla e nós começamos a andar de vagar, atentos a qualquer movimento ali. Estranho como Layla está agindo exatamente como eu, e isso me lembrou novamente aquela sensação estranha de já ter visto isso em outra pessoa. Gina também estava com a varinha em punho, mas apertava minha mão a cada passo que dávamos.

Layla ficou muito séria e com um movimento rápido de varinha lançou um feitiço em uma lata de lixo que estava a uns oito passos de nós. Alguém com uma capa preta saiu de lá rolando para o lado se protegendo do ataque lançado por Laila. Ele também estava com a varinha em mãos, mas em vez de contra-atacar ele riu.

- Como se atreve a aparecer aqui?

Eu olhei confuso para Layla e apenas Dylan parecia entender sobre o que ela estava falando. Ele já estava ao lado dela com a varinha apontado para o homem de capa preta que continuava rindo como um maníaco.

- Simples eu teria diversão aqui. Sua irmã anda uma chata ultimamente.

Gina prendeu a respiração, ela parecia estar compreendendo algo agora e Dylan e Layla apertavam tanto a varinha que os nós dos dedos já estavam brancos. O homem agora olhava divertido para os dois e depois de longos olhares de um para o outro ele pousou os olhos em mim e em Gina. Ele sorriu, seus olhos negros demonstravam ódio, seu cabelo também negro mal cuidado e a barba rala por fazer o davam a expressão de um homem bem mais velho. Ele tinha minha altura e não parecia ser tão forte e nem tão veloz.

- Maclaine vai gostar de saber que a garota se recuperou. Vai querer brincar com ela de novo.

Agora ele passou dos limites, como ele sabia o que Maclaine havia feito? Eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto lá no dia do ataque, mas se ele sabia de Maclaine só podia ser um Comensal. Eu apertei a mão de Gina e em seguida a soltei e rapidamente lancei um feitiço contra o homem a nossa frente que desviou sem muita dificuldade. Droga ele é mais rápido do que aparenta.

Mas assim que ele desviou do meu ataque lançou outro em direção a Gina que com a ajuda de Dylan conseguiu se desviar. Agora Layla investia contra ele lançando vários feitiços, mas ele desviava de todos e simplesmente parou de nos atacar e começou a rir.

- Você não perdeu mesmo o jeito e nem esse seu namoradinho ai.

Eu olhava confuso para os dois, eles se conheciam? Mesmo confuso eu não deixei de ficar atento, caminhei lentamente até ficar entre ele e Gina. Ela estava com uma expressão estranha e levava a mão a boca. Eu fiquei preocupado que ela estivesse machucada, mas ela simplesmente falou:

- Você é Kyle Damom...

A voz dela morreu ao terminar de falar o nome dele e eu lembrei vagamente de Hermione falando o nome dele a um tempo atrás. O tal de Kyle a olhou parecendo um pouco surpreso por ela saber seu nome, mas logo sua expressão voltou para o ódio de antes e até Layla a olhou surpresa.

- Como ela sabe disso?

Mas Kyle não deu tempo para nenhuma resposta, com muita agilidade ele lançou um feitiço em Layla que se chocou contra a parede e logo em seguida um feitiço em Dylan que o paralisou. Ele olhou para mim e para Gina, ela mantinha a varinha em punhos e estava pronta para atacá-lo assim como eu, mas ele desviou a varinha dela e a apontou para mim.

- Harry Potter. O menino-que-sobreviveu. Você acha mesmo que pode ser feliz?

Eu estava pronto para atacá-lo assim como ele pretendia me atacar, mas antes que qualquer feitiço pudesse ser pronunciado nós ouvimos um pop suave e duas vozes gritando ao mesmo tempo "Não". Aconteceu tudo muito rápido um feitiço acertou Kyle antes que eu mesmo pudesse lançar meu feitiço. As vozes eram de Gina que já se encontrava ao meu lado e a outra era de Sarah que parecia bem perturbada, mas mantinha a varinha firme em mãos.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu Layla desacordada do outro lado, isso parece tê-la deixado com mais raiva. Depois ela olhou para mim e para Gina como se para se certificar de que estávamos bem. E então voltou a olhar para Kyle que a olhava sem expressão. Ela parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos quando começou a falar:

- Você não vai mais fazer isso. Nunca mais.

Ela lançou um feitiço em Kyle que parecia estar sem reação, mas no ultimo segundo conseguiu se desviar do feitiço e sua expressão logo mudou para raiva. Sem dar chance nenhuma de Sarah atacar novamente ele lançou um Incarcerous criando várias cordas em torno do corpo de Sarah que a fez cair no chão. Sarah gritou com a força com que as cordas prendiam seu corpo e logo em seguida Kyle lançou um Sectumsempra.

Quando a vi gritando de dor devido aos cortes do Sectumsempra eu não pensei duas vezes e ataquei Kyle que estava distraído rindo de Sarah. Gina no mesmo instante correu até a garota para tentar ajudá-la enquanto eu agora duelava com Kyle. Ele era realmente muito bom, mas eu facilmente consegui prende-lo o deixando inconsciente e em seguida mandei um patrono ao Ministério dizendo que havia um Comensal para ser preso.

Assim que Kyle ficou inconsciente Dylan conseguiu voltar a se movimentar do feitiço paralisante que Kyle havia usado nele. Ele correu imediatamente para Layla que ainda estava desacordada e depois olhou para Sarah que estava agonizando no chão.

- Harry ela precisa ir para o hospital.

Gina parecia bem abalada e tinha as mãos ensangüentadas por tentar ajudar Sarah.

- Você acha que consegue aparatar até o St. Mungus com ela?

- O que? Mas e você?

- Eu preciso esperar alguém do Ministério aparecer, não posso deixá-lo aqui.

Dylan se aproximou com Layla no colo e olhou para Gina.

- Vamos Gi você consegue, é só segura-la e se concentrar.

Gina olhou para mim e eu balancei a cabeça positivamente, tentei passar confiança para ela.

- Logo estarei lá. Você precisa ir logo amor. Você consegue.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e em seguida Dylan e ela haviam desaparatado para o St. Mungus. Eu dei uma olhada em volta nosso pequeno duelo não tinha causado muitos estragos. O ponto em que estávamos não havia movimento nenhum e da rua nenhum trouxa pareceu perceber que algo estranho estava acontecendo aqui.

Finalmente Rony e Walter apareceram ali e eu expliquei bem por cima o que tinha acontecido, pedi a eles que levassem Kyle para o Ministério e o interrogassem por que ele sabia alguma coisa sobre Maclaine e logo em seguida eu aparatei para o St. Mungus atrás de Gina e Sarah.

* * *

><p>Boom no prox capitulo nós teremos as revelações que Gina tanto qr que o Harry saiba... mas será que ele vai gostar de tudo o que vai ouvir? como será que ele vai reagir? hahaha<p>

okey parei de deixa-los curiosos... até o prox cap na semana que vem! como vou passar o find fora provavelmente soh vou começar a escrever o prox cap segunda-feira... então aguardem! =]

beijinhos! =*


	35. Capitulo 32

**Okey galerê aqui vai mais um capitulo! =D **

**CarolMedeiros - siiim o Harry vai descobrir tudinho! =D **

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter - é o kyle é um fdp de primeira, mas o harry vai fik muito puto da vida com ele logo mais hauhauha a Sarah merecia uns tapas vai, mas o kyle pegou pesado... xD **

**Victorlimonster - que boom *-* **

**Naty Weasley Potter - eles sao lindos de qlqr forma Naty! xD e o duelo ficou bom neh? eu gostei pelo menos haha e FINALMENTE no prox cap você tera o seu encontro tão esperado kkkkkkkk**

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Assim que aparatei no St. Mungus Gina veio em minha direção, ela parecia mais calma.

- Onde ela está?

- Eles a levaram para um quarto para tratar dos ferimentos. Você está bem?

- Sim.

Gina se aproximou ainda mais e me abraçou. Escondi meu rosto em seus cabelos ruivos e respirei fundo sentindo seu cheiro gostoso de flores. Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, quando nos separamos vimos Dylan vindo em nossa direção.

- Como está Layla?

- Está bem Gi, assim que ela acordar eles darão alta a ela.

- Que bom.

Nós seguimos pelo corredor onde se encontravam os quartos de Layla e Sarah. Parei em frente ao quarto de Sarah esperando que algum medibruxo saísse de lá para eu saber como ela estava. Gina parecia um tanto quando impaciente de estar ali, mas tentava o máximo não demonstrar isso. Quando finalmente alguém saiu do quarto eu corri para perguntar como Sarah estava e vi quando Gina bufou cruzando os braços.

- E então como ela está?

- Ficara bem Sr Potter. Ela quebrou alguns ossos e perdeu muito sangue devido aos cortes profundos, mas nós já estabilizamos o quadro dela. Ela só precisa descansar e tomar as poções corretamente e dentro de alguns dias já estará bem melhor.

- Posso vê-la?

- Ela está dormindo, mas sim, o Senhor pode entrar.

Assim que ele se retirou eu praticamente corri para dentro do quarto. Sarah estava dormindo com semblante sereno, o braço direito estava imobilizado e todo o seu tronco estava cuidadosamente enfaixado. Ela estava muito pálida, mas parecia bem.

Dylan se se encostou à porta olhando para a cama onde Sarah estava e seu braço estava ao redor da cintura de Gina que estava com os braços cruzados e uma cara de poucos amigos. Resolvi perguntar de vez porque ela estava daquele jeito.

- O que está acontecendo Gi? Por que está com essa cara?

- Eu não entendo o porquê de você se preocupar tanto com ela.

- O que? Agora não é hora de ficar com ciúmes Gina.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes Harry, só acho que você está se preocupando demais com uma pessoa que você não conhece.

- Como assim não conheço? Sarah é minha parceira há um ano, como não vou conhecê-la?

- Então me diz Harry, o que você sabe sobre o passado dela?

O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que Gina está agindo assim? Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. Gina continuava de braços cruzados com uma expressão séria olhando para mim. Dylan continuava com um braço na cintura dela – o que estava me deixando muito irritado – e com uma expressão estranha que eu não conseguia reconhecer.

- Gina não estou entendendo, o que está acontecendo?

- Você não sabe nada sobre o passado dela não é? Ela nunca lhe contou nada.

Ela deu um passo à frente e Dylan deixou de olhar a cama de Sarah e começou a olhar de Gina para mim. O braço que antes estava na cintura dela agora esta em seu ombro. Ele se aproximou e disse algo baixinho no ouvido dela e ela suspirou deixando seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo.

Gina deu mais um passo a frente e disse com a voz agora não tão séria quanto antes:

- Harry, ela não é a santa que você pensa que é.

- Então me diz o que você sabe e como você sabia quem era aquele cara que estava nos atacando.

Gina suspirou e olhou brevemente para a cama de Sarah e voltou a olhar em meus olhos.

- Desde que fomos atacados em Hogsmead Hermione tem feito algumas pesquisas sobre ela – Gina fez um aceno de cabeça indicando Sarah – Então nós descobrimos que aquele Comensal foi namorado dela enquanto estava nos Estados Unidos e causou muitos estragos por lá. Hermione também descobriu que o Comensal que tentou te atacar e que Sarah foi atrás naquele mesmo dia era esse tal de Kyle.

Ela fez uma breve pausa, e eu estava sem reação alguma. Sarah havia sido namorada de um Comensal. Até ai para mim não era problema nenhum, mas ele foi o mesmo cara que nos atacou hoje e que tentou me atacar pelas costas no outro dia em Hogsmead. Essa parte da história sim era muito estranha. Gina continuou então a falar vendo que eu não iria falar tão cedo:

- Bem até hoje eu pensava que ela estava do lado de Kyle, que era má e estava apenas fingindo, mesmo quando eu e Mione descobrimos que ela era meio-irmã de Layla. Dylan me contou que as duas não se davam muito bem, que depois que Sarah descobriu que Kyle era um comensal ela ficou diferente. E eu nunca gostei do jeito que você a defendia e muito menos do jeito que ela olhava para você. Eu achava que ela poderia tentar se vingar de alguma forma, ou usar você de algum jeito. Eu tinha medo, mas depois de hoje eu já não tenho mais certeza de nada.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e parecia lutar para que elas não escorressem por seu rosto. Eu saí do lado de Sarah e caminhei lentamente até ela, não imaginava que Gina se sentisse assim em relação à Sarah. Nós precisávamos ainda de muitas explicações, pelo menos eu sim, pois tudo isso que Gina estava me dizendo me deixou confuso sobre muitas coisas, mas agora o que tínhamos a fazer era esperar que Layla e Sarah acordassem para podermos conversar. Alguma coisa me diz que Layla também está mais do que envolvida em todos esses acontecimentos.

Eu abracei Gina bem apertado e ela murmurou um "me desculpe" contra meu peito enquanto retribuía o abraço com a mesma intensidade. Eu a afastei alguns centímetros de mim e uni nossos lábios em um beijo terno.

Eu olhei para a porta assim que eu e Gina nos separamos e Dylan nos olhava sorrindo, ele saiu do quarto e pude ouvi-lo entrando no quarto ao lado onde Layla se encontrava.

Eu puxei Gina pela mão e nós também saímos do quarto de Sarah. Caminhamos lentamente até a lanchonete que tinha no hospital, nos sentamos em uma mesa e eu continuei segurando suas mãos entre as minhas.

- Desculpe Gi, eu não sabia que você se sentia assim em relação à Sarah. Mas você também nunca me disse nada sobre o que sentia e nem sobre tudo isso que sabia sobre a Sarah.

- Eu queria falar Harry, mas eu estava realmente nervosa quando descobri todas aquelas coisas que te disse sobre ela se eu contasse eu não estaria tão controlada quanto estava hoje e teria sido um grande problema. Dylan também me pediu para que conversasse com você sobre isso apenas depois que saíssemos de Hogwarts, porque de certo modo contar tudo o que aconteceu e acontece com a Sarah envolve Layla também e ele queria meio que protegê-la.

- Então Layla também está envolvida nisso?

- Sim, mas eu não tenho o direito de contar isso. Temos que esperar as duas acordarem para conversar sobre o que exatamente aconteceu naquele beco por que eu estou confusa.

Gina suspirou e eu beijei sua mão e sorri para ela. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e me fitou por alguns segundos antes de apertar minha mão e dizer novamente:

- Me desculpe mais uma vez, eu também não precisava ter agido daquela forma para te contar essas coisas sobre Sarah, mas eu não podia deixar de contar aquilo. Eu não agüentava vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem, mas eu me preocupo com ela porque ela é minha amiga, apesar das mentiras ou omissões não sei.

Gina sorriu e nós continuamos conversando por algum tempo quando resolvemos voltar para o quarto para ver como estavam às coisas por lá. Assim que chegamos vimos que Layla e Dylan estavam no quarto de Sarah, Layla segurava a mão da morena deitada na cama e olhava para ela com um olhar triste.

- La você está bem?

- Eu estou bem sim Gi.

A garota loira sorriu para Gina, mas seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos azuis que continuavam tristes. Dylan estava sentado em um pequeno sofá no canto um pouco mais afastado da cama. Ele brincava com a varinha e parecia bem pensativo quando olhou para cima fitando a cabeleira loira da namorada.

- Lála, acho melhor mandar uma carta para seu pai dizendo o que aconteceu.

Layla respirou fundo e fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto se virava para ele, ela pegou sua varinha e conjurou um pergaminho e uma pena. Sentou-se ao lado do namorado e começou a escrever. Ele colocou uma mão na perna dela e ficou observando-a.

Nós ficamos todos em silencio enquanto Layla escrevia a carta, assim que terminou ela dobrou o pergaminho e suspirou. Dylan pegou a carta da mão dela e passou uma mão carinhosamente pelo rosto da garota. Beijou levemente seus lábios e disse:

- Eu mando a carta, fique aqui com ela.

Em seguida ele se levantou e saiu do quarto. Nós três ainda continuamos em silencio por um tempo e Layla voltou a ficar de pé ao lado da cama segurando a mão de Sarah.

Apenas no final da noite Sarah acordou, Rony e Hermione vieram para ver se estávamos todos bem e saber o que tinha acontecido já que quando encontrei Rony mais cedo apenas contei parcialmente para ele.

Sarah estava muito fraca, mas mesmo assim quis contar tudo o que aconteceu e me contar toda a verdade. Layla a acompanhou em algumas explicações e disse que veio para cá a mando do pai que era Ministro da Magia e que usava a poção polissuco para se manter em segredo. Sarah disse que depois que Kyle a seqüestrou ela se sentia traída.

- Ele dizia que me amava, mas quando descobrimos os segredos um do outro ele simplesmente mudou, não era mais o Kyle que eu conheci e namorei durante anos na escola. Não era mais o meu Kyle, mas eu sabia que no fundo ele ainda me amava, pois não teve coragem para me matar mesmo tendo me seqüestrado. Ele me soltou e simplesmente fugiu. Eu fiquei sem chão, não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar, o homem que eu amava simplesmente não existia mais. Quando vim para cá e conheci vocês dois eu vi que ainda poderia ser feliz.

"Quando cheguei em minha casa depois de passar o natal com vocês n'A Toca Kyle estava lá me esperando. Eu não sabia o que fazer, fiquei sem reação por um tempo, mas quando tentei protestar dizendo que ele não poderia ficar lá e que eu iria entregá-lo ele me atacou. Eu não podia contar a ninguém por isso evitei falar com você Harry, quando estávamos naquela missão de campo atrás de Maclaine em que eu estava com o braço machucado. Desde então ele ficou me perseguindo, eu evitava falar sobre o que estávamos fazendo no Ministério, nos casos em que trabalhávamos, mas ele descobriu sobre Maclaine enquanto me seguia em alguma das missões e foi atrás dele. Kyle sabe o paradeiro de Maclaine e o que ele pretende fazer Harry, foi ele que armou aquela armadilha em Hogsmead e tentou te atacar logo depois que todos sumiram. Ficou com raiva por Maclaine ter atacado Gina ao invés de você. Ele queria te atacar pois estava com ciúmes de nós. Já que éramos parceiros e também por você ter derrotado Voldemort."

Todos nós, até mesmo Layla e Dylan estávamos espantados com o que Sarah estava dizendo, ninguém imaginava que Kyle poderia estar seguindo-a daquele jeito. Ele era esperto e controlou toda a situação e principalmente Sarah o tempo todo, ela não teve muitas opções a não ser não entregá-lo como ele havia pedido. Isso me deixava completamente possesso, como ela podia tratar a ex-namorada, a pessoa que ele dizia amar com tanta frieza daquela forma?

Gina apertava minha mão e parecia um tanto inquieta, ela mordia o lábio inferior demonstrando preocupação até que resolveu falar:

- Eu lhe devo desculpas Sarah, eu não imaginava o seu lado da história.

- Eu também lhe devo desculpas Gina, no natal eu sabia que você estava com ciúmes do Harry e que não ia com minha cara, então apenas me aproveitei um pouco da situação e não me orgulho disso. Mas a verdade é que eu admiro o Harry e o amor que ele sente por você.

Gina sorriu e apertou minha mão enquanto eu corava pelo comentário de Sarah. Nós conversamos por mais algum tempo até que Sarah estava cansada demais para continuar respondendo perguntas e explicando situações para nós. Então eu, Gina, Rony e Mione aparatamos para A Toca, já estava tarde e a Sra. Weasley nos serviu o jantar enquanto falávamos o que havia acontecido.

Depois do jantar nós ainda ficamos conversando sentados na sala até que Hermione se levantou para ir embora, logo em seguida eu também me levantei, me despedi de todos n'A Toca e Gina me puxou para o jardim.

- Eu preferia que você ficasse.

Ela disse quando parou de frente para mim segurando minhas duas mãos.

- Eu tenho que ir, seus pais vão querer me matar se eu ficar. Nós já ficamos o dia todo no St. Mungus e é melhor que você fique um pouco com eles. Amanhã a noite eu venho te buscar para você jantar em casa.

Gina ia protestar, mas antes que ela conseguisse proferir uma palavra sequer eu a beijei. Seus braços automaticamente voaram para meu pescoço e os meus para sua cintura trazendo-a mais para perto, colando nossos corpos. Nos separamos em busca de ar e eu encostei minha testa na dela.

- Eu te amo Gi.

- Eu amo você Harry.

Com mais um beijo eu me despedi e finalmente aparatei para minha casa no Largo Grimmauld. Cumprimentei Monstro e subi até meu quarto, entrando de baixo do chuveiro para tomar um banho bem demorado. Logo em seguida me joguei na cama e fiquei lá olhando o teto e pensando em tudo o que aconteceu no dia de hoje, em todas as revelações que tive e em como eu estava sentindo falta de Gina nesse exato momento.

Não sei especificar exatamente quantas horas eu fiquei ali largado em minha cama olhando para o teto fixamente pensando em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo, quando ouvi algum barulho abafado vindo do andar de baixo, mais especificamente da lareira. Passos abafados subiam rapidamente a escada e finalmente a porta de meu quarto abriu e o perfume floral que eu tanto amava adentrou o quarto. Eu abri um sorriso e só então desviei o olhar do teto para a porta e a ruiva parada ali me olhando com um sorriso maroto e olhos brilhantes.

- Eu não ia agüentar ficar essa noite longe de você.

* * *

><p>Recomeço está entrando na reta final e eu estou tentando terminar de escrever até dia 17 pq irei viajar e não voltarei a escrever antes do dia 14 de janeiro, por tanto, ficarei praticamente um mês sem aparecer por aqui... eu não garanto que eu vá terminar, pq ainda faltam uns 4 ou 5 capitulos para ela terminar e como a data da minha viagem está chegando eu não sei oq o quão ocupada vou estar esses dias, mas espero conseguir terminar a fic antes do dia 17!<p>

bom é isso, beijinhos!


	36. Capitulo 33

_eeeebaaaa olha eu aqui de voltaaa! *esconde das tijoladas* eu seeei, eu seeei, devo desculpa para todos vocês pela demora, mas assim que voltei de viagem eu prestei vestibular e passei ai tive que correr atras pra fazer matricula na faculdade e depois pra correr atras da papelada pra bolsa e foi uma mega correria e além disso tudo tinha a dona preguiça que não largou do meu pé, mas como essa semana já começou minhas aulas na facul eu meio que deixei a preguiça de lado e vim fazer a fic! hauahuahau maaas eu prometo que não vou sumir desse jeito de novo, pelo menos não até começarem minhas provas e até eu terminar a fic que já está na reta final!_

_Booom eu tenho muuitas reviews pra responder, mas tenho que caça-las no meu e-mail, então vou responde-las só no proximo cap (se eu responder)!_

_espero que vocês gostem desse cap e não me matem! e mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora!_

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33<strong>

**Harry PoV**

O sol da manhã entrava pelas frestas da cortina, senti meu braço direito dormente quando tentei me mexer e me lembrei de que Gina estava ali, aconchegada em meu peito dormindo tranquilamente. Sorri lembrando da noite que tivemos e olhei para ela. Gina tinha um sorriso nos lábios e ressonava tranquilamente, seus cabelos vermelhos espalhados e o lençol branco da cama lhe cobrindo o corpo ainda nu.

Passei gentilmente a mão sobre o rosto dela e ela abriu os olhos aos poucos, seu sorriso aumentando em seus lábios. O mar castanho de seus olhos encontrou o meu e eu podia ver um brilho de felicidade neles. Gina levantou o rosto, me deu um beijo suave e disse separando nossos lábios apenas alguns centímetros:

- Bom dia meu amor.

Antes que eu pudesse responder alguma coisa ela me beijou novamente rolando o corpo para cima do meu. Uma de minhas mãos foram automaticamente para sua nuca e se enroscaram nos cabelos vermelhos que eu tanto amava enquanto que a outra segurava firme a cintura dela pressionando o corpo dela ao meu.

Nos separamos para respirar com sorrisos que eu achava humanamente impossível de estar nos nossos lábios, mas ali estavam nossos sorrisos que chegavam até nossos olhos e nossas almas. Gina foi inclinando novamente para me beijar quando seus olhos pousaram no relógio que eu tinha na mesa de cabeceira e seu sorriso morreu no exato momento.

Ela levantou rapidamente e começou a procurar suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Eu peguei meus óculos e olhei para o relógio finalmente entendendo o porquê da correria dela.

- Harry, mamãe vai nos matar!

- Nos matar? Eu não tenho culpa que você fugiu de casa no meio da noite para me assediar.

Eu ri enquanto ela me fuzilava com o olhar.

- Mas você bem que gostou não é?

Eu sorri e me levantei recolhendo minhas roupas espalhadas. Ela terminou de se arrumar e me deu um beijo rápido, mas antes de sair eu a segurei pelo braço.

- Você não quer que eu vá com você?

- Querer eu até quero, mas conhecendo mamãe será pior se você aparecer lá em casa comigo agora.

- Então nos vemos a noite?

- Sim.

Ela sorriu, me deu mais um beijo e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas rapidamente. Eu me virei e fui tomar um banho e me vestir. Quando terminei de me arrumar eu desci para tomar café e em seguida aparatei para o St. Mungus para ver como Sarah estava.

Eu confesso que ainda estava surpreso com tudo o que foi revelado ontem. Eu não esperava tudo aquilo. Confesso também que fiquei irritado por terem me escondido tantas coisas, mas de que adianta ficar irritado agora?

Encontrei Dylan e Layla no quarto de Sarah. A garota loira estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro do namorado enquanto esse a abraçava carinhosamente pela cintura. Sarah dormia profundamente deitada na cama.

Conversei um pouco com os dois, perguntei como estavam e como Sarah estava. Logo em seguida aparatei para o Ministério. Eu queria participar do interrogatório de Kyle e obter informações sobre Maclaine.

Quando entrei no departamento de aurores encontrei Luke, Sr Hedge, Walter e Loren conversando, eles pareciam bem compenetrados no assunto. Me aproximei e os cumprimentei.

- Harry que bom que você chegou, estávamos falando sobre o interrogatório de Kyle.

- Nós achamos que você deve participar, já que foi atacado por ele.

- Claro, eu ia mesmo pedir para participar.

- Ótimo, o interrogatório começará as dez.

Nós conversamos sobre o que tinha acontecido, eu lhes contei tudo o que eu sabia em detalhes. Sr. Hedge ia fazendo algumas anotações e quando terminei de contar Luke comentou que recebeu uma coruja do Ministro da Magia dos Estados Unidos, ele virá para o interrogatório de Kyle e para ver as filhas.

Já era quase dez horas e nós fomos para o nível 10 onde fica o tribunal que acontecera o interrogatório de Kyle. Assim que entrei lembrei do meu quinto ano quando tive que vir depor por ter usado magia na frente do meu primo Duda. Junto com essa lembrança me veio um sentimento muito forte de saudade de Dumbledore.

Respirei fundo para afastar o sentimento e as lembranças e segui o Sr. Hedge e os outros até os lugares que ocuparíamos. O velho tribunal já estava lotado com todos os membros da suprema corte, com suas vestes cor de ameixa. Assim que nos sentamos o Ministro da Magia, Shacklebolt entrou junto com o Ministro da Magia dos Estados Unidos.

Ele parecia ser um homem muito sério, vestia vestes pretas bem formais, seus olhos verdes me lembravam os de Sarah, mas com a diferença de serem marcados com seriedade e com muitos anos de experiência, ele parecia analisar cada cantinho e cada pessoa que havia naquela sala enorme. O Ministro era alto e seus cabelos castanhos, seu rosto me lembrava bastante de Layla. Ele se sentou ao lado de Shacklebolt e logo em seguida alguns aurores entraram carregando Kyle.

Kyle deu um sorriso sarcástico quando se sentou de frente aos dois Ministros e pude reparar também que o Sr. Western fez uma cara de desgosto. Shacklebolt começou com suas perguntas e me surpreendi ao ver que Kyle estava respondendo sem apresentar relutância.

- O que o Senhor fez quando fugiu dos Estados Unidos após seqüestrar a filha do Ministro Western.

- Me escondi.

- Onde?

- Primeiro na Austrália, depois Espanha e por fim vim parar aqui em Londres.

- Por que escolheu servir Voldemort?

- Porque não tive escolha.

- Como assim não teve escolha rapaz?

- Meus pais foram torturados, então escolhi meu destino, não quis ter o mesmo fim que eles.

- E o que te levou a perseguir a filha do Ministro Western aqui em Londres?

- Achei divertido.

Percebi o Ministro fechar as mãos em punho e respirar fundo para manter a aparência calma. Kyle estava com um sorriso debochado olhando para o ex-sogro.

- Também achou divertido tentar atacar Harry Potter e deixar Sarah Western hospitalizada?

- Basicamente sim!

Agora quem teve de respirar fundo fui eu, como ele pode dizer isso nesse tom debochado, principalmente da mulher que ele dizia amar? Acho que Voldemort fez uma lavagem cerebral nele ou ele é realmente um canalha dos grandes.

- E o que você sabe sobre o comensal Patrick Maclaine?

- Que ele quer vingança e vai brincar com Potter até não poder mais.

Aquilo me irritou mais que tudo, ainda mais quando a gargalhada que ele deu após terminar a frase. Eu preciso achar Maclaine, Gina e os Weasley não estão seguros enquanto ele estiver solto. Respirei fundo para me controlar e ouvi o resto do interrogatório.

- Você sabe o paradeiro de Maclaine?

- Não.

- Então como o encontrou para fazer aquela armadilha em Hogsmead que quase custou a vida de uma estudante?

- Maclaine não pode ser achado.

- Como não pode ser achado?

- Ele te acha se você tiver o que ele procura.

Os dois Ministros e praticamente todos os membros da suprema corte já estavam impaciente com as respostas de Kyle sobre Maclaine e isso não me deixava nada animado.

- Deixe de rodeios e me diga onde fica o esconderijo dele.

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe?

- Eu já disse, eu tinha informações e Maclaine veio até mim.

A essa altura do campeonato eu já não estava mais prestando atenção ao interrogatório. Eu tentava encontrar alguma forma de conseguir chegar até Maclaine, mas eu não sei o que ele quer além de se vingar de mim e em hipótese alguma colocarei a vida de Gina ou de mais ninguém em risco.

O interrogatório continuava, agora eles falavam sobre os crimes que Kyle cometeu no passado ao seqüestrar Sarah e todos os outros desde então e finalmente o julgaram culpado e o condenaram a mofar em Azkaban.

Quando finalmente pudemos sair do velho tribunal já eram quase três horas da tarde e eu estava simplesmente azul de fome, mas antes que eu pudesse sair com Rony para comer o Ministro Western se aproximou de nós.

- Senhor Potter, Sr Weasley é um prazer conhecê-los.

- O prazer é nosso Senhor Western.

- Eu estava particularmente ansioso para conhecê-lo Senhor Potter. Layla e Sarah me falaram muito bem sobre o senhor.

- Er... Obrigado Senhor.

- Que tal o Senhor me acompanhar no almoço e depois passar no St. Mungus para ver minhas filhas?

- Claro. Tudo bem.

Eu olhei para Rony de canto de olho que se despediu de nós e seguiu provavelmente para encontrar Hermione e contar o que aconteceu. O Ministro me conduziu para fora do ministério pela saída de visitantes e aparecemos no meio de Londres.

- Ah Londres, essa cidade me encanta. Há muito não vinha pra cá fazer uma visita.

- O Senhor gosta daqui?

- Sim, eu tenho muitas lembranças daqui. É um dos meus lugares preferidos. A arquitetura antiga dessa cidade me encanta.

Seguimos falando sobre Londres e sobre as "aventuras" que o Ministro teve aqui durante sua vida. Quando chegamos ao restaurante ele me guiou até uma mesa um pouco afastada e fez nosso pedido. Me surpreendi com o ritmo que nossa conversa fluiu, ele não me parecia o mesmo homem de dentro do velho tribunal. Aqui ele parecia alegre, bem humorado e até fazia algumas piadas quando começamos a falar de Quadribol.

- Meu garoto, você seria um grande jogador de Quadribol, dos mais valiosos.

Nós riamos e conversávamos como se fossemos velhos amigos. Terminando de comer ele se ofereceu para pagar a conta e não aceitou um "não" como resposta. Logo em seguida aparatamos para o St. Mungus onde encontramos Layla, Dylan e Sarah no quarto de Sarah.

Ela parecia bem melhor, ainda estava um pouco pálida, mas já conseguia se sentar e estava sorrindo ao conversar com Layla. Parece que as duas se entenderam. Entramos no quarto e eles pararam a conversa. Dylan pareceu um pouco sem graça na presença do Ministro e Layla veio abraçar o pai com um sorriso nos lábios.

O Senhor Western cumprimentou Sarah com um abraço e logo em seguida Dylan. Logo todos nós estávamos conversando animadamente sobre várias coisas, Quadribol, viagens, sobre a guerra e por fim sobre o interrogatório.

- Então ele disse que não sabe onde Maclaine está?

- Disse.

- E o que vamos fazer Harry?

- Você quis dizer o que EU vou fazer não é?

- Claro que não, sou sua parceira e quero pega-lo tanto quanto você.

- Não, você não vai participar disso. Não quero que se machuque. Sou eu quem ele quer e eu vou cuidar disso.

- Mas Harry...

- Sem, mas... Já aconteceram coisas de mais, você tem que ficar bem e eu vou atrás daquele maldito.

Layla também entrou na nossa pequena discussão tentando encontrar formas de achar Maclaine sem que Sarah se envolva e sem que eu faça as coisas sozinho como pretendia.

Quando finalmente cheguei em casa eu estava exausto. Me joguei na cama olhando para o teto e depois de um tempo finalmente me lembrei que tinha combinado de jantar com Gina e que eu teria que provavelmente encontrar uma família Weasley muito brava. Aposto que Rony não comentou nada sobre isso porque não teve oportunidade e pensando por esse lado eu devo agradecer o Ministro por ter me salvado do sermão de um Weasley ciumento.

Mas infelizmente agora eu não tenho escapatória então resolvi tomar um banho para tentar relaxar, colocar uma roupa e encarar muitos ruivos raivosos. Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade para eu por em prática o que planejei todo esse tempo.


	37. Capitulo 34

**Oieee pessoal! aki estou com mais um capitulo da recomeço! booom, eu provavelmente não conseguirei postar os capitulos em um tempo menor, então esperem por um capitulo por semana, pq a facul me da bastante coisa pra fazer durante a semana e eu também sempre pego alguns trabalhos com minha tia para garantir uma graninha neh! kkkkk **

**Naty Weasley Potter - aaah que bom ter você de volta lendo minha fic e sinto muito mesmo pela demora pra voltar a postar! D: maas aqui está mais um cap, espero que goste e obrigada pelos parabéns *-* fiquei feliz! beiijos! **

**isinha weasley potter - eu te disse que ia terminar a fic hj sem falta! kkkkkk espero que goste! beijão!**

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 34<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Eu estava trancada no meu quarto, depois de todo o sermão que ouvi da minha mãe de manhã quando cheguei da casa do Harry já valeu para me irritar o dia inteiro e eu sabia que se saísse do quarto para qualquer coisa ouviria piadinhas irritantes de Jorge e também tinha o Rony que por incrível que pareça não disse nada de manhã, mas tenho certeza que quando ele chegar mais tarde vai me dar um sermão igual ou até pior que o da mamãe.

Suspirei e me virei na cama para olhar o teto e as palavras de minha mãe voltaram a minha cabeça para me perturbar:

- Ginerva Molly Weasley como você pode ter fugido de casa no meio da noite? Você está louca? Eu não admito isso na minha casa.

- Desculpe mãe, mas eu...

- Mas o que? Você é só uma criança. Você imagina o quanto fiquei preocupada quando levantei e não te vi no seu quarto?

- Mas mamãe...

- Mas nada, Voldemort pode ter sido derrotado, mas ainda existem muitos comensais soltos por ai, você sabe disso.

- O que está acontecendo Molly?

- Está acontecendo que sua filha fugiu no meio da noite para ficar com Harry.

- Isso é sério?

- Sim, ela acabou de chegar.

- Gina, porque fez isso?

- Desculpe papai, mas eu passei o ano inteira trancafiada dentro de Hogwarts sem poder vê-lo e no dia que saio de Hogwarts acontece tudo aquilo, eu não podia simplesmente ficar aqui, não agüentava mais ficar longe dele.

- Gina, vocês são duas crianças não podem fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Não papai, nós não somos mais crianças, aliás, acho que o Harry nunca foi criança de verdade, ele sempre teve inúmeras responsabilidades que quase sempre envolviam a morte de alguém. Agora que não temos mais esse problema acho que ele tem o direito de ser feliz e eu tenho o direito de fazê-lo feliz.

- É claro que você tem o direito de fazê-lo feliz Gina querida, mas vocês podem ir devagar. Não é por esse caminho que vocês devem ir.

- Mamãe nós nos amamos e acho que temos direitos de fazer o que quisermos.

- Gina, mas você tem que entender que isso é uma coisa séria...

- Ah pare, eu não vou ter essa conversa com vocês dois. Essa não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu entre nós, então creio que já temos experiência suficiente.

Afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro, essa conversa com meus pais essa manhã foi realmente frustrante e perturbadora. Só espero que eles não resolvam falar nada com o Harry quando ele chegar para o jantar. Eu ia mandar uma carta para ele, para prepará-lo para o provável furacão que acontecera aqui em casa essa noite, mas quando enviei uma carta para Mione ela me disse que ele e Rony ficariam no interrogatório e que isso poderia levar horas.

Bufei e resolvi me levantar, já não agüentava mais essa agonia, eu deveria ter sido cuidadosa para que não houvesse tudo isso, mas eu precisava dessa noite com ele, aliás, eu gostaria que todas as noites da minha vida fossem assim. Dormir e acordar nos braços dele é algo maravilhoso, ainda mais quando não é só um sonho.

Suspirei e fui tomar um banho, eu preciso estar relaxada para o que ainda vai vir quando ele chegar.

**Harry PoV**

Eu estava parado em frente a minha lareira. Lutar contra Voldemort é fichinha perto do que eu provavelmente irei encontrar quando aparecer na lareira dos Weasleys. Confesso que eu estava cogitando a ideia de mandar uma coruja para Gina e pedir que ela venha para cá, mas uma hora ou outra eu teria que enfrentar a fúria Weasley e é melhor que isso aconteça agora.

Respirei fundo e finalmente entrei na lareira, quando apareci na lareira dos Weasleys eu esperava por um turbilhão ruivo em cima de mim, mas não aconteceu nada. Olhei em volta e não havia ninguém na sala, o que era bem estranho, pelo horário o Senhor Weasley já deveria estar aqui sentado na poltrona e lendo o Profeta Diário ou apenas esperando pelo jantar delicioso da Sra. Weasley.

Eu podia ouvir movimentação na cozinha e o cheiro bom de comida caseira e a Sra. Weasley cantarolando algo. Pelo jeito ela não está brava, o que era muito estranho vindo dessa família ruiva.

Dei dois passos a frente e ouvi passos vindos da escada, parei e sorri quando vi minha linda ruiva aparecendo no pé da escada com o Meu sorriso. Ela se aproximou e nos abraçamos. Dei um beijo rápido, a olhei e perguntei baixinho:

- O que aconteceu que não tem nenhum ruivo me olhando com cara feia ou tentando me matar?

- Harry!

Ela riu e me deu um tapa no braço tentando me repreender por meu comentário, mas sem muito sucesso. Nós rimos novamente e ela me deu mais um beijo e antes que eu pudesse aprofundar fomos interrompidos por Rony que acabava de chegar em casa com Hermione.

- Ei cara, como foi o almoço com o Ministro?

- Foi muito bom...

Nós ficamos os quatro conversando por um tempo até que a Sra. Weasley veio nos chamar para o jantar.

- Oh Harry não o tinha visto aqui. Como está querido?

- Bem Molly, e a Senhora?

- Estou bem querido. Me diga que irão jantar em casa.

- Er... Bem...

Gina apertou minha mão e me olhava pedindo para que eu dissesse sim, mas antes que eu pudesse responder a Sra. Weasley continuou falando:

- Eu e Artur gostaríamos muito de conversar com os dois após o jantar.

Agora sim eu estava morto, não podia dizer que iríamos sair e além de enfrentar os pais de Gina eu teria que enfrentá-la por ter aceitado ficar. Respirei fundo e respondi.

- Sim, nós iremos jantar aqui.

Gina bufou e soltou minha mão. A Sra. Weasley sorriu gentilmente e se voltou para a cozinha logo após anunciar que o jantar já estava pronto. Olhei para Gina pedindo desculpas, mas ela simplesmente me fuzilou e se dirigiu para a cozinha sem trocar nenhuma palavra comigo.

- É cara, não sei se você está mais perdido com a conversa com meus pais ou com a fúria de Gina.

Rony bateu no meu ombro, riu e se dirigiu com Hermione para a cozinha me deixando sozinho na sala. Acho que eu preferia estar lutando contra Voldemort neste exato momento, seria menos perturbador.

Suspirei e me dirigi até a cozinha. O jantar até foi animado. Jorge fazendo algumas piadinhas de vez em quando. O Sr. Weasley contando sobre um artefato trouxa que ele encontrou hoje no Ministério e que o fascinou quando descobriu como funcionava. A única coisa que me incomodou foi o silencio de Gina, essa ruiva vai me dar trabalho mais tarde.

Suspirei novamente e me lembrei da pequena caixinha que eu tinha no meu bolso e do que eu pretendia fazer para aliviar toda essa tensão, mas que na verdade só me deixava mais tenso.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelas pessoas saindo da mesa com o termino do jantar, todos saíram até restar eu, Gina e os pais dela. Engoli em seco ainda mais quando vi Rony saindo e mandando um "boa sorte" debochado para mim da porta da cozinha.

Olhei para Gina e ela estava de braços cruzados olhando algo aparentemente muito interessante no chão da cozinha. Virei para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e ambos nos olhavam sérios. Molly fez um aceno de varinha e toda a louça que estava em cima da mesa começou a flutuar em direção a pia e a se lavar magicamente.

O Senhor Weasley pigarreou chamando a atenção de Gina e quando ela o olhou ele começou a falar:

- Harry, Gina acho que devemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu essa noite.

Gina revirou os olhos. Ela continuava de braços cruzados e balançava a perna sem parar, sinal de que estava impaciente.

- Eu peço desculpas por isso Sr Weasley.

Senti o olhar de Gina sobre mim, mas antes que eu pudesse continuar falando alguma coisa Molly me interrompeu.

- Tudo bem querido, eu sei que os dois estão apaixonados, que passaram por muitas coisas, mas acho que estão indo rápido de mais com tudo isso.

Neste exato momento meu coração gelou, meus planos foram por água abaixo, não podia fazer o que pretendia depois que a Sra. Weasley disse que estamos indo rápido de mais. Minha mão se fechou em torno da caixinha que eu tinha no bolso, eu apertava a caixinha tão forte que sentia dor nos nós dos meus dedos.

- Nós não podemos mudar o que já aconteceu entre vocês, mas gostaríamos que você não fugisse mais a noite Gina, e que os dois fossem mais prudentes.

- Mas mãe...

- Claro Sra. Weasley, vamos ser. Desculpe mais uma vez.

Tentei ignorar ao máximo a o olhar de Gina sobre mim, mas sinceramente não queria que ela brigasse com os pais dela, não por causa disso. Molly disse mais alguma coisa que eu não consegui prestar atenção e então vi Gina se levantar e sair para o jardim da'Toca.

Suspirei, pedi desculpas mais uma vez e sai atrás dela. A encontrei bem afastada da'Toca, sentada na beira do lago encostada no tronco de uma árvore. Me sentei ao lado dela e respirei fundo.

- Gi...

- Harry porque não me deixou falar? Porque simplesmente aceitou o que ela disse?

- Fique calma Gi, eu só não queria que você acabasse brigando com eles e a coisa ficasse pior, eles não nos impediram de fazer nada, apenas pediram para você não fugir a noite como fez ontem.

- Harry isso não é tão simples, mamãe vai ficar no nosso pé, vai nos encher o saco sempre que quisermos sair.

- Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas temos que dar um tempo a eles, todos nós passamos por muitas coisas nos últimos anos.

- É justamente por isso que o que mais quero é estar sempre com você.

Ela me abraçou escondendo o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e pude ouvir soluços abafados. A abracei de volta, bem apertado como se eu a soltasse ela sumiria da minha vida.

- Eu também quero estar para sempre com você Gi, mas infelizmente teremos que esperar mais um pouco para isso.

A afastei de mim e segurei seu queixo para fazê-la olhar para mim. Sorri e limpei suas lágrimas com a ponta do meu dedo e em seguida a beijei. Ficamos assim por um longo momento, nos beijando calmamente, nos sentindo, até que fomos separados pelos gritos da Sra. Weasley dizendo que já estava tarde e era para entrarmos.

Gina bufou e eu suspirei, estendi a mão para ela e entramos juntos para a sala da'Toca onde ficamos conversando com Rony, Mione e Jorge.


	38. Capitulo 35

**Aew consegui fazer o cap dessa semana! *-* (solta fogos) espero que gostem e não me matem com o final que preparei hauhauha no prox cap tudo isso vai se desenrolar e teremos muita ação! *-***

**Eu sei que esse cap ficou meio estranho, mas eu quis passar o tempo logo e não queria entrar em muitos detalhes, já que o mais importante era os acontecimentos finais desse cap para dar inicio finalmente aos ultimos acontecimentos da fic. **

**Naty Weasley Potter - **é eu sei, o Harry foi covarde, maaaaaas era necessario esse momento ahuahuah

**YukiYuri - **obrigada por continuar lendo! *-* fico muito feliz com isso! =D

**Isinha Weasley Potter - **é ele deveria, mas como eu disse pra naty foi necessario esse momento se não, não teria graça alguma depois! xD

**Gabi G. W. Potter - **espero que goste desse cap, obg pela review! ^^

**CarolMedeiros - **acalme-se mulher, tudo ao seu tempo! xD

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 35<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Minha noite foi longa, não poder sair de noite para ficar com ele me deixou sem sono. Eu sentia falta do corpo dele ao meu lado, não queria mais ficar longe, esse ano em Hogwarts fora difícil e agora que eu voltei não quero mais ficar longe deles. Não entendo porque mamãe está implicando com a gente, já que ela saiu de Hogwarts grávida do Gui.

Suspirei e me levantei, eu estava desanimada, Harry vai trabalhar o dia inteiro e eu só poderei vê-lo à noite. Fiz minha melhor cara de emburrada que pude e desci para tomar o café da manhã, me sentei à mesa e comecei a comer os ovos mexidos que minha mãe colocou no meu prato. Eu mais brinquei com a comida do que comi, não estava com muita fome e muito menos com vontade de conversar com minha mãe.

Quando finalmente terminei de comer meus ovos – o que demorou muito mesmo – uma coruja entrou pela janela e pousou próxima a mim. Ela trazia uma carta com o selo do Harpias de Holyhead. Meu coração disparou ao ver o selo do meu time de quadribol favorito e disparou mais ainda quando lembrei da olheira que esteve em todos os jogos de quadribol deste ano.

- O que é essa carta querida? – pude ouvir minha mãe perguntar, mas eu estava tão emocionada que não conseguia nem abrir a carta e muito menos responder algo coerente para ela.

- É do Harpias de Holyhead.

Eu finalmente consegui pronunciar estas palavras, mas minha mãe continuava me olhando curiosa e depois de um tempo – que eu não sei ao certo quanto foi – ela finalmente disse:

- Abre logo essa carta menina, até parece que viu um fantasma.

Certo, eu tinha que abrir a carta. Respirei fundo e finalmente a abri, comecei a ler o que havia escrito nela e a cada linha que eu lia meu coração batia mais rápido contra meu peito, parecia até que ele iria sair de lá.

- O que está escrito?

Eu precisei realmente me esforçar para manter o foco e me lembrar de continuar respirando. Vendo que eu não conseguiria falar nada, mamãe tirou a carta de minhas mãos e leu em voz alta:

"_Cara Senhorita Weasley,_

_Nós do Harpias de Holyhead gostaríamos de lhe informar que depois de muita conversa decidimos que o seu desempenho nos jogos de quadribol assistidos pela nossa jogadora Mary Campbell foram muito bons e dignos de uma jogadora profissional. Gostaríamos de pedir sua presença hoje à tarde para um teste em nosso campo._

_Favor comparecer em campo às 15 horas em ponto. Traga sua vassoura._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Treinadora Ryon."_

- Oh querida isso é tão bom.

Mamãe após terminar de ler tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela me abraçou fortemente o que me trouxe de volta para a realidade. Eu fui chamada para fazer um teste no Harpias de Holyhead, isso é realmente surpreendente. E meu dia magicamente ficou melhor. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir e muito menos me concentrar em alguma coisa que não fosse Quadribol.

Mandei uma carta para Harry contando a novidade e ele me disse que viria almoçar na'Toca para me desejar boa sorte antes do treino. Eu estava radiante quando ele chegou, pulei nos braços dele e ele me girou no ar e então finalmente nos beijamos.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que vou fazer um teste no Harpias.

- Isso é muito bom meu amor, parabéns.

Quando terminamos de almoçar, toda minha euforia estava passando e dando lugar a um medo desesperador. Harry percebeu isso quando estávamos caminhando de mãos dadas pelo jardim para podermos ficar alguns minutos a sós antes dele voltar para o trabalho.

- O que foi amor? Você parece desanimada agora.

- Eu estou com medo Harry.

- Medo de que? Você estava tão feliz.

- Eu sei, mas parece que agora minha ficha caiu de verdade e eu fiquei com medo de não conseguir passar no teste e acabar não entrando para o time.

- Ei – ele parou de frente para mim e segurou meu rosto me forçando a olha-lo. – Você vai se sair bem Gi, você é uma ótima artilheira.

Harry não deixou que eu protestasse, simplesmente fez com que a distancia que existia entre nós se extinguisse colando seus lábios aos meus. Um beijo calmo se iniciou, ele acariciava meu rosto enquanto nos beijávamos calmamente, como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo para estarmos ali, juntos. Neste exato momento nada mais existia, trabalho, teste, casa, pais, nada apenas nós dois.

Infelizmente o que é bom acaba bem rápido e nos separamos ao poucos enquanto a realidade voltava a existir ao nosso redor. Um mar verde esmeralda me fitou com amor e eu esqueci completamente o medo que me açoitava.

Felizmente eu continuei confiante quando compareci ao teste. O time inteiro estava ali e pude ver reconhecer uma garota de Hogwarts, mais especificamente da Lufa-Lufa que estava junto com um grupo de garotas que provavelmente também irão fazer o teste. Reconheci também a jogadora que esteve presente nos jogos na escola. Ela estava trajando o uniforme verde escuro do Harpias, assim como todas as suas companheiras de time e a treinadora que agora se manifestava.

O teste parecia ser simples, primeiro as candidatas para artilheiras iriam fazer uma melhor de três e quem fizesse mais gols formaria um time com as demais e jogaríamos contra as titulares.

Por incrível que pareça eu consegui fazer os três gols e no final eu e a garota da Lufa-Lufa estávamos no time com mais três garotas. Três artilheiras e duas batedoras. O jogo consistia não em marcar mais gols, mas fugir das marcações, driblar as jogadoras e formar jogadas.

O jogo fora divertido até, claro que acabamos em desvantagem no quesito gols marcados, mas conseguimos fazer algumas jogadas muito boas. A treinadora nos parabenizou e nos disse que conversaria com o time e depois entraria em contato com todas nós para dizer quem ficaria no time. As vagas a serem preenchidas seriam uma para artilheira, uma para apanhadora e uma batedora. Agora só me restava esperar pela resposta.

**Harry PoV**

Depois que deixei Gina na'Toca voltei para o Departamento de Aurores no Ministério e encontrei Layla e Sarah por lá o que me surpreendeu muito, já que Sarah ainda deveria estar no St. Mungus mesmo aparentando estar muito bem.

O motivo para estarem ali era discutir um modo para capturar Macleine. Pelo que entendi o Ministro Western já havia contado a elas o que ocorrera no julgamento de Kyle. O Ministro queria que suas filhas voltassem para os Estados Unidos, mas ambas recusaram e alegaram que queriam continuar aqui pelo menos até capturarmos Macleine.

- Você não participará das buscas Sarah.

- Eu sei. Não gosto disso, mas sei. Vou ficar aqui e apenas ajuda-los a formar um bom plano, pelo menos até que eu possa voltar à ativa novamente.

Não gostava daquilo, mas uma coisa era certa, quanto mais cabeças pensando e agindo para a captura do Comensal melhor. Nós tentávamos formar diferentes planos e cada esquadrão de auror ia para um lugar diferente todos os dias, já que com a declaração de Kyle não tínhamos conseguido nenhuma pista de onde Macleine se escondia, nós tínhamos que tentar encontra-lo a qualquer custo e isso estava nos custando muito tempo.

Gina e eu quase não nos víamos mais, eu estava sempre em alguma missão com Rony e Layla e parávamos pouco tempo em casa quando voltávamos da missão. Mas eu estava feliz por ela, já que conseguira passar no teste do Harpias e passou a participar dos treinos diários do time. Eu sabia que ela estava feliz com isso, mas também sabia que assim como eu estava sentindo uma falta enorme de poder ficar em casa por uma noite tranquila, abraçados e apenas sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro.

Já estávamos nessa correria por quase dois meses sem sucesso nas buscas, até que um dia eu recebi uma carta um muito suspeita. Eu, Rony, Layla e nosso grupo de aurores tínhamos acabado de chegar ao Ministério após mais dois dias de missão de campo a procura do nosso fugitivo. Estávamos todos exaustos, mas ainda tínhamos que fazer nosso relatório sobre a missão. Foi quando Sarah entrou, na sala em que estávamos, desesperada.

- Harry você precisa ler isso.

- O que é isso?

- Uma carta endereçada a você.

Peguei a carta em minhas mãos e antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir para ver seu conteúdo meu coração disparou, um vazio enorme e um sentimento de medo me invadiram e a primeira coisa que se passou por minha mente foi Gina. Algo estava acontecendo e eu tive certeza absoluta disso quando vi a caligrafia estranha e sinistra na carta onde dizia _"Para Harry Potter"_.

Abri o pergaminho e passei a lê-lo com certa urgência, a ameaça contida ali trazia algo mais consigo, trazia além da ameaça de morte, um pedido de socorro, um local e um ultimato.

"_Se você quiser o que perdeu de volta, compareça no armazém abandonado próximo ao Preston Park. Se a quiser viva, venha sozinho. Saberei se estiver vindo acompanhado e nunca mais a verá"._

Meu mundo caiu nesse exato momento, eu não conseguia ver mais nada na minha frente, senti meus olhos enxerem de lágrimas, mas fiz um esforço enorme para conte-las, eu não sabia se estava mais desesperado ou mais irritado com o bilhete que acabei de ler. Podia ouvir as vozes de Rony e Sarah bem afastadas, mas não conseguia fazer com que meu cérebro respondesse e muito menos discernisse o que estavam me falando.

Senti mãos me segurando com força e palavras inteligíveis invadiam meus ouvidos, mas parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta, eu não tinha controle algum sobre meu corpo e minha mente só pensava em matar Macleine e salvar Gina.

Consegui voltar a mim com muito esforço quando senti o efeito de um feitiço paralisante. O impacto do feitiço Immobulus fez minha mente voltar a enxergar a sala em que eu me encontrava, Rony e mais dois aurores me seguravam e Sarah apontava a varinha em minha direção, provavelmente foi ela quem lançou o feitiço, e Layla segurava a carta que em algum momento estava em minhas mãos.

- Harry se acalma.

Porque ela pede pra me acalmar sendo que eu não posse nem me mexer? Rony e os outros me soltaram e pude finalmente ver o rosto de Rony, ele não estava com uma expressão muito boa, provavelmente todos já sabem o teor do bilhete. Tentei olhar nos olhos de Sarah que continuava com a varinha apontada em minha direção, tentei transmitir a ela que eu não tentaria fazer nenhuma besteira, como provavelmente tentei fazer antes.

Ela pareceu entender meu olhar e desfez o feitiço, senti meu corpo ficar leve e retomei o controle de meus movimentos, respirei fundo. Eu estava completamente desolado, precisávamos agir com rapidez, mas tínhamos que ter um plano.

- O que faremos? Ele está com Gina.

Sentei em uma cadeira próxima e segurei minha cabeça com as mãos e os cotovelos apoiados em meus joelhos. As lagrimas tentavam escorrer de meus olhos e eu continuava fazendo um esforço descomunal para mantê-las. Senti uma mão tocar meu ombro e olhei para cima, Rony estava parado ao meu lado com um semblante sério.

- Nós vamos conseguir salvá-la.


	39. Capitulo 36

**yeeeeii people! cá estou eu com mais um cap! *-* muitas emoções aqui e please nãão me matem ao terminar de le-lo ok? **

**Perola Peverell - siiim eu li sua review na reflexões *-* e siiim eu estou lendo os mangás! *-* mas ainda não terminei pq ando meio atolada de coisas pra fazer e tenho MUITA coisa pra ler pra faculdade, mas estou adorando *-* beem melhor que o anime kkkkk **

**YukiYur - ahuahuah pois é eles não tem nenhum minutinho de paz D: sobre sua dica eu gostei da ideia, mas eu já estou com projeto pra duas fics qndo eu acabar essa, então não garanto que eu vá fazer uma fic assim logo, mas prometo que tentarei desenvolver isso e farei ela um dia! =D **

**Naty Weasley Potter - auahuah pois é naty, paz é algo raro na vida deles né! ahuahuah mas logo mais eles terão paz! =D**

**CarolMedeiros- vixiiii vc vai qrer me matar com esse cap então D: hauhauahuah**

**Isinha Weasley Potter - hahahaha vc vai qrer me matar com esse final... falei da outra parte mais acabei do msm jeito que pretendia acabar antes, deixando vcs curiosas *-* (sou má) [risada maléfica on] MuaHuaHUa [risada maléfica off] **

**Gabi G. W. Potter - haha ele conseguiu salvá-la, mas será que ele consegue mesmo SE salvar? '-' (continua no proximo capitulo...) *voz de locutor***

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 36<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Eu acordei com uma dor forte na cabeça, o local onde eu estava era escuro e eu não enxergava nada ao meu redor. Levei minha mão a cabeça e grunhi com a dor intensa que me tomou. Eu tentava lembrar o que havia acontecido e aos poucos minhas lembranças foram voltando.

Eu estava chateada com minha situação com Harry, pois desde que comecei a trabalhar no Harpias ele começou a sair em muitas missões e nós não tínhamos mais tempo para ficarmos juntos. Eu passava a maior parte das minhas noites com Hermione que também enfrentava o mesmo problema que eu, já que Rony também passava a maior parte do tempo fora em missão.

Devido a tudo isso eu decidi fazer uma surpresa para Harry, já que ele estava voltando para casa. Mandei uma carta para Hermione antes de sair para o treino para contar o que eu estava planejando e fui para o Harpias, no final do treino resolvi caminhar até a loja que eu iria comprar algumas coisas para preparar a surpresa que eu estava planejando e então senti uma dor lacerante na cabeça e tudo ficou escuro.

Ofeguei com a lembrança e tentei me levantar, mas só então percebi que eu estava presa com cordas, minhas mãos percorreram minhas vestes inutilmente atrás de minha varinha, mas é claro que ela não estava lá. Resolvi respirar fundo e tentar pensar em algum jeito de sair dali, mas um barulho alto invadiu meus ouvidos e uma risada sinistra se seguiu.

Passos começaram a ecoar no local, aumentando a cada segundo vindo em minha direção, meu coração acelerou e comecei a suar frio enquanto estreitava os olhos tentando enxergar o que se aproximava de mim. Novamente a risada ecoou pelo local e velas se ascenderam mostrando com uma luz vacilante quem caminhava em minha direção.

Aquele rosto, eu sei que já o vira em algum lugar, mas não conseguia me lembrar de onde. Seu sorriso sínico me fez arrepia e meu coração gelar. Sim, eu estava com medo e não sabia o que estava acontecendo e nem o porquê de eu estar ali. Respirei fundo e criei coragem para falar esperando que minha voz saísse firme:

- O que você quer?

- Me divertir.

- Quem é você?

- Cale a boca. Não quero ter que te matar antes do Potter aparecer aqui.

Antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação ele me atacou com um "_Crucio_" eu me contorcia no chão sentindo uma dor aguda e profunda em todo meu corpo, senti as lágrimas quentes escorrendo por meu rosto enquanto todas as lembranças de todas as vezes que sofri essa mesma maldição em Hogwarts antes da batalha final. Eu achava que sempre conseguiria suportar a dor na próxima vez, mas assim como agora eu não suportava e gritava agoniando no chão.

Finalmente ele cortou o efeito da "_Crucio_" e eu pude sentir alivio por alguns segundos até que a risada sinistra daquele ser repugnante na minha frente invadia meus ouvidos. A única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar nesse momento era em Harry, que ele percebesse logo meu sumiço, me achasse e acabasse com a raça desse maldito. Infelizmente eu não tive muita sorte, ele fez alguma pergunta que eu não ouvi, justamente por estar concentrada em Harry e mais uma vez a dor profunda me atingiu.

Cada vez eu ficava mais fraca e a dor mais forte. Eu já não conseguia aguentar o peso do meu corpo e minhas pálpebras pareciam pesadas e a ponto de se fecharem. O homem maníaco a minha frente parecia estar ficando impaciente e eu já não sabia a quanto tempo eu estava ali sendo um brinquedo para ele torturar como um passa tempo.

- Pelo jeito o Potter não gosta mesmo de você. Nem te salvar ele veio. Então você não tem mais serventia para mim.

Agora eu realmente estava morta, não tinha mais forças nem para falar um simples "a" e ele estava completamente irritado com a aparente demora de Harry. Eu estava com medo do que ele faria e do que aconteceria com Harry se eu morresse. Antes que eu pudesse continuar pensando no que aconteceria com minha morte o homem a minha frente disse alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender e apontou a varinha para mim com uma cara nada amigável.

- Agora chega, cansei de esperar. _AVADA_...

**Harry PoV**

- _Everte Statum_!

Gritei bem a tempo de impedir Maclaine de lançar uma maldição imperdoável em Gina que parecia estar bem fraca. Com o impacto do meu feitiço ele foi atirado para trás, mas nem por isso me deu tempo de chegar até Gina. Ele era bem rápido, já estava de pé com sua varinha apontada para mim e rindo descontroladamente.

Olhei de canto de olho para ter certeza de que ela estava bem e pude ver seus olhos castanhos muito cansados me fitarem por alguns segundos antes de se fecharem. Meu sangue ferveu vendo aquilo, ela não tinha nada a ver com isso e apenas por ser minha namorada e estar em matérias de todos os jornais acabou sofrendo e sendo usava para se vingar de mim. Isso era muito injusto e Gina não merecia isso. Ela merecia ser feliz.

- Finalmente Potter, eu esperava por esse dia. Vou acabar com você.

Alguns comensais aparataram atrás de mim me encurralando. Olhei novamente para Gina que estava indefesa no meio de um futuro campo de batalha. Precisava pensar em um jeito de protegê-la até que os outros cheguem. Olhei para os lados e fiz uma conta rápida, contando com Maclaine havia mais cinco comensais ao meu redor.

Os cinco seriam fáceis, meu problema maior é Ele. Respirei fundo e cruzei os dedos mentalmente para que meu plano maluco desse certo. Os cinco comensais formavam uma meia lua atrás de mim, se eu fosse bem rápido conseguiria lançar um "_Delere_" e aparatar até Gina para protegê-la da explosão.

Graças ao Quadribol e as minhas intermináveis lutas contra Voldemort durante todos meus anos em Hogwarts meus reflexos eram muito bons. Girei meu corpo rapidamente fazendo um movimento com a varinha e lançando o "_Delere_" não verbal em direção aos comensais atrás de mim. Em menos de um segundo aparatei até Gina e nos protegi com um "_Protego Totalum_".

Graças ao bom Mérlin o meu feitiço funcionou e a explosão derrubou os cinco comensais que estavam lá dentro, mas eu sabia que havia outros comensais lá fora que podem entrar a qualquer momento. Os outros têm que chegar logo.

Voltei minha atenção para Maclaine que infelizmente conseguiu se proteger da explosão causada por meu feitiço e já estava se preparando para me atacar. Com um movimento rápido lancei um "_Sassigent_" ao mesmo tempo em que ele me lançava um "_Sectumsempra_".

Nossos feitiços se cruzaram, minhas flechas o atingiram em cheio e eu não consegui desviar totalmente a tempo do feitiço que me atingiu em meu braço esquerdo e na lateral do meu corpo causando uma dor forte devido aos cortes profundos e me deixando fraco pela perda de sangue que o ferimento causava. Graças a Mérlin Maclaine também ficou ferido com minhas flechas, mas o duelo ainda não tinha acabado.

Infelizmente meu pensamento se concretizou quando mais alguns comensais apareceram no galpão onde estávamos. Eu já não tinha forças para lutar com todos eles de uma vez e Maclaine parecia estar melhor que eu para continuar essa luta. Então uma grande explosão foi ouvida e pela parede destruída do galpão entraram Layla, Rony, Walter, Luke e Loren.

Os comensais que chegaram a pouco se ocuparam dos aurores e mais duelos começaram. Maclaine parecia irritado com isso e me olhava com grande fúria.

- Você me paga por isso Potter. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!

- _EXPELLIARMUS_!

E mais uma vez minhas lembranças das batalhas com Voldemort voltaram a minha mente, com muito esforço eu consegui impedir a maldição imperdoável de se concluir, mas eu precisava acabar logo com isso. A perda de sangue estava me deixando fraco e eu já podia perceber minha visão começar a ficar turva. E então eu tive uma grande e irracional ideia. Resolvi tentar um feitiço de proteção que aprendi há pouco tempo e não tive muito tempo para pratica-lo, o problema é que se não desse certo provavelmente eu vou morrer e tudo isso vai ter sido em vão.

Respirei fundo e me concentrei em fazer o feitiço. Eu tinha pouco tempo para me concentrar e conseguir executá-lo então tentei ser o mais rápido e direto que pude. Fechei os olhos rapidamente e pensei enquanto apertava a varinha com muita força em minhas mãos "_Cogitandum_". Abri os olhos bem a tempo de ver outro "_Avada Kedavra_" vindo em minha direção, eu não conseguiria me desviar a tempo devido aos meus ferimentos. Ouvi ao fundo Rony e Layla gritando meu nome e a única coisa que podia pensar no momento era em Gina.

"_Me perdoe meu amor."_

* * *

><p>Booom, pra qm não conhece o feitiço<em> "Cogitandum" <em>eu sugiro que procure na net ou espere pelo próximo capitulo que eu falarei sobre ele! =D haha vcs acharam que eu ia falar e estravar o suspense né? ahuahuah

_(me sentindo a Malevola *-*) kkk_

_beijinhos amores e até semana que vem! =D  
><em>


	40. Capitulo 37

**Olá pessoas! mais um cap! espero que vocês gostem e obrigada por me manterem viva para poder postar ok? hauhauhauah **

**YukiYuri - hauauh vou ver se acho ela para dar uma lida... e obrigada ^^ ahuahuah aah espero que goste desse cap e quanto ao que ela comprou ficara para a proxima. xD **

**CarolMedeiros - obrigada por não ter me matado! xD ahuahuahuah **

**Naty Weasley Potter - hauhauha sorry por isso, mas era exatamente essa reação que queria causar em vocês '-' uhuahauhauhauh **

**Isinha Weasley Potter - ahuahuaha viiiu, vc nem precisou ficar me enxendo o saco hj para eu escrever =P aahuauah espero q goste ^^ **

**Gabi G. W. Potter - muiito bom gabi hauhauah num eh q vc achou o feitiço mesmo! xD e falando nisso eu esqueci de comenta-lo na fic '-'**

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 37<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Eu tentava inutilmente me mexer e abrir os olhos, mas meu corpo estava dormente, minhas pálpebras pesadas e eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. A ultima coisa que me lembrava era de estar duelando com Maclaine e estar ferido, perdendo sangue e muito fraco. Me lembrei que tentei usar como ultimo recurso um feitiço muito complicado e difícil de ser realizado que aprendi algum tempo atrás com os aurores no Ministério, mas será que o feitiço funcionou ou eu estou morto neste exato momento?

Não. Acho que eu saberia se estivesse realmente morto, mas então porque não consigo me mexer ou sentir a dor que provavelmente eu deveria estar sentindo em todo o meu corpo? Será que ao menos ainda estou no antigo armazém abandonado onde o duelo estava acontecendo? Será que Maclaine ainda está vivo e fugiu novamente? Será que os outros estão bem?

Os outros... Isso deveria me lembrar alguma coisa... Eu estava preocupado... Tentava salvar alguém... Droga, porque não consigo me lembrar? O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu sei que tenho que me lembrar, é muito importante, mas de quem eu devo me lembrar?

Ótimo para ajudar agora minha cabeça esta doendo... Espera, minha cabeça está doendo? Eu estou sentindo dor, mas isso é bom? Eu não gosto de sentir dor. Eu não quero sentir dor. "_Não tente se lembrar_". Minha própria voz soou baixa, como se sussurrasse para mim. Então, se eu não tentar me lembrar eu não vou sentir dor. Isso é bom, mas se eu sinto que é importante, porque não devo lembrar? "_Você já sentiu muita dor, não precisa mais sentir isso_". A voz novamente soou agora um pouco mais alta e junto com ela minha vida inteira se passou por mim, minha luta contra Voldemort, meus pais, meu padrinho, meus amigos, Dumbledore todos mortos.

Mas porque eu sentia que essa vida que passou por mim agora não estava completa? O que estava faltando? DROGA, minha cabeça esta insuportável. Se eu conseguisse me mexer provavelmente estaria me contorcendo de tanta dor. "_Pare de pensar nisso_". Minha voz soou novamente, mas em um tom distorcido agora e mais feroz. Parece que ela está ficando irritada comigo. "_Você não quer mais Ssssofrerrr_". Não eu não quero sofrer. "_Você não quer maisss ssssentir dorrr_". Nunca mais. "_Então limpe ssssua mente desssssassss lembrançassss_". Limpar minha mente das lembranças?

Novamente cenas das batalhas e de tudo o que passei desde pequeno voltaram a minha mente, mas agora algo a mais apareceu, além dos momentos ruins eu via mais duas pessoas comigo. Nós riamos e brincávamos. Nós crescemos juntos, nós sofremos juntos e nós éramos felizes juntos. Mais uma pessoa apareceu, eu não conseguia ver o rosto, mas sabia que era muito importante para mim, assim como as outras duas. Espera, eu preciso me lembrar deles, não posso simplesmente esquecer.

"_Vossssscê não pode lembrarrrr_". Pare. Eu posso me lembrar. Eu QUERO lembrar. "_Nããããooo_". Você não deveria estar na minha mente, você está morto. "_Eu ssssou vosssscê_". Não, não é. Você é fruto da minha imaginação e eu não o quero mais na minha mente. Vá embora. "_Nãããooo, vossscê não pode lembrarrr Potterrr_". Eu posso e vou me lembrar.

Novamente as imagens apareceram em minha mente, mas agora eu conseguia ver os rostos das pessoas que estavam ao meu redor. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos e muito inteligente. Hermione. O ruivo que vivia brigando com Hermione e estava comigo em todos os lugares, sempre me acompanhando, meu melhor amigo. Rony. E finalmente a linda ruiva que eu vira crescer e se tornar uma linda mulher, que eu senti ciúmes e que eu me apaixonei de verdade. Gina.

Agora eu finalmente me lembrava. "Sssseu tolo, vai ssssentir dorrr novamente". Não me importo desde que eu tenha todos os meus amigos e Gina ao meu lado. Eles me dão forças para continuar seguindo em frente e para superar a dor. Eles me trazem felicidade. Eles são minha verdadeira família e eu nunca poderei esquecê-los.

Podia sentir meu corpo ganhando vida novamente, a dor que eu deveria sentir desde o inicio me alcançava aos poucos. Minha cabeça começou a girar e a voz que tentava me enganar ia se afastando cada vez mais dando lugar a uma luz intensa que invadia meus olhos conforme minhas pálpebras ficavam mais leves. E finalmente uma doce voz me invadiu dizendo meu nome.

Abri totalmente meus olhos e em um primeiro momento não enxerguei nada por causa da claridade que ofuscava minha visão, mas aos poucos eu ia me acostumando com a luz e pude identificar a dona da doce voz bem a minha frente.

- Gina.

Me surpreendi com a rouquidão da minha voz e com a dor que me dominou ao tentar me levantar para abraça-la. Ela colocou gentilmente um dos braços em meu peito para que eu me deitasse novamente. E só então me lembrei totalmente do que havia acontecido. A última vez que a vira ela estava ferida e desacordada. Como podia estar na minha frente agora aparentando estar normal? Então olhei mais atentamente para ela e vi que um dos braços estava enfaixado, ela estava um pouco mais pálida que o normal e um risco rosado de um corte que já estava se curando podia ser visto em sua bochecha. Tentei levantar meu braço para alcançar sua bochecha com minha mão, mas mais uma vez uma dor aguda me alcançou me impedindo de mexer o braço. Ela sorriu gentilmente e passou a mão boa em meu rosto.

- Acalme-se, você passou por coisas difíceis nos últimos dias.

- Últimos dias?

- Sim amor, você ficou desacordado por uma semana inteira.

- É cara, você teve sorte.

Só então reparei que havia mais pessoas dentro do quarto. Olhei para onde veio o som da voz de Rony e ali estava ele, ao lado de Hermione sorrindo para mim. Mais atrás eu podia ver o Sr e a Senhora Weasley e do outro lado Sarah e Layla. Sorri para eles, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo ou o que aconteceu com Maclaine um Medibruxo entrou em meu quarto e mandou todos saírem alegando que eu precisava descansar e passar por alguns exames.

Gina olhou para mim enquanto acariciava meu rosto novamente. Percebi seus olhos vermelhos e manchas roxas embaixo deles, sinal de que andou chorando muito e dormindo pouco. Me senti horrível de vê-la daquele jeito, eu era um péssimo namorado e eu não merecia todo o amor que ela sentia por mim. Ela se abaixou para depositar um beijo doce em minha testa e eu consegui sussurrar um "me desculpe" que a fez sorrir e antes dela se virar para ir embora pude ver uma lágrima solitária escorrendo por seu rosto.

Para minha má sorte passei mais cinco dias internado no St. Mungus. O medibruxo me disse que eu tive sorte de ter sobrevivido à maldição imperdoável. O feitiço que tentei realizar não deu muito certo, ele me salvou, mas acabou me deixando em coma por uma semana tendo alucinações horríveis. Na verdade ele disse que não esperava que eu acordasse, já que as consequências de um feitiço mal realizado são muito graves.

Mas para minha felicidade eu não fiquei com sequelas do feitiço e depois dos cinco dias cheios de cuidados médicos, mimos e cuidados exagerados da Sra. Weasley eu finalmente podia ir para casa. Graças a Merlin eu estava me sentindo muito bem e o medibruxo afirmou isso para a Sra. Weasley e eu pude então ir para minha casa no Largo Grimmauld e felizmente Gina foi comigo.

Nós dois estávamos deitados no sofá, abraçados e conversávamos de assuntos variados até que o silencio predominou. Olhei para Gina e ela estava séria, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Me ajeitei e segurei gentilmente seu queixo para que olhasse para mim.

- O que foi meu amor?

- Eu fiquei com medo de perder você Harry. Quando acordei no St. Mungus e Rony me contou o que havia acontecido meu mundo desabou. Fiquei desesperada e desde então não sai do seu quarto. Foi horrível, você se contorcia na cama e gritava algumas vezes e eu não podia fazer nada para te ajudar, apenas rezar para que você acordasse bem algum dia.

Gina não conseguia mais falar nada, as lagrimas escorriam livres por seu rosto os soluços a impediam de continuar falando. Eu a abracei forte, sabia que a tinha feito sofrer muito na vida, mas eu não queria mais isso. Eu queria que pudéssemos ser finalmente felizes juntos. Então me lembrei da caixinha com o anel que eu carregava comigo esperando a oportunidade certa para fazer o pedido. Automaticamente a soltei passando as mãos em minhas vestes procurando inutilmente pela caixinha.

Gina enxugou o rosto e ficou me olhando tentando entender o que eu estava fazendo.

- O que está procurando?

- Uma coisa que estava comigo quando estava lutando contra Maclaine.

Gina sorriu e se afastou se sentando de frente para mim, colocou a mão no bolso de sua blusa e tirou de lá uma caixinha exatamente igual a que eu carregava.

- Hermione me entregou isso alguns dias depois que me recuperei.

Hesitei por um momento olhando para ela. Será que ela já sabia do que se trata a pequena caixinha? Será que vai gostar? Será que vai aceitar? Respirei fundo e resolvi deixar as incertezas de lado e fazer logo o pedido, já enrolei de mais e quase a perdi por isso. Não quero mais perder tempo. Peguei a mão dela e a olhei nos olhos, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam perdidos no mar verde dos meus. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e comecei a falar.

- Gi, eu já deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo atrás, mas acho que tive medo e quando eu finalmente me decidi que iria fazer as coisas ficaram diferentes. Acabamos nos distanciando um pouco por causa de nosso trabalho e isso quase custou à vida de ambos.

- Harry...

Eu coloquei um dedo em seus lábios interrompendo-a. Se ela me interrompesse não conseguiria terminar de falar tudo o que estava preso em minha garganta a muito tempo.

- Eu não quero mais que isso aconteça, a vida é curta de mais e nós aprendemos isso muito cedo. Eu preciso de você, não posso mais ficar no pé em que estamos. Eu sinto sua falta, eu quero acordar todos os dias ao seu lado, sentindo seu cheiro delicioso e vendo seu sorriso lindo ao me olhar. Eu quero ter a família que tiraram de mim quando eu era um bebê e quero construir essa família com você Gina. Casa comigo?

Gina me olhava com seu costumeiro sorriso, as lagrimas voltaram a rolar por seu rosto e ela se jogou em mim com os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou. A segurei pela cintura a trazendo para mais perto colando nossos corpos e aprofundando o beijo. Quando nos separamos em busca de ar ela encostou a testa na minha ainda de olhos fechados e disse em um sussurro.

- Sim. Eu caso com você Harry Potter.

Sorri e a puxei para outro beijo. Inverti nossas posições a deixando deitada na cama. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais profundo enquanto nossas mãos brincavam e acariciavam o corpo um do outro. Nos perdemos no prazer do corpo um do outro por horas a fio em meio a brincadeiras, risos, saudade e felicidade pelo começo de uma nova vida para ambos.

* * *

><p>Para quem não foi curiosa que nem a Gabi o feitiço usado pelo Harry eh um feitiço raro de proteção. Ele cria uma auto-defesa contra feitiços e repele certos feitiços lançados contra o bruxo que o esta usando.<p>

O que aconteceu com Maclaine falarei no prox cap! =D

beijinhos! =*


	41. Capitulo 38

**Sorry pela demora para postar guys! essas duas ultimas semanas foram bem agitadas, fiquei doente, tive prova, tive que estudar e trabalhos da faculdade... está meio correria para mim... e pelo menos até final de Abril será assim já que terei mais provas semana que vem D:**

**Mas enfim, aqui está o proximo capitulo, provavelmente o penultimo capitulo... Não ficou muito grande, mas acho que tem bastane informação e todo o necessário está ai! espero que gostem! **

**Gabi G. W. Potter - hauhauhau siiim, só vc foi curiosa! xD mas td beem ahuhauahuah fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado do cap anterior e espero que gostem desse! =D **

**YukiYuri - me passe o link da fic sim! *-* qndo eu tiver tempo vou qrer le-la! =D **

**Isinha Weasley Potter - concordo que foi tenso essa parte dele em coma, mas ficou muito bom! *-* huhauahuaha nesse dia eu estava no espirito da proxima fic que postarei qndo terminar a recomeço! xD **

**CarolMedeiros - kkkk sorry carol xD, espero que ainda esteja viva e não qrendo me matar pela demora xD**

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 38<strong>

**Gina PoV**

Acordei nos braços de Harry. Eu estava tão feliz pela noite anterior e pelo pedido realizado que eu não me importava se minha mãe estava brava por eu não ter voltado para casa. Me virei e me deparei com as íris cor de esmeralda que eu tanto amava me fitando com ternura. Abri um sorriso apaixonado e acariciei aquele rosto que eu veria pelo resto de minha vida ao acordar. Ele sorriu de volta e me puxou para perto de si, colando nossos corpos. Sussurrou um "eu te amo" em meus ouvidos e me beijou profunda e apaixonadamente.

O êxtase da noite anterior ainda estava no ar e nossos corpos clamavam para sentir todo aquele prazer novamente e começamos com movimentos ousados uma dança de sedução. Nossos corpos se encaixavam com perfeição e nos movimentávamos em sincronia. Neste momento só existíamos nós dois e nada mais importava, nem mesmo os acontecimentos desastrosos dos últimos dias ou o possível sermão que levarei quando chegar em casa.

Felicidade, paixão e amor emanavam de nossos corpos conforme o suor nos cobria os corpos devido ao prazer que nos consumia. Juntos, finalmente chegamos ao ápice nos sentindo completos, felizes.

- Eu queria muito ficar assim com você para o resto da vida, mas infelizmente preciso ir meu amor.

Eu não queria sair dali, mas era necessário, precisava voltar a treinar. Minha treinadora foi muito gentil e compreensiva com a situação toda, mas não tenho mais como enrolar. Preciso voltar ao trabalho e treinar pesado por que teremos um jogo logo mais e preciso estar preparada.

- Você fique descansando ok? Quando eu voltar passo aqui e vamos para minha casa, enfrentar a fúria Weasley.

- Não precisa vir aqui, vou direto para sua casa com seu irmão. Preciso ir ao Ministério me inteirar do que está acontecendo.

- Harry você não pode, deve descansar.

- Não se preocupe, só vou para saber como ficou essa historia do Maclaine, já que ninguém me conta.

Fiz cara feia e ele riu me abraçando. Beijou minha testa e continuou:

- Fique tranquila, hoje a noite contamos nossa novidade para sua família e ficara tudo bem.

- Não tem medo de enfrentar a fúria Weasley?

- Por você enfrento qualquer coisa.

**Harry PoV**

Assim que Gina saiu, fui tomar um banho. Estava me sentindo completo e feliz, e nem as dores no corpo ou dores de cabeça que ainda sentia após o coma não me incomodavam mais. Eu finalmente realizaria o sonho da minha vida e formaria uma bela família com a mulher que eu amo.

Ainda debaixo do chuveiro, deixei que a água escorresse por meu corpo para relaxar, fechei os olhos e Gina apareceu em minha mente. Como eu estava feliz em vê-la bem, finalmente todo o estresse do sequestro havia passado e poderíamos enfim ficar juntos o resto da vida. Pensando pelo lado positivo, tudo o que aconteceu serviu de lição. Nossa vida é curta e pode ser tirada de nós a qualquer momento, então não podemos deixar para depois o que queremos fazer hoje.

Sai do banho e me troquei bem a tempo de ouvir Rony saindo da lareira e sendo recebido por Monstro. Desci rapidamente para cumprimenta-lo.

- Nossa Harry! A noite foi boa mesmo, você está com uma cara de bobo.

- Não comece Rony.

- Como você está cara?

- Estou bem.

- Que bom, vamos?

- Claro.

Odiava ter que depender de alguém para aparatar, mas mesmo me sentindo bem o fato de ter aparatado deixou minha cabeça doendo. Me vi no Ministério, mas demorei alguns segundos para colocar todas as imagens em foco, senti uma leve tontura que fiz questão de não demonstrar a Rony e nós caminhamos em direção aos elevadores que nos levariam ao andar do Departamento de Aurores. Encontramos alguns conhecidos pelo caminho que nos cumprimentavam e perguntavam se eu estava bem. Chegamos ao nosso departamento e o pessoal estava reunido em volta de uma mesa, com a nossa chegada a atenção se voltou para nós e eu pude ver uma linda morena de olhos verdes correndo em minha direção e pulando em meu pescoço. O que me deixou um pouco constrangido, mas feliz.

- Harry! Você não deveria ter vindo.

Foi a primeira coisa que Sarah me disse após me soltar do abraço apertado, pude ver dentro de suas íris esverdeadas a preocupação de uma amiga. Os outros riram da situação e vieram me cumprimentar também. Em seguida seguimos para a sala onde costumávamos fazer reuniões para definir estratégias, mas que dessa vez seria usada apenas para conversarmos sobre tudo o que acontecera e como andavam as coisas.

Eu precisava mesmo me atualizar, já que fiquei uma semana inteira em coma, deitado em uma cama de hospital passando coisas horríveis. Estremeci ao lembrar a voz sinistra das minhas alucinações. Balancei levemente a cabeça afastando as lembranças e me sentei ao lado de Sarah e Rony e começamos enfim a conversa.

- Minha primeira pergunta: o que aconteceu com Maclaine?

- Harry você foi muito sortudo, seu feitiço fez o efeito desejado de lhe proteger do Avada Kedrava de Maclaine. E isso foi realmente impressionante devido ao estado em que você estava.

- Então Maclaine está morto?

- Sim, mas não graças ao seu feitiço.

- E o que aconteceu então?

- Nossa grande heroína foi Sarah, ela chegou bem a tempo de pegar Maclaine antes que ele conseguisse fugir ou matar você.

Neste instante olhei para Sarah que estava apenas prestando atenção a historia que era contada pelo Sr. Hedge, no dia do acontecimento ela não deveria ter participado, pois saíra do hospital poucos dias antes. Percebi as bochechas dela ficando coradas, mas ainda assim ela não disse nada e nem olhou para mim resolvi então perguntar:

- Eu agradeço por isso, mas o que a levou até lá?

Ela demorou alguns segundos para responder, parecia um pouco constrangida na presença de todos. Finalmente respirou fundo e me olhou e com um sorriso de canto respondeu:

- Eu não podia deixar vocês ficarem com toda a diversão. E eu estava preocupada com você. Você estava preocupado de mais com a Gina, não conseguiria se concentrar cem por cento na batalha. E no final, acabei sendo de muita ajuda.

- Você o matou?

Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas quem continuou falando foi Layla.

- A morte foi uma consequência, Maclaine estava ferido devido à batalha de vocês e exausto com a maldição imperdoável lançada. Com o ataque surpresa de Sarah ele não teve como se defender e no final, não conseguiu resistir a todos os ferimentos.

Por um lado me senti feliz pelo acontecido, mas por outro eu não gostava que vidas fossem tiradas dessa forma. Eu tinha um sério problema com mortes, já que minha vida inteira foi rodeada de pessoas que amo morrendo, então não consigo evitar de pensar que poderia ter sido diferente. Se bem que ter uma tortura na prisão de Azkaban também não era um fim bonito.

Após muitas conversas sobre os acontecimentos da semana e algumas risadas e preocupações, fui ver Hermione antes de ir para casa. Nós conversamos mais um pouco e comentei o que faria hoje a noite. Hermione ficou muito feliz e disse que estaria lá para nos apoiar, mas que tinha certeza que todos aceitariam com muita alegria, já que Rony que era o mais ciumento estava fazendo piadinhas do assunto em vez de se morder de raiva.

- Hermione, o que você anda fazendo com o Rony? Ele não tentou me socar mais cedo em casa por Gina ter passado a noite lá, apensa ficou fazendo piadinhas.

Mione apenas riu e deu uma desculpa qualquer que não colou para mim. Esses dois estavam aprontando alguma coisa também e não estavam me contando o que era. Por um segundo me senti ofendido, afinal éramos amigos a muitos anos e sempre contávamos as coisas uns para os outros, mas depois minha mente lenta começou a funcionar e eu imaginei algumas coisas que eu prefiro não comentar, então desencanei sobre os segredinhos.

À noite quando finalmente fomos para a'Toca, Gina já estava lá, me esperando com um vestido florido que a deixava linda, seu perfume floral me atingiu ao mesmo tempo que meus olhos a enxergaram na sala caminhando em minha direção com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto. Cumprimentei Molly que vinha da cozinha para verificar quem havia chegado e ela me sorriu simpática como sempre. Achei um pouco estranho, mas preferi não pensar no assunto. Conversamos um pouco sentados na sala esperando os outros Weasleys chegarem e finalmente fomos jantar. Terminado o jantar eu e Gina pedimos a atenção de todos, estávamos um pouco apreensivos, mas eu estava confiante. Olhei de relance para Hermione e ela me sorria e balançou levemente a cabeça em um movimento afirmativo. Respirei fundo e finalmente fiz o anuncio:

- Eu gostaria de falar com vocês uma coisa muito importante. Eu percebi com tudo o que aconteceu que não posso mais deixar que os acontecimentos da vida me controlem, tenho que tomar as rédeas e fazer minha própria vida acontecer. E me sinto mais do que preparado para começar isso formando uma família e para que isso aconteça gostaria de ter a permissão de vocês para me casar com Gina e começar a construir meu futuro.

Pude ver as lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos de Molly, Arthur abraçava a mulher com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Jorge como sempre fez piadinhas do tipo "Já estava na hora". Um por um dos ruivos Weasleys vieram nos cumprimentar e dar parabéns, sem deixar as piadinhas e algumas ameaças de lado. Molly e Arthur foram os últimos a nos abraçarem.

- Estou muito feliz por vocês querido, eu tenho certeza que vocês serão felizes. Vocês ainda são jovens, têm muita coisa para viver, mas tiveram de amadurecer antes do tempo, principalmente você Harry. Então eu acredito que realmente estejam preparados para um casamento, vocês dois merecem serem felizes.

- Harry Potter, um casamento é algo muito importante na vida de qualquer um, mas também é uma grande responsabilidade. Acredito que vocês dois estejam preparados para isso e os apoio com todo meu coração.

Eu agradeci abraçando os dois Weasleys mais velhos, não conseguia conter minha felicidade. Gina chorava e abraçava os pais com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Era uma noite de alegria pura depois de tantos anos de desespero, medo e tristezas. Agora podíamos dizer que o futuro estava começando e nos reservava algo muito bom.


	42. Capitulo 39

**Me perdoooen people pela demora, minha vida no ultimo ano virou de cabeça para baixo, eu fui morar nos Estados Unidos e acabou que estar lá consumiu completamente minha criatividade e minha vontade de escrever, mas finalmente estou de volta e revigorada! Peço mil perdões por isso e por ter abandonado vocês assim sem mais e nem menos! Não vou responder as reviews aqui por que foram MUITAS reviews e não tenho tempo para achar todas, ler novamente e pensar no que dizer...  
><strong>

**Bom este seria o ultimo capitulo da fic, mas enquanto eu o terminava agora pensei que ficaria muita informação junta para um único capitulo e eu queria deixar bem detalhado esse final (não sei se consegui, maaas eu tentei) e também por fazer MUITO tempo que não posto nada aqui para vocês eu resolvi que vou fazer mais um capitulo para essa fic (e talvez mais um bonus, mas ai vai depender do meu tempo com relação a faculdade e a minha inspiração)...**

**Acho que é só, espero que gostem e que me perdoem!**

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 39<strong>

**Harry PoV**

Eu podia sentir a grama sob meus pés, uma brisa fresca tocava minha pele me fazendo arrepiar. O cheiro de flores do campo invadia meu pulmão me deixando relaxado. Aos poucos meus olhos foram se acostumando com a luz do sol que iluminava aquele estranho lugar. Meu coração acelerou com os contornos que começaram a dar forma a pessoas bem familiares.

Pude sentir lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos enquanto as formas tomavam foco e sorriam para mim. Eu não podia acreditar que meus pais estavam parados na minha frente sorrindo enquanto me observavam com olhares cheios de amor. O olhar carinhoso de minha mãe me atingia e me afetava de tal forma que eu não tinha forças para me mexer apesar da grande vontade de sair correndo e me jogar nos braços dela, eu sentia as lagrimas quentes escorrendo por meu rosto enquanto os olhava e então uma voz grave soou logo atrás de mim e eu reconheci como sendo meu padrinho Sirius Black.

- Harry você esta muito bem.

Girei meu corpo para trás e lá estava ele, parado sorrindo para mim do mesmo jeito que meus pais. Os três foram se aproximando aos poucos até que um abraço coletivo pode ser dado.

- Tenho muito orgulho de você meu filho.

Minha mãe passou a mão carinhosamente por meu rosto e depois pelos meus cabelos rebeldes e me deu um leve beijo na bochecha.

- Parabéns Harry.

Sirius bagunçou meu cabelo como se eu fosse uma criança de dez anos e depois me deu um abraço apertado.

- Você conseguiu meu filho, agora terá uma família de verdade. Estou orgulhoso.

- Nós te amamos Harry.

Foi a ultima coisa que minha mãe disse antes da luz do sol me cegar novamente e eu ver o contorno deles se desfazendo junto com aquele lindo lugar. Um barulho muito incômodo começou a soar fazendo meu corpo despertar aos poucos do lindo sonho que eu estava tendo e finalmente me toquei de que o barulho era meu despertador que estava tocando e dei um pulo da cama assustado.

Olhei para o relógio, mas sem conseguir enxergar os números que ali mostravam e tateando a mesinha do lado encontrei meus óculos e dei mais um pulo ao ver as horas. Eu estava atrasado, tinha muitas coisas para fazer ainda hoje antes do anoitecer e se eu não conseguir com certeza terei não só minha ruiva com raiva, mas todos os outros Weasleys e provavelmente Hermione, o que também não era algo agradável.

Sai da cama correndo e me enfiei de baixo do chuveiro, tomei um banho rápido e sai correndo para a lareira terminando de me arrumar. Via Flu apareci na lareira do Caldeirão Furado onde encontrei Rony andando de um lado para o outro.

- Você esta atrasado.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe. Eu sonhei com meus pais e acabei perdendo a hora.

Contei rapidamente meu sonho enquanto andávamos rumo ao Beco Diagonal e a loja da Madame Malkings. Dentro da loja a senhora nos recebeu com um sorriso largo que deixava as marcas da idade mais visíveis:

- Sr. Potter, fico muito feliz em poder ajudar o senhor em uma ocasião tão especial. Aqui estão as vestes que os senhores me pediram, gostaria de experimentar?

Eu e Rony nos olhamos e resolvemos experimentar nossas vestes a rigor. Ocasiões especiais merecem vestes especiais. Dessa vez Rony estava contente em experimentar suas vestes a rigor, elas eram muito mais decentes e bonitas comparadas com as que ele usou no Baile de Inverno em Hogwarts. Já as minhas vestes eram bem parecidas com as daquele ano o que mudava era o tipo de tecido – que eu não entendo nada sobre isso - e a cor da gravata e camisa.

Após pagarmos Madame Malkings e agradecer por seus serviços, fomos para nossa próxima parada. O presente que encomendei para Gina e nossas alianças. Paramos na loja desejada e entramos. Um senhor de cabelos e bigodes brancos nos cumprimentou.

- Sr. Potter, um prazer revelo. Sr. Weasley.

- Nós viemos buscar a encomenda Senhor Momphrey.

- Claro. Venham cá meus jovens.

Nós o seguimos até o balcão de vidro da loja onde havia várias joias de todos os tipos e tamanhos, desde brincos, anéis, colares e muitas outras coisas. Ele pegou uma pequena caixinha e uma caixa um pouco maior, ambas de veludo vermelho e as abriu para que nós olhássemos. A caixa menor continha duas alianças de ouro dentro de cada aliança havia gravado magicamente meu nome e de Gina e a frase "Amor eterno" que aparecia alternada com os nomes. E na caixa maior havia um colar também de ouro com um pingente de coração e dentro uma foto nossa que sorria e se abraçava e junto com o colar uma pulseira também de ouro com um pingente pequeno também com um coração e nossos nomes gravados nele.

Sorri satisfeito e peguei as duas caixas a maior deixarei guardada para entregar mais tarde quando estivermos sozinhos e a outra guardei junto com as vestes porque as utilizaria hoje à noite.

Depois de sairmos da joalheria, eu e Rony decidimos ir para Hogsmead e tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras já que ainda tínhamos tempo suficiente para nos arrumarmos e estar na hora marcada na'Toca.

Sentamos em uma das mesas após pedir nossas cervejas e observamos o movimento por um instante. O Três Vassouras costumava ser um local bem movimentado, mas hoje não tinha muita gente, provavelmente por causa do horário, ainda estava demasiado cedo.

- Cara, eu ainda não acredito que você e Gina irão se casar.

- Eu também não Rony. Ainda estou sentindo como se estivesse dentro de um sonho.

Nossas cervejas chegaram e tomamos um gole cada um. Percebi que Rony tomou fôlego para dizer alguma coisa, mas quando viu meu olhar sobre ele simplesmente virou a cabeça e voltou a beber sua cerveja. Achei estranho, mas achei melhor que ele me dissesse sem que eu tenha que perguntar. Pelas bochechas e orelhas vermelhas supus que tem alguma coisa a ver com ele e Mione. Os dois nesses últimos meses andaram muito estranhos.

Aliás, muitas coisas aconteceram nesses últimos meses. Eu reformei minha casa em Godric's Hollow, Gina e eu conversamos e decidimos que moraríamos lá por um tempo. Eu fiz algumas modificações na casa, afinal agora ela seria minha e de Gina e não mais de meus pais e tenho certeza que eles não se importariam com isso, pelo menos hoje em meu sonho eles não pareciam nem um pouco perturbados com esse fato.

Layla e Sarah acabaram esquecendo suas diferenças do passado e se tornaram amigas. Ok, não tão amigas assim, mas pelo menos elas estão tentando se conhecer mais e passar mais tempo juntas. Dylan tem ajudado nisso também, ele e Gina continuam muito amigos, mas ele voltara junto com Layla para os Estados Unidos em alguns dias e Sarah continuará sendo minha parceira aqui no Ministério. Sim, Gina e Sarah continuam não se dando muito bem, aliás, Gina não faz muita questão de falar com Sarah e vice-versa.

Eu e Gina passamos juntos todos os momentos que tivemos para nós, quando nenhum de nós estava trabalhando, íamos para Godric's Hollow ver como estava indo a reforma em nossa futura casa, e quando não estávamos lá estávamos em meu quarto no Largo Grimmauld, antiga casa de Sirius e sede da Ordem da Fênix e minha casa temporária, nos amando cada dia mais. Ainda não sei o que farei com essa casa. Todos os móveis da família Black ainda estão lá, talvez eu converse com Monstro e se ele não se importar eu reformarei aquela casa também, para dar um novo ar para a sede da Ordem e estive pensando também em refazer a Ordem, já que metade de nossa antiga formação pereceu na batalha final, mas todos serão sempre relembrados com muito orgulho.

E o mais importante eu e Gina estamos preparando nosso casamento, que por incrível que pareça já é hoje. E ao lembrar disso comecei a suar frio. Ron que estava sentado a minha frente na mesa riu com minha expressão.

- Lembrando do casamento?

- Sim.

Minha voz soou fraca. Eu estava com medo? Não, eu estava ansioso e preocupado, hoje é um dia muito importante para nossa vida e eu não queria estragar tudo, queria que fosse tudo perfeito e então lembrei que Gina estava passando mal nos últimos dias, vomitando e com tonturas e meu estomago também embrulhou. Ela me dizia que era de ansiedade para me deixar menos preocupado, mas e se ela tiver piorado hoje e não comparecer? Senti meu sangue descer de meu rosto, provavelmente fiquei pálido porque a face de Ron se contorceu em um misto de confusão e diversão.

- O que foi Harry? Parece que vai vomitar.

- E se a Gina não aparecer hoje? E se ela estiver pior?

- Relaxa cara, eu consultei minha mãe e a Mione hoje de manhã antes de sair de casa e ambas me garantiram que Gina estaria cem por cento hoje.

E terminando de falar Ron soltou uma gargalhada. Provavelmente minha expressão não era a das melhores. Tentei afastar esse pensamento de minha cabeça e terminei em um gole minha cerveja amanteigada.

A noite se aproximava e eu suava frio, eu já me encontrava na'Toca e andava de um lado para o outro na sala esperando finalmente o sinal de Fleur dizendo que eu poderia sair e encarar a não tão movimentada plateia que esperava provavelmente não tão ansiosa quanto eu para que o casamento se realizasse. Ron estava sentado no sofá me olhando divertido, ele não dizia nada, apenas me olhava e de vez em quando soltava uns risinhos que estavam começando a me dar nos nervos.

A Sra. Weasley desceu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e me deu um abraço rápido, disse que Gina estava linda e quase pronta e que era para eu me acalmar. Eu estava ansioso para vê-la, para finalmente poder chamá-la de minha mulher e de poder tocá-la e começarmos nossa vida de casados.

Finalmente Fleur deu o sinal e eu estremeci, de braços dados com a Sra. Weasley que era como minha segunda mãe e iria comigo até o pequeno altar montado no jardim. Havia dois pilares com rosas brancas e folhas incrivelmente verdes, o tapete vermelho por onde eu andava estava colocado bem no centro entre as cadeiras espalhadas para nossos convidados e acabava entre os dois pilares.

Depositando um beijo suave na minha testa a Sra. Weasley ali em frente ao casamenteiro bruxo que contratamos para o evento e foi sentar-se na primeira fileira de cadeiras do lado esquerdo. Minhas mãos suavam frio, eu tremia e por mais que olhasse para as pessoas sentadas nas cadeiras me observando com sorrisos e olhos brilhantes eu não enxergava ninguém. Só tinha pensamentos para Gina e meus olhos estavam fixos na porta da'Toca esperando que ela saísse linda por lá e caminhasse em minha direção.

A espera parecia eterna, minutos para mim correram como se fossem anos e as borboletas em meu estômago se reviravam violentas diante da ansiedade e do meu nervosismo. Enfim minha espera eterna acabou e meu mundo parou de girar, eu provavelmente prendi a respiração naquele momento e não conseguia me lembrar de como respirar novamente. Ela estava ali, linda em seu vestido branco tomara que caia, seus cabelos ruivos caindo-lhe sobre os ombros nus em perfeitos cachos e uma coroa com o véu que lhe cobria a parte nua de suas costas.

Acho que eu devia estar ficando roxo devido a falta de oxigênio entrando em meu sistema, pois por instantes a expressão de Gina passou de um sorriso deslumbrante para um olhar de preocupação e então me lembrei finalmente de como se respirava e soltei o ar que eu estava prendendo com um arfar. Ouvi o risinho de Ron ao meu lado e em seguida um baixo "ai" que provavelmente fora resultado de um soco de Hermione em seu braço.

Ignorei esse momento de meus amigos e voltei minha total concentração para Gina que já estava bem próxima de mim. O Senhor Weasley parou com ela a minha frente e fiz um pequeno aceno de cabeça com respeito. Ele beijou a bochecha de Gina e entregou-a a mim. Como é boa essa sensação, ter a pessoa que amamos em nossos braços prestes a se tornar uma família de verdade.

Beijei a mão de minha futura esposa e nos viramos para subir os dois pequenos degraus do altar e ficarmos de frente para o bruxo casamenteiro. Para a nossa sorte a noite estava linda, uma grande lua pairava no céu iluminando parcialmente o grande jardim da'Toca. As estrelas enfeitavam-no formando desenhos para quem quisesse apreciá-las naquele momento, não havia nenhuma nuvem e o ar não estava tão frio, apenas uma leve brisa gelada para aqueles que não estavam no calor do momento.

A cerimônia foi simples e não tão demorada, o bruxo a nossa frente falou algumas frases bonitas que eu particularmente não consigo me lembrar, depois nos fez repetir algumas de suas palavras fazendo em fim a pergunta crucial onde ambos dissemos "sim" e por fim nos fez trocar as alianças. Colocamos nossas alianças que demonstravam que pertencíamos um ao outro perante a sociedade, pois nossos corações já se pertenciam a muito mais tempo em uma ligação que nem os mais sábios bruxos podem explicar.

Após o "pode beijar a noiva" eu finalmente a beijei pela primeira vez como sendo minha esposa. Minha felicidade era tanta que não cabia dentro de mim, eu sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento, agora eu estava finalmente completo. Agora eu tinha minha família de verdade e sabia que nossas vidas estavam apenas começando.


	43. Capitulo 40

**Agora sim, este é o último capítulo dessa fic. ;( Ficou bem diferente de como eu o imaginava antes, mas eu acho que ficou bom. Espero que vocês gostem e que tenham gostado realmente da fic. Peço mais uma vez perdão pela demora e espero vir logo mais com mais fics para vocês.**

**Um beijo grande galera e muito obrigada por todas as reviews que recebi ao longo dessa fic, eles significaram muito para mim e me fizeram seguir em frente e terminar a fic. Um agracedimento mais do que especial para a Isa que me acompanha desde o inicio e sempre ficou no meu pé para que eu terminasse essa fic e aqui está!**

**Este capitulo será dedicado a você Isa! e claro todas as outras leitoras tem seu cantinho especial no meu coração, muito, muito obrigada a todas!**

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 40<strong>

**Gina PoV**

O momento mais mágico da minha vida estava acontecendo naquela noite, naquele instante. Estava sendo ainda mais mágico do que acordar no meio da Câmara Secreta e ver que estava sendo salva pelo meu herói e amor platônico de infância Harry Potter logo no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Eu sabia que eu o amava mesmo antes de saber concretamente o que era o amor, desde a primeira vez em que o vi pessoalmente na plataforma 9¾ eu sentia que estávamos destinados a ficar juntos. Um sentimento inexplicável que só cresceu durante anos.

Mesmo quando eu namorei outros garotos, era apenas fachada, pois eu sabia que meu coração pertencia e sempre pertencerá a Ele, o menino-que-sobrevieu, o menino que roubou meu coração sem nem ao menos me conhecer, me roubou apenas com aquele olhar de um garotinho de onze anos perdido no meio de uma estação de trem cheia de trouxas e tentando achar o caminho escondido para ir para o melhor lugar que poderia existir na face da terra.

Hogwarts é mágica não só pelos seus milhares de anos de existência, não só pela magia que é praticada ali dentro e também não só pela magia que o castelo em si exala só de olhar para as majestosas torres. Ela é mágica por que foi graças a ela que encontrei Harry naquele dia na plataforma onde ele e meu irmão estavam indo para lá, ela é mágica, porque foi lá que Harry me salvou pela primeira vez, foi lá que aprendemos o que é o amor e que aprendemos a nos amar. Porque se não fosse Hogwarts talvez não estivéssemos juntos hoje, talvez nunca tivéssemos nos visto e não saberíamos que fomos feitos um para o outro. Ou talvez o destino tivesse nos unido de uma outra maneira menos trágica.

Mesmo com as circunstâncias que ocorreram antes de podermos ficar juntos, a guerra, todas as mortes inclusive a de meu irmão Fred, hoje eu estou feliz. Sei que Fred, Tonks, Sirius, Lupin, os pais de Harry e todos os outros que tiveram de morrer para que hoje possamos ter paz e podermos viver juntos estão felizes vendo que eles não morreram em vão, que Harry conseguira derrotar o mal que invadia nosso mundo e que traria um mundo melhor para todos nós que sobrevivemos e para nossos filhos.

Sorri após o nosso primeiro beijo apaixonado como marido e mulher e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ouvi-lo sussurrar em meu ouvido. - Minha Senhora Potter. - Estremeci em um arrepio gostoso que subia pela minha espinha e preenchia meu corpo. Agora finalmente éramos uma família e estávamos juntos. - Eu te amo. - Consegui sussurrar para ele antes de braços nos envolverem. Nossos convidados agora vinham nos cumprimentar e dar os parabéns. Eu nem lembrava que havia tantas pessoas assim nos observando e segurando firmemente as lágrimas abracei um por um. Meus pais, meus irmãos, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Fleur e a pequena Victorie, Andrômeda e o pequeno Ted que tinha os cabelos azuis e ria gostosamente. Até mesmo Layla, Dylan e Sarah estavam aqui. Confesso que ainda não morro de amores por Sarah, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu não tenho ressentimentos por ela.

Após cumprimentarmos a todos nos dirigimos para a tenda onde aconteceria a nossa festa assim como fora no casamento de Gui e Fleur. O lugar estava bem enfeitado, garçons serviam bebidas cujo os copos se enchiam magicamente, mesas com toalhas brancas e um vaso com uma rosa branca no centro de cada uma estavam espalhadas por ali e uma pista de dança se localizava bem no centro. A musica tocava suavemente enquanto todos ainda se acomodavam, bebericavam suas bebidas, conversavam animadamente e tiravam fotos.

Eu e Harry fomos forçados a nos separar devido a atender nossos convidados de maneira apropriada. - Gina, você está linda. - Dylan disse me dando um leve beijo no rosto, Layla o estava acompanhando e ficamos por alguns minutos conversando. - Ei Gi, vem, querem tirar fotos com o bolo antes de começarem a servir a comida e a cortá-lo. - Pedi licença a meus amigos e acompanhei meu marido até a mesa do bolo. Havia duas taças de champanhe na mesa que pegamos para brindar e tirar as fotos, porém não tomei nenhum gole do álcool contido no liquido da taça.

Harry não notou que apenas tomei suco e água a noite inteira ou se notou não quis comentar. Ao pensar nisso meu sorriso se abriu maior ainda, não vejo a hora de estarmos sozinhos para comemorarmos essa ocasião. Me peguei paparicando por muito tempo Victorie e Ted que eram os membros mais novos da família.

- Me concede esta dança Senhora Potter? - Harry veio me chamar para dançar assim que uma musica mais lenta começou a tocar, sorri para ele e segurei sua mão estendida. Ele me guiou para a pista de dança e todos pararam de dançar e se afastaram para nos observar e dar espaço. - Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida Harry. - Disse para ele bem baixinho enquanto nossos olhos estavam fixados um no outro, praticamente nem piscávamos.

- Este também é o dia mais feliz da minha vida Senhora Potter. - Ri ao ouvi-lo me chamar novamente pelo meu mais novo sobrenome. - Você não vai se cansar de me chamar assim não é? - Ri mais uma vez e toquei-lhe os lábio em um beijo doce e rápido. Nossos corpos se moviam com precisão, eu não precisava nem pensar para que lado eu tinha que me virar, a dança fluía suavemente e logo outras pessoas se juntaram a nós. Ron e Mione, Gui e Fleur, meu pai e minha mãe. Todos dançavam com alegria.

Finalmente após várias horas de festa animada eu e Harry começamos a nos despedir de todos. Iríamos aparatar para o aeroporto internacional de Londres e voaríamos rumo às Bahamas onde passaríamos duas semanas de Lua de Mel. Eu não estava muito segura com esse meio de transporte trouxa que Harry escolheu para irmos para lá, ainda mais que demoraríamos muitas horas para chegar, mas ele e Hermione me garantem que é seguro e segundo Harry iríamos pela tal da primeira classe que ele diz ser mais confortável e ter mais espaços.

Quando estávamos finalmente dentro do tanque gigante que os trouxas chamavam de avião eu já me sentia exausta. As poltronas que estávamos sentados eram bem grandes e confortáveis e tínhamos bastante espaço para nos mexer. Uma mulher trouxa que vestia um uniforme veio nos entregar um travesseiro e um cobertor grosso e perguntou se queríamos algo para beber. Eu neguei e me aninhei na poltrona reclinável olhando para Harry com um sorriso nos lábios.

Seus olhos verdes brilhantes de desejo, amor e felicidade também me fitavam, o sorriso em seus lábios alcançavam seus olhos com facilidade e ele me acariciou o rosto. - Finalmente juntos. Eu nem acredito. Espero não ser um sonho. - Ele disse enquanto as costas de sua mão passava suavemente por meu rosto. - Não é um sonho, é a nossa realidade. Estamos juntos e nada mudará isso. - Respondi com convicção e senti meus olhos pesarem com o sono e o cansaço. Ele se inclinou me dando um beijo rápido. - Descanse meu amor, a viagem será longa. - Sua voz atingiu meus ouvidos como se estivessem distantes, em questão de segundos eu estava dormindo e sonhando com nossa vida daqui para frente.

Depois de uma viagem longa e cansativa, chegamos finalmente ao nosso hotel nas Bahamas, passaríamos a noite lá e na manhã seguinte pegaríamos um navio no porto para fazer um cruzeiro de quatro dias. Quando finalmente estávamos no quarto do hotel eu me sentei na cama e o olhei com um olhar travesso que ele entendeu em segundos.

Se aproximou de mim e beijou-me os lábios com vontade, luxúria e amor. Aos poucos foi me empurrando para que eu deitasse na cama e ele por cima de mim. Nos beijando, nos amando como marido e mulher finalmente. Depois de uma dança sensual onde os dois corpos se moviam com perfeição se encaixando como se fossemos um único ser e chegando ao clímax ao mesmo tempo deitamos cansados e suados na cama, ainda unidos, um de frente para o outro.

Ele tirou uma mecha suada de meu cabelo que estava grudada em meu rosto e eu o olhei profundamente, dei-lhe um beijo apaixonado e depois me afastei fazendo uma expressão séria que pareceu preocupá-lo deixando seu corpo rígido e eu sorri fazendo-o relaxar em seguida. Acariciei seu rosto e ele me perguntou não conseguindo esconder a preocupação de sua voz. - Está tudo bem meu amor? - Eu sorri para ele em seguira e peguei uma de suas mão entre as minhas. - Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. - Eu disse com a voz calma e o olhei nos olhos, vendo o verde dos dele faiscarem de curiosidade e preocupação. Em seguida coloquei devagar a mão dele sobre meu ventre nu e suado e a segurei ali, movi meus olhos seguindo meu movimento e depois olhei-o novamente com uma expressão doce, que eu tenho certeza que nunca usei antes e os olhos dele brilharam já imaginando o que eu tinha para dizer. - Nossa família está começando hoje e já está sendo completa. - Eu disse apertando-lhe a mão em meu ventre. - Estou grávida meu amor, estou esperando um pequeno ou pequena Potter que completara nossa família e nossa felicidade dentro de meu ventre.

Harry não esperou que eu dissesse mais nada e me beijou furiosamente. Eu sabia que ele estava feliz e pude sentir suas lágrimas quentes se misturando com as minhas em um gosto salgado que preenchia nossas bocas conforme nos beijávamos. E mais uma vez nos unimos em um só com uma dança mais gostosa que a primeira, pois agora a felicidade era maior de estarmos ali.

Dormimos exaustos de uma longa viagem e de todo o exercício feito naquela noite, mas nos sentíamos completos e felizes por finalmente estarmos começando nossa família. Quando acordei no dia seguinte Harry não estava na cama, sentei-me esfregando os olhos e me espreguiçando e então a porta do quarto se abriu, ele entrava com uma bandeja de café da manhã e um embrulho de presente. - O que é isso? - Perguntei quando ele depositou a bandeja sobre a cama. Em vez de me responder ele pegou a caixa e me deu.

Eu a abri curiosa e me deparei com um colar de ouro e uma pulseira e meu queixo caiu. - Isso é lindo demais. - Disse e ele sorriu. - É tão lindo quanto a mulher que o usará. - E então retirou o colar colocando-o em meu pescoço e em seguida a pulseira em meu braço. Então eu olhei para o pingente do colar e vi nossa foto. Sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos eu o abracei. - Obrigada meu amor. - Sussurrei com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. - Logo mais teremos que mudar essa foto. - Ele apontou para o pingente e em seguida beijou minha barriga e a acariciou.

Naquele momento eu sabia que nada poderia nos separar, que nada abalaria nosso amor. Cuidar de um filho ia ser uma tarefa difícil, mas sei que vamos tirar de letra. Harry será um bom pai e sei que fará de tudo para nosso filho, tudo o que não fizeram por ele, sei que a felicidade dele nesse momento é incomparável e que por ter passado tudo pelo que ele passou isso é uma grande vitória e o melhor dos prêmios. A partir de hoje, desse momento nossas vidas se transformaram, nossas atitudes mudaram e nossos pensamentos evoluíram. Agora vivemos em uma era de paz onde nossas preocupações são apenas trocar fraldas e educar nossos filhos apropriadamente.

Nosso amor apenas cresce a cada dia e soma ao amor que sentimos e recebemos de nossos filhos e de nossa família. Posso dizer que hoje o menino-que-sobreviveu é finalmente feliz e um herói. O herói de nossos filhos e um herói para toda a comunidade bruxa que lembrara de seu nome por muitos e muitos anos, mesmo após sua morte. Harry Potter será eternizado.

**Fim.**


End file.
